A Reaper's Heart and Mind
by Ember Hinote
Summary: With an odd string of reoccuring dreams/memories from her colonial days, London is plagued by mentions of Demons and Grim Reapers but she doesn't know why. Is there something that she's forgotten and is there more to Alan Humphries, her new assistant, than meets the eye? When a string of mysterious magical deaths start occuring in her domain, London find herself in over her head.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR BLACK BUTLER! **

**Hello everybody out there in fanfiction world, I'm Ember (Emi) Hinote! This is my first _actual _try in writing a crossover. Yes I know, there is already a fail of a crossover under my name on this site but that one I wasn't actually trying. This time I am trying. My hopes for this story is that I can prove myself to being able to write as well as the other authors who do Kuroshitsuji fanfictions (Seriously, Kuroshitsuji fanfictions are probably the most well writen fanfictions I've ever read!) while still being able to reach the level of comedy and romance set by the Hetalia fanfiction authors (I've never read a better comedy or romance fanfiction than the ones from Hetalia). I know that this will be a difficult goal to reach with my current writing level but I'll continue to strive for it in this story. **

**Oh! And if any of you out there know how to speak German, that would be helpful because my knowledge of German is very limited and I don't want to upset anyone because I have to use Google Translate. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"_Vati? Schwester? _(_Daddy? Sister?)" Daddy and Konigsberg turned around once they heard their titles. They were dressed very oddly, nothing like she had seen them wear before. Their clothes were dark and like a military uniform but different and Konigsberg was wearing very pointy shoes. _

"_Ludenwic," sighed Prussia as he walked over and scooped her up into his arms. Lundenwic was rather sleepy, rubbing her bright teal eyes tiredly. "Was machst du denn so spät? Sollten Sie nicht einschlafen wenig sein? (What are you doing up so late? Shouldn't you be asleep little one?)"_

_"Wo gehst du hin? _(_Where are you going?)" she asked sleepily with a slight yawn, "Warum sind Vati und große Schwester verlassen? (Why are daddy and big sister leaving?)" She snuggled into her father's clothes, they were soft but not the same kind of soft she was familiar with. The cloth was something different. "Habe ich Vati und Schwester verrückt? (Did I make daddy and sister mad?)"_

"_Nein, nein," he whispered, "Vati und Schwester haben einen Job zu erledigen, und das ist alles ein wenig. (Daddy and sister have a job to do, and that's all little one.)"_

"_Job?"_

"_Ich nehme sie zurück zu Vater ins Bett _(_I'll take her back to bed dad)," said her sister's voice as she was removed from her daddy's hold and into her sister's. "Du kannst gehen, Check-in, sagen Sie ihnen, dass ich bald da.(You can go check in, tell them I'll be there soon.)"_

_She could feel Konigsberg walking back to her room. When her sister tucked her back into bed, she couldn't help but wonder. The Prussian capital was about to leave when Lundenwic spoke up once more._

"_Schwester? _(_Sister?)"_

_Konigsberg turned around and looked over at her. "Ja Lundenwic?"_

"_Wo gehst du und Vati gehen? _(_Where are you and daddy going?)" she asked sleepily. _

"_Um arbeiten (To work)," Konigsberg smiled and walked over to ruffle her younger sister's fluffy white hair. "Vati und Schwester sind sehr beschäftigt. (Daddy and sister are very busy.)"_

"_Aber die Menschen sind nun schlafen _(_But people are sleeping now)," said Lundenwic,_ "_Hat Chef nicht schlafen gehen? _(Does_ boss not go to sleep?)"_

_Konigsberg merely smiled. "Boss macht schlafen gehen, aber Vati und Schwester haben einen anderen Job abgesehen davon.(Boss does go to sleep but daddy and sister have another job besides that.)"_

"_ein anderer Job? _('_nother job?)"_

_She nodded, "Ja, ein anderer Job. (Yes, another job.)"_

_"Was ist das? _(_What is it?)" asked Lundenwic, growing more and more tired with every passing minute._

_Konigsberg could obviously tell that the colony was falling asleep. She sat on the bed and ran her fingers through the softer white locks as teal orbs began to hide with every passing second. It wasn't until the colony looked as if she was about to lose consciousness did the Prussian capital speak again._

_"Zum Speichern Seelen meiner lieben Schwester _(_To save souls my dear sister)," whispered Konigsberg sweetly before placing a kiss on her sister's forehead, "um die Dämonen in Schach zu halten und um die Listen, wer wird sterben überprüfen. Das ist unser Job wenig Lundenwic als Vati und ich die Herrscher des Todes sind. (to keep the demons at bay and to review the lists of who's going to die. That is our job little Lundenwic as daddy and I are the rulers of death.)" Lundenwic was too tired to keep her eyes open any longer but she at least heard the last part before she slipped off into a dream. "Wir sind Sensenmann. (We are Grim Reapers.)"_

"LONDON ROWENA WYNTER KIRKLAND!"

London sat up bolt straight, gasping for air as the shout had pulled her from her dream. But the English capital and representative capital of the United Kingdom had sat up too quickly and now her head was hurting. She held her head in her hands as she heard footsteps make their way over to her. She could feel someone pulling her close to them, that her head rest on his chest.

"Sorry to scare you poppet," whispered the voice of her elder brother, England. "You weren't waking up, that is all. I had grown awfully worried about you when I found that you weren't awake yet."

"Sorry," answered London, voice barely above a whisper. Had she really been that deeply asleep?

"Never mind that poppet," he continued, "but you were whispering about something." He let go and London pulled away slightly. Curious teal eyes met concerned emerald green ones.

"And what would that be?" asked London as she rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of the blur in her vision.

England sighed, "I don't know poppet." London watched as the blurred form of her brother stood up from her bed and his hand becoming clearer as it grew closer to ruffle her hair. "Something about "Sensenmann"," England looked over at the capital, who looked rather surprised. "German I think but I've never heard that word before. What does it mean?" London still looked rather surprised. "Is something troubling you London?"

London quickly shook her head. "No, nothing at all as I just awoke," she answered quickly, "but I just find it off that word of all the words out there I choose Sensenmann to say."

England looked at his younger sister worriedly as he made his way out of the room. He was about to leave when, he turned back to the capital, still sitting on her bed with a rather dazed expression still on her face.

"Are you sure you are all right London?" he asked. "It is okay if you aren't, I'll be sure to take care of your work if you don't feel well poppet."

"It's _alright_ Big Brother," huffed London, "Just give me a minute to collect myself, alright?"

England nodded, "Alright then, I'll leave you to freshen up. Please come down for breakfast, okay poppet?"

London only nodded as her response. She waited until she heard the door shut behind the nation did she leave her bed. London slowly made her way over to her desk, trying to find a certain blue blur amongst all the other fuzzy items in her vision.

She hated these days. She hated it whenever her vision would fail her for no apparent reason. Sure, she had a pair of glasses ready for all the days that this happened but she didn't keep them close to her as it rarely happened. And because her vision rarely failed on her, she kept her glasses out of arms reach the majority of the time. But whenever her vision did decided to fail on her, it was just annoying how she couldn't find them.

"Ah bloody hell," groaned the capital before walking back over to her bed to fetch her wand, which sat on her nightstand in arm's reach. "Accio glasses!"

Within seconds, the frames flew into her free hand. London sighed and slipped them on, her vision becoming clear instantly. She quickly went through her normal everyday routine of bathing and dressing before heading downstairs to join her brother for breakfast. As London stood in front of her full length mirror, fixing her tie, she couldn't help but turn her attention to her glasses once more.

She never knew how she came to acquire them; all she knew was that they turned up one day, specifically 9 March 2000. She assumed that they represented the newly built London Eye but even so, glasses didn't just pop into existence like that. Also, the glasses were a bit _too_ decorative to represent the attraction. The London Eye was a clean, white construction her glasses were blue and horn-rimmed with glowing black spades, 3 on each leg, decorating the legs with silver jewelry chains connecting the three spades with two loops on each leg. Even with the chains on them, the glasses were surprisingly comfortable.

* * *

England looked up as he heard his capital hurry down the staircase. He could only chuckle when he saw the girl run into the kitchen, her black leather briefcase in hand. But what caught her attention the most as he handed her a cup of tea were her glasses. That was odd, London hardly ever wore her glasses.

"London?"

She looked over at him curiously after sipping the tea. "Yes?"

"You're wearing your glasses," he said, poking the bridge of the blue frames. A look of concern appeared on his face. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Positive!" replied London with a smile, "Don't worry about it! Everything's alright!" She took another sip of tea before reaching into her pocket to remove her silver spade-shaped pocket watch to check the time. She choked on her tea once she had.

"London!" England shrieked as he went to clap the girl on the back.

"I'm late!" she cried before putting down the cup and running over to the table to grab her briefcase. England watched as she tossed the strap across her body as the girl made her way back to him to give him a kiss on the cheek, something she always did before she left for work. "Bye Big Brother, see you at lunch!"

"But I—" He began before she apparated away. He sighed, there was something that he needed to tell her but he guessed that it could wait until lunch.

England was about to back to sipping his own tea when there was a knock at the door. Quickly, he hurried to the door to answer it. When he opened the door, a smile grew on his face when he saw a certain _albino _nation standing there with a bouquet of roses.

"Prussia," gasped the Englishman in surprise before he was pulled into a tight embrace by the other nation.

"Hallo meine Liebe (Hello my love)," murmured Prussia before placing a gentle kiss on England's lips, "Did you tell her?"

"No," whispered England pulled the Prussian in for another kiss, "not yet, she had to hurry off to work as usual."

The two broke apart and England led Prussia over to the sitting room. He had found a nice vase to arrange the roses in before he returned to his Prussian. Almost immediately upon his return, Prussia had pulled him back into that tight, loving embrace, planting kisses up the Englishman's neck. England moaned from the attention the Prussian was giving him as he was leaned back down onto the couch.

"You know," whispered Prussia into his lover's ear, "you'll need to tell my –no– our daughter eventually. She's bound to find out and it is better if you tell her now then if she vere to valk in on us."

"As if you've told Leipzig," retorted England.

"She already knew," Prussia countered, nipping at the Englishman's ear, "Julchen vas once my capital and is attuned to these things. _Roswitha_ vas my childish colony vho only saw her Vater as happy."

England frowned, "_Rowena_ is my capital so don't you dare insult her."

Prussia only chuckled as he went back to placing kisses on his lover's neck. "I'm not," he said, "but you vill need to tell her eventually."

"Don't worry, I will."

* * *

**I will probably be posting an image of London's glasses on my tumblr later. I will be accepting OCs for this story as here is my thinking...wait...I can't actually explain my thinking without giving too much away. Ah well, just know that grim reapers will be working with Undertaker and ****Lawrence Anderson** (you know, the glasses making shinigami from the Ova). 

**Oh I kinda see Undertaker as an alias rather than a name so in the story, you'll probably see me trying to come up with a name for Undertaker.**

**Here is the format:**

**Name:**

**Death Scythe:**

**Glasses:**

**Age (Physical and Actual): **

**Gender: **

**Appearance (in 1300 and in modern time):**

**Personality:**

**Bio:**

**Alias:**

**Extra information (if needed):**

**There is a limited number of places, if you've read my other fanfiction High School Experience you kinda know how many spaces are open, but please don't be discouraged to submit an OC, there is the chance that I might pick it. You may submit OCs to me in two ways, through PM or comment, which ever you perfer. **

**As always, please review, I love to hear from everybody. It helps me gauge interest in a story. **


	2. Chapter 2

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR KUROSHITSUJI!**

**Hello everybody out there reading this crossover, I exist! This chapter was a bit of fun to write! **

**I would love to thank my reviewer: AriKai-kun, you are awesome! I would also love to thank the person who put this on alert, you are also person. Oh and thank you for everybody who has read the first chapter, I will try not to let you down!**

* * *

London couldn't believe her luck. She was late and she was usually never late! She just _hated_ tardiness and the fact that she was late was what she couldn't stand. She had aparated into one of the emptier side streets of her central city and just took off running as soon as her feet hit the ground.

"Rowena," began on of her secretaries as soon as she ran into the office, "Are you alright?"

"Sorry for being late," gasped London as she leaned on the door of the division door, "I had trouble finding my glasses."

Unlike her brother who worked on Downing Street, London's office was within the Ministry of Defense. While England was the overall advisor, London's specialty was in combat and looking out for any possible dangers. Besides, even though the detail was often overlooked, London was a teenage girl with a _very_ strong protective nature towards her family. One did not hang a threat against _any_ member of her family over her head and expect that she do nothing about it, even if the rest of the government told her not to which usually was the thing that got her into trouble with them. Those who made enemies of London were typically never seen again.

In her little division of the building were a total of 6 offices, one being the head office and the others being for those who worked under her. London didn't let just _anyone_ work directly under her, no; she handpicked each of the _women_ that worked under her. London didn't employ men for she got tired of being around them so much; the majority of nations and capitals were male and it was annoying to be the only girl amongst the G8 capitals and the British Isles. These women were her eyes and ears to the most up-to-date inner workings of what was going on in the Ministry when she needed the quick debriefing as the majority of her time was spent was with Intelligence and the Royal Air Force, the two areas that London had specialized in during the Great War and World War II. Currently, she had 4 secretaries, one for the central command organizations (Air, Army, Navy and Joint Command), support divisions (DBS, DE&S and DIO), executive agencies (DSTL, DSG and UKHO) and the non-departmental public bodies (Army Museum, Navy Museum and RAF Museum).

Her four secretaries were Abbey Moore, Mia Wright, Poppy Hall and Ava Scott. Abbey was London's lady for military command; she was a chocolate haired middle age woman with a bright smile but she could be rather…catty at times, which was the kind of bite London enjoyed having around. Mia would debrief London on the support divisions; the docile strawberry blonde was often the one to restore order to the office when London was out. Poppy kept London up-to-date with what was happening in the scientific community; the auburn haired woman was almost as extroverted as the Americans and it amused London to no end. Ava was London's historian and public relations person; the bottle black haired secretary was the youngest in the office, her late twenties, and also rather impulsive. Before being part of London's exclusive staff: Abbey had been part of the Royal Navy; Mia was an RAF pilot; Poppy was an accountant for the military; Ava was once London's student at SIS.

"Do you need a cuppa Rowena?" asks Mia as she poked her head out of her office.

"Most likely Mia," answered London as Mia made her way out into the division's common area where she began to fix the capital a cup of tea. London ran a hand through her snow coloured fringe and sighed, "Is there anything that I need to be told?"

"We have a new person," Abbey reported as Mia handed their Boss a cup of tea.

London raised a brow upon hearing this. She hadn't expected to hear anything like this as she hadn't decided to recruit anyone new to their office. She sipped the tea and looked at her employees, expecting an explanation.

"Who hired him?" she asked calmly, but they all knew that she was uneasy, "Because I sure as hell did not."

"Your father," squeaked Ava, as London turned her attention to her.

"Mein Vater?" London was confused by this, "But Vater's busy in East Germany."

Ava shook her head, "No, not your Vater but your father."

"…explain..."

"England," said Poppy simply, "Arthur Kirkland."

London blinked as she attempted to process all of it. Why did they call England, her father? England was her elder brother, not her father. When she had employed them and told them her secret, she made it very clear what her personal relationship to England was, it was a sibling relationship.

"But Arthur Kirkland is my elder brother," began London before she heard a door open behind her.

"But the Arthur Kirkland I met told me that he employed me to keep an eye on his daughter, Rowena Kirkland."

London froze, the voice was male. London didn't _hire_ men. London hired _women._ Something was wrong with this picture. London sighed and turned around with a calculating expression on her face.

The guy in front of her was rather small as men go, she guessed him to be around 170.2cm (5'7), slightly taller than China and Beijing. He was also rather slender for a man; she was used to them being built a bit bulkier with more muscle. His hair was brown and short but the portions framing his face brushed the curve of his face. He wore a black suit with only the top button buttoned, revealing a black vest underneath, black gloves and a bolo tie with a cute silver vine and skull tiepin.

But what caught her attention the most about him wasn't the obvious fact that he was male and that he was in her division, but it was his eyes. They were heterochromatic, lime almost yellow on the outside and forest green on the inside. They were also hidden beneath a pair of rimless glasses. Those eyes, there was just something about them that put London on edge. It was if she knew those eyes.

"_Come now Rowena or you will be late for the next collection."_

"Miss Kirkland?" London's teal green eyes widened as she realized that she had been leaning forward while inspecting the man. London immediately pulled away so that she stood up straight, too bad it didn't stop her from looking rather flustered.

"Sorry about that," said London as she attempted to fix her glasses. "I do not know _what_ came over me." She held out her hand to the man, silently thanking whatever gave her the idea to put on a pair of gloves that morning to go with her usual attire, black leather gauntlet gloves. She didn't know how she came to acquire them as she didn't remember ever purchasing them. London smiled over at the man, "Hello, my name is Rowena Kirkland. I guess that I'm your boss now, but please, just call me Rowena, Miss Kirkland makes me feel old."

The man smiled back and gave her a firm handshake. "It is nice to meet you as well Mi-Rowena," he caught himself before making the mistake. "My name is Alan Humphries, and how does me addressing you as "Miss Kirkland" possibly make you feel old? You look younger than I."

London chuckled, "You can say that I'm not as young as I look."

"Is that so?"

London nodded before coming back to the question she originally had in mind. "So Mr. Humphries," she began.

"You can call me Alan," he said with a smile.

"Ah yes, Alan," London continued, "if you don't mind me asking, what did my _father,_ apparently, higher you for again?"

Alan looked at her quizzically, "You mean you don't know?"

London shook her head. "No," she looked confused, "was I supposed to?"

She watched as Alan smile at her and she couldn't help but wonder whether or not she should be concerned by such action. There wasn't really a position that he could have as she had planned everything out to where all the positions she needed were filled. Though there was that one position that Ava and Mia took on to the side of their normal jobs but she wasn't quite sure if she would be comfortable with a man in that position.

"Your father hired me to be your personal assistant," he responded in a rather calm voice. "He mentioned something about you being a _bit_ over your head in your work and needing someone to help assist you in it."

…Yeah…she was _so_ going to yell at England the next time she saw him….

* * *

Alan carefully observed his new "boss" as she was giving him a description of what happened at the office they worked in. According to _her_, he was to assist her in making her rounds as well as taking notes of conversations, keep an eye on the calendar and accompany her whenever there was an important meeting. According to the man who _hired_ him, Alan was supposed to keep Rowena out of danger, assist in lightening her work load, remind her of her health and do whatever it takes to make sure that she didn't overwork herself; which according to her father, she had the tendency to do. All in all, this was most likely an easy undercover babysitting assignment.

William had been the one to assign the job to him, recommending him to apply for it so that he could go further undercover. The mission he had been assigned, according to the higher ups, was to bring the girl back to them. Apparently she was rather important to the higher ups and they were not happy that she had disappeared.

Alan watched as Rowena joked with one of the passing office workers as she was giving him his tour of the building. He had to admit, the building reminded him of the Grim Reaper Dispatch Society's London base, just as square but not as white. At least the humans had made his life easier by doing this for him. He turned his attention back from the building and over to Rowena, she was still laughing with the man. He had only met her about 20 minutes ago but she had quickly confused him in two ways.

The first was how she was. Rowena had seemed rather uneasy around him for about 5 minutes after their introduction before she began acting as if they were good friends. The women in the officer had also told him to wary of it. Apparently Rowena didn't employ men for positions in her exclusive group due to there being apparently too many men in such positions, so seeing him in her office had kind of annoyed her. Also, they had told him that it would take her a while to warm up to him, but Rowena had completely taken to him just five minutes after their introduction. Alan wondered why the higher ups wanted someone as indecisive as Rowena Kirkland, from what he could see, there was nothing special about her.

The second thing that set him on edge was her glasses, reaper glasses. They were dark blue and horn-rimmed with 6 distinctive, glowing black spades and silver jewelry chains. He had sworn that he had seen that _exact_ pair in the Glasses Department a few years ago. In fact, now that he could get a better look at them, they _were_ the exact same pair he, Eric, Grell and Ronald had seen Mr. Anderson crafting.

"_Pops," drawled Grell as he watched the legendary reaper carefully working on a pair of spectacles. "What are you doing to those glasses?"_

"_Yeah," said Eric as he decided to take a closer look at the glasses being constructed. "I thought that you said that you didn't do customized frames."_

_Pops actually looked up from his work when he heard Eric speak before he went back to his work. The elder reaper was attaching a silver jewelry chain to one of the legs of the glasses to three areas, creating two loops. _

"_They are being made for an old friend of mine," answered the man, "I was visiting London earlier when I saw the work going on there." Once the chain was attached he picked up the frames and inspected it. "I believe that she will need these very soon according to what I saw and to what its name will be."_

"_What do you mean by that sir?" asked Ronald._

_Pops placed the frames back down on the work desk and went to attaching a chain on to the remaining leg. "She was a good friend of mine when we were both dispatch reapers," he said calmly as he worked, "It's a shame what happened to her, but I need to finish these before that construction in complete."_

"Hello? Alan, are you there?" Alan quickly shook his head and was surprised to see Rowena looking at him in concern. "You were spacing out on me, mate," she explained, "I was getting worried after you wouldn't respond."

"Oh," he conceded, "I'm sorry; I was just lost in thought." He smiled. "What were you saying to me?"

He watched as Rowena grin right back at him, just as cheerful as before. "I was inquiring about where you were living," she replied, "Do you live within London city limits or are you in the search of a flat?"

The one thing that he had forgotten about when encountered with his undercover job. He had forgotten to think about his living arrangements. He was not sure as how to answer the question.

"I'm searching for a flat, yes."

He watched as Rowena's smile turned into a look of concern. Why was she concerned about that sort of thing? From what he had seen, humans did not seem concerned about the living conditions of their employees so long that they show up at work on time and complete their tasks. Alan was about to leave the division when he saw Mia hurrying over to him with a set of keys in hand.

"Rowena told me to give this to you," she explained as she handed him the keys as well as a note. "She mentioned something about wanting to make your transition to working here easier on you."

Alan accepted the keys as well as the note that came with them. Now this was a little surprising, he did not expect a human employer to do this for an employee. When Mia left, he opened the note.

_Dear Alan,_

_Sorry if this seems a bit odd but after you told me that you were searching for a flat, I decided to secure you one myself. Finding a flat might be a little difficult if you're not the right person but I guess that's why you work for me. Also, don't be alarmed by its size._

_Sincerely,_

_Rowena Kirkland_

'_Do not be alarmed by size is right,'_ Thought Alan as he walked into the penthouse. The penthouse was probably 5 times the size of his flat in the reaper realm. It had 9 bedrooms, 10 bathrooms, 3 reception rooms, stone coloured carpeting in the bedrooms, polished grey marble floors elsewhere, black and white leather seating, multiple televisions, state of the art human appliances, porter and direct lift access to a roof terrace where he could see the entire Central London sky line including Big Ben, London Eye, The Shard and Horse Guards. Whatever strings Rowena pulled to get him this living space, he would have to thank her later. But that did not mean that he would go easier on her when trying to figure her out. He still had a job to do and he was going to make sure that he finished it.

* * *

**I am still accepting OCs, the template is at the end of chapter 1. I really hope that I got Alan right as I had to do lot of reading (and rewatching of the second musical) to try and figure him out. He's just a complex character in his own way and I'm still muddling through the complexity of many of the Kuroshitsuji characters. **

**Please review, I love to hear from everybody and it helps spark my imagination for a new chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR KUROSHITSUJI!**

**I've had a lot of fun with this chapter and I hope that it is apparent. **

**I would love to thank my reviewer: AriKai-kun (I love the cake! I actually made it when I saw the comment and it was awesome! Oh and you'll be seeing the submitted OCs pretty soon.), bbbrules (I really don't know how to respond to your comment, is it anti-black butler? If it is, then please kindly escort yourself off. If it isn't, please remember some grammar.) and my guest (...I don't understand...Make it Grell? Is it synonomous to Hetalians' saying "Make it Prussia"? I'm confused). **

* * *

London let out a sigh as she stood up from her desk, closing her briefcase and tossing the strap over her shoulder. Out of habit, she straightened her suit and tie before fixed her glasses in addition to that. She checked her pocket watch and was surprised to find that it was almost dinner time. London cringed; oh she'll be getting a _very _stern lecture once she got home. England _hated it_ whenever she showed up close to meal time; he preferred that she arrive home around 2 hours before of at the very least, an hour but not 10 minutes.

She quickly checks out of the office and dashes into a relatively empty side street to apparate back home. London appeared in front of the home's front door and did whatever she could to put a smile on her face that said, "hey big brother, please don't hurt me." But that was often rather difficult due to England letting out his old "British Empire" side and he was really scary when he did that. There was a reason as to why London had been incredibly jumpy during that time of their lives.

London slowly peeked into the house, when dealing with a very particular Englishman, one must be very cautious. When she felt it was safe, London made her way inside. If England had not called her out for arriving home so close to dinner time just yet, she might actually have a chance of survival and a lack of lecture. She just needed to channel her past training and maybe, she could stand a chance…for once. London was making her way towards the staircase when "disaster" struck.

"London Rowena Wynter Kirkland," called her brother's voice, "Leave your briefcase where you are and come here." London froze; she hated being addressed by her full name. "Rowena, _now_," she heard him say a bit more stern than the last time.

London sighed and removed her briefcase from her shoulder and made her way to the blonde haired man in the kitchen. England was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of tea while something was cooking in the oven. She watched as he motioned for her to sit across from him, a still steaming cup of tea sat there. London sat down and carefully removed the cup from its saucer before taking a sip, rosebud.

"I suppose you know what I am going to be speaking to you about, young lady," said England as he placed his cup back down on the saucer. London followed suit and nodded. "Good," he continued before looking at his capital in concern. "You know after _that day_," emphasis was put on those words; she knew what he meant, 7/7, "I worry about you poppet."

"I know," whispered London, looking down into her lap, England had been keeping her on an extra tight leash lately. In the past, he would at least allow her to go out alone but when New York, D.C and America's Pennsylvania was attacked; he tightened his hold on the girl. She knew it was out of worry as to what had happened and it was just a precaution, but she wished that he gave her a bit of breathing room sometimes.

England sighed, "Do try to come home, _on time_ Rowan." He reached over the table and patted the girl on her head, "It will cause me much less stress if you did. I don't know what I would do if something were to happen again."

"Panic," England looked at the girl in surprise, "Panic, run around the house like a chicken with its head cut off and then start fussing again." London was smirking as she lifted her head to look the nation in the eye. "That's what you did last time."

"London," he warned, "don't be smart with me young lady."

"You sound as if you were my dad," chuckled London as she leaned back in chair.

England frowned when he heard that. When she saw England frowning, London quickly stopped leaning and returned all four legs of the chair to the ground with her sitting up straight. If there was anything that she didn't want to be lectured on again, it was her posture, she had had enough of that in the past.

"Yes," drawled England, "about that." He watched as London froze in place. "That is another issue that I wish to speak to you about London, our personal, _familial_ relation."

London gave him a look that reminded him sort of like a deer in headlights. She was heavily confused by this. She didn't understand what was occurring just yet.

England knew that it this would occur eventually if his relationship continued with Prussia, he just wasn't sure as to how to tell her. After Prussia had left him that morning, both much less hot and bothered than when the Prussian had first arrived, he had requested the day off from his boss. He knew that his paperwork would be shoved towards London, making her arrive home late, but he needed every minute of that time to prepare.

If he knew anything about the little girl he had raised, it was that she wasn't very fond of sudden change. He learned this the hard way during his pirating days when London would burst into tears, clinging to him and refusing to let him leave her alone. The girl was very fond of stability which later grew to her fascination with clocks and roses, as time itself hardly changed as it passed and roses were rooted to the ground, though the majority of plants were rooted to the ground, it was just that roses were their favourite flower as well as the national flower.

England had spent the day trying to decided how to tell his little capital what he needed to tell her and how to explain everything. He had decided on probably the most blatant method though, during dinner. He had made the girl's favourites, steak and ale pie as a main course and chocolate sponge pudding with cream for dessert. He would have done Käsekuchen but he knew that London would have gotten suspicious if he had made a German dessert even though Prussia recommended it. It had been so very tempting though as the Prussian always did seem to be able to break news to the capital calmly that way, but then again she was always so distracted by the dessert that she really didn't care what was going on at the moment. He swore several times that the girl's love of dessert, especially German cheesecake, would be her downfall.

"I don't see what needs to be discussed," London quipped, her voice gaining a bit of an edge though. She didn't like it when someone was threatening her _stable_ and _rooted_ world.

"London," warned England, "like it or not, we will be speaking about it."

"You've been my _Elder Brother_ for as long as I've been your capital England," argued London, "I don't see _why_ that needs to be changed."

"Well maybe it is because you've been acting like too much of a child!"

"I've always acted this way!"

"Which is why I need to take a different role!" England interjected, giving London a stern look. "From this day forward, I will not be your brother but your father and you will address me as such _London, England_."

He watched as London sputtered for a minute before her mouth formed a straight line and her eyes glared. He knew he was the cause of this for two reasons: one was that he pulled London's stability out from under her and the second was that besides being addressed by her full name (London Rowena Wynter Kirkland) she hated being addressed by her "capital" name, London, England. The use of a "capital" name was just as how one would use a full name but it was used on capitals to enforce a stricter ruling.

But even he could not have predicted her next actions. Usually after sputtering, London would immediately calm down and pretend as if nothing had happened to make her sputter and just abide by his rules. Sometimes she would lash out against him but he would quickly subdue her to calm her down. But this time, London just got up from her seat and walked out.

"London!" he shouted as he hurried after the girl. "London! Get back here!"

But London just ignored him as she left the house. He tried to pull her back with a spell but she countered him. England could only watch as his daughter disapparate but not before putting up a magical barrier around herself, concealing her presence from him. He had been rather worried about her acting out this way; London had a gift for hiding from him when she was upset. This was what scared him the most though, when she was hiding with all the barriers she put up, the only way he would know where she was, was if she were injured. But it wasn't the cuts and scrape kind of injured, it was the kind of injured that would render her unconscious and he wasn't a fan of that brand of injury.

* * *

London sat in one of her favourite pubs with a pint in front of her. There was no way in hell that anybody was convincing her to go home that night. Though she really didn't mean to walk out on her _father_, she just needed some room to think and regroup. He couldn't just expect her to take news like that easily. She might be able to take news extremely well but something like that needed some thinking room. Call her a brat but that was just how it is.

"Now what did the pint do to deserve that look?"

London turned to glare at whoever said that but to her surprise, she found that she would rather _not_ glare at the voice's owner as the owner was _very handsome._ He had wavy blonde-black hair with a cowlick, something that she found rather adorable due to being around them so much. His eyes were heterochromatic but chartreuse on the outside and forest green on the inside and hidden beneath thick framed glasses in the shape of upside down pentagons. The guy was dressed in a three piece black suit with a matching tie, gloves and hat but his shoes were rather eye catching, bright white oxfords. London's breath caught in her throat and she quickly looked away from him and back at her drink.

"Aw come now," said the guy, leaning in a little closer, "maybe after a few drinks then?"

"I still have Prussian blood," mumbled London.

"Huh?"

"Alcohol won't work," London sighs before picking up the pint and taking a long swig, "I still have Prussian blood in me no matter how much I deny it. I still have that damn alcohol tolerance."

She sometimes wished that she was fully English, that she hadn't been a colony. She wished that she could have that very same tolerance as her _father_, but no, she still had Prussian blood and that meant she had the tolerance of her _Vater_. That man never truly became drunk; he only acted like it just to fit in at non-German drinking parties. London hated that tolerance more than anything when she went out for a few drinks to clear her mind. When she suddenly felt a hand patting her on the shoulder, London turned her attention to see where the hand came from and raised a brow when she saw it was from the guy.

"There, there, alcohol can't cure all our problems," he said.

"I wish it could," she whispered.

She could hear him chuckle, "tell you what, how about I treat you to dinner and you can tell me what's bothering you."

London lifted her head and looked at the guy in surprise. Her father and as well her British Isle uncles and cousins had warned her about these types of men. The type that would find a sad looking girl, treat her on a date and then she would be found later, dead. But those were humans and she was a capital, she was prepared to kill him if he tried anything.

"Alright then," she said slowly, "what do you have in mind?"

"We're kinda lucky to be in such a nice pub already and since they pretty good food here," he grinned towards London before offering, "how about we catch dinner here?"

London couldn't help but giggle upon hearing that. "Such a resourceful gentleman."

The man smiled, "I try."

He and London grabbed their drinks and as she was about to hop off her stool, he took her hand and helped her off. London blushed and the guy only smiled at her.

"I am a gentleman," he offered as an answer, "and what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't assist a lady?"

"An odd one," she replied as he led her over to an open table.

Dinner was delicious as she knew it would be at this specific pub. Both of them had the Dublin Bay Prawn Bisque which was just divine followed by slices of Bakewell Tart. The man was an interesting conversation. Apparently they both worked under similar, stressed conditions with interesting bosses, though his didn't change as often as hers.

"So what brought you to the pub?" he asked.

"Issues with my father," London sighs as she sipped her drink, "just like every girl in this bloody world, I have issues with my father."

He looked at her in surprise. "So you came down to the pub due to issues with your father?"

"What of it?" growled London defensively.

She watched as he held his hands up on surrender. "Nothing, nothing," he said quickly before smiling, "it's just that, from how you spoke earlier, it sounds as if you and your father had a pretty good relationship." London tilted her head. "I mean, you two are able to work in the same location and still manage to get along at home. Not many parents can do that with their children."

"I guess," sighs London.

The boy soon held his hand out to her. "Pardon my manners but my name's Ronald, Ronald Knox and you are?"

London grinned and gave him a firm handshake. "Rowena, Rowena Kirkland."

"And I'm Forbes Kirkland," said a male voice from behind her with a thick Scottish accent, "her cousin."

Rowena and Ronald quickly broke the handshake and turned their attention to the stocky red head, who seemed to be glaring death at Ronald. London looked at Ronald apologetically, of all the times for Edinburgh to show up, it had to be now when she was talking to a rather handsome guy? London wanted to face palm when a thought occurred. If Edinburgh was here, it wouldn't be long until Cardiff, Dublin and Belfast would appear which meant that England had probably called his brothers out of worry for her safety.

Now out of all the British Isle capitals, London did prefer Edinburgh. He was one of her mentors when she first became a capital, Leipzig-then Konigsberg-had been her main mentor over her duties but Edinburgh had stepped up to teach her exactly how things ran in the British Isles. Ever since then, Edinburgh kept an eye on her, kind of like an elder brother would his younger sister. If England ever had troubles with London that he couldn't deal with, he would call Edinburgh to come sort her out.

"Forbes," hissed London as she turned to the Scottish capital, "What are you doing here?"

"You're father called mine and Alistair's house after you ran off," shot Edinburgh, with the same amount of bite that the younger British Isle capital had used.

"Rowena," began Ronald as he got to his feet to assist the girl. But one look from the Scotsman said everything, forcing him back into his seat as Rowena placed the proper notes on the table. Ronald couldn't help but notice that she looked a bit disappointed.

"My sincerest apologies Ronald," she said sweetly, a smile forming on her face. "I had a nice time but it's time for me to depart, farewell."

Ronald could only wave goodbye as his voice was caught in his throat as he watched the two depart. He had to admit, Rowena was a very pretty but there was just something a little off about her. It was something that he couldn't quite put his finger on. He felt as though he had met her before but at the same time, it felt as if he still didn't know her. He would like to get to know her.

Ronald chuckled, "Rowena Kirkland eh," he watched as she and Scotsman finally disappeared out of the pub. "You're picture doesn't do you much justice and why does Alan always get the pretty ones?"

* * *

"London," began Edinburgh, when he received no reply, he looked over at the female capital walking beside him, "London." Still no reply, "_London, England."_

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU WANT!?" shouted London, glaring at the elder capital.

"Ya weren't respondin'," answered Edinburgh, keeping his normal calm, "now explain ta me why ye run off _London, England_."

"Will you quit calling me that?"

"Nope," smirked the elder capital causing London to sigh, "yer own fault _London, England_, yer in trouble and I plan ta keep this up until ya finally know ya punishment."

"Well if _some people_ would give me," London tapped her chin sarcastically, "oh I don't know, _BREATHING ROOM_ then maybe I would have reacted to this situation differently! But noooooooooo! It's, "let's tell London something big and expect her to take it!" THAT DOESN'T WORK WITH ME!"

Edinburgh watched as London threw her little tantrum. He knew that she was usually under heavy emotional stress and she never really gave herself an outlet to release any of that stress. Being a soldier wasn't as helpful for this kind of situation as it once was and being a police officer didn't help either. So whenever she did breakdown like that, it usually caught them off guard. Edinburgh patted the younger capital on the shoulder, causing her to look up at him with a teary expression.

"Why don't we go to your flat tonight?" he whispered, "I can tell that you don't want to go home just yet. Don't worry about it; I'll explain everything to England later."

London merely nodded as he made her get on to his back. They had only gone 5 minutes before London was fast asleep; Edinburgh could on grin when he noticed. He knew the English capital hated showing weakness and vulnerability so for her to trust someone enough to let them see that side of her was something big. He knew that she wouldn't dare show it to New York, D.C or Ottawa even though they were her charges.

Edinburgh didn't need directions to get to London's flat; he had been there many times in the past. It was a very spacious, all white penthouse with an excellent view of the Thames River though distant from popular tourist attractions. A simple unlocking charm was able to get him into the penthouse. He climbed the short staircase up to the second floor of the flat and walked over to a door at the end of the hall, the master bedroom. He had carefully removed her shoes and suit jacket, placing them at the desk before leaving to one of the three guest rooms.

"So she's with you?" asked England nervously.

"She is," he answered. He had called England just to give him some comfort. "She's at her flat right now."

"Which one?"

"You know, the one looking at the river."

"That's 4 of them."

"Albion Riverside?"

"Ohh, that one," England's voice sounded much calmer now. "Is she alright, no injuries?"

"None."

"Good, keep an eye on her tonight and I will be there tomorrow."

"Alright," said Edinburgh as he heard England hang up.

He placed the mobile phone on the nightstand and lay back in bed. Edinburgh had already sent into a notice that he would not be showing up to duty that night due to what had occurred with London. He knew he would be chewed out for it tomorrow as they were heavily understaffed at the moment, but they couldn't do anything to him. Edinburgh knew that he could make up for what the others had to do for him that night, London wouldn't mind him shoving his paperwork to her.

After all, he couldn't let his fellow reapers down, could he?

* * *

**I am still accepting OCs, if you want to submit one, please follow the guidelines in chapter 1. Hopefully I have Ronald Knox in character as well, more manga reading, anime watching and musical watching. Apparently, the remake of the second musical is debuting the 17 May 2013 in Japan, I can't wait to see what it's like...once it's on youtube with subtitles of course. **

**Please review, I love hearing from everybody and it helps with my thinking process in a wierd way. **


	4. Chapter 4

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR KUROSHITSUJI!**

**I've had a lot of fun with this chapter and I hope that it is apparent. **

**I would love to thank my reviewers: AriKai-kun and Guest (Don't worry, I found it the first time). You two are awesome like the people who read this!**

* * *

Edinburgh had left as soon as England arrived at the flat. The nation had questioned the Scottish capital about it but his reply was a simple one.

"Snowy might like speaking to me about this stuff," he said simply, "but it's better if her father is here to explain things to her after messing with the stability of things."

He had been making breakfast when he heard the tapping of feet on the hardwood floors. England looked up from the stove, where he was fixing eggs and bacon, to see London slowly making her way into the kitchen. She was dressed in Prussian blue pants suit with a black dress shirt, black tie with the Iron Cross Prussia had given her atop the knot and in her hands were a pair of black peep toe, sling back court shoes. Her white hair was a slight mess, most likely from her roughly towel drying it. England never really understood why London always insisted on wearing her Iron Cross all the time, she had told him during the Great War that it was important to her and once again in World War II that it was just something she had grown used to wearing for so long. From what he could gather, his lover was the one who ordered London to always wear the Iron Cross and that she had been wearing it ever since 1800.

"Good morning poppet," greeted England as London grew closer. He noticed her rubbing her eyes, most likely to wake up.

"Good morning Bro-Dad!" London's attention immediately went to him, teal green eyes wide in shock. "Why are you here!?"

"Is that anyway to greet your father?" he teased before poking the capital in the nose, "And Edinburgh called me last night to alert me on your location, so I decided to come and surprise you."

"Whatever," she whispered, going towards the fridge, most likely for some orange juice.

He waited until she had poured herself a glass while he plated their breakfast. They made their way out to the table on the table set up on the terrace. Due to being an island nation, England was fond of being near water and London just enjoyed being near the river. Bodies of water just put them at ease.

"Rowena," began England, causing the girl to look up, "I was very worried when you did that disappearing act yesterday." London remained silent. "Why did you run off? If Edinburgh did not call me to tell me where you were," England let out a breath that he did not know that he was holding, "You have no idea how worried I was."

"Sorry," whispered London.

England looked over at his daughter and sighed. "I do not want to hear _sorry_ Rowena; I want to know what was going on in your mind to make you run off?"

There was silence between them. London looked rather uneasy, as if she wanted to disappear once more. England quickly grabbed the gloved hand; he wouldn't let her escape this time.

"Scared," he heard her say, "just scared."

"Of what?" he pressed.

"Unstable," she whispered, "Unstable, shaky, I don't like it." England could see London starting to curl up into an instinctive ball. "Scared."

England rushed from his seat and pulled London into a hug. He should have known this. He raised the girl and he should have known this. London's little fear of unstable things, a reason why she didn't like being on a ship she couldn't control or a plane that she couldn't fly. He knew that he was sort of the cause of that fear, from leaving her alone with the half insane monarchs to having to fish her out of the ocean after one of his men somehow managed to destroy one of her ships.

"It's alright poppet," whispered England, "Daddy's here, everything is alright dear. We're on land and everything is alright."

It took around 10 minutes for England to calm London down from her miniature panic. He should have expected that to occur as well as Edinburgh had told him about London's little meltdown and typically following one of London's meltdowns would be a panic attack. Usually he was able to stop those in the early stages but there had been a couple times, such as when they were both in combat, where he just had to let the panic run its course before he could have any chance of calming the capital. It hadn't always been like this though; oddly enough it was only recent when London began to have these attacks, starting in 1800.

Once breakfast was completed, they quickly cleaned up the dishes and apparated to a location within walking distance of both their offices. It was always better to walk to work in the morning whenever they had the time to. They never drove to work unless they had to, which was rather rare since they could apparate. But there were those times when for some odd reason, their magic would be a little…off?

"Dad?"

"Yes London?"

"Why did you hire Alan?"

England looked down at London, who was staring up at the sky. The clouds were grey and her hand was going to her briefcase where she had placed her umbrella.

"Your reports and paperwork started to fall in quality," he replied, "And you have been locked up in your office for longer hours."

"I'm sorry."

England just chuckled and reached over to pat London on the head, playing with her snow colored fringe, knowing that it would get on her nerves.

"Don't worry about it," he said before continuing, "And I needed someone to keep an eye on you as _I know_ that you have a habit of getting into trouble."

They arrived to London's office and she gave him kiss on the cheek before rushing to work. England could only chuckle at the action before leaving. It was something that happened a lot, London could be rather affectionate towards family whenever she wasn't having an emotion breakdown. He was about to leave when he saw Alan Humphries walking towards the office.

"Hello Mr. Humphries," greeted England, "All right?"

"All right Mr. Kirkland," he answered with a nod and smile, "and how might you be?"

"Right as rain," chuckles the nation as he made his way out, "Oh and by the way, you'll be doing a lot of walking today."

* * *

Alan was about to question what the man meant but he was gone before he got the chance to. He had only stepped into Rowena' office when he was nearly knocked over the girl. She seemed rather frantic and confused for a moment as she sat on top of him until he saw her eyes widen in shock; she jumped off of him almost immediately.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Alan! I didn't mean to do that!"

Alan quickly got up and brushed himself off with a smile on his face. "It's not a problem," he said before looking at his confused boss, who was back to looking around her office for something. "Are you alright Rowena?"

"Kind of," she replied before walking into a wall. "No."

Alan looked at her curiously, "No?"

Rowena turned to him and chuckled, she was blushing slightly but he guessed it was from embarrassment most likely. "Well you see, I can't find my glasses.

"Your glasses?"

She nodded quickly, "Yeah, my vision's really weird sometimes." He watches her laugh nervously. "I mean this morning as I was walking to the office with Dad, I could see perfectly but now," She sighed, "I can hardly see three feet in front of me. And I really need them today! Yesterday was paperwork day and today as well as the rest of the week, I'm running around London and to different offices to make sure everything is going well."

Alan nodded in understanding; he knew as a grim reaper, without his glasses, he wouldn't be able to do much. But to hear of fluctuating vision like that was just a little odd. He watched as Rowena returned to her frantic searching, until a glint of silver caught his eyes.

"Uh, Rowena," he began, "can you come here?"

He watched as she walked over with a confused look on her face. Alan sighed when he saw the glasses hanging from her tie. Alan clucked his tongue as he removed the frames from the girl's tie and slid them on to her face. He watched as Rowena blinked, helping her eyes adjust to the vision change before she smiled.

"Thanks Alan," Rowena chirped happily as she ran over to grab her briefcase, "Come on! We've got a busy day ahead of us and I really hope that you're fine with walking!"

"Huh?"

He soon found out what she meant by "fine with walking." Rowena had dragged him almost halfway across the city by the time it was time for lunch. Strange enough, he was the one wearing the walking shoes.

"How are you able to walk in those?" asked Alan as they stopped by a nearby pub for lunch.

"What do you mean?" Rowena was slightly confused as she and Alan took seats at the bar.

"Those," he pointed to her 4in high heels, "How can you possibly run in those? I mean, I've seen women trip and fall while walking in heels lower than those."

Rowena smirked, "Because unlike me, they haven't had time to practice Alan." Her smirk fell before she sighed, "they also most likely don't have an elder sister who made them do combat practice in 6in heels."

"Combat?"

"Don't ask, I hardly remember it anyways. All I can recall was that it was painful and is also the reason why I can run in anything 6in or less in height."

They were making their way through East London when a certain shop caught Alan's eye. It was an older and darker building compared to those on the street. But the sign on said building was what captured his attention the most, "Undertaker." He knew of the ancient reaper, the one that used to be the supervisor of probably the best group of dispatch reapers in all of England before he retired after his team began to fall apart. One of them went to making spectacles, two of them were transferred to America, one transferred to Madrid to assist the failing Dispatch Division, one was transferred to Berlin and another just disappeared from the reaper realm all together after a serious injury. He was familiar with the American transfer, Stella Darling, but he wasn't sure about the others.

"Hello there, children," drawled a crackling voice from beside them.

Alan and Rowena jumped at the sound and found each other cling to the other in shock of the voice. They turned their heads to see a man standing there. He had long grey hair with a few small braids throughout, his hair covered his eyes. There was a noticeable scar across his face and neck with extensive black fingernails. He wore black robes with a lengthy top hat and a grey scarf across his chest and knotted by the hip. There was a large grin on his face and to say that he frightened the two a little was an understatement.

"Well isn't this a surprise," continued the ex-reaper as he approached the two city goers, "I haven't seen this face in a long time." He ran a long fingernail under Rowena's chin and placed his left hand on her face, "It's been so long Rowena, 1800 I believe."

Alan and Rowena's eyes widened when they heard that. 1800? Rowena quickly pulled away from the man with a confused look on her face.

"Whatever could you mean?" she asked sharply, "I've never seen you in my life." She turned her nose towards the air as she crossed her arms over her chest. "And 1800 you say? I'm sorry but _nobody_ can live that long. I'm 17, not 209. Maybe you need to get your head checked."

Alan watched as Undertaker drew his hand back slowly, a surprised look was on his face. Why was the elder reaper surprised by hearing this?

"You don't remember," He muttered, "You don't remember do you Rowena?"

"Excuse me?"

"You don't remember 1800 do you?" he asked.

"Of course I don't," she retorted, "as I've said before, I'm 17, not 209. Now how the hell do you know my name?"

Undertaker chuckled, "It's a shame that you don't remember me dearie, such a shame."

"Answer my question."

"I've got business to attend to," said Undertaker as he began to make his way back into the shop. When he was mostly in, he poked his head back out, "oh and do be careful in London dearies, dangerous things are happening." And with that, the door shut leaving two very confused people standing outside.

"What the hell?" hissed Rowena, "What the hell was that all about?"

"I don't know," answered Alan.

* * *

"Yes Lawrence, it's true, I saw her today!" chuckled Undertaker into his little pink and black mobile. "She was wearing your glasses too!"

"She was?" asked the male voice, "How is she doing? It's been a long time since I've last seen her about."

"She's well but…."

"But what?"

Undertaker's voice soon became rather serious, "She doesn't remember."

He swore he could almost hear the shock in Anderson's voice when he replied, "Lost her memory?"

"Yes. She was walking about with one of those dispatch reapers you were talking about," chuckled Undertaker, "you know, the team you're so fond of that you compare them to us?"

"I overheard that Mr. Humphries was undercover in an assignment."

There was silence for a minute as the two old friends went to collect their thoughts. Undertaker knew Lawrence Anderson. In fact, they were teammates before, classmates at the Grim Reaper Academy even before that. Lawrence had been a reaper that bounced between two departments, Glasses and Dispatch. As a dispatch reaper, Lawrence Anderson served under the Undertaker and his little band of arguably dysfunctional reapers who were very good at their job.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, apparently the higher ups would like Kirkland back."

"But with a lack of memory, wouldn't that be dangerous to the poor lass?"

Undertaker could almost hear the smirk in Lawrence's voice, "Then it's up to us to find away to get that memory back."

Lawrence Anderson had to pull the mobile phone away from his ear as Undertaker burst into laughter. God, that man could be loud when he laughed.

"Oh goodie! Does that mean I'll get to see our little Darling, Sarto, Long and Colt?"

"I will see what I can do."

"Wonderful! Goodbye Lawrence!"

"Goodbye Bedivere."

Lawrence sighed as he hung up his mobile and slipped it back into his suit pocket. It would be nice to see his old dispatch division again. Maybe he would peek into London himself to see how everything was going there.

* * *

"Hey Darling!"

A white-blonde girl looked up from her coffee to see a brunette male run into the division lobby. Her eye twitched when she heard "Darling", she hated that pun. The male almost immediately stopped moving when she turned her attention to him. Darling was dressed in her normal work attire, a crimson camisole, a black and red skirt with black leggings, black leather boots, a black blazer and crimson gloves. Her two-toned blue and silver eyes were hidden behind a pair of black metal square glasses with a silver inlay that contained a pattern that was reminiscent of a magic circle.

"H-Hey S-Stella," stammered the male reaper, "Uh, y-you've b-been t-transferred to L-London?"

Stella's eyes widened upon hearing and rushed over to snatch the piece of paper from the guy. Her eyes quickly scanned over it as a smirk began to form on her lips. This seemed like fun, going back to good ol' London. Stella hurried down the hall of the Dispatch building to find her old teammate, Elizabeth Long, grinning and holding a sheet of paper similar to hers.

"London transfer?" asked Stella curiously.

"Of course!" chirped Elizabeth happily, "This is gonna be so awesome! We're gonna see Undertaker and Lawrence and Snowy and Morty again!"

"Yay!" cheered the two girls.

It was one thing to go to another nation to assist in building up their Dispatch office but it was another to go back home, to where your team would be waiting for you and everything would already be set up. Even though the reapers at New York Dispatch were great, it just wasn't London Dispatch. That was the quality that Elizabeth missed but Stella was perfectly blended in with the American dispatch reapers.

* * *

Corrado Sarto was leaning back in his seat when the paper had been placed in front of him, interrupting his nap. He grinned when he read it. It was about time for him to go back home to London. Sure, he loved Madrid for offering him an opportunity in the fashion industry but it was time for him to go back home. Besides, London was currently even bigger in the fashion industry than Madrid at the moment so the move would be beneficial for him being a reaper, a good move as a fashion designer, a good move as an artist and a good move as a toy maker.

"See ya soon guys," he chuckled as he adjusted his glasses, forest green frames with silver stars on the legs.

* * *

Reinhilde Colt looked at the transfer in surprise. She was going back to London? It had been 200 years since she last set foot in London Dispatch and she didn't even know why the transferred her out of the Division in the first place. Reinhilde always guessed that it was probably due to their dispatch team beginning to fall apart with Lawrence deciding to go into glasses, Stella and Elizabeth going to America, Corrado going to Spain and Rowena just disappearing that Bedivere just couldn't take it anymore.

"So?" began her supervisor, "What do you think?"

Reinhilde smiled over at the elder reaper, though she didn't look the part, 19 at most. Her supervisor was a female reaper with long hip length white hair with crimson and sky blue sectoral heterochromatic eyes. She wore a black skirt suit with a mini skirt and thigh high 4in stiletto boots and black leather fingerless gloves. Her glasses were semi rimless with crimson frames and the lenses were tinted blue. Supervisor of an all female dispatch team, Julchen Beilschmidt who despite how she dressed, was a damn good reaper.

"I think that I'll have a great time back in London," chuckled Reinhilde, "It is not that I don't like Berlin Dispatch but it's just not London." Reinhilde looked at Julchen curiously. "Do you know anything about London Dispatch Miss Beilschmidt?"

"I told you not to call me Miss Beilschmidt, Reinhilde," laughed Julchen, "It's Julchen!" She watched as her supervisor tapped her chin. "Yes I do know a bit about London Dispatch, my little sister used to be a part of it."

"Little sister?"

"Yeah, cute little English girl," chuckled Julchen, "Looked a bit like me but she was more polite."

Reinhilde narrowed her eyes slightly, "You said your sister used to be part of London Dispatch?"

"Yeah," nodded Julchen, "Our father as well as her dad pulled her out after she was seriously injured during a soul collection. She's still alive but just not the same anymore, more human to say least."

* * *

**Please review, I love to hear from everybody and it helps in the writing process. **


	5. Chapter 5

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR KUROSHITSUJI!**

**I've had a lot of fun with this chapter and I hope that it is apparent. **

**I would love to thank my reviewers: Michigangirl98 and AriKai-kun! You two are awesome and so are all the people who have read this story!**

* * *

William T. Spears was the supervisor of London Dispatch Division 44. London Dispatch Division 44 contained 4 other reapers besides William T. Spears: Senior reapers Eric Slingby, Alan Humphries and Grell Sutcliff and Junior reaper Ronald Knox. London Dispatch Division 44 had a goal and that goal was to just as good if not better than London Dispatch Division 45, a division that had been dissolved 200 years ago.

Division 45 had been known to be vicious to say least. They had been a group of dysfunctional reapers who were good at their jobs. Any demon that even tried interfering with a 45 job was never seen alive again. If the division hadn't been disbanded; Grell Sutcliff would probably have been a 45 reaper.

They were a balanced division of long and short range death scythes, 4 members were short range, 4 long range. They were masters of combat. Division 45 was odd however; they were never addressed by their names, just aliases. Their supervisor had been Undertaker, a stern, cold reaper who people often compared William too. Owl was a senior reaper who was often partnered with Undertaker. Mortician was also a senior reaper who had originally transferred to London from Berlin Dispatch, but she quickly made her home in London. The Black Duchess was a senior reaper who could be a bit mad at times but fun to hang around. Hal Fisherson was one of the more normal sounding names, a fun loving junior reaper who often doubled as an artist. Michelle Wright was often Hal's partner; she was a bubbly, childlike junior reaper. The Ace of Spades, Ace for short, had been a junior reaper; she was particularly fond of the colour Prussian blue.

The base of Division 45 was situated right next to Division 44. It was a rather large section of the building, large compared to Division 44's section, probably due to the larger amount of reapers in the Division. It contained 7 normal private reaper offices, a lobby area and an office for their supervisor. The office had long been abandoned, ever since the Division's collapse, nobody had dared to set a foot into the office.

Imagine the shock when they saw the front entrance of London Dispatch Open to reveal the majority of Division's 45 reapers coming in.

The first through the doors were the American transfers. The first one was rather pale and her eyes were that of a reapers but blue and silver and wore black eyeliner with a pair of black metal rectangular glasses with silver inlays containing etchings of "time lord" script on them. She was wearing a black tube top with a red rhinestone skull and cross bones on the bottom left side of the front, a black blazer, black slacks, black combat boots and a black velvet ribbon choker with silver trefoils and a blood red gemstone in the middle. A 6in dagger hung from a sheath on her waist. Her white blond hair was pulled up in a messy bun. The second reaper was also female was a golden blonde whose hair just brushed her shoulders. She was dressed in a shoulder exposing purple long sleeved shirt, a black blazer, boot cut jeans and black leather platform heeled boots. Her glasses were a simple set of teal frames with teal swirls. Around her waist was also a sheath with a black demonic styled handle.

Following them was a male reaper. He was not as tall as most men, shorter than Alan at 4'7. His hair was dark brown and rather spiky. His skin was lightly tanned from being in the Spanish sun for so long. He wore an olive green shirt with detachable sleeves, black convertible pants and black trainers. His glasses were forest greet with silver stars on the leg. Like the previous two, a sheath was evident on his person with a golden handle sticking out.

The next person in the door was a rather surprising one. She had waist length wavy red hair and a pair of crimson glasses with small golden heart designs on the corner of the frames and the legs. She wore a low cut white t-shirt shirt with a burgundy, tiered black miniskirt, knee high black stiletto boots with burgundy designs and soles, fingerless burgundy gloves and a long crimson robe with black linings. Like the first three, she had a sheath at her waist with a pure white handle coming from it.

The last person through that door was a rather shocking. It was a tall man dressed in a suit shirt and black tie with black slacks under a black double breasted trench coat with a popped collar and black dress shoes. His glasses were squared and silver framed and in his hands was a large silver scythe with a skull and barbed wire.

Once they were all in, the girls began squealing and began to hug each other and the tanned male reaper. They were all smiling and happy to see each other after being away for so long. The Undertaker was standing at the side of his group, watching them carefully behind gleaming glasses with a smirk on his face.

"Mortician! Hal! It's been forever!" squealed Elizabeth.

"I know," answered Reinhilde as she tossed her crimson waves over her shoulder, "Who came up with the no visiting policy?"

Corrado pointed at Undertaker and sighed, "Undertaker, he said it would be too distracting for us."

"As if we're not easily distract," scoffed Stella, "Seriously if you place a cake in front of Hal and Michelle, they're distracted and once they're distracted, we're all distracted!" The comment caused the hugging group to laugh and Undertaker to smile.

"Ah I missed this," said Elizabeth happily before looking around, "But where's Ace or Owl?"

"Yeah," whispered Corrado as he looked around, "Where are they?"

"Owl is working in spectacles and he'll be here shortly," answered Undertaker before clapping his hands, "Come now children, back to the office."

"We're not kids Undertaker," groaned Stella.

"To me you all are my Darling Death," retorted Undertaker.

There were plenty of whispers as they made their way through the halls and to their old Division area. To their surprise, it was a bit dusty and the air inside was stale. What this office needed was a good cleaning and by good cleaning, they meant _good cleaning_.

It took an hour to get the office up and running again. They were only reinstated just a week ago and they were expected to get their office up and running again in about the same amount of time. Corrado, being the fashion designer and artist that he was, immediately started on the decorations. He had been in charge of the trimmings the last time they were all together so it was only right for him to be in charge of them now.

When he was finished, there was a fresh coat of paint on the walls (white just to keep it classic), oriental rugs covered the floors, large crimson curtains framed the windows and the office was just stunning all together.

"My only regret," he said, "Is that the floor can't be gold."

"You are pushing regulations Fisherson," warned Undertaker.

"And when has this division ever cared about regulations?" retorted Reinhilde.

"We've only just been reinstated here," stated Stella, "We might want to play in their good graces before we go crazy."

"But that's no fun," Elizabeth whined.

"Give it a month then," said a voice behind them, "and why should you all be worry about how the office looks but when you should worry about how you all dress?" The group turned around and saw Lawrence Anderson, Head of the Glasses Department, walking up to them. "Besides Undertaker, the majority of you are dressing in violation of the dress code."

"Like it matters," retorted Corrado, "Fashion is an art and that art is something that makes Division 45 the best in London!"

"It's not like our outfits hinder us from our jobs," scoffed Reinhilde, "All of us are capable of reaping comfortably in our choice of outfit."

Stella smirked, "It's Division 45's thing to "screw the rules" Owl, don't you remember?"

Lawrence nodded, "I remember, but try to be in their good graces Duchess."

"Everyone to my office!" shouted Undertaker.

The reapers in the room were immediately silent as they went to follow their supervisor to his office. If Undertaker wanted to speak with all of them at once, it must have been a serious issue. Almost immediately did the joking, playful atmosphere in the office shift into one that was much colder and business oriented. Even Corrado and Elizabeth, the most childish reapers in the room, seemed stern at the call.

"I am going to guess that all of you are wondering why I called this meeting?" asked Undertaker, sitting behind his oak desk.

Elizabeth, Stella and Reinhilde were sitting on one the black leather couch while Lawrence and Corrado were sitting in similar chairs. Even though Lawrence wouldn't be a part of their team anymore, he had still been a 45 reaper and so he would be included in these meetings.

"It is about our reinstatement as a division of London Dispatch," continued Undertaker. "There has been a resent increase in the number of _demon_ and _reaper_ deaths."

"Why should we care about the number demon deaths," asked Corrado coolly, "explain, _Mr. Bedrydant_."

"Because of the pattern as it corresponds to the number of reaper deaths _Mr. Sarto_," countered Undertaker. "But the deaths are not just in London, but the entire United Kingdom. From the evidence gathered, whatever is killing the demons and reapers is also responsible for a number of deaths from other magical being."

"Such as?" Elizabeth requested.

"Faeries, pixies, centaurs, gnomes, elves, witches, wizards, dragons, grindylows, selkie, banshees, black dogs, and leprechauns to name a few," he answered. "Our job is to put a stop to this before whatever is doing the killings decides to move on to humans."

"But what are we looking for?" blurted Reinhilde, "How are we supposed to find it if we don't even know what we're looking for? If I remember correctly, figuring this sort of thing out was Rowena's specialty."

"I was getting to that," continued Bedivere, "That is where Division 44 comes in."

"They were recently assigned to bring Ms. Kirkland back to London Dispatch," explained Lawrence, "a difficult task for someone who lost all memory of being a reaper to begin with."

"So they know where Rowena is?" asked Elizabeth in surprise.

"They have a reaper acting as her personal assistant," answered Bedivere, "I saw them a little over a week ago, walking past my shop."

"So let me guess this straight," said Stella, "Our mission is to find out who is killing all the magical creatures, us and the demons."

"Correct."

"And on top of that we have to find Rowena Kirkland and help her regain her memories about being a reaper?"

"Correct Stella," nodded Bedivere.

"How the hell are we going to do that?" she asked incredulously.

"Simple," said Bedivere with a grin, "because starting tomorrow Ms. Darling, you will be working alongside Mr. Alan Humphries of Division 44 as Rowena Kirkland's personal assistant."

"WHAT!?" shouted Corrado, Reinhilde, Elizabeth and Stella.

"Calm down," ordered Lawrence, "Bedivere has already spoken to her father, Arthur Kirkland, about the PA job and Mr. Kirkland believed Stella to be the best choice for his daughter."

There was silence in the room. Nobody wanted to say anything after that. Though it was more like, they didn't know what to say after that. They had a mission on top of a mission with a little something extra on the side and they had just been reinstated!

"Any questions?" asked Bedivere.

Corrado, Reinhilde, Elizabeth and Stella looked between each other curiously.

"So when do we begin?" asked Elizabeth curiously.

* * *

**Okay, this was a fun chapter! As you all can see, the name I gave Undertaker was Bedivere Bedrydant. It's from Arthurian legends and if I remember correctly, Bedivere meant "Grave knower." Quite fitting for an Undertaker, don't you think? Next chapter will be back to the madness that it Rowena (London)'s life. Possibly some more Prussia and England action/involvement. **

**Please review, I love to hear from everybody and it helps to inspire me. **


	6. Chapter 6

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR KUROSHITSUJI!**

**This chapter was rather interesting, London's memories are actually a fun thing to write. Past Prussia explains it to her but 2009 London doesn't believe it. AP testing is over, I swear that Government and Economics were the exams that I will score the lowest on. My teachers in those subjects were absolutely useless. But back to this chapter, London's memories are in italics. **

**I would love to thank my reviewers: AriKai-kun (the picture was lovely) and Michigangirl98. You two are awesome and so are all the people who have read this story!**

* * *

"_Grim reapers?"_

"_Yes little Lundenwic," whispered her Vater as he pet her hair. She was sitting in his lap as he was trying to rock her to sleep. "Julchen and I are grim reapers."_

"_Like the story?"_

"_Yes, but a little more," he continued as she leant her head on his chest, starting just to feel a little drowsy. "We judge the souls of humans and determine whether or not they deserve death. We also protect the humans from the demons."_

"_Demons?" she yawned._

"_Vermin who steal souls," growled Vater before smiling down at her and poking her nose, "But you don't have to worry about them Lundenwic, not yet anyways."_

'_Not yet?'_

"London, poppet! You should wake up now dear!"

London's eyes slid open slowly at the sound of her father's insistent knocking as well as him opening the door. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and watched as the blur of blonde and green enter her room.

"Good morning dad," groaned London as she reached over to her bedside to retrieve her spectacles as he sat down on her bed and placed the back of his hand on her forehead. "Uh, dad?"

"Have you been feeling ill?" asks England worriedly, "You haven't been waking up like you normally do and you have also needed your glasses more now."

"I'm fine," retorted London as she pushed England's hand away and jumped out of bed while putting her glasses on. "It's just that I need my glasses more now," she replied as she walked over to her closet to pick out her work clothes, "nothing wrong with that."

She could feel England's eyes on her as she made her way out of the bedroom and to the bathroom to freshen up for the day. Even though she was very used to England's concern, it did have the tendency to make her feel a little bit unsettled sometimes. It was as if he knew something was wrong or if something bad was going to happen.

When she came down the staircase for breakfast, London was surprised to see another guest at their breakfast nook. It was a certain albino nation in a three piece suit that London had recently seen in her dreams. That certain albino nation was also talking with her father, who seemed to be in a good mood from what she could tell.

"Hallo Vater," said London, a bit of her surprise leaking into her voice, "Guten Morgen."

The two nations turned their attention over to the capital and the albino nation got off the chair and too his feet with his arms open for a hug.

"Lundenwic! Guten Morgen!" laughed Prussia loudly as London rolled her eyes and gave her Vater a hug.

"It's London, Vater," groaned London as she took a seat next to Prussia, "But out of curiosity, why are you here so early?"

Prussia was about to answer when England cut in, "He has a meeting with me today!" He quickly placed a plate of eggs and mushrooms in front of London. Prussia gave England and odd look while London looked just as innocent as ever, slightly confused by the situation.

"Uh…okay…" drawls London before turning her attention to breakfast, "Thanks dad."

She chatted with her Vater as well as her father as they ate. But London was in a rush as she had lost several minutes that morning from sleeping in and taking forever to wake up.

"Bye dad!" she said cheerfully as she gave England a kiss on the cheek before turning to Prussia and doing the same, "Auf Wiedersehen Vater." With that she grabbed her briefcase and apparated to her office, leaving the two nations alone.

"You made her sveet," chuckles Prussia, "_Roswitha_ used to be a ruthless little girl, sveet but not this sveet."

"Of course," retorted England, "One can't always yearn for blood such as on the battlefield."

"But still, not as much fire as there vas before," sighed Prussia, "Ve might need to fix that eventually."England frowned before Prussia leaned in to capture his lips. "You haven't told her, have you?" he continued.

"Not yet," replied England, "It's not the right time yet. I shan't tell unless the moment is right."

"As long as that moment isn't when ve're," Prussia smirked deviously at the implied idea while England blushed heavily.

"She won't see that!"

"You never know vith kinders."

* * *

"So they sent you to assist me?"

"Yep!" replied Stella, "we're going to working together on this!"

Alan frowned, "Rowena's not necessarily the nicest person you know. She can be and she has been but rumors amongst the humans are that she's rather ruthless."

Stella smirked, "Can't be as bad as when she was my junior." She sighed, "This is going to make me sound old, but back in those days, it was either be quick or you'll possibly be severely injured by her death scythe."

Alan looked at his new coworker in surprise. Kirkland used to be a London dispatch reaper!? He never knew about that? And the fact that she was the junior of the Black Duchess from Division 45? Though now that he thought about it, it was now rather understandable as to while the Higher Ups wanted her back. Especially since Division 45 was recently reinstated, they would need all their reapers back.

"I AM SO SORRY!"

The two reapers quickly turned around and saw their boss running over to them in bright purple, 5in heeled ankle strapped court shoes. It was a rather odd sight as she was wearing a plain black business suit with a purple tie; one would not expect those heels. When she approached them, a sheepish smile formed on her face.

"Sorry to keep you both waiting," she chuckled, "Mein Vater came over to visit from East Germany, lost track of time." She turned to Stella and smiled over at the elder woman. "So you're the other personal assistant that dad hired for me, huh? Hello, my name is Rowena Kirkland and I'll be your boss."

"It's nice to meet you Miss Kirkland," replied Stella as she shook Rowena's hand, "My name is Stella Darling."

Rowena grimaced, "Please, don't call me Miss Kirkland, it makes me feel old. It's just Rowena."

Stella raised a brow upon hearing that, "How could _you _possibly feel _old?_"

Rowena chuckled, "I'm older than I look." She soon clapped her gloved hands together and grinned. "Today's going to be a very interesting day! We've got a meeting to prepare for soon!"

Alan and Stella looked at the girl in confusion. Meeting? They hadn't heard about any meetings when they took the job.

"Meeting?" asked Alan in surprise.

"Yes," nodded Rowena, "Allied/Axis Meeting." More confused looks came her way and Rowena sighed, "The Allied and Axis Powers from World War II." Still rather blank looks and Rowena was ready to start hitting her head against the nearest wall. "Germany, Japan, Italy, England, France, America, Canada, China and Russia, the majors powers in the second World War."

"Ohhhhh!" said Alan and Stella in realization, trying to ignore the "Wow you two are idiots" look that Rowena was giving them. They could practically hear all the respect Rowena had for them going down the drain.

"Even though those titles have long been dissolved and are all now a part of United Nations, we still hold meetings under those names. This year it is being held in Washington D.C, the capital of the United States of America," she continued, "There is at least one representative from every nation and at least one representative from every capital and/or every influential city in that nation."

"And what do you go as?" asked Stella.

They could hear even more of the respect going down the drain.

"London, England," said Rowena blankly.

"I knew that," said Stella and Alan quickly as well as quietly.

"Sure you did." Rowena checked her pocket watch and sighed, "Come on now, since this meeting is going on during Halloween, we'll be participating in the festivities." A smile grew on Rowena's face. "So we'll be dressing up in those fun Halloween costumes and doing whatever those Americans say we do."

They had to admit, it was a little odd to see their employer a little giddy over the fact of putting on a costume. But it wasn't until they were at the shop when they realized what their boss said to them.

"Wait," began Stella, "Did you say we?"

Rowena looked up from her new text message, "Yes, were you not listening before Stella?"

"Well we were but-"

"But what?"

"Seriously?" It was their turn to give Rowena the odd look while Stella spoke. "Your foreign dignitaries and dress up in costumes on Halloween? Isn't that just a little…weird?"

Rowena smiled as she finally found the costume that she was looking for. It was a champagne white satin bustier style mini dress with a black waist cincher corset with 5 golden buttons on the front and an aquamarine skirt, a short black lace petticoat, opaque over the knee white stockings with black bows, black Mary Jane 4in pumps, a short champagne white cape with an aquamarine bow tie and an aquamarine top hat. Alan paled when he saw the costume while Stella was rather intrigued.

"You said that there might be young children there," commented Alan.

"Never did but I know there might," replied Rowena as she went to pay for the outfit.

"But isn't that outfit a little," Alan searched for the right word, "inappropriate?"

"I have a long enough coat," she shrugged, "your point?"

"IT'S A MEETING WITH FOREIGN DIGNITARIES INCLUDING YOURSELF!" shouted Stella at the Londoner.

Rowena merely blinked before turning to her new female personal assistant, smiling. "Now _there's_ the American I was looking for!" She chuckled. "And don't worry about it, compared to what the French will most likely be wearing, it won't be too bad."

Stella and Alan came to one conclusion, their boss was halfway insane.

* * *

The two reapers piled into Rowena's silver Aston Martin DB5 as a side that Alan had yet to see on their boss came out. They had all been in her office, laughing and talking about what they should expect from the conference based of the ones Rowena had attended in the past when a call came into her personal mobile phone. They had immediately become silent as Rowena spoke to whoever it was but they recognized the language, Welsh. Recognizing every language spoken in the British Isles was part of the training in the Grim Reaper Academy in London as a London Dispatch Reaper could be sent _anywhere_, usually within the British Isles though. But the conversation between Rowena and whoever the other person was had escalated rather quickly. They were yelling for a short while before it calmed down and Rowena hung up and went to her office phone. That phone call was quicker as she had been on and off the phone within 20 seconds. Rowena had opened a drawer in her desk and they had seen her take out some sort of wooden stick, a wand, and place it in an inner pocket of her jacket before rushing out of her office.

"Rowena!"

"Get a move on you two," she barked, "We don't have the time."

Almost three hours had passed in silence before they reached their destination. During the trip, they had tried to ask her about what was going on but each attempt was silenced by an icy look from Rowena. Whatever that phone call was about, it was enough to bring out a more serious side of Rowena that was almost frightening. It was almost heaven sent when the car finally stopped. Once they got out of the car, they saw a man with medium brown chin length hair in a grey business suit. He had an athletic build and thick eyebrows. The man also seemed to grin upon seeing Rowena.

"Rowan," he chuckled opening his arms for a hug, "What took you so long? Too short to drive?"

"Oh belt up," Rowena smirked as she hugged the man, "Hello to you too Leo and sorry if it takes three hours to drive from London, England to Cardiff, Wales."

The man was almost a head taller than Rowena and a kind smile was on his face. He held out his hand, "Hello there, my name is Leoline Kirkland, Rowena's cousin."

"Alan Humphries, Rowena's personal assistant." Alan gave the man a firm handshake.

"Stella Darlings, also Rowena's personal assistant." Stella repeated the action.

Leoline smiled wider as he turned his head towards his cousin. "So the rumours around the Isles are true." He poked Rowena in the cheek. "Rowena I-can-do-it-all-myself Kirkland finally got in way over her cute little head and had to get assistants like the rest of us, even if it is just two."

"Dad hired them," muttered Rowena, "not me."

"Still two assistants," commented Leoline.

Rowena soon frowned as she crossed her arms, "Cut to the chase Leo, where is this emergency that you told me about over the phone because I am sure that you did not call me down here just to meet my assistants."

The smile on Leoline's face soon disappeared as a more serious expression took its place. He made a gesture for them to follow him. It didn't take long until they reached a very familiar tourist attraction, Cardiff Castle. It also didn't take them a long before they were walking through an area blocked off to tourists.

"They'll be here in the morning, I just needed you to come down here and help me with this," he said as they came to what they guessed that he wanted them to see. "I was hoping that you would help me find who did this."

Lying there in front of them was a Unicorn, a pure white unicorn with a thick, golden substance coming from a wound at the creature's neck. Stella covered her mouth while Alan tensed as Rowena cautiously approached the dead creature. Her expression was distraught as she kneeled beside the dead unicorn. She removed the black leather glove from her right hand and gently brushed the creature's mane.

_"Life always has an ending Lundenwic, it is a grim reaper's job to see to it."_

_"Why's that Vater?"_

_He never did explain to her why. Vater always spoke around the answer from her perspective, it was as if he was always hiding the direct answer from her. But if Vater did not want her to know about something, then she did not need to know. _

"Poor thing," she whispered, "Just awful, whoever did this is truly evil."

"Not only that," said Leoline, "but the quantity of blood, Rowena, there is less than there should be."

"How much less?" asked Rowena, not looking up from the dead animal.

"90%" He sighed as he got down beside Rowena, "any guesses?"

"Not a guess," she replied, looking over at him, "I'm actually surprised that you never thought of it."

"Huh?" he asked. Rowena got up, re-gloved her hand and brushed off her slacks. Leoline followed her back up and was looking at the English girl in confusion. "What did I miss?"

Rowena brushed a stray lock behind her ear, "It's for a potion," she answered simply.

"A potion?" Leoline looked at Rowena curiously. "What potion?"

"A difficult one, one that I only studied one due to how evil it was," replied Rowena curtly. "I will discuss it with you later, when we're at a more private, _family_ meeting." She looked over at Alan and Stella, "We best be heading back to London now. There is much work to be done later and we have a conference to prepare for."

They quickly made their way back to Rowena's car. On the drive back to the London, it was a more talkative one.

"I am going to assume that since my father hired you that both of you know of magic and the wizarding world?" she wondered.

Alan and Stella looked at each other before turning back to their boss, nodding.

"We do," they replied in unison.

"Good," she whispered, "Because things are only going to get weirder from here."

They never questioned her about that statement. They felt as if they should have but they never did.

* * *

**Please review, I love hearing from everybody. It helps in my thinking process. **


	7. Chapter 7

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR KUROSHITSUJI!**

**There will be a bit of Prussia and London family fluff in this chapter. Also, our grim reapers are getting more and more suspicious aren't they? At least I hope they are if I'm writing this correctly. The German was done with Google Translate. Ah well, let the good times roll~! **

**I would love to thank my reviewers:WildCitrusSunflower and AriKai-kun! You all are awesome and so is everybody who has read or favourit****ed this story!**

* * *

Alan and Stella were waiting for Rowena to show up, like usual. They had come to know Rowena for showing up three minutes before she should and saying that she was running late when she really wasn't. They didn't know why she was always so frantic when she always had a method of telling time on her.

"_So the death of a unicorn had caught Kirkland's attention?" asked William as Alan was giving his report to his division._

_Alan nodded, "Yes, her cousin, Leoline Kirkland, had called her to come over and look at it." Alan's serious expression dropped to a saddened one, "It was actually rather heart breaking to see it dead."_

"_Leoline Kirkland," muttered Eric, "sounds familiar."_

"_But what about bringing her to the Higher ups?" asked Grell, "Know anything about that?"_

"_Yes," replied Alan, "I found out that Kirkland was once a reaper, the junior to the Black Duchess apparently."_

"_So her previous occupation was a Division 45 reaper?" asked William._

"_Yes," nodded Alan, "Judging by my assessment while working under her, she does not remember anything about being a reaper and now identifies herself as a human foreign dignitary as well as a witch."_

_The grim reapers gave Alan a surprised look upon hearing that. Now it was interesting to hear that a grim reaper had lost their memory but to hear that they had integrated themselves into human society and to identify themselves as something else? That was just a little odd to them, there had yet to be a case like that before. _

"_It sounds as if you have a lot of work to do," commented Grell, "recovering a 45 reaper's memory? Sounds hard."_

"_You don't know the half of it," sighed Alan. _

"My apologies!" The two reapers looked up to see Rowena hurrying towards them, three minutes early like usual. Her attire was the usual as well, black business suit with 4in heeled black court shoes.

"It's not a problem Rowena," answered Stella as she handed their boss a black ledger with a silver rose and card spade in the middle of the cover. "You have a meeting with each leader of each branch of England's defense as well as lunch with a Mr. Damien Bonnefoy-"

"Cancel it."

Stella and Alan looked at Rowena, confused. Usually the girl didn't care who she was scheduled to have lunch with, why was Bonnefoy any different?

"Huh? Why not Bonnefoy?" asked Stella.

"He's not worth my time."

"But," began Stella before she was met by a harsh glare from Rowena.

"You _will _cancel it or there will be consequences Ms. Darling," hissed Rowena coldly. Stella, who usually wasn't frightened by anything, was terrified. She never expected her junior to be like this outside of her reaper duties. "Do you understand Ms. Darling or will I need to reiterate my request?"

"U-u-understood Rowena," stammered Stella before hurrying to her desk to make the necessary arrangements.

Rowena nodded and disappeared into her office, locking the door behind her. Alan looked towards Stella nervously. Stella was a Division 45 reaper, one who could strike fear into anyone's heart if she tried, so to see her in a mess like this was just a bit…_frightening_.

"Are you two alright?" asked Mia cautiously as she approached the two assistants, "Stella, you look a bit shaken dear. Do you need a cup?"

"Coffee please," replied Stella blankly.

"What does Kirkland have against Bonnefoy?" asked Alan curiously as Mia was fixing Stella's coffee, "She seemed rather angry when she hear about the lunch appointment with him."

Mia looked at Stella and Alan in shock. "You two actually scheduled the lunch appointment?" They watched as Mia released a heavy sigh upon seeing their nods. "Rowena friend-hate relationship with Damien Bonnefoy, though it is mostly hate between them." Mia thought about it once more, "Though then again, I wouldn't say gate; it would be more like a rivalry between them."

"Rivalry?"

"Yes Alan, a rivalry as well as some old bitterness," continued Mia, "According to Rowena's father, Arthur Kirkland, Rowena and Damien Bonnefoy were in a relationship in the past."

"They were?" asked Stella in surprise.

"Yes," nodded Mia before chuckling; "Now if you two were to see them together, you would see why. They make a cute couple those two.

"What happened?" asked Alan.

"Rowena caught Damien in the act with her elder sister," sighed Mia, "Their relationship ended, though Damien does not want to believe it so. He still pursues her but Rowena is rather bitter about the fact and hates his lecherous guts."

Alan and Stella took that information to heart. The meeting had gone on with a rather cold note, Alan and Stella had never seen men so scared to say a word before. Maybe it was because their boss was still radiating in a murderous aura but it was a rather amusing to watch the reactions of the human men to the sharp tongue of their boss. They followed Rowena as she left the meeting, the girl was much more relaxed than before they had gone to the meeting.

"Ma Cherie!" sang a male voice with a French accent from the Ministry's entrance, "Londres! Mon amour! Why must you keep me waiting!"

Alan and Stella watched as Rowena uncrossed her arms from behind her head and open her eyes as a guy, wearing a white button down shirt and dark washed skinny jeans, with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes ran over to her. He looked around 21 physically, whereas their boss was 17. A smile was on his face as he continued to run towards their irked boss. His arms were outstretched as if he wanted to embrace her when he finally reached her. But when he was within 3ft of their boss did she react…by kicking him in a place that no man ever wanted to be kicked.

"You're so cruel, Mon amour," groans the male on the ground.

"What the hell do you want Frog," growled Rowena as she glared at the male, "I'm busy."

Alan and Stella watched as the guy immediately jumped to his feet and grin at their boss, holding a single red rose in his hand. That had to be the quickest recovery time they had ever seen from a guy being kicked there.

"I was hoping that you would accompany me to lunch my love," he explained, holding the rose out to her. "So what do you say? Will you accompany Londres?"

They had never seen a rose turn to ash as quickly as that one. Rowena had adjusted her glasses and snapped her fingers next to the rose and the next thing they knew was that it was a pile of ash on the ground. The look on the man's face was priceless.

"Nein," replied Rowena, "I made lunch plans with Mein Vater, who should be here any minute you blasted frog."

"But Londres!"

"Nein."

"Londres! Please reconsider!"

"She told you "Nein" Damien," growled another male voice, this time with a German accent, "Now leave before _I_ decided to teach you."

They watched as Damien hurried and left the building as another man walked forward. He had short white hair and crimson eyes. The man was dressed in a black business suit with a crimson tie that had an Iron Cross tie pin on the knot, similar to the one that Rowena wore but obviously older though well cared for. He was not too much taller than Alan, probably 4cm, and looked to be around his late twenties. But Rowena's reaction to him was quite different than her reaction to Damien.

"Vater!" cheered Rowena as she ran over to the man and jump-hugged him.

"Hallo Roswitha," chuckled the man as he swung the girl around, "und how have you been, Schatz?"

"Gut Vater," replied Rowena happily as the man put her down.

Alan looked at the man curiously while Stella had a rather shocked look on her face. Unlike Alan, who had never left London Dispatch, Stella was a well traveled reaper. During her transfer to the D.C Dispatch, she had met or seen many reapers from all over the world as she was usually assigned to travel to different nations as a delegate from the American Dispatch. During one of her travels, she had gone to Germany and had caught sight of a certain Division Supervisor, Gilbert Beilschmidt. According to her guide, Gilbert Beilschmidt had been a reaper since the days of Prussia and was rather well respected. He was also known for his strength and skill, often being compared to a military commander.

So to see the infamous Prussian Reaper, Gilbert Beilschmidt, right in front of her in London was rather surprising. But the fact that her boss was rather familiar with Beilschmidt was just a little unsettling. Stella was tempted to go up to him and begin to question him about what it was like to be an older reaper, to know what it was like in the past. Beilschmidt could probably provide all the answers she needed if she could speak to him.

Rowena bounced over to them with a smile on her face, "Alan, Stella, meet my Vater, Gilbert Beilschmidt, one of the representatives from Germany."

"Hallo," said Gilbert with a grin, "It's good to meet the one vorking under my daughter."

"Daughter?" chorused both reapers in confusion.

"Come on Roswitha, ve best be going," said Gilbert as he began to pull Rowena away.

"See you after lunch!" called their boss as she hurried after her father.

Alan and Stella looked at each other in confusion. They thought that Arthur Kirkland was Rowena's father, not Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"I'm glad that you could come to lunch with me Vater," said London with a smile as she sipped her tea, "I'm sorry for bothering you."

"Don't Lundenwic," chuckled Prussia as he reached beside him to ruffle the girl's hair, "I vas actually planning on inviting you to lunch anyways. I needed to talk to you about something."

London looked up from her Schweinbraten and chips to turn her attention to her Vater. The usually jovial expression that he wore was replaced by one that was more serious. London's smile immediately dropped into a worried frown. Something didn't feel right.

"What is it then?" asked London curiously.

Prussia sipped his beer and sighed, "Wie würden Sie sich fühlen, wenn ich in einer Beziehung war? (How would you feel if I was in a relationship?)"

London blinked upon hearing that and chuckled, "Solange sie nicht Französisch oder eine Dirne, ich bin mit dem, was Vater gut. (As long as they're not French or a wench, I'm fine with whatever father.)"

"Also das sind die einzigen Voraussetzungen? (So are those the only requirements?)" he asked.

London nodded and grinned, "Ach ja, und auch, müssen sie gut sein, Vater. Wenn sie es nicht sind, dann warum Zeit mit ihnen? Ich werde es nicht ertragen jemand, der es wagt schaden Vater. (Oh and also, they have to be good to father. If they aren't, then why waste time with them? I will not stand someone who dares harm father.)"

Prussia chuckled and ruffled London's hair once more, "So was, wenn ich heiraten würde? (So what if I were to get married?)"

"Gleiche wie vorher (Same as before)," she replied before sipping her drink, "Aber ich würde gerne kennenlernen wer es ist, dass Sie heiraten, bevor Sie tatsächlich tun, ich will sehen, ob ich tatsächlich könnte wie sie als Eltern möchten. (But I would like to meet whoever it is that you're marrying before you actually do, I want to see if I could actually like them as a parent.)"

'_Not hard when he is already your other father Lundenwic,'_ thought Prussia with a slight smile. "Alright then," he said, "Ich lasse Sie zwei aufeinander treffen, bevor dann. (I'll let you two meet each other before then.)"

"Okay," shrugged London as she went back to eating.

Prussia watched as London eat and smile. He wondered why England had said that London probably couldn't take the fact that they were in a relationship. She seemed rather comfortable with the fact that he was in relationship, already accepting it even though she didn't know who his partner was. He chuckled; England sure did underestimate _his _daughter's ability to take something like that.

London was inwardly panicking at the thought of her Vater in a relationship. Romantic relationships between nations and anything always seemed to end badly, which was why she didn't partake in such very often. London knew better than to panic outwardly, it would only distress her Vater and cause him to react violently. She had to keep it bottled up until she was within the safety of her own home, her very stable home where she could go to her father if she was too badly frightened.

* * *

**Later that day...**

* * *

'_I am going to kill that man the next time I see him,'_ thought England bitterly as he held his trembling daughter close to his chest. London had come home from the office in a state of panic and when he had questioned her about it, she told him what had happened when she went to lunch with a certain albino nation. He had been able to calm her down for the most part but once night had fallen, that first attack had set off another and now here they were. London was currently in his bed, curled up next to him, fingers gripping his night shirt as if for dear life. England wasn't too bothered by this but judging by London's reaction to just hearing that Prussia was in a relationship; he was worried about telling her about his side.

* * *

**Hahahaha, England's not happy with Prussia.**

**Please review, I love to hear from everybody and it helps inspire me to write. I hope you all are having a great day!**


	8. Chapter 8

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR KUROSHITSUJI!**

******School's been great and I am so glad that it is coming to a close! There are some people that I just don't really care for there. This chapter was fun to write, though a bit confusing to me at points. I hope you all like it!**

**I would love to thank my reviewers:WildCitrusSunflower (you can still call London, Londres if you want) and AriKai-kun! You all are awesome and so is everybody who has read or favourit****ed this story!**

* * *

From what Alan Humphries and Stella Darling could see, their boss was half asleep with her eyelids drooping every now and then before she was back to being alert and awake. The white haired, London representative was sitting in one corner of the plane, reading from one of the many binders in her carry on. She seemed to be ignoring the grim reapers in the jet with her for studying.

Rowena had allowed them to bring whoever they wanted for company during the conference, outside of being her assistants. Stella had decided to go with her partner, Elizabeth, and Corrado was going to meet them there. Alan had decided to go the easy route and since it was part of their Division's mission, the higher ups allowed William, Eric, Grell and Ronald to go with him. London Dispatch had also contacted D.C Dispatch to arrange for them to work there during the conference.

"Do you do this often Miss Kirkland?" asked William, breaking the silence with their target.

Rowena adjusted her glasses and looked up from the binder. A smile was on her face as she closed it. "Yes," she replied, "but being who I am, I don't usually travel by plane, much too slow for my comfort."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah," chuckled Rowena, "but there are times even magic can't solve all your problems."

"So how old are you exactly?" pressed William.

"That's quite an odd question, one that's been asked far too often as of recent." Rowena rolled her eyes. "17, just as it has been since the 6th of January." She scoffed, "Didn't you know it's impolite to ask a lady for her age?"

"Sorry then."

"Quite alright, not that I care anyways."

Rowena turned her attention back towards the binder. Sure, she knew all this information like the back of her hand but studying was a good way of keeping fresh for the conference. She wouldn't dare show up to the conference unprepared, unlike most of her male coworkers.

Alan and Stella watched as Ronald was slowly making his way towards the foreign dignitary, Rowena was too focused on her work to care. They noticed that she had been rather nervous when stepping on to the plane, immediately choosing a seat close to the pilot's cabin. They wondered as to why she was so nervous but didn't question it.

"Is she always like that Duchess?" asks Elizabeth in a whisper, leaning closer to Stella. "All twitchy and nervous like, I don't remember her being like that at all." She then nodded her head towards William. "Kinda like that guy with a stick so far up her arse that it reaches the moon but not a nervous tick like this."

"Not always," whispers Stella back, "She's usually rather cheerful, not stressed or anything, but this is just an anomaly."

They looked up when they heard giggling. Rowena was apparently giggling at something Ronald had said before immediately returning to her work. They could see a slight frown on Ronald's face as he sighed at the reaction.

"So you're Kirkland," drawled Eric.

Rowena looked up from the binder, "One of fourteen Kirklands with this sort of job."

"So this is a family business?"

"I guess."

"Whatcha do?"

"Conduct international relations without purposely angering anybody," replied Rowena calmly, "I don't know about you but I prefer not to have to be in a constant state of war." She sighed, "Been there, done that, did not like it."

That was an odd thing to hear, even from an ex-reaper. Reapers hardly let the happenings in their nations affect how they reacted with other grim reapers, though there was an exception with English and French reapers and the two World Wars. There had been much hatred during those times and human sentiments towards the wars were contagious when that extreme.

"So you all get along?" asked Grell.

Rowena chuckled, "Oh _hell_ no!" They looked at her oddly. "You can ask Alan and Stella about how well I get along with the Parisian dignitary!" She grinned, "The _majority _of us get along but do _all of us_ get along? Oh hell no! For example, I may get along well with the representative from the country of Seychelles at the world meetings but do I get along with the representative from _Victoria, Seychelles_, no. I wish her ill will with every beat of her heart and I know for a fact that she does the same to me."

That was a surprising thing to hear. The jet soon landed and as they were getting off a sudden shout caught their attention.

"LONDIE!"

They watched as the white haired representative turn her head just slightly towards the sound of the shout before they watched her get knocked off of the stairs coming down from the jet by two blonde bullets. Alan and Stella grimaced as they watched their boss hit the ground before a sigh caught their attention. A teenage brunette with top semi rimless black framed glasses and a cowlick walk over, his sapphire coloured eyes laced with excitement, stress and a hint of worry. He was dressed in a white polo and blue jeans with white trainers.

"D.C, Ottawa," he sighed, "couldn't you have waited until _after _London got off the stairs to do that?"

One of the blonde boys, both teenagers, but the one with cobalt blue eyes and a cowlick and silver rimmed glasses looked up and over at the brunette and grinned.

"But it was taking too long and we've been waiting _forever_!" whined the boy, assumed to be "D.C."

"Yeah," added Ottawa, "Londie was taking _forever _and we wanted to play!"

"It's lovely that you boys miss me," chuckles Rowena breathlessly before coughing, "I love you boys but I love oxygen more!"

Immediately the two blondes jumped off of Rowena, who sat up after taking a few breaths. Instead of being angry at the boys for knocking her off her footing, she grinned at the boys and ruffled their hair.

"Sorry for taking so long, but you know air travel, much less efficient than magical travel," smiled Rowena as she got up with the help of the brunette. "But this time, I wasn't traveling alone."

The three boys turned their attention to the grim reapers getting off of the plane, looking at them oddly. Whereas Rowena was just grinning while the three boys were just gaping at them, surprised to see the people with their friend, from what the grim reapers assumed. The first to recover was the brunette, now with a nervous smile on his face.

"Wow," chuckled the guy, "I was not expecting Lon-I mean Rowan to have company." He grinned as he gestured to the limousine parked next to a Rolls Royce Phantom. "The limo will take you guys to the hotel where all the assistants are staying."

"And Rowena?" asked Alan curiously.

"I will be staying with them," replied Rowena, nodding towards the three boys, "They're my cousins and apparently, they've made arrangements for me to stay with them and not my dad." Her expression then became stern. "Alan, Stella, I will be there to pick you two up at around 9Am to commute to the meeting location together. I want the both of you on your best behavior and I will not accept any excuse for misconduct."

"Isn't that a bit much?" asked Ronald, confused as to why Rowena was suddenly rather serious when all he heard and had seen was her joking and smiling.

Rowena flashed a glare at him. Her eyes were just as cold as when Stella had informed her about a lunch meeting with Damien Bonnefoy. "Mr. Knox," she hissed, "I would prefer not to be made a fool of as they are my assistants, their errors would reflect on me in ways that would make your head spin. There is a time to be nice and flexible but during these meetings is _definitely_ not one of those times. _London, England_ has remained and is a world power even though the British Empire has fallen. As I will no longer be the only representative from London, England, I expect the best from them." She pushed her glasses up her nose by the bridge. "Though then again, the fallen empire can be an arguable statement." She smirked. "Some people do call _London, England_ the second _British Empire_ and people expect _the best_ from an empire."

* * *

**I guess I need to explain the last thing that Rowena said. It's just something that I've picked up from the AP European History , AP Economics and the AP English IV teachers at my school. They keep on talking about how London has a lot of influence in the world and is practically another form of the British Empire. I know that this comment might be a bit controvercial but whatever!**

**I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review, I love hearing from everybody! Have a nice day!**


	9. Chapter 9

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR KUROSHITSUJI!**

******School is almost over, thank goodness! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. It was a lot of fun to write!**

**I would love to thank my reviewers:WildCitrusSunflower and AriKai-kun! You all are awesome and so is everybody who has read or favourit****ed this story!**

* * *

London sat in her room at America's D.C home, reading through the multiple binders on the bed. The meeting was the one thing that was troubling her mind at the moment, which was rather odd as meetings never usually bothered her. She knew that she was prepared for it but there was something very different about this meeting than her past ones.

It wasn't that she had assistants now like the other capitals; it was what was going on in the United Kingdom's underworld/magical realm. Over the past couple of weeks, so many reports about unusual happenings found their way to her desk by the dozens. The Unicorn death had been the tip of the iceberg of magical deaths occurring in the British Isles. Even though Ireland was not part of the UK, they still kept her and her father informed on what was happening.

But it wasn't the number of deaths that caused London to worry; it was _how _the creatures were killed that caught her attention. Sure the number should have worried her quite a bit as she had not seen that many deaths in the magical realm since Voldemort and it did, just not as much as it normally would. There were hardly any physical wounds on each dead creature; it was as if they were all frightened to death or sleeping when they died. But at each death, there was something that was missing. Any trace of the creature's soul was just erased, as if they lacked a soul to begin with.

Now London was familiar with souls. She knew what it felt and looked like when a soul was attached to the body. She knew what it was like when a soul was peacefully removed from the body. But none of the souls of the creatures were normal. London had been around corpses before; even when the soul was gone, there were still traces of it on the body. But all those creatures' souls were just erased, not a trace on any of their bodies in the reports of her fellow British Isle capitals.

So the Unicorn blood was something new that was taken. She and Cardiff could tell that the soul of the mystical beast had been erased but the fact that the majority of the blood had also been drained worried them. The blood could be used to keep anyone alive, even if they had been within an inch of death. But the life they would receive from the blood was a cursed half-life. It was a life that was not worth living. Unicorn's blood was used in very few potions but each of those potions were things vile enough to give her nightmares.

A knock on the door was what brought London out of her studying. The two gentle knocks caused London to lift her head, blurring the world around her again. London rubbed her eyes as she began to paw around the bed, searching for her spectacles. All she knew about her vision was that she was severely nearsighted.

"Come in," she called as she felt around for the Prussian blue frames on the same colour bedspread.

She heard the door open and someone walk in. They stopped in front of the bed and London squinted to see a bare hand reach down in the space in front of her. They picked something up before her world became clear again. London blinked before looking up and seeing her Uncle America smiling down at her.

"How are ya feeling Londie?" he asked carefully as he sat down on the bed.

She sighed as she ran a hand through her fringe, "Well, uncle, just great thank you."

America frowned when he heard this. According to England, London had been rather stressed lately. It was one of the reasons why he had requested that London stay with America during the conference. The gentleman knew that by being around her former charges, London would be able to relax even a little bit. America knew from England that London had gone through a few of her attacks recently so his goal was to relax her so that she would not have another one.

So when he walked into the room, seeing the English capital in her pajamas (a raspberry silk tank top and shorts set, trimmed with black lace) and surrounded by open binders, he was a bit worried. He had heard from England that London's vision had been failing her lately, resulting in the more frequent use of her glasses so it was no surprise when he saw her pawing around for the item. Her reaction to his question only revealed that she was more stressed than he originally thought that she was.

London was reading through one of the binders once more when America ripped it out of her hands. He ignored his niece's shouts of protest as he piled up all her binders and kept them out of her reach.

"Uncle!"

"Relax London," he chuckled, placing a hand on her head, "go get dressed; Canada and I are taking the boys to a nightclub."

* * *

London sat at the bar, carefully sipping her rum cocktail as she watched her former charges and Uncles dance on the club's floor. She was almost glad that she had a special ID to allow her to get drinks at an American club because of all the trashy outfits in the club. If any of these _humans_ tried to go clubbing in _her domain_, they'd be turned down almost immediately. London sighed as she sipped her drink.

"Fancy seeing you here Rowena."

London turned her head to where the voice had come from and was surprised to see Ronald standing there. The blond-black haired man was smiling at her with a glow stick in hand. Rowena raised a brow at the glow stick but smiled towards Ronald.

"I didn't think that you were the clubbing type," he continued, leaning against the bar counter.

"I have a life outside my work," she chuckled, "and besides, I'm out with my extended family and they're a fun loving bunch." She smiled. "Dad gets me out of his hair for the conference and I get to spend more time with my cousins, it's a win-win situation."

Ronald nodded upon hearing Rowena speak. To think that this girl was an ex-reaper was rather surprising as she didn't seem to carry herself like a reaper. But she also didn't carry herself as a human. She was different from what he could tell.

"So how about a dance?" he asked.

Rowena raised a brow, "Huh?"

"Dance," he repeated with a grin as he held his hand out to her, "You and me, out on the dance floor. Are you up for it?"

Rowena looked at the hand before looking back at Ronald. What was the harm in it? It was just a simple dance request but something in the back of her mind was yelling at her to not to. Rowena grinned as she took the hand and Ronald led her to the dance floor. What was the harm in a little bit of fun?

* * *

Prussia lay back in bed alongside his lover. It was his idea that London stay with America during the conference. It was for the best for the two of them. The American could help his daughter unwind while he got to spend some quality time with a certain British Isle nation. He was brought out of his musings when England moved closer to him, snuggling with him after their recent activities. Life was perfect.

* * *

"_Vater, why do you have to go out again?" _

_Prussia was standing at the door again. He was wearing his black priest robes as well but the sword at his waist contrasted with his holy man's garb. The nation turned and sighed when he saw her. Konigsberg was trying to coax the colony into bed but she was stubbornly refusing. _

"_Come on little sister, it's been a long day," whispered Konigsberg._

"_Where's Vater going again?" she asked, "Why can't Vater stay?"_

"_Death waits for no one Lundenwic," replied Prussia coolly. "Be a good little girl and go back to bed."_

"_But Vater!"_

"_Lundenwic!" The colony froze."Go back to bed. Death waits for nobody and as a grim reaper, I have to be there before any demon scum can even show there face." Prussia was no glaring at her. "Now go!"_

"London!"

The English capital's eyes flew open as she reached for her wand, which she found wasn't there. A hand caught her wrist, causing her to stop moving and to focus, even if for a second. She calmed down when she saw the wavy blonde hair with a curl and violet eyes. London paused as Canada slid her glasses on to her face, allowing for the burry world to clear up as it should.

She blinked as her uncle smiled at her. London looked down and was surprised to find that she was wearing the same clothes that she had gone clubbing in, a red blouse with black slacks. She looked towards the nation, as if to ask for an explanation.

"You had passed out in the club last night," began Canada, mentally chuckling when he saw the mortified look on London's face. "According to Ronald, you two had been dancing when you suddenly collapsed. You were lucky that he was there and caught you when he did." The look on Rowena's face did not improve as Canada smiled. "I was probably a meter away from you two." Canada's smile turned into a slight frown. "I'm surprised London, it's odd for you to have a random hook up anywhere, much less a club."

"We're not together," groaned London, "I met Ronald back in a pub in my domain. He's one of my assistant's friends and we talked on the plane ride here."

"You usually have a high tolerance for alcohol London," Canada commented curiously. "According to the bar keeper, you only had two drinks, one of them Ronald bought for you."

"Yeah, the vodka and rum mixer," she sighed. "But only two drinks? That's off."

Canada frowned, "Do you think he might have slipped something in there?"

"No!" retorted London curtly. "Ronald is not that type of person!"

"Calm down London," Canada held his hands up for peace. "But you have to admit London; it is odd for you to collapse because of alcohol."

"Whatever," muttered London as she checked her pocket watch, still two hours to prepare for the meeting, "Now will you please remove yourself from the room, uncle? I need to get ready for the meeting."

Canada nodded as he made his way out of the room to allow London to collect herself for the meeting. He had been rather worried about the English capital ever since she had just collapsed at the club the previous night. He had been watching her and Ronald Knox dance and interact with each other, seeing as London had been rather annoyed and anti-social at the club. So to see her one minute dancing normally with a new guy and the next unconscious and barely breathing was something to worry about. He watched as the English capital dash out of the room, towel, toothbrush and toothpaste in hand as she hurried into the guest bathroom. Whatever Ronald gave her, it was stronger than anything humans had but still too weak to fully effect a capital.

* * *

To say the London was a little frazzled was an understatement as she made her way towards the hotel where Alan and Stella were staying. First, her hair just did _**not**_ want to cooperate in any way; it didn't want to be in a bun or a twist or even a ponytail so she just gave up and left it down and flowing by her waist, reminding her that she needed to get it cut soon. Second, New York, D.C and Ottawa had decided to practice their colour changing spells…on her new navy suit! Now the suit was a bright crimson red and she **did not **pack a spare, but she also didn't have the heart to yell at the boys, not that she ever did. Third, she had packed the wrong coloured heels and tunic coat, both items were blood red and **not** the pitch black that she wanted and she didn't have enough time to perform a colour changing charm. Finally, though it was incredibly minor, she forgot her favourite notebook back home. But at least she remembered her black leather gloves as well as her glasses and hair pins.

Alan and Stella were rather surprised to say least. They had been waiting with their fellow reapers when the representative hurried in, dressed in a very Grell like way. She was wearing a crimson business suit with a scarlet tie with a blood red beaver overcoat and 5in stiletto heels. Rowena's hair was also down, reaching her waist with her fringe pulled to the left side of her face, hiding the corresponding eyes slightly, with a pair of bobby pins with blue gem accents. Her Prussian blue, spade and chain decorated glasses were on as usual with her black leather gloves and briefcase.

"Rowena," began Stella in surprise.

"Don't ask," groans Rowena as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "Whatever's not supposed to be red was originally black." She sighed, "Those boys, my cousins, I shan't be mad at them for this. It was an honest mistake though troublesome."

"Love the outfit darling," commented Grell as he hurried over and pinched the caplet of the coat, "You and I _must_ go shopping together, red is your colour like it's mine." He got really close to Rowena's face. "Honey, you look almost as good as me!"

Alan and Stella held in their chuckles as Rowena inwardly grimaced at the lack of personal space. They could tell whenever Rowena was uncomfortable even when she wasn't showing it physically. After working with Rowena, they were able to discover a few of her quirks like that, including a small collection of shot glasses in the bottom drawer of her desk next to a rather large collection of quills and inkwells. They had been bored one day and Rowena was out due to a meeting with the Prime Minister. So to soothe themselves, they had decided to see what their boss had in her desk. They were surprised to see that there were locks on every drawer on that desk and only had enough time to pick one lock with both their efforts.

"Thank you, I think," said Rowena, sounding rather unsure of the statement before putting a smile on her face and taking a step back. She turned to them. "I do hope you all enjoy your time in America's capital. It is a lovely place with equally as lovely as people." Rowena placed a hand at her hip. "Tell you all what, have any of you been here before?"

Everyone besides Stella and Elizabeth shook their heads. The two female reapers had worked in D.C before and they knew their way around the city fairly well.

Rowena grinned and clapped her hands together. "Alright then, I'll give you all a tour of this fantastic city when I'm done with my meeting." She was almost beaming. "Oh it'll be such fun! There's much to see and do here besides clubbing and all the tourist attractions! I'll even bring the D.C representative with me to make sure you all get the best tour!"

"Uh," began Alan as he tapped the girl on the shoulder, "We'll be late in 30 minutes Rowena."

Rowena frowned and sighed as she fixed her tie. "I suppose your right Alan," she sighed calmly as she waved goodbye to them, "So long as that blasted Frog doesn't get on my nerves, everything will be alright. I wish you all the best!"

The reapers watched as Rowena left with Alan and Stella on her tails. The girl was weird. She didn't act like a reaper nor did she act like a human. It was like she was in between. But that meeting she was attending, that was something they needed to know about.

Alan and Stella followed after Rowena as they walked down the cold, silent hallways to the meeting room. Rowena had refused to say a word to them as they walked towards a heavy wooden door. From what they understood, they were within America's Pentagon but Rowena refused to say anything besides that as soon as they entered the building. Upon reaching the door, one of the two humans guarding it walked towards Rowena.

"Ms. London," said the man in uniform as he held out his hand, "your coat?"

Rowena quickly shed it and handed it over to the man. That was twice that someone had called Rowena "London" from what they understood. They knew that in these meetings that Rowena Kirkland represented the representative capital of the United Kingdom, London, England. But what they did not understand was why they called her London and not Rowena or even Ms. Kirkland. The man immediately took the coat away as the second man opened the door.

"I wish you well London," he said as Rowena, Alan and Stella walked into the room.

The walls were high and cream coloured while the carpet was royal blue. Heavy blue curtains covered the windows. A heavy cherry table with 11 seats around it and an outer ring with around 22 seats around it sat in the middle of the room. The majority of those seats were filled, one seat at the table and two on the outer ring behind that.

"Isn't this odd," commented a strict looking blonde male as he seemed to glare at Rowena, "I thought that you vere one for punctuality London."

"Hold your tongue Berlin," retorted Rowena, Alan and Stella swore they saw something dangerous flash in her eyes, silencing the German male as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I apologize for my tardiness, it will not happen again."

"It is arright Rondon," said an empty eyed Asian male, "We haven't begun yet."

The two reapers could recognize Damien Bonnefoy, Derek Jones, Daniel Jones and Eliot Williams at the table as Rowena took her seat. They supposed that they represented Paris, France, New York, America, Washington D. C, America and Ottawa, Canada respectively. Damien sat on Rowena's left while Derek, Daniel and Eliot were on her right. The blonde male that Rowena had called "Berlin" was sitting directly across from her and on his right were two brunettes, presumably Italian with how they dressed. On his left was the empty-eyed Asian male, Japanese from their guess. Another Asian male, one who seemed a lot more emotional than the other, sat on Damien's left; he was Chinese from their guess. The final member of the table was a platinum blonde male with violet eyes, the Russian representative who sat on Eliot's right.

Stella and Alan followed suit and sat behind their boss. But almost as soon as they sat down, the atmosphere in the room quickly changed. What had been casual before was now tense and suffocating. With how Rowena and the German male were looking at each other, it almost looked like a power struggle between the two. The same could be said with the rest of the table, it all seemed to be a power struggle with both sides not willing to give an inch.

The intensity was comparable to a battlefield with the world's finest going against each other, only lusting for the blood of the other but the battle had only begun.

* * *

**Next chapter is the meeting and D.C spending time with Londie and the grim reapers! **

**I have been doing some thinking about this story and from what I can see as of now, it will have three arcs in it. This is part of the first arc. **

**Please review, I love hearing from everybody and it helps inspire me to write. **


	10. Chapter 10

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR KUROSHITSUJI!**

******I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and lets just say, the reapers are getting a bit more suspicous. Oh and I mean no offense to those from Beijing, China. I have no idea why I picked him.**

**I would love to thank my reviewers: WildCitrusSunflower and AriKai-kun! You all are awesome and so is everybody who has read or favourit****ed this story!**

* * *

They never knew their boss at all. The cheerful Londoner was not really what Rowena was but neither was the French "Frog" hating teenager. She wasn't the smiling and quirky girl who they assumed to have stumbled into power. She wasn't the spoiled brat that they also assumed to have been born into such a position. No. Rowena was neither of those two, she was something entirely different.

Even when she was Junior Reaper, Stella had never seen this side of Rowena. Stella was familiar with the Ace of Spades, a calm but troubled reaper who often disappeared for several days due to things occurring in the human realm. Ace was usually very stressed, especially when she returned from disappearing. Her junior had been a much stressed reaper, almost too stressed in her opinion.

But Rowena wasn't the Ace of Spades either. Stella could see that the Ace was another one of Rowena's facades. She and Alan could now see who Rowena Kirkland was, not an overly happy teenager or a French Frog hating girl nor a permanently stressed reaper. Rowena Kirkland was a frightening girl and the other people in the room knew that too. She was cold, manipulative and calculating. She knew how to control a room even better than William or Undertaker, which was terrifying. Even with the tense atmosphere for the room, nobody dared to speak against Rowena. It was blatant that even with the power struggle between her and the Berlin representative; even he wouldn't want to anger her.

London had not said a word since her disagreement with Berlin. She didn't need to as this was New York's assessment. She wanted to see if her young American student would be able to control a small meeting like this without her intervention. London was pleased that he was able to handle it, so he had been paying close attention to her all these years. He only had so few years left until London would officially release her hold on him and D.C so it was comforting to know that he was able to do this at least.

"I would like to draw attention to a topic we have yet to speak about," said Beijing, causing all eyes to fall on the Chinese capital, "the magical community."

"All in favor?" asked New York.

"Berlin, Germany votes aye," said the blonde German.

"Milan, Italy votes aye," said the closed-eyed Italian.

"Rome, Italy votes aye," added the open-eyed Italian.

"Tokyo, Japan votes aye," said the empty Japanese teen.

"Ottawa, Canada votes aye," said Eliot Williams.

"Paris, France votes aye," said Damien Bonnefoy, swirling his wine glass.

"Washington D.C, America votes aye," said Daniel Jones happily.

"New York, America votes aye," said Derek Jones as he sipped his coffee.

"Beijing, China votes aye," said the Chinese male.

All eyes turned to the white haired English capital, awaiting her vote. If she voted yes, then they would move towards that topic but if she were to vote no, the topic of discussion would be dropped. London sipped her tea and readjusted her glasses.

"London, England votes aye," said Rowena Kirkland simply.

The German nodded and almost immediately, the frantic conversation began. All of it sounded familiar to Stella and Alan. All of it sounded almost exactly like what had been occurring in the United Kingdom, what William and Undertaker had told them, mass killings of magical creatures. The only ones who weren't frantic about the situation were Rowena and the Beijing representative.

"I take it that this is also occurring within the United Kingdom as well London?" asked the Chinese man. The room went silent and all eyes turned to the English girl. "Don't tell me that you and the rest of the British Isles family have not been subjected to such things like the rest of us?"

Rowena sipped her tea, "It has been occurring," she sighed.

Beijing raised his brow in surprise. "Do you not have anything to say about that London?"

"Should I?"

"You are a witch, aren't you?"

"And you are a wizard, Beijing."

"And you're powerless to stop it aren't you," commented the Chinese man while Rowena lifted the cup to her lips. She paused and he continued, "You are, aren't you?" He smirked. "Well isn't this new? Something that even the great _London, England_ cannot handle? How does it feel to be powerless in your own territory _London Rowena Kirkland?_"

Rowena calmly put her cup down and turned her attention towards the Chinese male. Alan and Stella swore that the temperature of the room had dropped ten degrees. They looked around and saw that everyone there was rather tense, rigid to be specific. No one dared to move a muscle as a cruel smile curved its way on to London's face. Almost instantly, the Chinese man's expression changed from one of challenge to the one of a dog with his tail between his legs in retreat.

"Powerless?" taunted Rowena as she pushed her frames up her nose, the lenses catching the light. "Powerless? Is that what you think I feel Beijing, China?" scoffed Rowena before clicking her tongue and shaking her head. "Tisk, Tisk my Oriental friend." Her hand moved from her lap to the table and the man got up from his chair and hid behind the Moscow representative. Rowena smirked in amusement as she got to her feet. "Oh don't you hide behind a _Russian Man, _Beijing." She taunted. "What are you doing? Hiding from a little girl and trembling like a leaf?"

"I-I-I," he stuttered.

Rowena walked over the Chinese man and grabbed his shoulder pressing him to the table. She now looked legitimately annoyed with him.

"Don't assume that I am powerless you damn bastard," growled Rowena. "Look at your position right now before me. Trembling, weak and most of all, _pathetic._" Beijing squeaked like a mouse. "The British Isles are _well_ aware of the situation and we have been addressing the situation." They watched as Rowena slammed the Chinese representative into the table. "So shut your mouth because next time I might not be so kind."

Rowena let go of the man's lapels, ignoring the shocked looks she received from the other representatives and their assistants. She walked over to her seat and picked up her Union Jack ledger. Rowena gestured for them to get up and they quickly stood and followed after the girl as she made her way towards the door.

"London," called Derek Jones with a slight waver in his voice, it was rather blatant that he was also quite a bit afraid of the English representative, "Where are you going?"

Rowena looked over her shoulder at the American. "As far as I am concerned," she deadpanned, "Today's meeting is over. All in favour?"

There was a rapid chorus "ayes" as the English girl and her assistants left the room. The two grim reapers watched as one of the soldiers handed Rowena her coat. They were silent as what had just happened ran through their minds as they followed Rowena out of the building. Once they were out of the building did they start talking again.

"Dad's not going to be happy when he hears about this," sighed Rowena as she ran a gloved hand through her white fringe.

"Then why did you do it," asked Stella as Rowena turned her attention to her, "Why did you do that? You could have taken an entirely different action to that."

"He's had it coming for a long time," retorted Rowena, "A _very _long time."

"ROWENA WYNTER KIRKLAND!" The trio froze upon hearing that. Alan and Stella watched as Rowena paled drastically as she forced a smile on to her face before turning around to see a _very_ angry Englishman walking their way.

"Hey dad," chuckled Rowena nervously, "What's up?"

Emerald fire burned in his eyes as they walked up to Rowena. This was definitely not the man that hired him. That man had been smiling happily and seemed to be a rather pleasant person. But this man was rather angry by the looks of it.

"Don't "Hey dad" me, young lady," scolded Arthur Kirkland, "Do you know what you just did?"

"Speak with Beijing?" squeaked Rowena in fear.

They had to admit, it was amusing to see their boss being chewed out by her father, as cruel as it was. Just a few minutes ago, she was scaring the wits out of one of her fellow representatives and now she was being chewed out by her father. They had probably been standing there for ten minutes when Arthur Kirkland finally walked away, leaving a rather rigid Rowena who was as pale as a sheet of paper.

"Are you okay?" asked Alan as he carefully stepped towards Rowena.

"He took Mini Cooper," sighed Rowena.

"Huh?" asked Stella.

"He took my favourite car as punishment," said Rowena as she hung her head, "I could live with the lecture but he had to take my Mini!"

"You sort of had it coming," said Stella.

"I know but it's favourite!"

They were almost glad that Rowena had dismissed them when she did. Their boss was not a fun person when she was mulling over a lost car. Also, she needed time to change and calm down before she takes them out on the tour with her younger cousin.

"So how was the meeting?" asked Eric as the grim reapers gathered in William's hotel room for a debriefing.

"It was…odd," replied Alan, attempting to find the right words.

"Odd?" said Elizabeth in surprise, "That's it?

"Besides the fact that she seems to hold a lot of power in the meeting and is not afraid of letting you know who is in charge," answered Stella, scoffing slightly, "She's definitely _not_ the same Ace that we once knew. _That Ace_ didn't challenge your power or position; she just let you know that she was able to inflict major damage to you if you pushed her."

"But what did the meeting speak about?" asked William.

"Human world politics," Alan replied, "until, that is, they reached the topic of magic. They were talking about everything that Division 45 is looking into."

"Our Division's assignment?" questioned Elizabeth in surprise, "They were speaking about the deaths?"

Alan nodded, "Yes that was where Rowena just attacked the Chinese Representative."

Their conversation carried on for the rest of the hour until Alan received a phone call from Rowena, asking for him and his friends to come down for the tour. They quickly made their way down, as to not keep their guide waiting. To their surprise, the only way they could identify Rowena, besides the white hair and spade glasses, was the cheerful blonde beside her. Her hair was in a messy bun and her fringe had been spiked out in front of her eyes. She wore a white button up shirt with the top two buttons undone with a Union Jack corset on top of that and the buttons on the shirt tails undone, a red and black plaid skirt, black leather leggings, black stiletto heels with zipper like straps, black lace fingerless gloves with black nail polish and a black leather jacket it top it all off. The Iron Cross was still around her neck and her ears had pewter dragon ear cuffs on them.

"Bloody hell," gasped Alan, unable to make sense of what happened to his boss.

"AWESOME!" shouted Stella as she hurried over to Rowena to hug the girl, "We match!"

Stella was right about that. She wore a black velvet pentagon necked top with red lace bell sleeves, black skinny jeans with a studded leather belt, black combat boots, black fingerless gloves with black nail polish with red tips and a mini black top hat was perched on her head. Stella also had on blood red lipstick with heavy black eyeliner (something that nearly gave William a heart attack) and a black velvet choker was around her neck. The event was Elizabeth's greatest nightmare, Stella the emo-dresser meeting a punk which Rowena was from what she could tell.

The grim reapers were still in shock when Daniel approached them, a cheerful smile on his face. The American capital was used to seeing London dressed like this, most of the time worse so this was harmless. Daniel C. Jones had his Hollywood smile on as he held out his hand to William, London always taught him to approach the most serious looking person first.

"Hello," he said happily, holding his hand out to the man, "I'm Daniel C. Jones, Rowena Kirkland's younger cousin as well as the Representative of Washington D.C, America. It is a pleasure to meet you all."

William instantly snapped out of his shock, "Oh," he quickly shook Daniel's hand. "Hello, I am William T. Spears, a friend of Alan Humphries."

"Cool," chuckled Daniel, "It's nice to meet you William."

Daniel soon became acquainted to the rest of the group; his favorite new person would probably have been Eric. The man was fascinating, rough around the edges but seemed nice, kind of like Berlin but less strict, so Leipzig but male and blonde.

"So how did you come about your job as a representative?" asked William as Rowena and Stella were chatting.

Daniel grinned, "Oh, we're just born into it."

Now that caught their attention, but it wasn't them that heard it. Rowena had immediately stolen the boy away from them and from what they could tell; she was reprimanding him for some reason. From their expressions, it looked as if Rowena was exasperated, as if she had told the boy several times over not to do something; while Daniel was giving her a sad puppy expression, most likely attempting to get out of trouble with his cousin. They finally watched as Rowena sighed and adjusted her glasses, obviously giving into the look that Daniel had given her judging by the blonde's celebration.

"Just _do not _do that _ever_ again," she ordered the boy, "Do I make myself clear _District of Columbia_, understand that even though you are my precious little cousin with as human as we are, but if you dare to go against the ancient set rules I _will _reprimand you."

They watched as Daniel nodded in fear at Rowena's order. But it confused them as to why Rowena had addressed him as "District of Columbia" and how she said "with as human as we are." By saying that, was she implying that they were not human? It did not make sense as witches as wizards were still classified as humans. But now that William thought about it, from the written orders the higher ups had given him, they really didn't specify as to what race Rowena Kirkland belonged in. Under race it had just said, "off-duty reaper to be reinstated."

Daniel was a very energetic tour guide from what they experienced. The American was a ball of energy from what they could tell, a non-stop, talking ball of energy. Even though they were reapers who trained multiple times a week, they had a hard time keeping up with the fast talking American. Rowena was just grinning and walking calmly beside the boy, not saying a thing during the whole walk.

"Hey Snowy," said Daniel as the group was walking through the Botanic Gardens.

Rowena turned away from the roses and looked over at her cousin. "Yes Daniel?"

"About the meeting?"

"What of it?" asked Rowena coolly.

The reapers were now listening intently, wondering what the two cousins would say about the meeting.

"Why did you just lose it like that London?" asked D.C, frowning slightly. "You're one of the calmest capitals I know but at the meeting, you just lost it."

"That Oriental was pushing his limits with me," replied London simply.

"But Berlin's done that a lot and you never go off on him like that."

"Yes I have."

"When?"

"War time, remember?"

"But that was during your European war."

"Still went off on him didn't I?"

"London," groaned D.C.

"Daniel," Rowena turned to face her cousin and took his chin in her hand. Her teal green eyes stared long and hard into his sky blue ones before she sighed. "You're still so young and innocent, please stay that way. Even with all that has happened these past few years, you are still so innocent and child-like, please remain that way."

The reapers did not understand what the two cousins were saying to each other. Their conversation was going so fast that it seemed almost second nature to the two. They knew that the "London" and "D.C" portions were nicknames but it didn't help their suspicions. It wasn't long until the tour was over and Daniel had to head home while Rowena chose to walk them back to the hotel.

"You and Daniel," said Ronald, catching Rowena's attention, "You two are awfully close."

Rowena smiled, "Yes, I guess you can say that." Her smile softened. "I've known him and his brother since they were only a month old. Precious little boys who have grown up much too fast but at least their world is a peaceful one."

"And what do you mean by that?" asked William.

Rowena just ignored his question as she turned to Alan and Stella. "I will be here at 8 tomorrow morning so we may go to the meeting. I will assure you that it will be a much lighter affair then than it was today. Understood?"

The two grim reapers nodded as Rowena smiled and turned to leave. She gave them a farewell wave as she made her way in the same direction that Daniel had gone.

* * *

**Next chapter, Halloween meeting!**

******Please review, I love hearing from everybody and it helps inspire me to write. **


	11. Chapter 11

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR KUROSHITSUJI!**

******I AM FINALLY ON SUMMER HOLIDAY! It was Finals week, 6 classes but only 2 exams due to exemptions for doing well in class! I feel proud of that! I'm also happy about the fact that I will now be able to catch up on lost sleep, darn school year likes to ruin my sleep cycle. Updates will most likely come sooner as I will have more time to write now. **

**I would love to thank my reviewers: WildCitrusSunflower and AriKai-kun! You all are awesome and so is everybody who has read or favourit****ed this story!**

* * *

Alan and Stella were honestly shocked when their boss had sent a driver for them instead of picking them up herself. But that shock only continued when they reached the meeting room, it looked as if the representatives were divided by colour, red, blue, green, and purple. They found Rowena in the blue group.

The Londoner was dressed in the costume she had bought a week before the meeting. It was a champagne white satin bustier style mini dress with a black waist cincher corset with 5 golden buttons on the front and an aquamarine skirt, a short black lace petticoat, opaque over the knee white stockings with black bows, black Mary Jane 4in pumps, a short champagne white cape with an aquamarine bow tie and an aquamarine top hat. She was standing next to her father.

Arthur Kirkland wore a dodger blue waistcoat over a white dress shirt with a white ribbon tie. His brown pants were tucked into black knee high lace up boots. He had on a royal blue overcoat on as well, unbuttoned but the lapels clean. A blue miniature top had was perched on his head, much like Rowena's but the same colour as his overcoat but a black spade was on the ribbon. In his hands was a large clock with roman numerals with spade hands.

Next to Arthur Kirkland was a tall man with sunny blonde hair, sharing an appearance similar to that of Daniel Jones, same cowlick and blue eyes but his glasses were different. He wore a royal blue waist coat with a matching tie and white dress shirt. His slacks were brown and his dress shoes were black and polished. He too wore an overcoat but dodger blue with large black spade decorations on the right side with the collar popper out. The man carried a gold spade shaped pocket watch.

Derek Jones was next and his costume was just weird. A pair of grey rabbit ears was mixed in with his blonde hair. He wore a disheveled blue suit and looked as if he had gone home drunk in the suit and decided to show up at the meeting in it. Derek also seemed a bit twitchy but compared to Daniel, he looked crazed. Daniel wore azure and white checkered shorts with a matching blazer. His shirt was white and his tie was azure.

Next to the Jones brothers was Eliot Williams was leaning on Daniel's shoulder, the most evident feature on him were the oversized grey mouse ears. His vest was denim blue and his shirt was white like the others. But unlike his relatives, Eliot wore blue jeans and black cowboy boots. His expression was lazy and tired, almost drowsy.

A man with a similar appearance to Eliot was standing near them. He wore a teal and royal blue checkered vest with a white dress shirt and arm garters. His slacks were pressed and black and his shoes were black and polished. He wore a teal blue tie and white gloves with a cheerful smile on his face.

"Alan! Stella! Sorry for not being able to pick you both up myself," said Rowena as she hurried over to them.

"It's nothing," replied Stella as she looked around at all the costumes. There were a lot of royalty costumes as well as storybooks. "So what's happening here?"

"Oh this?" said Rowena as she looked around, "Ah yes, welcome to the Halloween celebration!" A sly smile appeared on her lips. "Just because we're foreign dignitaries, does not mean that we don't know how to have fun!"

And fun was had. Stella and Alan spent the day meeting the other assistants, who had brought their children to the conference. Apparently Rowena and Pengfei (the Beijing representative) were suckers for children; the two were seen spoiling every child they caught sight of with coos and candy. Who knew that those two had a soft spot?

There was little actual business conducted, some minor talk over the magical creature deaths. Apparently it had also been discussed in the nations' conference and was causing the representatives to worry. Arthur Kirkland, the representative from England, was actually calmer about the subject than Rowena was. When Ludwig Beilschmidt, the representative from Germany, confronted him about the happenings of this in the United Kingdom, Arthur Kirkland smiled.

"If you have to ask me Germany," chuckled Arthur, "then are you asking for my help in this area?"

"You and your family are the experts in this," said the German rigidly, obviously not happy with how the Englishman had twisted his words.

"We are rapidly approaching the perpetrators," replied Arthur as he sipped his tea, smiling over at his daughter, who was sitting to his right. "I was informed last night that London had found a possible lead to them."

Alan and Stella looked at Rowena in shock. Why had she not mentioned this to them? To know the possible perpetrators would have this case closed quicker than having to bring Rowena Kirkland back into the reaper society. They weren't the only ones staring at the white haired Briton, who was smirking at the stunned crowd.

"What can I say?" she teased, "I, as well as my assistants, work fast, hence why _my_ law enforcement is World Class."

It was obvious that Rowena was rather proud of that fact. They could see it in the teasing smile on her face. She liked being the best, on top of the world. They wondered if anybody had ever told her that too much power like that could likely destroy her. But they would talk to her about that later, right now, it was time to enjoy the festivities.

There was much music and dancing at the celebration. About five times that night they had seen Rowena Kirkland and Damien Bonnefoy dance together, making them wonder if there was really any hate in their relationship and if they were more than they seemed. The sweets and pastries offered at the party were plentiful and there seemed to be a never ending stream of drinks.

But halfway through the night, Rowena just disappeared from their sights. They hurried around the conference hall, looking for their boss. How could she have just disappeared like that? They had been watching the girl like hawks but she was there one minute and gone the next. But they found her soon, standing in the park with her wand in hand as she was talking to a familiar face.

"Rowena!" they called.

Almost immediately, the girl's head snapped up and she turned her attention to them. She seemed rather puzzled when she saw them running over.

"Oh," she said simply, "hello."

"You disappeared on us," explained Alan, "and we were a bit worried."

"Sorry about that," whispered Rowena nervously.

"Ay mi amigos," said Corrado as he placed his arm around Rowena's shoulders, "Rowena's cool!" He looked at the white haired girl, "We should hang out sometime."

"Ah, sure…" drawls Rowena as she carefully stepped away, "I have a conference to return to, goodbye."

The reapers watched as Rowena hurried back to the conference before they decided to continue their own conversation.

"So that was Rowena huh," commented Corrado as he rubbed his chin, "Not the same Ace I remember."

"She's different alright," replied Stella, "So what did you do to make her draw her wand on you?"

Corrado chuckled nervously at the memory. Stella frowned, oh this wasn't good. She was used to Corrado's nervous chuckle and usually those weren't good.

"I kinda…snuck up on her."

Stella raised a brow before asking, "You did what."

Corrado chuckled again, "I kinda snuck up on her and she kinda freaked out and kinda almost cursed me."

Stella face palmed upon hearing that. She had seen something similar to that happening _many _times. When they were at their old Division, Corrado had a habit of sneaking up on Rowena and frightening the girl. Those events usually ended with Corrado nearly being injured in some way, either by brute force or by Rowena's death scythe.

"You never learn," she sighed, "Do you?"

Corrado shook his head with a cheerful grin on his face. "Nope but did you find out anything?"

"Other than the fact that Rowena has a lead to whoever is behind the killings," answered Alan, "No."

"WHAT?!"

"Yes," replied Stella.

"That's awesome!" shouted Corrado happily. "We'll be able to close that case!"

"_If_ that lead is the one we are looking for," reminded Alan, "We're still very unsure about if it is or not."

"But that's closer than we are."

Alan bit his lips upon hearing that. It was a very true statement that Rowena was closer than they were if she had found a lead. This would help in their investigation, even if it were wrong.

At least they would be able to find out the truth tomorrow.

* * *

**GAH! THIS WAS WRITEN SO AWKWARDLY! **

**But at least we will be heading back to the city in the next chapter. There will be more PrUk, more oblivious London, a possible appearance from Leipzig and much, much more!**

**Please review, I love hearing from everybody and it helps inspire me to write. **


	12. Chapter 12

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR KUROSHITSUJI!**

******This was supposed to be posted yesterday but the website was acting wierdly. But now you all have it! I apologize for the one line of German, it was done by Google Translate. **

**I would love to thank my reviewer, AriKai-kun! You all are awesome and so is everybody who has read or favourit****ed this story!**

* * *

The jet ride back to London had been a smooth one. Rowena had been multitasking for most of the flight in her little corner, so any conversation from the London representative was rare. Though that did not mean that Ronald did not attempt at it, but one of those attempts ended with Rowena glaring death at him, not a pretty sight. Apparently the new lead was causing her a bit of stress and she couldn't wait to get back to her office, but most importantly, her home. Staying with America, D.C, New York, Ottawa and Canada had been awesome, but it was nothing like being at home.

As soon as the jet landed and their luggage retrieved, Rowena quickly said her goodbyes to the group, telling Alan and Stella that they were allowed to show up a bit later for work the next day. London apparated home, as she had told her father not to pick her up with all the traffic. It was also pretty late and she didn't want to trouble him.

Upon appearing outside the front door, London moved carefully removed the key ring from her pocket when the door swung open. Standing there with a large smile was her father, who quickly gathered London in his arms, causing the girl to squeak from surprise.

"Ha, ha did you enjoy your flight poppet?" he asked as he let London go.

"Who are you and what did you do with dad?" asked London as she backed away slightly. Usually when she was gone and had to take a plane, England would not react like that to her return so who the **bloody hell** was this person?

England looked at London curiously, he did not understand why she was reacting the way she was. What had he done before she arrived? Well, he and Prussia had met up and practiced some…acrobatics, which really relaxed him. Then the Prussian left, saying something about returning soon so that they may continue. He also just got out of the shower to clean up from their activities when London had showed up.

"What do you mean by that poppet?" said England as he pulled London into another hug. "Is something wrong?"

"You're too cheerful to be dad."

Ah, so that was what surprised her. England chuckled and pet London's hair. "Silly little girl," chuckled England, "I just…got a massage a hour before you arrived. So of course I'm cheerful."

"Alright," sighed London as she carried her suitcase in.

"Are you hungry? Tired?" asked England as the two continued further into the house.

"Tired," replied London with a slight yawn as she made her way up the staircase, "Goodnight dad."

"Goodnight poppet," called England with a calm smile on his face as he watched London stumble up the stairs.

* * *

_She was running, but from what? London looked down and was shocked to see dirt and grass beneath her black boots and red hem of her dress. She turned her head to look at her reflection alongside the river that she somehow knew was there. She was wearing the dress that she often wore as a child, ankle length and black with a red lace hem, and her Prussian blue military coat (one like Vater and Konigsberg) that would touch the back of her knees. Maybe it was because she was her child self, her long white hair pulled into a bun with a braid wrapped around it and her standing around 92 cm. _

_Back to the main question though, why was she running? She didn't know as for how long she had been running. She just knew that she had to get away from whatever she was running from. Whatever it was, she knew that it was dangerous and that her Vater had warned her about something like this before. _

_But suddenly something tackled into her. London was sent straight into the ground, facing whatever it was that she had been running from. It was a man, a man with red eyes. But those red eyes were not the comforting red eyes like those of her Vater and Konigsberg. No, those eyes were hungry and just cruel from what she could tell. _

"Lass mich gehen! (_Let me go!)" she shouted, trying to fight her way out of the hold. The man had her wrist pinned above her head a knee on her ankles. _

_But when the man spoke, she didn't understand a thing he said besides the word "soul." He was speaking English to her, a language that she was not yet well versed in, especially when she was a colony. She might have been a colony within England's territory but she was a _Prussian_ colony, she spoke German. _

_London could not make out what her colonial self was screaming as she struggled in the man's hold. All she knew was that she needed to get away. She needed to get away or bad things would happen. _

* * *

England had been walking back to his room when he heard screaming. It was London. He panicked, what was causing her to scream in such a terrified manner? London was hardly ever frightened of anything but to hear her screaming of fear, it tore him. Obviously his body knew what to do before his mind as he quickly found himself at London's door, which he quickly forced in to find his daughter tossing and turning and screaming in German.

"London!" he shouted as he raced over to her bed and scooped up the girl into his arms, attempting to calm and/or awaken the capital.

But she didn't wake up, she continued to scream and toss and turn. She was struggling to remove herself from his hold. Whatever she was dreaming about was not very pleasant at all. England continued to attempt to shush her, holding the girl close to his heart, London. Doing that almost immediately calmed her down. The screaming weakened until they were merely whimpers as she clung to his nightshirt. It was something that the nations had figured out when dealing with distressed capitals, that holding them to their hearts –the capital representation within their bodies- would calm them.

"Shh," he hushed, "It's alright poppet; you're safe here."

When London woke up the next morning, she could hear voices outside her door. She reached for her glasses and was shocked when she couldn't find them. She continued to paw around for her wand but that was missing too. London groaned as she sat up, great, now she was blind _and_ defenseless to an extent. She did find her fountain pen though. London was rubbing her eyes when she heard the door open and threw her pen, as she would a knife, at whoever was answering. She heard a yelp before a shout.

"NOT AWESOME LUNDENWIC!"

London's eyes snapped open and she looked towards the door, her vision horribly blurred. She blinked and squinted, attempting to at least make out her Vater in all the blurs. She heard the footsteps coming closer, with how they were uneven; she assumed that England was there as well. She felt someone slide her glasses on to her nose, clearing up her vision and letting her see both England and her Vater.

"Good morning," she chuckled nervously, "and sorry about that Vater, I couldn't find my wand or my glasses."

"It is alright," replied the white haired nation before a look of concern appeared on his face. "So England tells me that you had a nightmare?"

A guilty expression spread across her face. "It wasn't as much as a nightmare," replied London as she ran a hand through her fringe, "more like some sort of memory."

"It would be most likely since you were screaming in German," said England, "tell us about it."

London frowned slightly. She did not want to relive it. The fact that it was a memory from her colonial days was what scared her the most. But also the fact that she just didn't remember experiencing it until now was also unsettling.

"I was running through a forest," began London as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "the forest I would play with Leipzig in, in the same dress that I loved to wear as a colony, the black one with the red lace hem. It was dark and something was chasing me. All I knew was to runaway."

London began to tremble from fear of having to relive it as she recited the memory. England pulled the capital into his arms like he had done the night before. Prussia knew London's memory very well. He had only found her in the nick of time that night.

"It's alright London," whispered England as he pressed London's head to his heart, "you're safe here. It is all in the past."

"He tackled me to the ground," she continued as she clung to her dad's shirt, "and pinned me there while he was speaking English. All I could understand was the word "soul." I was screaming for help and he was about to attack when everything faded away."

England continued to pet London's hair as Prussia's eyes took on a more serious side. To know that that memory tormented London was stressing. When she was a tiny colony, he and Leipzig had to ask the higher ups to have them work on separate days, something Prussia did not like. But it was better for them to do that as Lundenwic had begun to have panic attacks at night because of what had happened. He had kept it secret from England that London's panic attacks did not begin in 1800 but _long_ before that, 1800 only made them worse.

It was until London realized that she was an hour late to work did she begin her frantic rush to get ready. Prussia watched as London zipped around the room, gathering a clean suit from her closet as well as many other grooming materials before hurrying off to her bathroom. He looked over at England, who only shrugged and shook his head as he was used to seeing this. It was only twenty minutes when London burst back into the room dressed in a black suit with a bright red tie and matching pumps. She was only in front of the mirror for three minutes as she fixed her hair into a French roll with a crimson rose hair pin and the Iron Cross soon following. London immediately grabbed her briefcase before rushing over and giving England a kiss on the cheek and one to Prussia as well.

"Bye Dad, bye Vater, I wish you both a good day," said London cheerfully before apparating to her office.

England shook his head and chuckled, "Always in a hurry isn't she?" He then reached into the pocket of his pants and withdrew a certain Kingswood wand. "She even forgot about her wand in the hurry."

Prussia smirked, "Don't worry about the wand." England looked at him curiously. "Her sister vill be there," he smiled over at his lover, "and you can bet that Leipzig von't let anyone hurt her little sister."

"So Leipzig has accompanied you this time," asked England, "I'll be sure to have your rooms set up."

"Vhy can't ve sleep together Engel," asked Prussia seductively as he pulled England into a kiss.

"She still doesn't know," replied England with a sigh, "I have yet to tell her."

"Vhy? She surely can handle it."

"She had a series of panic attacks that shut her down the day you said you were a relationship you git," spat England.

"…Maybe not…."

* * *

Leipzig checked her nails as she walked through the halls of London Dispatch. How long had it been since she had gone down those halls again? The last _happy _time she had visited was with London, when she was a grim reaper who wanted to introduce her elder sister to her teammates. She knew how she dressed was slightly frowned upon at London's Dispatch but she didn't care.

"It's great to have ya here Miss Beilschmidt," said the tall blonde man as he led her through the halls.

"It's only okay for me to be here," replied Julchen as she brushed a stray lock behind her ear, ignoring the eyes of the men they had passed. "I'm only here because of mein Vater as well as my little sister."

The man looked at her oddly. He had heard about a female Prussian reaper, actually he had heard about two Prussian reapers. The reapers claimed to be father and daughter. This was odd as Reapers were sterile, so to hear of a family was odd. Sure they _formed_ families but to actually _have_ families was impossible for them.

"A little sister?"

Julchen smiled, "Ja, a cute little English girl from London. She reminds me of a nicer, but sometimes more ruthless, version of myself. Looks like me a bit too cause we have the same Vater."

The man raised his brow before asking, "Do you have a picture?"

Julchen nodded and reached into her pocket. She quickly pulled out a hot pink, faux-crocodile skin and opened it to remove a photo from the front slot. She handed it to the man who looked at the photo in shock. In the photo were two girls, both with white hair and smiling, one leaning against a stone wall and the other was standing with her arms crossed behind her back. One, Julchen, wore a royal blue strapless knee-length dress with a black bow tie sash and black stiletto heels with her long white hair down. The other was a shorter girl wearing a black suit without a tie and black stiletto heels with her hair in side ponytail, a blue rose hair accessory decorated it. They also wore Iron crosses around their necks.

"My little sister, Rowena Kirkland," chuckles Julchen as she showed the man the photo, "She's the one who's wearing the suit."

Julchen watched as the man with corn rowed hair widened his eyes in surprise; she frowned. She quickly slipped the photo back into her clutch and the clutch into her pocket. Something seemed a little off now that she mentioned it. Julchen did not request the transfer over to London; she was handed it. Berlin Dispatch promised her that she would still have her position as a Supervisor once she returned from the transfer; it was just that London Dispatch needed someone of her skill at the moment. She would be working with two dispatch divisions though, 44 and 45 under Supervisors William T. Spears and Undertaker. But in case they tried something with her, she played with her Iron Cross necklace; there was a reason why Vater told London and her to never go anywhere without them.

The man led her into Division 44 where she was greeted by a moderately tall brunette man with his hair slicked back. In his right hand was a pruning pole which she suspected was his death scythe. Upon seeing her, Julchen noticed a flicker of surprise in his eyes before it seemed to settle in realization and becoming emotionless once more.

"You seem surprised," commented Julchen, frowning slightly.

"It was nothing," replied the man before turning to the blonde man, "Thank you for leading her here Mr. Slingby."

The Slingby nodded while Julchen kept her eyes on the man in front of her. According to her "nation sense" this man was Grim Reaper William T. Spears, around 209 years old and obviously an Englishman but as a human he had been a Spaniard for most of his life before coming to England. The "nation sense" was a nation or capital's ability to identify a person: their name, age, race, where they were born, where they lived and so on. Race was sometimes the hardest part of a nation to identify; Julchen only knew he was a Grim Reaper because she did work with Grim reapers, most nations and capitals wouldn't know.

"It is a pleasure making your acquaintance Mr. Spears," said Julchen with a smile as she held out her hand to him, "You and your Dispatch team have quite the reputation to reach us in Berlin. It will be an honour to work with you."Julchen watched as Spears shook her hand with a slightly surprised look on his blank face.

"Thank you Miss Beilschmidt," replied William, surprised that the Prussian Reaper knew of him, "I have heard excellent things about you as well. It will be interesting to work with a fellow Supervisor." He watched as her smile widened. "I trust that you have a place to stay for your time in England?"

"Of course," said Julchen eagerly, "I'm staying with my little sister and if needed, I can always ask to borrow one of her London flats."

William looked at the Prussian reaper skeptically, "Little sister?"

Julchen nodded her head happily, "Yup, a cute little English girl by the name of Rowena Kirkland." She ignored the stunned look on William's face. "Though I did prefer it when her name was Roswitha Beilschmidt, Roswitha is _wayyy_ awesomer than Rowena-"

"Did you say Rowena Kirkland?" asked William in slight surprise.

"Yes," Julchen replied, a hint of suspicion in her eyes.

William cleared his throat. "Your assistance was requested because of your expertise in the area of combat and retrieval as well as the fact that you are also a dignitary who attends similar meetings to that of our target."

"…In simple English please?"

"Look darling," said Grell as he filed his nails, "We need your help in getting back a former London Dispatch reaper who's gonna give a great fight most likely from what Alan and Stella tell us."

Julchen did not like how this was sounding. She gripped the Iron Cross on her necklace tightly. She could only guess as to _which_ former Reaper they were speaking about and Julchen was praying it wasn't that one. She had sided with her _Vater __**and**__ England_ when it came to the topic of erasing that reaper's memory of everything related to Grim Reapers and Demons. It was the only thing they could thing of at the time after what had happened.

"Who is the reaper?" asked Julchen nervously. She prayed to God that it wasn't who she thought it was. That former reaper was much happier in her life now than she was as a Grim Reaper.

Grell, William and Eric looked at each other nervously. Judging by how Julchen was already reacting, things could not go well. Finally, William adjusted his glasses, the lenses catching the light.

"Rowena Kirkland."

* * *

**You will see Leipzig more in the next chapter, including her reaction. Hinthint: She is not happy. **

**Please review, I love to hear from all of you and it helps inspire me sometimes. **


	13. Chapter 13

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR KUROSHITSUJI!**

******Have I ever mentioned that I loved sleeping? It is a magical thing. In this chapter, you'll see some family fluff between London and Leipzig. **

**I would love to thank my reviewers: WildCitrusSunflower and AriKai-kun! You all are awesome and so is everybody who has read or favourit****ed this story!**

* * *

Alan and Stella were caught off guard when the door to the office burst open. Rowena hurried in and she looked out of breath, hands on her knees. After a minute, she snapped up so that she was standing up straight once more, smiling like usual. It was odd as their boss had been legitimately late this time, being as she usually was early.

"Good morning everybody," said Rowena as she noticed the surprised looks from Mia, Ava, Poppy, Abbey, Stella and Alan's faces as she fixed her tie, "What's with those faces?"

"You're late," said Mia.

"And?"

"_You_," she emphasized, "are _late._"

Rowena suddenly looked very un-amused and marched right up to Mia. The height difference between the two women was not much but the difference in how the two women held themselves was something to be noted. Mia seemed to back down as Rowena lifted her chin.

"And is that problem Mrs. Wright?" asked Rowena coolly as her glasses caught the light.

"N-n-no."

"Do you remember who I am?"

"Y-y-yes."

Rowena's gaze turned icy as her teal green eyes seemed to freeze over. "Then get out of my sight."

Mia, Ava, Poppy and Abbey immediately scrambled to Abbey's office, pulling Alan and Stella along with them. Rowena made her way towards her office to begin on that day's paperwork. Stella and Alan were rather surprised to see how frantic the four women were.

"You idiot!" chided Abbey to Mia, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I-I"

"She wasn't," sighed Poppy, "Wright, you very much know what could happen correct?"

"Rowena wouldn't dare replace me," retorted Mia, somehow finding her spine again.

Ava chuckled, "I haven't been working for Rowena as long as you have Mia but even _I_ know that Rowena would do that."

"Wait, wait, wait!" said Stella, raising her voice above the women, "What is going on here? Rowena was all happy and smiling when she came and now it's like she wants to kill all of us!"

It was what was on both the reapers' minds. There were few the times where Rowena was actually as cold as she was right then. Had the girl gone bipolar or something since her time as a reaper?

Ava chuckled, "Oh, Rowena's never the best whenever she comes home from a conference, usually showing up late for work so even the smallest thing can send her to that icy side of her anger. But usually it takes a little more than that to set her off." Ava's expression turned to one of concern. "I wonder what could be happening with her."

Suddenly the door opened and their attention turned to a certain boss standing at the door. Rowena still did not look entirely pleased.

"Alan, Stella," said Rowena, her voice rather emotionless, "Come, we have a lead to investigate."

Alan and Stella hurried after Rowena, judging from what they heard; they did not want to get on her nasty side. They followed Rowena into her office where she tossed flat boxes in them. Stella and Alan looked inside the boxes and were surprised and were surprised by what they found.

"Go get changed you two," ordered Rowena as she removed her suit jacket, "We do not want to seem too out of place there."

They two hurried out of their boss's offices and to their own to change into the outfits she had given them. What surprised them, the outfits were their exact size and she never asked them for any measurements. It was almost a bit disturbing with how detailed the sizes were as well.

When they returned to Rowena's office, she had apparently done an outfit change as well. She wore black corset with a red bust and covered in black lace, a black tutu, fishnet stockings and knee high black leather boots. The Iron cross that was typically around her neck now rest on her hip. Her nails were painted black, her eyes had heavy black eyeliner, her lips were black and she black lace gloves with her hair down and streaked black.

"How?" began Stella as she pointed to the black streaks that ran through the white hair.

"I'll explain later," replied Rowena as she circled the two assistants, "perfect but not quite yet. Pardon me but I need to make a few adjustments to your hair and makeup. You both can yell at me later for this but trust me for now."

Stella was dressed as a maid, a gothic maid to be exact. She wore a short, knee length white dress that was trimmed with white lace with a black lace up waist cincher that had a flared black hem that reached 2in above the lace, flared black sleeves and a bow on the back. In her white blonde hair was a white lace band with thin, black ribbon bows. On her feet were 3in high black leather ankle boots. Rowena had her wand in hand and took Stella's white blonde hair and began to turn the tips and fringe of the other girl's hair black before going and thickening Stella's black eyeliner and applying black lipstick on the her lips.

"Rowena," began Stella as the younger white haired girl stepped back from her.

"Perfect," she said before turning to Alan, who was a bit tense, "Now as for you Alan."

Alan was surprised when he found a butler's uniform in his box. He wore a black tailcoat with silver buttons, a crimson waistcoat with blood coloured lapels and a black tie with his white dress shirt. His black slacks were also pressed and his dress shoes were polished. Rowena hurried over to her desk and customary platinum pocket watch and strung it correctly on Alan's jacket.

"Something doesn't feel right," muttered Rowena as she circled Alan.

"I'm not sure if this is my style of dress," commented Alan with a slight laugh.

"Bingo," said Rowena suddenly, "lean down Alan, you're too tall."

"Huh?" asked the male reaper as he did as Rowena told.

Rowena ran her hands through Alan's hair, messing it up to the best of her ability. But she also couldn't help but notice how soft Alan's hair was. Whatever he was doing with his hair, it was great. When it was messy enough, Rowena removed her hands and took and step back and smiled.

"Perfect," she said happily, clapping her hands together.

"Uh Rowena," began Stella before the girl was rushing towards the door.

"Come on! We don't want to lose that lead!"

Being mostly American due to the amount of time she spent in America, Stella did not mind walking through the city dressed as she was. Most of the humans she had encountered thought that she was half-cracked already so what was the difference? Alan on the other hand was a bit embarrassed even though it was part of his job. With how Rowena and Stella were dressed, he wondered how they had the guts to leave their own offices.

"Come on Alan," called Rowena opened the large black umbrella she was carrying as it began to rain, "Hurry it up! We haven't the time to waste!"

The duo followed Rowena to a grubby door between a bookshop and a music store. It looked incredibly old and just out of place with all the crisp and clean shops of London. Rowena closed the umbrella above them and opened the door, leading them inside but not before they saw the swinging sign above the door say "Leaky Cauldron."

"Kirkland!" they heard from the entrance to what seemed to be a pub. The group quickly turned their attention to a woman with brown hair standing at the counter of the bar with a smile on her face as she waved to Rowena. "By gods, Rowena Kirkland! It's been years since you've shown your face here! Good heavens! What have you been up to?"

Rowena laughed and waved back at the woman. "Mrs. Longbottom, it is good to see you too! How's Neville? Oh and I have been busy with everything go on in Muggle London and international business. I'll make note to stop by soon."

"Neville is doing well as a Hogwarts Professor," said Mrs. Longbottom cheerfully, "I'll hold you to that Rowena! Oh and bring Arthur!"

"Alright, alright! Good day!" replied Rowena as she led Alan and Stella towards the other door.

Once they were all in the backyard of the pub, Alan and Stella wondered about what just happened back in the pub. They were able to gather than Rowena and Mrs. Longbottom knew each other. Also judging by Mrs. Longbottom's question, Rowena was most likely a troublemaker. But back to their reality, Rowena had removed her wand from her boot and was tapping bricks.

"Thank god Dad decided to drop off my wand for me," muttered Rowena as she slid the wand back into her boot and handed her umbrella to Alan. "Get into character you two think dark, evil, my favourite "Get the fuck out of my way" thoughts."

Alan took the umbrella as the wall opened up and Rowena led them in. Wherever they were, it was just as busy as the London they were familiar with but the people in the streets were witches and wizards. Many of them were dressed in robes while the younger people roaming the streets were dressed in normal clothing. They followed after Rowena as she led them through the busy crowds and down a side alley into something that was far different than where they had been before.

The bright, cheerfulness of the street they had come down was nowhere in sight. This street was dark and dank. The people here were not dressed as nicely as those on the brighter street and seemed a lot shadier. Alan and Stella, even though they were reapers, were stunned at the sight of shrunken heads hanging in shop windows, human body parts were strewn everywhere in some. Stella suppressed a shriek when she saw the giant black spiders crawling around a shop. All in all, the alley was something that they wished to never return to.

"My lady," began Alan, "Where are we going?"

"To the pub," whispered Rowena back.

"Hello dearie," said an elderly woman with a ton of warts on her face as she grabbed Stella's arm, "would you like to come with me?"

Stella did not have time to reply before the woman's hand was gone and she was pressed to a wall with Rowena's wand against her jugular.

"Hands off my servant hag," hissed Rowena as sparks began to come from the tip of her wand, "Or you will wish you had."

Once the wand was removed, the woman ran and Rowena looked sterner than ever. She was obviously not happy with what had happened. Her hand was clenched around the handle of her wand as she looked at them.

"Don't let anyone lead you anywhere if they are not me," ordered Rowena, "I would hate it if either of you were hurt."

They nodded, a bit surprised by what had happened. An elderly woman had only touched Stella and Rowena acted as if she were attacking them, going as far as to threaten the woman of her life if she did not remove her hand from Stella. If that said anything about where they were and how it was with Rowena, they would say that the girl legitimately cared about their safety and that this area was something that worried Rowena to no end.

Upon reaching the pub that Rowena had apparently been looking for, they entered. Inside was no better than how it was outside. It was just as dark and disgusting as it was on the street. They followed Rowena to the back of the pub where a man dressed entirely in black with his face covered by a black mask sat. Rowena sat opposite of him while Stella and Alan stood watch over her. A man came up and asked her what she wanted to drink.

"Red currant rum," replied Rowena curtly.

It wasn't long before the man was back with a glass of the red liquid. Rowena sipped the liquid cautiously as the masked man spoke.

"So what brings you here little girl?" he asked in a raspy voice, "You do not look like one from the dark arts."

"The recent increase in deaths had caught my eye," replied Rowena calmly, "and I was told that you were the one to go to." A playful spark appeared in Rowena's eyes. "I was hoping to get in on it. The world is so dull now, a little blood needs to be spilled to liven in up. Don't you agree?"

Even with the mask on his face, they could tell that the man was smirking. Internally Rowena wanted to kill the man but she needed him for his information. She'll get him after the entire ordeal. People like him had the habit of making her sick.

"I do agree," he drawled as a black gloved hand crawled on top of Rowena's. "There will be talk of this in two weeks if you would like to know more."

"Where?" asked Rowena with a sweet smile. She was thinking about how many different ways she could break the man's hand right at that moment.

"Edinburgh," he chuckled, "I do hope that you will be there."

Rowena slowly got up with the cheerful smile on her face, slowly removing her hand from the man's. "I will." She walked away from the table after leaving 7 gold coins on the table with Alan and Stella following after her. Almost immediately outside the shop, Rowena grabbed their arms.

They felt as if they were being squeezed through a tube for probably 10 seconds before it felt normal again. They were back in Rowena's office. Rowena let go of their arms and she looked as if she wanted to murder someone then and there.

"If I _**EVER**_ see that man again," she spat, "I swear I'm gonna kill that creep!"

That outburst was unexpected. Alan and Stella watched as Rowena paced the room, calmly explaining what she would do the next time she saw the man and it was not really pleasant to listen to. Apparently if Rowena wanted you dead, she had _very_ creative methods of making sure that you would end up dead. They began to wonder how many people she might have killed or how many horror films she had seen to come up with some of those methods. Luckily she dismissed them, saying that their day was over and that there would be more to do tomorrow that they would have to worry about.

* * *

Unlike Stella, who had decided to check out London fashion, Alan fazed back to London Dispatch. Fazing was a reaper's form of apparating but a lot smoother, much more comfortable and a lot faster. He was surprised when he returned to Division 44 to see what he would guess from behind as Rowena Kirkland.

"Rowena?!" he gasped in shock.

"Rowena" quickly turned around and he immediately saw his mistake. This white haired woman had red eyes with a spot of blue in them; Rowena had teal green eyes. She also had a scar on her right cheek. The woman wore a black skirt suit, but the skirt was a mini skirt, something that Alan was almost positive that Rowena would not wear. She also had a more womanly figure than Rowena as she looked just a little older than his boss. Her hair was also longer.

"That is my little sister," replied the woman, a slight German accent in her voice, "My name is Julchen Beilschmidt, are you Alan Humphries?"

"I am," replied Alan.

The woman narrowed her eyes on him and almost immediately afterwards, he found himself at sword point. But this sword, to his knowledge, was a death scythe and not any ordinary human sword.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my Rowena or I will have your soul," hissed Julchen before she retracted the scythe and allowed it to fade away.

Before Alan could say a word to Julchen, she fazed away, leaving the brunette standing there in confusion of what had just happened. He soon heard a whistle and saw Eric, Grell, Ronald and William approaching him.

"Since when did ya become a butler sweetheart," asked Eric as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

"I had to act as Rowena's butler when she went to investigate a lead," answered Alan leaned up to place a gentle kiss on the blonde's lips.

"Settle down," said William blankly as he adjusted his glasses with his death scythe, "Remember, this is the office and not your bedroom. Please try to remain professional."

"Must you be a joy kill Will," purred Grell as he clung to William's arm, "Just let them have their fun for once."

"Please remove yourself from my person Mr. Sutcliff."

"So how's the assignment going Alan?" asked Ronald cheerfully.

"It's going well," he replied with a smile of his own before he looked toward the door in confusion, "But who was that?"

"Julchen Beilschmidt," began William, "Supervisor of a Dispatch Division in Berlin. She will be working with us as well as Division 45 on our mission."

"She doesn't seem so happy about that," commented Alan.

"Oh you don't know the half of it sweetheart," groaned Eric.

* * *

_**Earlier that day…**_

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Is there a problem Ms. Beilschmidt?" asked William curiously.

"There is no way in hell," began Julchen, "That I am helping you reinstate _my little sister_!"

"Sister?"

Julchen glared at William. The life of a reaper was a dangerous one, one that she did not want Rowena back in. Even though the life of a capital could sometimes be equally as dangerous, the life of a capital was better than that of a reaper. Even though most of the other capitals would call her a heartless, bloodthirsty bitch, she still have a soft spot for London and would prefer it if the English capital stay safe and sound. She had that soft spot for her students and family, she just wanted them to be safe from danger, especially Berlin (who she considered a little brother) and London.

"Yes my sister," retorted Julchen, "She is _very_ dear to me and the life of a reaper is much too dangerous for her. She is much happier in her life now than she was as a reaper anyways."

"It is not for you to decide Ms. Beilschmidt."

"But it is my family."

"If you are going to argue with me Ms. Beilschmidt," said William as he readied his scythe, "how about we duel about it?" He watched as a shocked look appeared on Julchen's face. "I know of your reputation Ms. Beilschmidt, you prefer combat than words. So if I were to win, you will go through with this mission with us. If I were to lose, then you may leave." He nodded towards Eric. "Mr. Slingby will be referring this match."

Julchen continued to glare at William as they stood ten paces apart from each other. She had to win this match. There was no way that she would allow London to go back to being a grim reaper. She reached for her Iron Cross necklace and tore it from her neck, it only took a little magic to form it back into her scythe. It was how she kept her scythe whenever she was not using it often times. Usually those times were during meetings where she knew she would be off duty for a long time. When she was on duty as a reaper, she would keep it like any other reaper, only calling for it when needed.

A reaper's death scythe was a magical item. It came to their owner's call by just the reaper envisioning it in their mind. Every death scythe started out the same way, as a small 40cm sickle but with the correct paperwork, it could be altered to suit the reaper. Only after the reaper took the Academy's final exam however could they alter their death scythe. When it wasn't in use, the item would fade away and wait for the next time it would be called on by their reaper.

Reapers who were skilled in magic could use another method of keeping their scythes on hand. They could transform the scythes into small, everyday items that could be carried with them at all times. For Prussia and Leipzig, it was an Iron Cross. It would only take a small amount of magic for the scythes to return to their normal forms.

"This fight will be until one reaper is rendered unable to continue, this is no time limit," announced Eric as he raised his hand before bringing it back down again, "And begin!"

Grell and Ronald watched as William tried to pin the female reaper with his scythe but Julchen was much more flexible than they expected, especially with her attire. Julchen's scythe, a black rapier with a white hilt, was also something that should not be underestimated. They watched as the scythes clashed, the two supervisors were neck and neck with each other. It wasn't until the pole of William's scythe tripped Julchen, did she finally submit when the blades were at her throat while she lay on her back.

Julchen had never been bitterer.

* * *

_**Back to Present...**_

"Aw come on London," chuckles Leipzig as she climbed on to the other side of London's bed, "It'll be just like old times."

"Who said that I said 'no' in the first place?" asked London as she crawled in on the opposite side, quickly getting under the royal blue sheets. "Guten Nacht Leipzig."

"Guten Nacht London," replied Leipzig as London used her wand to turn off the lights.

When London had returned home, she had found her Vater and Leipzig there as well as England. Her dad had explained that Prussia and Leipzig would be staying with them for a while as there was business that needed to be done between them. London was not against the two East Germans staying with them, it would be nice to stay in the same home with Vater and Leipzig again.

Leipzig was in for a long night.

* * *

**Hahahahaha, I'm not going to give London a break. **

**Please review, I love hearing from everybody and it helps inspire me to write. **


	14. Chapter 14

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR KUROSHITSUJI!**

******Another chapter! London's a little weird but bear with me. I apologize for the one line of German, it was done by Google Translate. **

**I would love to thank my reviewer, AriKai-kun! You all are awesome and so is everybody who has read or favourit****ed this story!**

* * *

It began around midnight when London began to toss and turn. Leipzig had quickly woken up upon feeling the blanket shift. The Prussian capital had always been a light sleeper as she was raised on the battlefield. She was surprised to find London tossing and turning, the English capital was usually a peaceful sleeper.

"London," whispered Leipzig as she gently placed a hand on the sleeping girl's shoulder, "London, wake up. It's just a bad dream."

But it was as if London could not hear her as she continued to toss and turn, whimpering. Her expression was one of distress and her movements grew more and more vigorous. Leipzig quickly sat up and pulled London into a protective hold as the girl struggled.

"Stop," whispered London in her sleep, "Stop, let me go! Let me go!"

"Hush London," whispered Leipzig back, "It's alright, I have you."

It was well into the morning hours when England had come to wake London, seeing as she had not turned up yet. The nation found Leipzig trying to awaken his daughter, who was crying. He could see how much it tore the Prussian girl apart to be able to do nothing to soothe the former colony that she used to be able to calm quite easily. England was able to quickly take London into his arms, holding her to his heart. London's sobs soon stopped and Leipzig let out a sigh of relief. England gently lay the girl back down in her bed and fixed the blankets.

"What is taking so long?" asked Prussia as he entered the room.

"What is going on with her England?" asked Leipzig worriedly as she glanced over at the now peacefully sleeping girl.

England sighed, "I'll wake her up in ten minutes." He then turned his attention to Leipzig. "Memories," he whispered to the Prussian girl, "memories of what we thought to be erased."

"You mean?"

"Yes," sighed England once more, "The memory charms had begun to wear off."

That was a surprising thing to hear, especially from England. The British Isles were known for their magic, magic that could hardly ever be broken. To hear that the spell that the Englishman was starting to fade away was rather unsettling as it could mean London had many more unsettling memories than the one that Prussia and England knew of.

* * *

Rowena's day was anything but allowing her to think straight. Instead of her thoughts all being in a linear motion, they were all over the place. She hated being unable to concentrate on her work. Every word on every piece of paper, on every website and on every email seemed foreign to her. Her mind was in such a mess that in the end she had to call Stella and Alan in to read it all to her. That just killed whatever pride Rowena had for that day.

"Are you alright Rowena?" asked Stella in concern as she slid the form towards Rowena.

They were all sitting at the glass coffee table in Rowena's office, on the royal blue couches that she placed around it. Rowena had her fountain pen in hand, ready to sign off on the forms if she approved them. But they couldn't help but notice that Rowena seemed a little muddled, as if she could not see or think straight and everything was in a fog.

"I'm still here aren't I?"

"Yes but are you _mentally_ here?"

Rowena sighed as she sat back on the couch. "No," she sighed, "I don't understand why either."

"Care to talk about it?" pressed Stella as Alan began to gain interest on the topic.

"Might as well," muttered Rowena as she put her pen down and threw her arms over the back of the couch, "This probably started from my lack of sleep for two days."

"Just maybe," Stella chimes.

London removed her glasses and rolled her teal green eyes. She was surprised to see that her vision had cleared up. As soon as they were off, it seemed as if her muddled mind suddenly cleared, just like her vision. She blinked a few times to make sure that she wasn't seeing things. She could see Alan and Stella looking at her in confusion as she closed the legs of her glasses and hung them from her breast pocket.

"Why did I not think of that sooner?" she muttered as she got her feet and walked over to the window of her office. "But then again, I have been oddly dependent on them lately."

"Rowena," said Alan curiously, causing Rowena to look over at him. "Don't you need your glasses? Aren't you short sighted?"

"My vision is weird," replied Rowena simply, "It confuses me. One day I can see clearly and the next, I can't see a meter ahead of me. As of late, my vision has just been horrible as you have seen as I needed to depend on my glasses." Rowena then turned back to the window and frowned. Her next comment was one that they almost did not hear. "Maybe it has to do with those weird memories."

"Memories?" asked Alan, seeing that Rowena was lost in thought, he thought to press for more information from the ex-reaper.

"Ones involving demons and reapers from my colonial days," replied Rowena before her eyes widened upon hearing her words. She immediately snapped around, looking rather frantic. "I-I mean my younger days! Yeah! Nothing colonial about me! I'm not that old!"

Alan and Stella looked at the ex-reaper oddly upon hearing that. They wondered as to why she was acting that way, though it did make them a little suspicious. Besides the odd nickname of "London" and her weird abundance of history about England –specifically of Greater London though- Rowena was just a very odd character, even to their standards. Though she did show some traits of a reaper through how some of the rules still stayed with her such as not wanting to meddle with many living or dead humans (she was extremely distant with most humans and the ghosts that they encountered), seeming to know how a human would die and then choose not to tell them (she did tell them though) and –when she had yet to remove them herself- did not let _anyone_ (to their knowledge) even touch her glasses.

* * *

London sat at a local pub that night, sipping her rum. By local, however, she meant local as in where she and her father lived, not by her domain. So that meant that London was sitting in a Hampshire pub instead of her London ones. She had already called her dad that she would come late that night and luckily for her, he did not question her on it. London just needed some space to think about her dream from last night.

_As a colony, London had a human friend, a girl by the name of Nerthuz. Nerthuz was just as strong and lively as her name with her long brown hair flowing in the wind and bright purple eyes always glimmering with amusement. She did not care that Roswitha did not age so long as she could still play and run. _

"Komm Ros (_Come on Ros)," whispered Nerthuz as she led Lundenwic from Prussia's house, "_Was ist besser als jetzt spielen? In der Nacht, wo niemand kann uns sagen, nein. _(What better than to play now? At night where nobody can tell us no.)" Nerthuz was 16 years old and an aspiring nun while Lundenwic was physically 5-years-old but short._

"Ich weiß nicht(_I don't know)," she whispered back looking up at her best friend._ "Das fühlt sich nicht richtig. Vater ist nicht glücklich zu sein.(This_ does not feel right. Father is not going to be happy.)"_

"Haben Sie einfach Spaß Roswitha (Just_ have fun Roswitha)," chuckled Nerthuz as the girls continued to walk down the path to the forest._

_Nerthuz was out of her nun robes and wore a clay colored dress while Lundenwic was wearing her black and red dress with her blue military coat. They were skipping around the forest and laughing. Roswitha had long since forgotten about the potential dangers that her Vater and Schwestern had warned her about. It wasn't until she heard laughter that did not belong to either her or Nerthuz when that fear returned at full force. _

"Nerthuz, warum gehen wir nicht zurück? (_Nerthuz, why don't we go back?)"_

"Komm Roswitha, ein wenig leben. (_Come on Roswitha, live a little.)"_

_Lundenwic decided to trust the human, though she knew that she really shouldn't have. She ignored all feelings telling her to run and continued to play in the forest with the human. Roswitha had only run off from Nerthuz for maybe even a minute when she heard a blood chilling scream erupt in the forest. In concern for her friend, she ran towards the sound only to wish that she hadn't._

_All the blood drained from her face when she saw what happened. Nerthuz's violet eyes were wide with horror as blood stained her gown, her blood. A man dressed in black with gleaming red eyes stood in front of her friend, his hand inside the chest of her friend. He soon ripped his hand out of Nerthuz, holding an oddly glowing orb. Roswitha gasped as she watched him take the orb to his lips before devouring it savagely. His mouth was soon at Nerthuz's neck and he began to suck. It was when he dropped Nerthuz, obviously dead; to the cold forest ground did she scream bloody murder. _

_Lundenwic took off running. _

"What did the pint do to deserve that look poppet?"

London looked up from her drink upon hearing the voice and saw her father standing there with a smile on his face and a pint in hand. He sat down across from her at the small pub table with a look on concern on his face. London watched as England sipped his drink before looking back at her.

"You know, you missed dinner," he began.

"I'm not hungry," she replied simply.

England eyed her carefully. "I see that you aren't wearing your glasses."

"My vision is back to normal."

"So I see," commented England, "do you know what caused the flux in your seeing ability?"

"No."

There was a silence between the two before England got up, his glass empty. He walked up to the bar and paid for their drinks before walking back to London. He couldn't help but notice the lost look in her eyes, a look he did not like. It had been around 200 hundred years since he had seen that lost look in London's eyes. It was the look on her face when he had pointed his wand at her and erased her memory. The confused, lost look where she just did not understand what was going on.

"Come on poppet," he said gently as London got up and walked with him. Times like these were where London truly did look and acted like a child. She clung to his arm the same way she did when she was smaller with her head resting on his arm. "Let's go home."

"Alright dad," she whispered back.

* * *

**I am going to be very honest here, I honestly had no idea as to where this chapter was going to go. My mind and mental plan is farther ahead than this story but the next few chapters should be better as they have been running thru my mind for a while now. **

**Please review, I love hearing from everybody and it's nice to see that people are actually interested in this story. **


	15. Chapter 15

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR KUROSHITSUJI!**

******This chapter is more centered around the Grim Reapers. You will get to see more about how they are working with the case. **

**I would love to thank my reviewer, AriKai-kun! You all are awesome and so is everybody who has read or favourit****ed this story!**

* * *

"Fluctuating vision?" said William in confusion.

Alan nodded, "When I first became under her employment, she needed them just as much as a normal reaper, unable to see without them. But as of yesterday afternoon, her vision cleared up."

That was an unheard of thing amongst the grim reapers. Even when Undertaker was told this, he did not understand what could cause it even though Kirkland had once been one of his Division's reapers. He said that he had never seen her remove her glasses for any reason as a reaper, that this was the first that he heard about it.

"But you might want to ask Owl about this," suggested Undertaker as he fixed his glasses, "After all, he was probably the ones to make the glasses for her."

Alan and William then hurried down to Spectacles. They could not help but feel as if they were close to unraveling the secrets of Rowena Kirkland, Ace of Spades, the ex-45 reaper. According to the files, she had been a rather successful reaper with an abundance of knowledge on the matters of Greater London. You could send her anywhere into the Greater London area and she would know exactly where it was without having to ask further questions about the location. Though the glasses she wore as a reaper were kept on file as they were the last item found of hers as a reaper, her death scythe was missing. No matter how many times investigative reapers combed the area in order to search for the missing scythe, they were unsuccessful. All that remained of that reaper were her glasses that had been found in the infirmary room where she was recovering and what was at her desk that morning.

"Rowena Kirkland," pondered Lawrence Anderson, the head of the Spectacles department, as he paused in his work to answer the questions William and Alan had. "That name has been coming up more often lately. I knew her quite well actually," he chuckled, "the glasses that she wore as a reaper were a part of the first group of customized glasses that I made, only for reapers who I thought were worthy of such."

He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a glasses case, opening it with the utmost care and unfurling the cloth from them. He removed the glasses and William and Alan immediately recognized the pair from the files, they were Rowena's. The frames were sapphire blue with luminescent purple stripes on the top and bottom of each leg. The lenses were tinted purple and at each joint was a black spade with an inch long silver jewelry chain dangling from the spade with a second spade on the end of them. They now understood how she got the name "Ace of Spades."

"Those look like the glasses Rowena currently wears," commented Alan, "Well, the spade emblem at least."

Mr. Anderson seemed to chuckle upon hearing that. "When I was making these glasses for her, she and I had an argument over what emblem she would like on her glasses." He shook his head. "I argued that she should have the emblem of her true duty on her glasses but she argued for the spade."

"And what emblem was that?" asked William, curious as to know what Mr. Anderson thought belonged on the reaper's glasses.

"The coat of arms for England," he replied with a small smile, "even back then, Kirkland was deeply intertwined with the happenings of human London and Great Britain. She often had to take off to work with-"

"Dignitaries from other nations," whispered Alan as he began to piece everything he knew together in his mind. William was looking at him curiously, wondering what was going on within the depths of the brunette's mind. "Were there any nicknames that she was often called?"

Mr. Anderson raised a brow upon hearing the question. "We often called her 'Ace' as short for Ace of Spades but could you elaborate?"

"Like London for example," explained Alan, "When I am acting as her assistant, Miss Darling and I have often heard others addressing her as London rather than Rowena or Miss Kirkland."

"She always hated being called Miss Kirkland," chuckled Mr. Anderson, "As she would put it, 'Ms. Kirkland was my grandmother. My name is Rowena or just call me Kirkland.'" But then he began to ponder. "No, I never heard of anyone calling her London but there were a pair of Prussian reapers who called themselves her father and sister that would often call her Roswitha or Lundenwic."

"Thank you Mr. Anderson," said Alan as he began to walk back to the main office of Division 44.

"Mr. Humphries," called William after him, "Mr. Humphries, what are you doing."

Once inside the office, Alan ignored the calls of Eric, Grell and Ronald as he pulled William into the office as quickly as he possibly could.

"Mr. Humphries this is highly inappropriate," scolded William.

"Is it possible for people to be around as long as say a city?" asked Alan.

William was speechless for a minute before answering, "Yes, as you know Mr. Humphries, some cities are not all that old. They come up as humans settle an area.""

"But what about London?" pressed Alan.

"What about London? If I remember correctly, Undertaker is almost as old as London."

"You may say that I have gone mad," said Alan, "but hear me out. What about beings who represent nations and cities? Beings that are directly tied to that of the land, what if there are beings like that?"

"You have _definitely_ gone mad," said Grell as he filed his nails, "How is that even possible?"

"I mean listen!" said Alan more vigorously, "She knows London like the back of her own hand. I've seen her talk about events in history as if she were there. Her work has always been with foreign dignitaries, even back when she was a reaper. And people seem to call her London as if it really was her name."

"Alan, are you alright?" asked Eric in concern.

"Maybe you need a break," commented Ronald.

"Mr. Humphries," said William, "Do you honestly believe that any of that is possible?"

* * *

"Why shouldn't it be possible?" said Rowena as she poured Alan another cup of tea.

Stella had to attend to reaper business in Scotland. There had been another mass killing of magical creatures and she had to go up and assist the reapers in the Edinburgh office with that, leaving a tired Alan with Rowena. It had been quite a shock when Rowena had invited him into her office for tea and to hear her ask what was bothering him. Sure it took some light arguing for her to coax him into tell her the whole situation with William, Ronald, Eric and Grell but to his shock, Rowena was actually understanding about the whole situation.

"So you don't think that I'm mad?" he asked.

Rowena rolled her eyes like the teenager she was. "Alan, I work with the magical community and humans who have made even worse assumptions. To hear one that could actually be true is like a breath of fresh air."

Alan picked up sapphire bone china tea cup after adding milk and sugar. He glanced over at Rowena, who only drank her tea straight. He had quickly found out that Rowena _**LOATHED**_ it when there was something else other than tea in her cup. She may have loved an excessive amount of milk and sugar in her coffee, probably the reason why she did not drink it often, but she hated milk, sugar, lemon or honey in her tea. He did not understand why she enjoyed her tea bitter, much like how he still did not fully understand her.

"Rowena?"

"Yes Alan?"

"What are you?" he asked causing Rowena to pause. "You don't seem human yet you also don't seem like much of a witch." He looked Rowena straight in the eye. "What are you?"

He watched as Rowena blinked her eyes and tilted her head innocently. He wondered how many times she had that question asked in her life. A sweet smile soon appeared on her face as she lowered her cup slightly. He wondered exactly what her name was. He wondered just how old Rowena was.

"I am something much more complicated than you could possibly wrap your mind around Alan," replied Rowena cheerfully, "I am something much more complicated than a wizard or a human."

"And what would that be?"

"I am a woman, Alan," chuckled Rowena before she sipped her tea and replaced the cup on its saucer. "And there is nothing more complicated in any world than a woman."


	16. Chapter 16

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR KUROSHITSUJI!**

******Hello everybody out there in internet world! I had some free time these past few days, as I was on a road trip and driving time=typing time. I have to finish editing the next chapter as that is already typed up. I do hope that you enjoy this!**

**I would love to thank my reviewer, AriKai-kun! You all are awesome and so is everybody who has read or favourit****ed this story!**

* * *

"Ah, doesn't it feel nice to be out of that stuffy plane?" commented Rowena cheerfully as she adjusted the storm grey newsboy cap on her head.

Stella, Elizabeth, Corrado, Reinhilde, Alan, William, Ronald, Eric and Grell looked at the Londoner oddly as they watched her skip down the stairs to the runway. They were currently at the Malmi Airport, leaving Rowena's private jet. Why were they at Malmi Airport? Rowena had a conference to attend so that meant that Alan and Stella were immediately attending with her. Of course, Rowena had allowed her two assistants to bring however many guests that they wanted to so that would explain the seven other reapers.

Rowena Kirkland was dressed for the occasion as usual. She wore a royal blue double breasted wool dress coat with black lace petticoat sewn into it that reached her mid thigh, black leather gloves, black skinny jeans, grey knee high snow boots and her grey newsboy cap. She had curled her white hair and pulled it into a ponytail before placing the cap on her head. Her vision had failed as she had been welcoming the guest on to her plane causing her to smack into the door of the jet and tumble downstairs again so she was back to wearing her glasses.

"So this is Finland," commented Ronald as he side stepped a little closer to Rowena, who seemed to be looking for someone. "Do you come here often?"

"Yeah," answered Rowena blankly as she continued to look around.

"London, what took ya so long?" shouted a think Irish accent, "Ye got yer eegit dad freaking out as yer not at the hotel yet."

Rowena's expression immediately went from happy to extremely un-amused as she turned her attention to four men that were quickly approaching them. Ronald quickly recognized the stocky red head in the front and quickly stepped away from Rowena. Alan and Stella recognized the brunette with chin length hair and the athletic build. But none of the reapers knew the stocky man with neat wavy ginger hair and freckles across his nose or the athletic man with messy ginger hair with matching freckles. All of them were wearing long black double breasted winter coats with either black or grey slacks or blue jeans but each of them had a tiny flag pin on their coats.

"I called him during the flight to tell him I would be there in about 3hrs," groaned Rowena as she reached into the hidden pocket of her coat to withdraw her platinum spade shaped pocket watch, "And it's only been bout 3hrs and 10 minutes."

"And yer dad's been freaking out for 10 minutes," said the same man, the one with wavy ginger hair. "London, ye should know by now that England worries whenever you're late."

"If it makes you happy, I'll talk to him about it later," sighed London, "But Owen, can you please do me a favour?"

"What?"

"Shut up."

The reapers watched as the brunette, ginger and red head snicker at the slightly fuming Owen while Rowena just crossed her arms behind her head. Even thought it had only been a 3hr and 10min plane trip, Rowena was still a bit worn out which was a little understandable. She had spent the majority of the trip talking about fashion with Grell, Corrado and Reinhilde. The other time was spent getting to know Elizabeth, William, Ronald and Eric while briefing what was going to be happening with Alan and Stella. From what they all understood, once a year, _all_ the European nations would meet to discuss what was happening in Europe in general. It did not have any link to the European Union; it was more like a friendly get together with _all _the nations of Europe.

"So do you represent the United Kingdom?" asked Eric.

"No," chuckled Rowena, "I'm back to being normal London, England not the representative capital for the United Kingdom and Dad's back to being England. It's just that Uncle Alistair, Aeron, Brennan and Brian are there to represent Scotland, Wales, Northern Ireland and the Republic of Ireland while my cousins Forbes, Owen, Leoline, and Galvin represent Edinburgh, Dublin, Cardiff and Belfast."

"So I take it that your entire family is involved in this?" pressed William.

"Yep," chirped Rowena happily.

"And you have to be quite knowledgeable about what you have to represent?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Rowena as she removed the curling wand from her hair, "But that's the easy part of the job," she pointed the curling wand at William, "but knowing the government and every in and out is the hard part." Rowena sighed. "Humans make things too difficult sometimes."

They had all piled into the limousine that dropped them off at the hotel they were supposed to be staying at during the trip. Apparently, a whole floor had been reserved for them. Rowena was staying separately from her dad, which was odd as she usually stayed in the same hotel room as her father. Her room was between England and Ronald's apparently.

London lay on the bed with her laptop in front of her as she skimmed through the next day's meeting files. From what she could understand from the email that Finland had sent everybody, Central Europe plus France and the UK with _all_ of their guests were staying in the Conference Hotel while the others were in hotels nearby. But mainly from her understanding, she was in a hotel of German, French and English speakers. She was about to doze off when a knock at her door jolted the English capital back into reality to see that her laptop had shut itself off, darn, she must have fallen asleep at some point. London tumbled out of bed before picking herself up and answering the door to see Ronald standing there.

"Oh hey," he said before noticing her attire.

She was still wearing her black skinny jeans from the plane but apparently under her coat was a gray Sex Pistols t-shirt on top of a white long sleeves shirt and a black halter vest with the buttons undone. A black bandana was tied around her neck. There were also chains attached to her belt loops, two on each side but the left pair lined the pockets of her jeans while the right pair reached 2 inches above her knees. The curls had been combed out of her hair and it now hung around her middle back, stick straight while her fringe was pinned out of her with English flag hair pins.

"Hey Ronald," replied Rowena with a smile, "what's up?"

"How did you manage to hide that under your coat?" he asked eyeing the chains.

"Oh these?" Rowena fingered the pair of chains on her right, "Oh I just put them on as soon I got to my room." She smiled back at him. "So what brings you here?"

Ronald smiled back at her, "I was hoping that you could possibly show me around Helsinki, I mean, I've never been here before and I'm guessing that you have?"

"Of course, there are so many concerts here during the summer," replied Rowena, "and of course I don't mind! Just let me put on my shoes and grab a coat."

Ronald followed Rowena into her room and the blonde took the chance to look around. He spied the laptop on top of the bed. Her suitcase sat at the foot of said bed and other than that, the room looked rather untouched. Ronald took a peek at the girl's closet and was surprised to see the coats hanging. Most of them were full length (except for the one she wore on the plane) and Prussian blue but the one that Rowena had grabbed was black. He watched as she took off the vest, bandana and t-shirt tossed them on to the bed as she slipped the coat on. It was fit and flare black duster coat with black silk ribbon ties on the back. She laced up a pair black snow boots with a 4in high wedge heel and put a black winter fedora on her head after tying her hair up in a ponytail. Her gloves were still on.

"Ready to go," she said happily as she gestured for her to follow him, "Come on Ronald! There's a lot to see in Helsinki."

Ronald soon found himself pulled along behind Rowena as she had managed to grab hold of his hand. She was quick to show him all the big tourist sites like the parks and some of the churches, government buildings and the cathedrals. All this time, Ronald began to believe what Alan had said as he watched Rowena move around. Her movements were not jerky like most humans he had seen but rather fluid and relaxed no matter how she carried herself, from what he and Alan had dubbed her "business" walk to seeing her drag him around the Finnish town.

"There is one thing that I have to see every time that I am here though," whispered Rowena as she pulled him towards a larger building.

He watched as Rowena paid their fair into the building, making note to make it up to her later. They walked around the building, Rowena pointing out the different things and reading out the Finnish and Swedish descriptions to him in hushed English. It wasn't until late did they leave the museum with Ronald feeling somewhat amazed with what humans had done. To see how well the humans took care of the skeletons of things they seemed to want to remember was just amazing to him.

"How did you find all this out?" asked Ronald as he and Rowena were making their way back to the hotel.

"I have a friend," she replied simply, "the representative of Helsinki." Rowena seemed to smile when saying that. "He taught me Finnish and Swedish and every time I come here, he would show me all the new sights and sounds."

"He sounds like a nice friend," commented Ronald, hoping as to not let the bitterness he felt starting to bubble inside of him show through.

"Oh he is," said Rowena.

"London!"

The two immediately stopped and turned around to see a teenage boy with short light blonde hair and violet eyes. He had an athletic build and shorter than Ronald, who was 6'2; the reaper estimated the boy to be about 5'8. He had bright smile on his face, which was, until he saw Ronald and then his expression soured. Ronald glared back at the other boy, if he wanted a challenge then he was willing to give it.

"Hello Reino," greeted Rowena cheerful, smile bright and ignorant to the tension between the two boys.

"Hello Rowena," replied Reino as he eyed the two, smiling at her, "So where have you been?" His eyes then flickered to Ronald, giving him a warning look, "And who's he?"

"Oh Ronald?" asked Rowena before smiling even brighter, "Oh yeah, you two don't know each other! Reino meet Ronald Knox." Reino and Ronald continued to glare at each other. "And Ronald, meet the representative of Helsinki, Reino Väinämöinen."

"Nice to meet you Ronald," said Reino as he offered his hand to Ronald.

"Pleasure," replied Ronald as he grasped the Finnish boy's hand.

It almost immediately turned into a test of strength. They were trying to create a grip so uncomfortable for the other. It was a fight of dominance between the two men. Ronald had about 150 years for him and from the looks of it Reino had about 19.

"Are you two okay?" asked Rowena as she eyed the handshake, "That does not look comfortable."

The two immediately released, still glaring at each other still. Even though that small competition was over, it was blatantly obvious to both males that their little tournament would be continuing.

"But why not call me instead Rowena?" asked Reino, smiling sweetly to the English girl, "You know that I know Helsinki better than anybody, even Tino."

"You're mobile was busy when I called," said Rowena blankly as she removed her pocket watch from her pocket watch and grabbed Ronald's arm, "We should be heading back to the hotel, it's getting late."

"Alright then."

Rowena smiled at Reino, "I'll see you at tomorrow's meeting, goodnight Reino."

"Goodnight Rowena," replied the Finnish boy as he watched Rowena and _Ronald _walked away.

Helsinki watched as London hurried away with the boy. He knew that they were merely heading back to their hotel for the night but to see her with that _Ronald_ character just annoyed him. In all honesty, it took a lot for Helsinki to be annoyed with anything or anyone but just seeing London with the other male, one she had no relation to, just annoyed him. Though not officially, London was his and he made sure that most of the other male capitals knew that. Probably the only one to challenge him officially about that were her family members as well as Paris who still believed that he had a shot with the English capital. He had once felt the same for Leipzig, oddly enough London's elder sister and mentor, when she was in power in Europe but those feelings had faded the day he, as well as many others, watched as London played her cards and stole the position from the Prussian. There was something a female capital being in power that seemed to catch his eye and his heart.

Ronald could barely stand another second with Reino and was immensely grateful when Rowena had led them away as to head back to their hotel rooms. He did not know what about Reino annoyed him but he did know that he did not appreciate the way that Reino was eying Rowena. He might have been a player but Ronald knew better than to eye a woman in such a disrespectful way. When he was younger, he would sometimes look at a woman like he would a piece of meat but now that he had matured a bit, he knew that it was wrong to do so and it just annoyed him to see someone do that to Rowena for some reason. Sure, he did not know the London representative as well as the Helsinki representative but there was just something about her that drew him towards her. Also, there was something about Rowena that just drew him towards her; he did not know what or why but it was nice.

* * *

**Yes I know, if you still feel like ranting to me about it then you may do so, but yes I know. I'm a lame write who just had to do _that_. So to put it in simple terms. Reino (Helsinki) likes London as does Ronald Knox. Helsinki and Ronald do not like each other. London is stuck between two blondes...yay...**

**Please review, I love to hear from every body and it helps me write. The next chapter will be up tomorrow or later today, depends on how I feel. I wish you all a great day/night/whatever-time-of-day-it-is-on-your-side- of-the-world!**


	17. Chapter 17

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR KUROSHITSUJI!**

******This was the second chapter that I wrote on the car trip. **

******_WARNING:_** THE AUTHOR IS A CHEESY ROMANTIC AND THIS CHAPTER REFLECTS IT!

**I would love to thank everybody who has read this story! You all are awesome and so is everybody who has favourit****ed or put this story on alert story!**

* * *

A light snow was falling in Helsinki and even though this was a meeting of European nations, the cold just bothered everybody. It especially bothered them when Finland and Helsinki had decided to host the meeting outdoors in a local park they had booked for the day instead of in a toasty hotel conference room. It must have been quite a sight to see a rather large group of people dressed in their winter clothing gathered around large tables.

If looks could kill, the majority of the capitals would have been dead. She might have been the capital of a cold, lonely island nation but London just _hated_ being out in the cold more than she needed to be. London wore a three piece suit under her fitted double breasted black duster coat with her black lace up snow boots, black winter fedora and a thick black scarf. Her black leather gloves covered her hands but even then, they were frozen. It was times like these; London was not opposed to being near the French capital but times like these Paris was actually rather civil and normal.

"Why the bloody hell did they have to move the damn meeting outside?" mumbled London as she sat on a rock, back to back with Paris.

"Oui Londres," grumbled Paris as he tightened his scarf around his neck, moving closer to the Briton, "If it was _my turn_ again, the meeting would have been inside."

"Times like these I wish it was your turn again," hissed London before checking her pocket watch, "I sent those two to fetch us some drinks sometime ago, where could they be?"

"Do they know how to speak Finnish or Swedish?" asked Paris.

"Most of those in Helsinki know how to speak English, especially the younger generation," London answered as she adjusted the tall collar of her coat, only her ornamental spectacles were visible under her winter attire.

Paris shivered, "It is one thing to be on the battlefield in a chilly winter but another to be at a peaceful meeting in this weather." He looked around and smirked, playfully punching London on the shoulder to catch her attention. "Leipzig and Moscow sure know how to keep warm Londres." He pointed a white gloved finger towards the pair.

London looked in the direction of the Parisian's finger and frowned. Moscow was lucky that London was too cold to move or else this "peaceful" meeting would end with him black and blue. The Russian and Prussian were up against a tree in a heated make out session. Sure, London was well aware of Moscow's relationship with her elder sister but that did not mean that London approved of it. But London was not against the relationship either, so long as her sister was happy, London would remain neutral about the situation until she had a change of heart.

"Should we join them, Londres?" chuckled Paris, nudging the English girl teasingly, "I know for a fact that we can totally out perform them."

"Do me a favour and shut up you git," retorted London. "And besides, I don't want to make a fool of mein Schwestern and her boyfriend."

Paris looked at the Brit in surprise before bursting into laughter upon seeing the mischievous twinkle in her eyes. The meeting commenced and London found herself on her feet as she gave the opening statement and gave her report. Alan and Stella still had not returned with her and Paris's coffees yet and Rowena's patience with the two assistants was growing thinner by the minuet. It was during the middle of Warsaw's presentation did the two finally return with the drinks.

"Thanks," whispered London as Alan handed her the mocha.

"Merci," whispered Paris as Stella handed him his cappuccino.

Both drinks were still piping hot and just heaven to two capitals. It was not because they were hot; it was also because the flavour of the drinks was spectacular. The coffees were smooth, rich and creamy in a way they had never tasted before. Well, in a way that Paris had never tasted before, something about the coffee seemed rather familiar to London.

"_Coffee?" She wrinkled her nose at the sound. She hated coffee; it was extremely bitter and much too strong for her tastes. "I don't really like coffee."_

"_That is because you haven't had reaper made coffee before Kirkland," said a familiar male voice as a cup appeared in front of her, "It is much better than that pitiful excuse for coffee that humans drink."_

_Rowena took the cup and sipped the liquid inside. It was coffee but not the coffee that she was used to tasting whenever she needed to do business with humans. This coffee was rich and creamy and perfectly sweet with a hint of chocolate. It was a flavour unlike any other and one that she saw comfort in. _

A tap on her shoulder snapped London back into reality. Warsaw was still giving his presentation and she thanked her lucky stars that no one had seen her go on a mental retreat. London turned her head and saw Alan smiling at her. London thanked her lucky stars for having an assistant like Alan. He was discreet with every action in meetings, moving quickly and quietly as to not draw attention to himself unlike the other assistants.

Now that she wasn't paying attention to the meeting, London began to think about her assistants. In the past, she used to keep assistants until they came and he turned out to be a most evil wizard in all of history. Yes, one London's past assistant was the very handsome Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Voldemort. Because of what happened to him, London swore off any need for an assistant. Tom had charmed her; he had been perfect, just as perfect as Alan, at the job until he became insanely obsessed with how she never aged, especially after she told him what she really was. He went mad and became who he died as. Her other assistant had been a young witch named Vivian. Vivian had been a sweet girl until she up and disappeared when London needed her the most in 1812. Vivian had been just as lively as Stella and was London's slap into the reality of a more "puritan" point of view though Vivian had just been as quirky as Stella. But London remembered one thing about Vivian before she disappeared, Vivian had started to question London about forbidden magic and London, being as trusting as she was back then, had told the witch the little she knew about the topic then as Edinburgh had only started teaching her about the topic.

"London," called Helsinki as the female capital was preparing to leave.

London had been gathering her papers together and slipping them into her briefcase while quietly chatting with Alan and Stella. The English capital was only hoping that none of her notes had been damaged by the lightly falling snow during the meeting. She was also apologizing to her assistants for having them stay out in the cold with her instead of heading to the conference hotel like the other assistants. However, Alan and Stella shook it off and said that it was fine and that they didn't really mind the cold and snow. Upon hearing her name, London looked up and smiled towards the host capital, moving the collar of her coat and her scarf so that he could see her face.

"Yes?" she asked curiously, "Did you need something Reino?"

London watched as Helsinki's eyes flicker for a second to a place over her shoulder before he smiled at her. "Yes actually, I guess there is something you could do for me Rowena."

London raised a brow upon hearing that. Now that was odd. Helsinki never really asked her for anything really. Sure, there were times where he would ask her to go to concerts with him, as friends of course as he knew her thoughts about dating; though secretly London would make the exception for him. She would admit that she did have a romantic interest in the Finnish capital; he was rather handsome, they shared a taste in music, they often hung out, he was brilliant and possibly one of the sweetest guys she had ever met.

"So are you tired?" he asked, taking her hand and removing the glove.

"No…." drawls London, looking at the Finnish capital oddly, wondering where he was going with that.

"Because you have been running through my dreams ever since we first met," he finished as he placed a kiss to her hand causing London's face to go as red as Prussia's eyes. "I was hoping that you would go out on a date with me." He smiled over at the blushing English capital. "Not as friends, but as a couple." Helsinki winked only to cause London's face to go even redder than before. "So what do you say? I know your thoughts on dating London but if you're willing to give me a chance, I promise that I won't break your heart as Paris, Madrid or Norway had done in the past."

London's voice was caught in her throat. With how much blood there was in her face, London began to wonder how the rest of her body was still functioning. The English girl just nodded, not trusting her voice - if she even had one - to truly vocalize her answer. She watched as Helsinki smile before kissing her cheek and telling her that he would be there to pick her up from her hotel room later so that they may go out to dinner together. Again she nodded as the Finnish male hurried off; leaving the stunned Londoner wondering what the hell just happened.

"Ohhhhhh," teased Stella as she poked Rowena on the cheek, "someone's got a date!" Stella chuckled as she continued to tease her stunned boss. "I don't blame ya for being so shocked Rowena, he's kinda cute. Do you know who he reminds me of?" Stella pointed over at Alan as she draped her arm around Rowena's shoulder. "Alan, just blonde haired, violet eyed and doesn't wear glasses. Oh! And with a bit more muscle!"

"I-I-I-I think I'll be heading back to my room now, bye." Rowena quickly apparated away as to think about what just happened.

Stella was still laughing about Rowena's reaction to being asked on a date while Alan looked in the direction that the Reino had looked in as he asked their boss out. Alan was surprised to see Ronald standing there looking not nearly as shocked as Rowena had but still rather shocked. Alan walked over to the younger reaper and gently placed his hand on Ronald's shoulder.

"Are you okay Ronald?" asked Alan in concern, "You seem rather surprised about something."

Ronald quickly shook his head and smiled over at Alan. "Oh, I'm fine," he answered, "Nothing to worry about." Alan frowned. "Honestly Alan, I am."

"If you say so," said Alan, "You know Eric and I are always there if you need someone to talk to."

"I'll keep that in mind."

But what was really running through the mind of Ronald Knox was outright hate and anger directed towards the Finnish male. He hated Reino for making the move on Rowena and he hated how Reino had charmed Rowena into going on a date with him. He was angry with himself for not going over to Rowena when he had the chance to. But now, even though Rowena Kirkland was not available for dating, if he played his cards correctly, then there was a chance that he might be able to get her. Ronald had not been top of his class at the Academy for nothing.

'_Just you wait Reino, just because you won this battle, doesn't mean that you won the war. If you want to play hard, I'll show you just how hard I can play.'_

* * *

**Ronald is not happy with Helsinki. Next chapter will be the date, if any of you out there have any suggestions for that, they will be greatly appreciated! **

**Please review, I love to hear from people and it often brightens up my day. **


	18. Chapter 18

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR KUROSHITSUJI!**

******This was a rather difficult chapter for me to write for some reason, I don't know why though.**

**I would love to thank my reviewers, AriKai-kun and a guest! You all are awesome and so is everybody who has read, favourited or put this story on alert****!**

* * *

"So you and one of the Finnish representatives are dating?" asked Grell as he nudged Rowena's shoulder.

He was out shopping in one of the city's cute Finnish boutiques with Rowena, Elizabeth, Reinhilde and Corrado. According to Rowena, they would be in Helsinki for one more day before returning to London. The returning portion was something that everybody seemed to be anticipating. It wasn't that Helsinki wasn't nice, the people there were very friendly to them, it was just that it wasn't home, it wasn't London.

"It's just a first date," Rowena's face was just as red as his coat. "So we're not necessarily dating yet…."

"But you two would be so cute together," chirped Elizabeth as she popped up in front of the Londoner, nearly giving her a heart attack. She held up a flowing purple blouse. "What do you think? Me?"

"Honey," said Grell, placing a hand on his hip, "If that was red, it'd be to die for!"

"I don't know," whispered Rowena as she tapped her chin, "I think it would work for you. Red would be a bit gaudy, personally I would do a nice blue."

"Gaudy!?" shrieked Grell, looking at the representative in surprise.

Rowena nodded, "Red's nice every now and then but look at her." Rowena swept over to Elizabeth and pinched the purple sweater she wore as well as her brown hair. "Miss Wright is much too innocent to pull off something as bold as the red you are speaking of." A tricky smirk soon appeared on her face as she released the items and poked Elizabeth in the side. "Now if she were to try looking not-so-innocent, preferably a sex kitten style?"

"Rowena!" gasped Elizabeth, pulling away from the smirking Londoner.

"You and Julchen really are sisters," muttered Reinhilde with a slight sigh, having experienced the same trick from her previous supervisor.

Rowena's glasses glinted in the light, the smirk still on her face. Corrado inwardly chuckled at the actions. Never when she was a reaper, did Rowena ever do something like that. She was never tricky like that. The Rowena he knew was a reserved and calm reaper who was sometimes too stressed but still liked to smile. But this kind of behavior, he did not expect from her at all.

"I can see your point," chuckles Grell as he circled Elizabeth. "Too innocent," he smirked over at Rowena, "so how about we turn that around."

Elizabeth gave a tiny shriek before hiding behind Reinhilde, "You too are evil."

"Honey," said Grell, "we're just looking out for you."

"Do tell me something I don't know dearie," commented Rowena with a cheerful smiles as she went back to the racks.

That was a true statement no matter how much she wanted to deny it sometimes. Seeing Grell in all that red had triggered some of her more familiar memories. London could remember everything she had done while wearing that certain colour. All the blood that she had ever spilt along with all the memories just came flooding back to her. London sighed as she gentle moved her fringe out of her eyes, she knew that she shouldn't anymore as war was war but there were times that she did feel immensely guilty for what she had done.

"Past is the past London," muttered the capital under her breath as she continued to search the racks, "no use in feeling guilty over it. It wasn't as if it were yesterday."

"Something bothering you Rowena?"

London yelped and jumped, spinning around to see Elizabeth staring at her. The brunette looked rather concerned and Rowena felt horrible for being the cause of concern. Rowena just smiled brightly.

"It's nothing," replied Rowena as she ran a hand through her hair, "just a few memories, nothing more Miss Wright."

"You know, it's just Michelle." Rowena looked at her oddly but Elizabeth smiled. "We're friends after all; you can just call me Michelle."

"Right, sorry."

"Don't worry about it," she said with a smile, "So what were those memories about?"

London grimaced slightly. How could she explain to the girl that her memories had to deal with wars she had been in? How was she supposed to explain that her memories were coated in the metallic, copper-like scent of blood? How was she supposed to explain that her memories were the same colour as that specific fluid?

"Nothing serious," she said with slight difficulty, "Just memories."

"Don't want to talk about them?"

London shook her head quickly. There was nothing that she could say that could downplay what she had done in the past. Maybe she would talk to her dad about it later. Maybe he could do something about the guilt that she felt because of everything that had been done.

* * *

"I'm glad that you made it London," chuckled Helsinki.

"Yeah," nodded London as she adjusted her black wool scarf.

Helsinki held out his hand to the English capital and she quickly took it. London smiled and leaned her head on the Finnish male's arm. For once, it felt as if she wasn't just London, England, the stressed English capital who often had too much on her plate, but Rowena Kirkland, a carefree girl. London wondered why she had given up on dating for as long as she had, it felt nice to be out with someone romantically.

"Are you good with games?" asked Helsinki as he led London towards the park where the meeting had been held.

"I'm decent at them." London looked up at him, "Why?"

Helsinki only chuckled and led her over to a small table. London watched as Helsinki brushed the snow off the table to reveal a chessboard. She could only chuckle at that, now this was something new. Chess in a snowy park, it was chilly but at least it was something new. But then it occurred to London, she had lost count of how many years she had not played a game of chess. Cards, on the other hand, she played those rather often; chess…how many centuries was that again? Her father was the chess person not her.

Ronald had only been passing by when he caught sight of the two. He was across the street from them and was _not_ impressed when he saw the chess game between the two. Honestly! Didn't this guy know how to take a girl out on a date? You did not make them stay out in the cold for hours just to play chess out in the snow. He scoffed.

"Artie's not going to be happy if Snowy goes home with a cold," chuckles a voice beside him.

Ronald quickly turned his attention away from the two representatives on a "date" to see one of Rowena's cousins standing beside him. He was a stocky man with wavy but neat ginger hair, freckles across his nose and bright emerald green eyes. But he was also wearing something that he did not wear earlier, a simple pair of silver wire framed spectacles.

"You're one of her cousins aren't you?" asked Ronald.

The man nodded and held out his hand with a smile, "The name's Galvin, Galvin Kirkland, representative of Belfast, Northern Ireland."

Ronald gave him a firm handshake, "Ronald Knox, a friend of Alan's."

"Ah yes, Snowy's new assistant," pondered Galvin with a smile, "It came as quite a shock when the rest of us Kirklands heard that she had an assistant. Rowan is a rather independent little girl."

"Really?"

Galvin nodded, "Likes to do things on her own but she also has a nasty temper too, hence why we're wary of upsetting her." He shuddered. "Nearly skewered me the last time I angered her." Galvin chuckled. "But she doesn't like being angry and we don't like it when she is angry so she doesn't lose her temper all too often."

"Sounds feisty," chuckled Ronald until he noticed Galvin's expression grow serious. He quickly stopped his chuckling.

"Yes," drawled Galvin, "Knox, correct?"

Ronald nodded.

"Do me a favour and riddle me this," said Galvin as he turned his attention back to the chess playing pair, "Why would a group of grim reapers be accompanying a representative?" Ronald froze as Galvin looked him in the eye. "And also, why would they plant a pair of grim reapers as her assistants?"

"How did you," began Ronald before Galvin held up his hand, signaling for him to stop talking.

"I'm not as young as I look Knox," said Galvin sternly, "and neither is me or the other capital representatives of the British Isles as dumb as your group think that we are even though Rowena is oblivious to it as she cannot recognize a grim reaper anymore." Ronald remained silent so Belfast took that moment to continue. "I don't know what you all are trying to pull but we do not like it."

"Who is we?" asked Ronald sternly.

"The representatives of Edinburgh, Cardiff, Dublin and I," answered Galvin as he adjusted his glasses.

"Are all of you reapers?" asked Ronald.

Galvin chuckled, "We are lad, now do us a favour."

Ronald frowned, "And what's that?"

He soon found himself slammed up against a wall by the ginger before him. Galvin looked absolutely deadly, emerald coloured eyes almost glowing.

"Leave her alone," he hissed, "Tell your friends to leave Rowena _alone._ She's much happier how she is now. Don't you dare try to pull her back into the messy world of grim reapers, it is better this way. But if you try," Galvin's eyes were full of hatred, "Julchen Beilschmidt will be the least of your worries."

Galvin let go of Ronald and phased away before the reaper could really comprehend what just happened.

* * *

**Belfast meet Ronald. Belfast does not like Ronald. British Isle capitals, besides London, do not like the reapers. Hahahaha...yeah I fail...**

**Please review, I love to hear from everybody and it helps me write. **


	19. Chapter 19

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR KUROSHITSUJI!**

******London and England family fluff in this chapter. **

**I would love to thank my reviewer, MyraBrown! You are awesome and so is everybody who has read, favourited or put this story on alert****!**

* * *

London skimmed over her paperwork once more, double checking it so to make sure that she hadn't missed anything. The Helsinki conference couldn't have ended any sooner than it did, sure she got a boyfriend out of it but other than that, she would rather be home. Once she finished checking over the paperwork, she called for Mia to deliver it to the correct office for her.

And that was when she realized something. She was done. London quickly looked her desk over. There was not a single paper on it. This did not seem right so London did the most logical thing that came to mind, she began to search her office for paperwork. That was how Alan and Stella found her, looking under the couch for paperwork.

"Uh, Rowena," said Stella unsurely, "Are you okay?"

"I think I finished all my paperwork," replied Rowena as she got up and brushed off her pants.

"You think?" asked Stella.

"It's not possible," said Rowena as she placed her hands on her hips, "Not this early." She checked her pocket watch. "It's not even half past noon yet."

Alan and Stella watched as Rowena begin to ponder as to where the rest of her paperwork could possibly be. Being the grim reapers that they were, they were used to being swamped by reports and usually celebrated finishing their paperwork over. Seeing Rowena in a frenzy because she had finished her paperwork early was just odd. They saw her remove her mobile phone from her pocket and quickly make a call.

"Hey dad…yeah…okay…so where did my paperwork go?" They watched as Rowena pace her office as she spoke to her father. "You mean that was all of it? Not possible! Okay…bye dad…should I meet you there or should I go home first? No. No I will not do that. _Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!_ …Fine…bye dad." An irritated Rowena closed the phone and turned her head to see her two assistants staring at her oddly. "What?"

"What the hell was that?" asked Stella.

"Apparently that really was all my paperwork," sighed Rowena as she slipped the mobile phone into her pocket and walked over to her desk to pack her briefcase. "There is nothing more to do today but I want both of you to be on call, is that clear?"

Alan nodded while Stella was confused at the development.

"Why?" she asked.

Rowena was just about done when it came to packing her briefcase and had slipped on her wine red double breasted military trench coat. "In case something comes up and I require your assistance," replied Rowena as she made her way to the door of her office. "Also," she smiled over at the two, "please tell the others that they are dismissed as well. Have a nice day."

They watched from Rowena's office window when they were sure that she was out of the building. It was raining in London and they could easily pick out their boss from a sea of umbrellas. Hers was the same wine red as her trench coat with a black ruffle going around it and a little silver chain coming from the middle with card-sized black spade attached to it. If there was anything about their boss that they knew of, she liked to dress well and standout a bit.

"So what Ronald reported in Helsinki," drawls Stella as Rowena walked far enough away from the office to disappear from view. She looked over at the brunette man. "What do you think about that warning Galvin Kirkland gave to him?"

Alan looked back at the ex-Briton; American was what he deemed her even though she was originally from London. "They think of each other as family and Galvin is only looking to protect her from us apparently." He looked back to the window.

"I'm not sure about him," sighs Stella, "I mean, judging by Ron's reactions, that guy meant business and he's pretty close! I mean Belfast is what, around 470 miles from here? And with reaper phasing he could get here in about a couple seconds."

"But we also need to worry about the ones in Cardiff and Edinburgh," added Alan, "Leoline Kirkland and Forbes Kirkland."

"I thought that Leoline looked familiar."

"But let's assess what we can at the moment," Alan said with a small smile, "Our task is to return Rowena Kirkland to the reaper realm."

"But we have four other Kirklands who hope to stop us," adds Stella.

"And don't forget about Julchen Beilschmidt who claims that Rowena is her younger sister."

"Julchen Beilschmidt," muttered Stella, "Reinhilde told me a lot about her."

This time Alan was rather surprised. From what he had heard about Julchen Beilschmidt from Eric, the woman was rough and tough. She was brash and definitely _not_ delicate or quiet about anything. From what he knew about Julchen from Rowena was that the woman was very caring though rater rough around the edges; he also found out that Rowena did not like Julchen's boyfriend for the fact that the poor guy was Julchen's boyfriend but that was something for another time. From how the meeting had gone with Julchen in attendance, Alan thought he could take her in a fight if he had to.

"What did she say?"

"Julchen's a very rough woman though she can be a little weird at times."

"That doesn't necessarily help."

"But it is a start in the right direction."

* * *

London stared into her tea cup intently. Her father had invited her to afternoon tea with him at a rather nice tea shop in her domain. The only catch to the invitation was that she had to wear a dress to that particular event. It wasn't that London hated wearing a dress; it was just that she hated wearing afternoon tea dresses. She absolutely _detested_ the floral print because in her opinion, there was just no way of making it youthful without making it look childish. So she showed up in an ice blue A-line tea length chiffon dress with a v-neck, white sling back stiletto pumps and an electric blue raincoat with matching umbrella. Her hair was up in a simple chignon and her gloves were white satin tea gloves.

"When will you ever wear the classic floral print poppet," chuckled England when he saw London's outfit. He was in his work clothes still, a light grey suit with a black tie.

London only smiled as she sat down near her dad, "Never."

England called for the tea and cakes while London removed her gloves and slipped them into her white clutch. Once the tea and cakes arrived, he poured her a cup and their little conversation began.

"So what brought on that colour?" he asked, eyeing London's ice blue nails.

"Oh these?" She looked them over, "Last minute decision and I thought they would go with my outfit."

"About time you act like a teenage girl," teased England.

"Can you explain why we're here dad?"

"Family time?"

"I thought that was every time you did a film marathon."

England chuckled while London cut into one of the many chocolate cakes on the stand. The cake was probably one of the only reasons that London didn't mind afternoon tea. But there was just something about the cake; it wasn't as good as her father's. Though then again, it was just like how humans would say something would never compare to their mother's cooking.

"Helsinki hmm…" London choked on her cake before she turned to her father, wide eyed. England was looking rather stern and London quickly slid the fork from her mouth and placed it on her plate.

"Yes," she squeaked nervously.

"How long?" asked England as he sipped his tea.

London smiled nervously, "Since the meeting, so not very long."

"Interesting," muttered England, "Do be sure that I be the first you tell when you two break up."

"DAD!"

"Sorry poppet but that is how your relationships usually end," chuckles England with a smile as London glared at him.

"Oh, belt up daddy," spat London as she chomped on another bite of cake.

Afternoon tea was a good thing every now and then; it gave the two English personifications an excuse to eat their body weight in cake and drink their body weight in tea for about 4-5 hours. They usually did afternoon tea at least once a month as a way to calm down and talk about whatever it was that was going on at the moment. After afternoon tea however, they would find themselves participating in the ever classic pub crawl until the late hours of the night when both of them were too drunk to care about whatever stressed them the most. Then the next morning they would wake up with a horrible hangover and say that they would never do that again.

It was almost 6 when the father-daughter pair had decided to end their tea time as to get to the much more enjoyable portion of their night. After a short argument over the bill, they left the tea shop and began to make their way to their first pub. The rain had started to come down as the two were walking under their umbrellas. Suddenly a blood curdling scream tore through the night, deaf to human ears but loud and clear to the ears of the nation and his capital.

"Behind me, London," ordered England as he ran ahead to see what had caused it.

"Dad!" called London as she hurried after him. Usually she was very adept at running in heels but running in heels in the rain on concrete was difficult task.

When she finally caught up with England, as she had fallen behind him for two blocks, she found her father in a wizarding duel. His umbrella was discarded and his wand was at the ready with a very angry look on his face. London knew to stay back as her father was dueling as things tended to get very messy. Thankfully, there was a lack of humans out and about due to the rain and the fact that it was night and parks tended to be empty during those two events so she did not have to worry about a cloaking spell.

London had drawn her wand in case of any funny business. You never knew with duels, sometimes the wizarding world was not as pleasant and kind as most people thought it was. There was a habit of double teaming wizards in a duel hence why it was best to always have a second. She carefully made her way towards her father, hoping to get a better look of the wizard he was dueling but from what she could tell, it was getting pretty heated.

"STAY BACK LONDON!" ordered England, noticing that his daughter was getting far too close for his comfort. "Flipendo!" shouted the nation, knocking his opponent back a couple metres.

London squeaked in surprise of her father's orders and immediately fell back. Her eyes still remained trained on the man that her father was fighting; all she could tell about him was that he was wearing a hooded black cloak. It wasn't a dementor because there was a person there according to her nation sense. Suddenly a new being flickered on to her sense and London immediately turned to them. They were dressed in the same heavy black robes as the man her father was fighting.

"Expelliarmus, Incarcerous," it whispered before London could even find her focus. Her wand flew out of her hand before she was soon bound by the magical ropes and fell back into the grass and mud.

"Damn it," she spat, hating her uselessness. Her wand was a metre in front of her but with her arms and legs bound; she was incapable of using it. Plus her pocket watch was in her handbag so she was stuck in a rut

"I am getting very tired of this," growled England, "Petrificus Totalus!" His opponent's limbs snapped together causing the "gentleman" to grin before moving to his next spell.

"Immobulus!" The spell hit England in the chest causing the nation to freeze. The robed figure who had immobilized London walked towards their immobilized comrade, pointing their wand at England. "We would love to stay and play," it said in a raspy voice to the two personifications, "but we have already taken what we wanted and have to leave." London's heart stopped, fearing what she was guessing would happen next. "Say goodnight Kirkland, but I can play with you a little while longer. Crucio!"

London watched with wide eyes as the curse hit her father. He was holding in the screams as it felt as if he was being electrocuted and torn apart at the same time. She watched as they repeated the curse 5 more times, this time getting a scream from her father.

"DADDY!" shouted London before she was hit with a silencing charm.

"Shut up girl," growled the man as he turned back to Arthur, "Goodnight, Avada Kedavra."

The green light shot out from the wand and directly at the nation. London mentally screamed as she watched as England fell to the ground, dead. The killing curse would not work on a nation, she knew that, but it had the possibility of leaving them comatose for a long time if not dealt with correctly. The two beings they had fought immediately apparated away, leaving the two Kirklands on the ground in the rain.

Ronald and Grell were patrolling around London that night. Their next collection was not set for another hour so they had decided to look around the city, no matter how rainy it was. They had been passing by the park when something had caught Grell's eye.

"Ronnie," said Grell as he paused, "Doesn't that looking familiar to you?"

Ronald stopped walking and looked towards where Grell was looking. There were two figures lying on the ground. One had their arms and legs bound while the other was just like a corpse. Ronald took a couple steps forward and his eyes widened.

"Grell! It's Rowena!" exclaimed the younger reaper as he ran towards the bound figure.

The red head was surprised at hearing that and while Ronald was running towards the girl, he decided to go towards the corpse. He was surprised to see that it was the girl's father, Arthur Kirkland. Grell had only met the blonde Englishman only once while in Helsinki but he couldn't help but feel as if he was rather familiar with the man.

"Oh dear," whispered Grell as he looked at his death list, the name Arthur Kirkland was not on it. "I wonder how she's going to take this."

"DADDY!" screamed Rowena as she ran towards the corpse with her wand in hand.

Grell had moved out of the way in the nick of time as the white haired girl fell to her knees besides the corpse. Ronald was standing behind the girl with his knife in hand, a saddened look on his face. They couldn't tell if it was the rain or if Rowena was really crying.

"I'm sorry," they heard her whisper. "I'm so, so sorry dad."

"Rowena," whispered Ronald as he placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"It's all my fault. If only I hadn't been wearing this blasted outfit or those damn heels I would have made it on time," she choked. "If only I was a stronger witch."

Ronald and Grell soon found out why reapers did not hang around a corpse whenever the soul was collected. Emotions ran high around the bodies of the dead, especially when their loved ones were nearby. It was almost heartbreaking to see the cheery, though sometimes strict, London representative crying over her father's body and blaming herself for his death. But then a groan came from the body, causing the surrounding party to stop what they were doing and watch as pained emerald eyes opened.

"Bloody hell," groaned the Englishman as he sat up, rubbing the spot where the curse had hit him, "that was a strong one." He looked around and was surprised to see London right beside him with what looked like tears going down her face. "Ah poppet," he whispered, pulling his daughter to him, "It's alright, there's no need to cry. I'm alright."

Grell and Ronald were just shocked at what happened. Arthur Kirkland, a minute ago, looked just like a person whose soul was just recently reaped and now he was currently hugging his daughter and trying to calm her down. Soon they saw his gaze flicker to them when Rowena's head was pressed to his chest and a stern look appeared on his face.

From the look that he gave them, they felt as if they were transported to a different time and screams rang loudly in their ears. The stench of blood filled their nostrils as the screams flooded their ears. Even for Grell, a reaper who loved blood, the smell was too much for him. Just as suddenly as they were transported to that different time, they were brought back. Rowena was still sobbing against her father's chest but Arthur Kirkland was glaring at them. His eyes only held one thing for them now, a simple message.

"Stay away," they seemed to scream before Arthur and Rowena Kirkland disappeared. The two reapers remained in their places for a minute. Did Arthur Kirkland know who they were as well?

"Ronnie," says Grell, "Did you get that feeling as well? Those screams, that blood, did you get that?"

Ronald Knox nodded his head stiffly. "Unfortunately," he breathed before running and hand through his hair, "Bloody hell, what the hell was that?"

Grell looked at the younger reaper with an unreadable expression. "I don't know Ronnie, I don't know."

* * *

**Hahahahahaha...I failed...I promise to try more the next chapter! **

**Please review, I love to hear from everybody, it helps me think!**


	20. Chapter 20

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR KUROSHITSUJI!**

******It just...for all of those who had read my story "High School Experience" if you all remember how I rambled on about how if you angered London enough that you would have difficulty finding the body, this chapter explains that. **

**I would love to thank everybody who has read this story! You all are awesome and so is everybody who has favourit****ed or put this story on alert story!**

* * *

Rowena winced as she forced herself into a sitting position. Her shoulder still stung from how she had landed on it. But then again, she did not expect to be airborne during the training exercise. Though now that she thought about it, it really was her fault that she had been airborne in the first place as she had not been paying attention to what was happening and was not entirely focused. But being focused was a very difficult task especially when you had your mind in 5 other places.

Alan cringed as he watch his boss run around, trying to dodge every spell that her father was throwing at her. From what he saw and understood, Arthur Kirkland had taken Rowena's pocket watch and wand and he was trying to make her to do some basic (read: advanced) magic. To be specific, Arthur was trying to have Rowena summon a magic circle without the use of an assisting object. Now Alan Humphries was a grim reaper, he knew of magic and he had reaped his fair share of witch and wizard souls, but he knew that summoning a magic circle was no easy task. There were the souls of witches and wizards he had reaped that had worked their whole lives to try and summon a magic circle with an assisting object and still not be able to do that. When he had heard of this task from Arthur Kirkland, the reply the man had given him was surprising.

"The Kirkland name is synonymous with magic," he said sternly, "Our family's magic is number one in the world therefore she has to be able to do a task as trivial as this."

"Quite running Rowena!" shouted Arthur as he fired another spell at the running girl, "You're English, not French! Turn around and face your opponent!"

"But if I don't stop running I'll be thrown in the air again!"

"THAT'S THE POINT!" Another spell hit the ground near Rowena's feet and the girl shrieked before turning around with Arthur looking at her sternly. "I thought I raised you better than that."

Alan watched as Rowena was airborne once more and winced when he saw her crash into the ground. Part of him wanted to intervene and assist her but he knew better than to be under Arthur Kirkland's suspicions though he probably was. Ronald and Grell had warned Stella and he about what had occurred two nights ago and it only fueled his suspicions. There was something different about them and Alan still kept to his suspicions.

But a sudden burst of emerald green light caused Alan to be drawn back from his thoughts and to jump back in shock. Beneath Arthur Kirkland's feet was a magic circle, it was a complex circle with a seven point star with a seven sided shape many runs and complex inscriptions all around the circle, it glowed with an emerald green light. Alan couldn't help but stare in awe at the circle, it was the first time he had ever seen a magic circle in person. It was only a testament to how strong a wizard that Arthur was and Alan couldn't help but feel a lot more intimidated by the man.

"Oh dear god," muttered Rowena when she saw the circle as she backed up, fear very evident on her face before she squeaked, "Dad, don't you think that this is_ a little _extreme?"

Arthur Kirkland didn't answer; instead, green bolts of pure magic began to strike down around Rowena. The girl began to run around in circles out of fear of being struck. It was only when struck down right in front of her face did Rowena finally turn to face Arthur. From Alan's standing, apparently Arthur had burned the front of Rowena's fridge, turning 2cm to the ends a charcoal black in contrast to the snow white.

"Not cool dad," growled Rowena as a faint sapphire blue circle began to appear around her.

Alan swore he could see Arthur Kirkland smirk upon seeing the faint circle. The circle was reminiscent of a clock face with Roman numerals going around it with a border of Celtic runes similar to the ones one Arthur's circle, but instead of an inner pentagram, there was another circle within it a Celtic rune border and from that came the spade shaped clock hands. Smaller and faint circles dotted their way within the other circle that reminded Alan of clock gears, Rowena's magic circle in general reminded him of a large clock. But with how faint the circle was, it quickly disappeared with Rowena falling to her knees out of exhaustion.

Arthur quickly dismissed his own circle, not looking at all tired for how long he had held it up and how bright it glowed. Alan had read something about magic circles when he was a student at the Grim Reaper Academy; apparently they took a lot of energy to maintain even briefly. Besides being extremely difficult to conjure, it was extremely taxing on the witch or wizard who managed to conjure it. But seeing that Arthur still looked as energetic and full of life before they even began, he could conclude that whatever happened the night that Grell and Ronald told him about was merely a fluke.

"Are you okay poppet?" asks England gently as he helped London to her feet.

"A little light headed," she whispers back as she stumbled, "I guessing that's what _real magic_ feels like, a lot more of a kick to it than what I'm accustomed to."

Alan was ordered to return to work in Rowena's office while Arthur went to deal with his worn out daughter. He was even more shocked when Arthur knew that Stella was out and told him to "bring whoever he wanted" to help out with the jobs that Rowena assigned him. His natural choice to the "bring whoever you wanted" was Eric. The tall muscular blonde looked _very_ out of place in Rowena's typically "Women-only-with-the-exception-of-Alan" office.

"So you spent 2 hours watching her get her ass kicked by her old man?" asked Eric as he and Alan began to file papers while laughing, "I would have loved to see that!"

"And all to summon a magic circle," adds Alan with a small smile, ignoring the stunned look on Eric's face. "Arthur Kirkland was able to summon one perfectly, amazingly bright and clear and hardly flinched when he dismissed it. Rowena looked as if she was ready to pass out by the end of it and hers was nowhere near as bright as her father's."

"Lovely observation Mr. Humphries," the two reapers immediately snapped around to see Rowena Kirkland leaning on the door frame behind them with her arms crossed. "I couldn't agree more."

Alan had to do a double take as Rowena walked towards them. She wasn't in her normal suit and heels. She was wearing an "Anarchy in the U.K" Sex Pistols t-shirt with black leather jacket, black slacks and black and white converse. Her hair was up in a simple ponytail and her glasses her hanging from the chain of her Iron Cross and military dog tag necklace.

"Rowena," gasped Alan, "I thought you would be staying home today."

"Believe me," Rowena sighs as she made her way over to them with a file in hand, "I wanted to stay home but I had a tugging suspicion that there was something waiting for me." She looked towards Eric. "Oh hello Mr. Slingby, I was guessing that Alan would be selecting you as Stella is gone."

Alan and Eric looked at the exhausted teen in shock as she took a seat at her desk and began to read the files as they continued their task. Rowena's teal green eyes scanned page after page until something caught her eyes. How was it that no one reported this to her? She quickly sat up and began to rummage through her desk drawers and removed the shoulder holsters with their matching Berettas. Even though they were _technically_ illegal in her father's nation, London enjoyed ignoring the rules for purposes of getting jobs done. She quickly removed her jacket and slipped the holsters on with the fully loaded weapons before replacing her jacket. When she was done, she saw Alan and Eric looking at her oddly.

"What?"

"What are you doing?" asked Alan.

"No time to explain," said Rowena blankly, "come with me, I've got a lead."

The two reapers quickly followed after Rowena, they found themselves inside her car as she began to drive. The look on Rowena's face said two things, that she was tired and that she was getting to the bottom of this no matter what.

"God I hate how slow driving can be," groans Rowena as she had to stop once more for traffic.

"Then why take a car?" asked Eric, "Doesn't make sense."

Rowena chuckled upon hearing that. The two reapers looked at the girl oddly, the look on her face only said that she was expecting to hear something like that. "Humans are very suspicious creatures. If you arrive too quickly, then they become suspicious; arrive too late and they also become suspicious. If you appear out of thin air, they try to burn you and shout witchcraft." Rowena chuckled, "Even though it's slow, it doesn't cause them to be suspicious."

"So do ya know London well?" asked Eric.

Rowena smirked over at the blonde and as soon as he met her eyes, he felt as if he was being pulled back in time. He could see and hear the Thames River and he watched as a city was being built up and destroyed many times over until he was sent brought back to the present.

"You can say that I know _Greater_ London very well," replied Rowena as she turned her eyes back to the road, "like the back of my own hand even."

"Pardon me for asking Rowena," said Alan, catching the girl's attention, "Where are we going?"

"Bromley," she answered brightly, "Now I trust you both to not do anything to stain my leather seats, is that clear?"

"ROWENA!" shouted Alan in embarrassment as the girl pressed a button on the dashboard to have the panel go up. Soon the two reapers lost sight of the white haired girl.

"Honestly," muttered London, "It's a devil to have to remove mystery stains from these seats which is why I love my Mini but _no_ I'm still grounded so I have to use my _special_ car."

The car ride was about 40 minutes long with London looking ready to kill somebody. Alan and Eric were wondering why; part of them was hoping it was not because of them. They watched as a man in a suit come out of a church and hurry over to Rowena, a surprised look on his face.

"Miss Kirkland, you are dressed inappropriately for such an occasion!" criticized the man after looking at Rowena's attire.

Rowena flipped him the bird. "Shut up, I'm not in the mood for your shit today. Just lead my associates and I to where the bodies were discovered," she growled in a menacing tone.

Alan and Eric watched as the man took three steps back as to move away from the obviously annoyed teenager. With the murderous aura radiating from her, they did not blame him; they wanted to step away as well. Alan began to mentally debate whether it would have been better if he brought Grell with him instead because even though Eric was a very tough reaper, he had a feeling Rowena would spill blood.

The man led the group to the hills. When they arrived, he looked towards Rowena, as if asking if they were to be continuing. She nodded and they walked farther into the hills. During the wall, Alan noticed Rowena growing more and more tense with every step taken. It was as if she knew that something was going to be happening. Out of concern, Alan reached a hand out and touched the girl's shoulder causing her to jump in surprise.

"Are you alright Rowena?" asked Alan.

"Alan," whispered Rowena sternly, her eyes trained front, "I cannot lie." She soon held and arm out in front of him and Eric with her eyes trained to the man's back.

The man leading them soon turned around, upon noticing that the three were not following him. He was surprised to see that Rowena was standing her ground with her arm in front of the two men accompanying her.

"Do you want to see the bodies or not Miss Kirkland?" asked the man.

"_Nobody _calls me _Miss Kirkland_," commented Rowena, "even those who don't know me, never call me _Miss Kirkland._" She narrowed her eyes at the man. "Just who the hell are you? You're not the auror who is supposed to be here aren't you?"

Alan and Eric watched as Rowena's free hand was twitching. The man smirked and his brown eyes glinted in amusement as he stared at the trio.

"And here I thought that you wouldn't notice," he said smoothly.

"Who are you and what do you want," demanded Rowena.

He chuckled, "Oh you know exactly what I want dear." He disappeared from their view and soon appeared in front of Rowena, the girl's eyes growing wide. "Your soul."

If Eric hadn't taken the initiative and pulled Rowena away when he did, the man's hand would have torn into the girl. The man soon drew his wand and Eric and Alan leapt in front of Rowena with their death scythes.

"What the hell," whispered Rowena in shock.

"How's your father doing girl," asked the man with a dark smile. "You must be so alone with him dead." Alan peaked over at Rowena, who was still in a state of shock behind him. "Funny how a Kirkland, a family whose name dominates the magical world, fell so quickly, it is pathetic really; Arthur Kirkland died so quickly because his pathetic daughter was a pathetic witch." Rowena's eyes were hidden behind her white fringe. "No, no, no. You're not really a witch aren't you?" The man smirked even with the death scythes pointed at him. "You're merely a pitiful potions master. Able to brew anything but unable to use spells. That's what you are, aren't you?"

"We request that you shut up," ordered Alan as he raised his scythe in time to deflect some sort of spell with the blade.

"A witch you can't cast spells," taunted the man as he fired off another spell at the trio. Alan continued to deflect them as Eric attempt to get in closer.

"He asked ya to shut up," growled Eric as he leapt at the man. The man dodged his attacks.

"A Kirkland who can't cast spells," he continued, "a pathetic excuse for a Kirkland, only shows you how far the family has fallen!"

It was Alan's turn to leap into action. His scythe was spun to deflect the spells as they were fired off at them. But one thing bothered Alan. Why wasn't Rowena reacting? He peeked at Rowena over his shoulder and found her still frozen in the position she was in before. It didn't make sense!

"Just pathe-"

"_Avada Kedavra!_"Alan quickly pulled Eric out of the way as the green bolt struck the man in the heart.

The two reapers watched as the man's soul was forced from his body, no cinematic records or anything, just his soul pulled from his body in such a force that it killed him. They didn't know if Rowena could see the soul but when they turned to the once frozen ex-reaper, they found her standing in a dueling position with her wand at the ready and an emotionless expression on her face. As Eric went to collect the soul, trying to figure out what to write in to report, Alan went to speak to Rowena.

"Excuse my language," he began, "But what the hell?"

"I'm sorry Alan," replied Rowena in an empty tone as she walked over to the body. She smiled over at her assistant sweetly. "It has been a long time since I've performed that spell and had to mentally reason with myself over using it." She sighed and ran a hand through her fringe. "Selfish I know and I apologize for that."

Alan didn't know how to respond to that so he just nodded as Eric walked over to them. Their attention was now drawn to the body. They couldn't just leave it there for anybody to find it. The man was not on a to-die list most likely and the human authorities would be on it immediately if they saw it.

"So what are we going to do about that?" Eric sighs, eyeing the body. "We can't just leave it here."

"Oh that's the simple part," says Rowena cheerily as she removed her pocket watch, opening it and tossing it on to the body.

"What are ya doin'?" asked Eric before a glowing sapphire clock face appeared around the corpse. "What the hell!" He quickly pulled Alan back in shock.

Alan's eyes were wide as he studied the clock face. It was composed of magic, glowing just as strongly as the circle that he had seen Arthur Kirkland conjure. The circle was reminiscent of a clock face with Roman numerals going around it with a border of Celtic runes. There was another circle within it a Celtic rune border and from that came the spade shaped clock hands. Smaller and faint circles dotted their way within the other circle that reminded Alan of clock gears.

His eyes then flickered to the pocket watch Rowena always carried around and had tossed on to the corpse. The hour, second and minute hands were moving rapidly around the round clock face within the silver spade. The body beneath the pocket watch was deteriorating just as quickly as the hands were moving. Alan's eyes widened as he watched this; he looked up at Eric just to make sure he wasn't the only one seeing this. The same look of shock was spread across his face as well. Rowena's face however reminded him of William's, void of all emotion as she watched the body turn to dust before pointing her wand at the pocket watch.

"Obliviate!" she hissed, the tip of her wand glowing white and the face of the clock mimicking it. When the glow ended, the pocket watch dropped the ground in a pile of dirt that used to be the man that attacked them. The glowing sapphire magic circle faded away as the clock returned to normal.

Eric and Alan were stunned when they saw Rowena casually walk up to the pocket watch and collected it from the pile. She brushed off the dirt as if it was normal and slipped it back into her pocket before sliding her wand back up her sleeve. They watched as she gave the dirt a casual kick before turning her attention to them, a sweet smile still on her face. It was almost disturbing for the two reapers to see that. Even though their business was death, this was just a bit much. How many times had Rowena Kirkland, ex-reaper known as the Ace of Spades, done this? How many times had she gotten away with this brand of killing and hiding? How was she able to sleep at night knowing what she had done?

"We'll discuss this in the car," said Rowena blankly as she began to walk back down the hill.

The two reapers followed her silently, silently fearing what the girl was capable of. Upon reaching the car, they quickly got in while Rowena prepared for the 40 minute ride back to the city. It was only ten minutes into the dead silent car ride when Alan decided to ask.

"How many?"

"Hmm?"

He saw Rowena's teal green eyes flicker towards him in the rearview mirror. He gulped. "How many times had you done this in all your life?"

"Ah," she said quickly before a saddened look appeared in her eyes for the briefest of moments. A hardened look quickly replaced it. "In all my life," a dark chuckle left her lips, "too many times to count."

"Why?"

Rowena bit her lip as her eyes narrowed in frustration. "It's complicated."

"Rowena," pressed Alan.

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"National security reasons," replied Rowena, "that and for personal reasons."

"That was dishonor towards the dead," spat Eric as he glared at Rowena, "You didn't need to kill him and you didn't need to hide to body from his family!" Rowena looked to be ignoring him. "What will his family think? He disappears out of thin air one day, never to be found because of what you did! How the hell does that make you feel?!"

"DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT I DON'T THINK OF THAT?!" roared Rowena suddenly, surprising the two reapers. She took a deep breath and exhaled. "During the spell I wiped out his existence entirely. Whatever family he has no longer remembers him and neither will his friends or anybody who has ever come in contact with him! Nobody knows him! He is nobody!" She took another breath before pleading to them, "Can we just forget about this?"

Alan and Eric just nodded as Rowena drove. When they arrived in London, they told her where to drop them off before she turned around and drove back to her home. The two reapers watched as the car merged into London traffic and disappear. But as they made their way throughout the city, they came to one conclusion from what they had witnessed. Rowena Kirkland, the representative of London, held just as many secrets as the city itself and was probably just as dangerous.

* * *

**So is Rowena a messed up bitch or just a person who has done/seen too much? Or if she's none of these, please tell me. **

**Please review, I would love to hear from people. **


	21. Chapter 21

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR KUROSHITSUJI!**

******This chapter is just...complicated...**

**I would love to thank: MyraBrown! You are awesome and so is everybody who has favourit****ed or put this story on alert story!**

* * *

Alan and Stella watched Rowena giggled as she shuffled through the papers on her desk. From what they understood, she was the phone with her Finnish boyfriend, Reino. The two reapers had mixed feelings about the Finn. They liked him because he seemed rather nice and they found out that he was a part of the Helsinki Dispatch Collections department. But apparently Ronald did not find Reino as nice as they did and to Alan, since he had known Ronald ever since the boy entered his division, Ronald's opinion was important. Also he had heard that the Finnish Reaper was a bit of a playboy.

"Alright then," they saw Rowena check her wrist watch, apparently her father had taken her pocket watch so that he could repair it. "I'll see you tonight then, where do you want to meet though?" There was a minute of silence before they could see Rowena smiling a bit brighter than she previously was. "Vienna? Okay, I'll see you tonight love." Rowena hung up and the "teenage girl" smile she wore immediately fell into a frown when she saw Alan and Stella in her doorway.

"Someone has a _date_," teased Stella as she skipped into the office and over to a rather annoyed looking Rowena, "and in Vienna! Is there where Vienna sausages are made?"

"I swear your time in America has made you dumber," muttered Rowena.

"What?"

"What?"

Stella pouted and began to playfully punch Rowena's back as soon as the girl returned to her work. "Why do you have to be so mean Rowan?! You're such a meanie!"

"Please quite doing that," Rowena sighs as she gentle shoved Stella away before shedding her suit jacket. "Go get ready you two; we have a job to do."

"Where?" asked Alan.

"Edinburgh," she answered while pulling on her black trench coat. "My cousin, Forbes, will be joining us on this job so I expect you two on your best behavior and I mean it Stella."

Stella pouted once more as Rowena had singled her out. Alan just stood back and smiled as he watched the scene before him. Rowena had reprimanded Stella about her tie while the girl was hiding her long white hair in a black fedora. Ever since the incident when Eric was with them, Rowena had been rather on edge. Her wand was always within reach or she had some sort of weapon on her. One moment he had caught her napping at her desk and when he had gone to wake her up, he found himself backed into a corner with her wand pointed at him until she realized who he was and began to apologize. He did not hold a grudge towards the ex-reaper for doing that; it just surprised him how jumpy she was.

"So how are we getting there?" asked Stella curiously as Rowena began to search her desk for something.

"Magic," replied Rowena as she removed a black leather bound book with Rowena's magic circle in silver on the front within a golden rose. She chuckled as she gently brushed the thin, almost non-existent layer of dust off the cover. "It's been a _long_ time since I've used this method."

Alan and Stella were about to question her about that until Rowena opened the book and began to read from it. Almost immediately, the wind began to pick up inside the office even though the windows were shut and the door was locked. The glowing sapphire clock face that Alan had grown familiar with suddenly appeared beneath their feet as the room disappeared around them.

"What the hell," whispered Stella as she looked around, "Where are we?"

Rowena stopped reading and looked up, smiling at the girl. "Oh, just the ins and outs of time and space," she said casually, ignoring the shocked looked from her two assistants, "It's nothing for you to worry about if you have an experienced witch or wizard to guide you." Rowena then tapped her chin. "Or if you somehow managed to come across a timelord but you never know with timelords."

"So how do you rank?" asked Stella in worry as she clung to her fellow reaper, to Alan's somewhat discomfort.

"Not that well experienced," replied Rowena with a dopey smile causing Alan and Stella to pale drastically. This was not how they wanted to die!

Rowena ignored their terrified expressions as she continued to read from the book until the magic circle beneath them disappeared and they began to free fall. Alan and Stella screamed while Rowena was casually reading from the book as if nothing had happened. Alan and Stella swore that if they made it out of this experience alive, they would kill Rowena Kirkland from giving them such a fright.

Edinburgh had been sipping his tea and waiting for his female, English counterpart to arrive so that they may head to the site of the meeting. He checked his watch and sighed, London should be arriving any minute now. That was when a sapphire glow appeared above him and to the right with the English capital landing on her feet, smiling cheerfully.

"Hey Edinburgh," greeted London cheerfully.

"Nice to see that you were dropping by London," chuckled Edinburgh before he could faintly hear something. "Do you hear that?"

London was silent for a moment before she took a large step to the left. Edinburgh watched in curiosity as she made a cushion appear beneath the sapphire spot. It was only when the screams grew louder did he see the two reapers emerge from the spot and fall on to the cushion with a loud _umph!_

"Are you two okay?" asked London curious as to the physical well being of her two assistants.

"You are dead!" hissed the two reapers darkly until they could see the copper fire burning in Forbes's eyes. If it wasn't for that look, it was the dark aura radiating from the Scotsman as he wrapped an arm around his oblivious cousin's shoulder. "…Never mind…."

Rowena shrugged as she turned to Forbes. "So shall we be heading off?"

He nodded, "Of course."

As they made their way through whatever part of Edinburgh they were in, Alan and Stella could not tell whether or not it was non-magical or magical, Forbes kept his arm firmly around his cousin. The Scotsman glared at them whenever Rowena wasn't paying attention and that only caused Alan and Stella to glare back at him. It was only when they began to walk through a dark alley similar to the one they had ventured down with Rowena did they speak.

"Where are we?" asked Alan curiously.

"Misstep Corner," replied Forbes curtly, "Think of it as Edinburgh's version of Knockturn Alley but better since it is Scottish and anything Scottish is better than anything English. To hell with the English!"

And those were some famous last words by Forbes Kirkland also known as Edinburgh, Scotland. Alan couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor man writhing on the ground.

"I should have hit you harder all those years ago," grumbled Rowena Kirkland as she walked past the Scotsman in pain. "Come along Alan, Stella. We have business to attend to."

"Is he gonna be alright?" asked Stella in concern.

"If he's as good as he claims to be," said Rowena nonchalantly, "then he'll be perfectly fine."

The group continued forward into the dark alley. Alan and Stella noticed that both Forbes and Rowena had their wands drawn and tightly gripped as they walked. It was if they were afraid of something but their faces said nothing of it. From their perspective, Forbes and Rowena wanted to emit an aura of authority, challenging those brave enough to try something; it worked as no one challenged them.

"What's that?" whispered Stella to Rowena as she spotted a large group of people standing in the middle of an open area.

"Exactly where we wanted to be," whispered the girl back.

Stella and Alan could hear the excited whispers going on around them; the crowd's energy was intensifying with every passing second. Each body around them seemed to be quivering in anticipation. But above all of this, the whole area radiated with a dark energy, darker than any they had ever felt before. It was more intimidating that a demon and it seemed almost ancient but familiar.

"Welcome all," announced a thundering cloaked man from atop a platform at the center of the crowd, "Months from today we will be celebrating a wondrous occasion!" The whispers grew louder as more and more people were becoming excited. "Quite down," said the man as he gestured for them to be silent. "My brothers and sisters, we have been able to find the books!"

A loud cheer erupted from everyone around them. Edinburgh tensed when he heard that while London scowled. They were only hoping that it was not the books that they were thinking of. Those books were under tight security.

"Yes! We have done it! We have found the resting places of the books of the great wizard Merlin and of wizards even greater than him!" shouted the man. "We have found their resting places!"

"What is so interesting about these books?" asked Alan in a whisper. He looked towards Rowena for a possible answer but the girl's eyes were trained towards the man. Alan could not help but notice how tense the two cousins had gotten.

"With the ancient knowledge in our hands, we will be able to rule the magical and muggle world! We will be able to destroy all those in our way!" The man then released a thundering laugh. "WE WILL FIND THE SECRET THAT VOLDEMORT COULD NOT AND BECOME IMMORTAL!" A thundering roar of approval came from the crowd and the man waved his hands to silence them once more. "For those of you brave enough join me and we will rule the world!"

Another thundering applause came from the crowd. London moved closer to Edinburgh, she would allow herself that moment of weakness to seek comfort in the elder capital. Edinburgh wrapped his arm around her and rested his head atop hers. He did not like how this was going.

"We will attack the Tower of London, Edinburgh Castle, Cardiff Castle, Saint Malachy's Catholic Church and Dublin Castle on the Ides of December! We _will_ get those books and we will succeed where Voldemort failed!"

Alan and Stella soon found themselves being dragged from the crowd by the rushed and frantic looking cousins. It almost scared them to see exactly how fearful the two cousins looked; they were always radiating in some sort of power and carried themselves in a way that dared people to challenge them. To see them look so broken down and frightened by this almost scared them out of their own wits.

Edinburgh and London did not stop until they reached the Scotsman's office where Scotland was waiting for them. Alan and Stella were told to wait in the other room as the two capitals attempted to calm down enough to tell the nation what had happened. But from what Scotland could tell, there would be no getting any information from either capital with how derailed they were.

"What happened?" he asked once more, pouring both capitals glasses of his strongest alcohol.

"We need to call a family meeting," said Edinburgh. "There is no other way to explain it."

Scotland turned his attention to London, who had down the entire glass in one hit. He frowned as he knew that could mean only one thing; London agreed with Edinburgh in every way about the seriousness of the situation. He heard the glass being placed on the coffee table before looking to see the Englishwoman at the entrance of the office.

"I hate to drink and leave but I have to go home," she whispered, "I will see you both at the meeting."

Without another word, London left, collecting her assistants and leaving. She had dismissed everyone from her office early that day. It was only an hour past noon and where most offices were going out for lunch, she had left hers have the rest of the day off. There was only one person that London wanted to see at that moment.

"England," said nation looked up from his desk to see his secretary standing at his door.

"Yes, did you need something?" asked England curiously, putting down his pen.

She nodded. "Your daughter is here to see you."

Now this was a surprise to the nation. He stood from his desk and watched as his secretary moved aside to let the girl in. England immediately knew that something was wrong when he saw the defeated look in London's eyes. He hardly moved and inch when he found her hugging him tightly, trembling from something. England waved the secretary off before he wrapped his arms around the trembling figure.

"Shh," he hushed, "tell daddy what's wrong poppet."

"Scared," whispered the capital back, "books, danger. So many of them."

"Hush now poppet," whispered England as he began to pet her hair, "everything will be alright, I promise."

But honestly, he wasn't sure if it really was.

* * *

**Yes I know that this chapter is weird, it'll be more normal next time we meet. **

**Please review, I love hearing from all of you!**


	22. Chapter 22

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR KUROSHITSUJI!**

******Okay, this chapter as you will notice, is much longer than any of my previous chapters mainly because my brain just told me to keep writing instead of separating it into smaller chapters. Parts of this do get a little disturbing, just a small warning. A lot of this chapter was written with a map of the Tower of London while watching multiple tour videos. **

**I would love to thank: MyraBrown! You are awesome and so is everybody who has favourit****ed or put this story on alert story!**

* * *

_4 December 2009_

London stared long and hard at that date, only 9 days until the attack on her tower. Every day since hearing of the planned attack, she made sure to stop by the tower every day. The Yeoman Warders had grown used to seeing her there as she often visited and spent a night at the tower once a month but she knew they were suspicious about her visiting so often now all of a sudden.

"Are you alright London?"

The capital immediately snapped around upon hearing her name and forced a smile on to her face when she saw the only female Yeoman Warder, Moira Cameron, standing there with a slightly concerned look on her face. All the Yeoman Warders knew who she was and they definitely knew who her father was, for some reason they had never called England her brother and always called him her father though now it was a true statement. But upon seeing her expression, London sighed and let the smile drop. She was only visiting before work today because of her nightmare the night before.

It had been a legitimate night terror this time rather than one that seemed to be a distant memory of her colonial days. She dreamt of the wizards attacking the tower. She saw the tower collapsing and she could hear herself scream. The Tower of London was the representation of _her _heart, if anything happened to it; London was usually unconscious for days and did she mention that it hurt like hell?

"Why do you ask?" asked London, hoping to avoid giving an answer.

"I heard the others speaking about you running here in the middle of the night before leaving after seeing that everything is okay," answered Cameron, "And now you have been visiting the Tower daily. Is something troubling you?"

London frowned as she ran a hair through her fringe. "There is something troubling me but it's quite complicated."

"Complicated?"

"Yes."

"So this is where you've been."

The two women turned their heads towards the new voice to find England standing there with two bags. He was smiling at them.

"We best be going London," he said cheerfully, "We do not want to keep the rest of the family waiting."

She nodded stiffly before waving good bye to the guard. As they left the grounds, England couldn't help but notice how tense London was. After hearing about what had gone on in Misstep Corner, he could not blame her for being a bit on edge. It was a bit like how he felt whenever she agreed to fly into a battlefield. It was the overwhelming sense of fear and danger that clouded their minds, the unknown was truly frightening.

Today was the start of a three day family meeting where the British Isles family would be discussing current events or situations that required the decision of all of them. This time around, the meeting was being held in Scotland which meant one thing to all of them. Three days with the British Isle brothers and their capitals in the same house. That meant that the capitals would usually be the ones who put an end to their fights or at least do something distracting enough to make them forget. But there was one thing that London personally did not like about the meetings, Sealand.

London _hated_ the false nation's attitude. She didn't hate the boy – he was adorable – she just hated his attitude and the other capitals as well as the British Isle nations knew it. Sealand had the habit of treating London as if she were his servant because she was a capital as well as a girl so that _obviously _meant that she had to do everything he told her to. That wasn't how the British Isles family worked, males and females were equal; the British Isle brothers remembered their mother beating it into them. So for Sealand to go around the meetings saying that London was lesser than them for being a woman as well as a capital, it was honestly no surprise whenever they heard screams of bloody murder coming from the false nation and saw London give up whatever soft side she had for children.

But a meeting in Scotland meant another thing as well. That meant they had to be dressed for it as ordered by Scotland. Usually whenever they had meetings, they would wear what they would normally wear to work; but when it came to Scotland and Ireland, that meant wearing their traditional clothing for the first day of the meeting and then normal clothes for the rest of it. So for England that meant wearing a kilt and for London to wear a dress, both of which in the family's tartan with a tartan sash.

Edinburgh and Scotland's meeting house – nations tended to have more than one house in their nation but for the British Isles the meeting house was specific for _their_ meetings– was located on the banks of Loch Ness for obvious reasons. Just as England had his faeries, Scotland had Nessie. The friendly loch (lake) dwelling magical creature enjoyed poking its head above the water every now and then to surprise humans and give the capitals midnight rides around the loch when all humans were supposed to be asleep.

"Lookin' lovely there London," teased Edinburgh as he eased over to the annoyed English capital, "You should wear a dress more often."

"You have until the count of one to move yourself away from my person."

Edinburgh was 5ft away as soon as London was done. England and Scotland chuckled at the scene as it was one that was rather familiar. Edinburgh – being London's mentors in being a capital for a British Isle – often liked to tease his former protégé on her dressing habits for it was rather rare to see the English capital wear a dress. Even when it was the only thing for a woman to wear, England had allowed London to go under the guise of a boy in public, letting her cut her hair as short as his, bind her chest and learn how to be the perfect English gentleman when she really was a _lady_. It was probably one of the only reasons as to why London was one of the few female nations and capitals with a relatively normal midsection; corsets really did a number on them.

The meeting commenced as soon as Ireland and Dublin arrived. The order of arrival had been Wales and Cardiff, England and London, Northern Ireland and Belfast followed by Ireland and Dublin. Their meeting was held in one of the house's sitting rooms with the couches arranged in a circle. Nations would be sitting on one side of the circle while the capitals would be on the opposite side, facing their respective nation.

"So what did Edinburgh and London find out ta call this meetin?" asked Ireland, "It can't be that important."

"And the nation books are not important?" countered London as she checked her nails.

The room was dead silent after that. Edinburgh and London were steel faced as they already heard and had to deal with knowing this. England, Ireland, Northern Ireland, Scotland and Wales were just stunned while Cardiff, Dublin and Belfast's jaws dropped. The theft of a nation book was incomprehensible. The books were always being moved so that their location would remain secret and – especially in the British Isles – the nation books were protected by incredibly strong magic that would literally rip apart anything that wasn't the specific nation the book was for or their capital. In other words, if someone were to try and steal England's book, they would be torn apart if they were not England or London. But the capitals did not go scot free from touching the books; their magic would be drained for a week as a result or their hands would be covered in cuts.

"They know where the books are," said Edinburgh sternly, "and they have the magic to steal it from what I could sense."

"But that's impossible," countered Dublin.

"America was the first to utilize a nuclear weapon and we exist," commented London nonchalantly, "so I have my doubts on impossible."

"But you're always a skeptic London." Wales sighed. "Though this is something we should be worried about."

"So what's our plan of attack?" asked Northern Ireland suddenly, "With the books in danger I don't see why we delay a plan for attack."

Those three days were almost as bad as any planning they did for wars. There was not a moment where planning wasn't taking place, even during meal times and sleep was kept at a minimum. This was a situation that required their full attention and it would need their most tactical minds behind it. So their conference was running off tea, coffee, alcohol and the occasional meal.

* * *

_12 December 2009_

"Rowena?" London turned around upon hearing her human name. She could see Alan and Stella standing at her doorway with rather worried expressions on their faces.

"Yes?" she asked tiredly before turning back to the window of her office.

"Are you alright Rowena?" asked Stella gently.

London snapped back around upon hearing the question. Was it that obvious that something was bothering her?

"We're just a little worried," explained Alan, "Your father did hire us to keep an eye on your wellbeing. So pardon me for saying but you look like shit." Rowena raised a brow in surprise. "You usually come to the office polished and shining but lately your looks have been diminishing."

"Seriously Row," said Stella, "Your hair's a mess, your clothes are wrinkled and you look as if you've seen death."

Rowena smiled weakly at the two assistants. What they were saying was true. Julchen and her father had reprimanded her on her appearance lately though her father was the only one who knew why. "I will not be in the office tomorrow," whispered Rowena.

Stella and Alan looked at their boss in surprise.

"Huh?" asked Alan.

"I will not be in office tomorrow," repeated Rowena, "The situation that transpired in Misstep Alley requires me to be at the Her Majesty's Royal Palace and Fortress for the duration of the day."

"Can you please explain what is going on then?" pleaded Stella, "It's hard to even understand what you're talking about when we don't understand anything!"

"I'm sorry but that is classified information Stella."

"But Rowena!"

"Miss Darling," hissed Rowena, glaring at Stella, "I will not argue with you on this."

* * *

_13 December 2009- The Ides of December_

"If it gets out of hand, call me alright," whispered England as he placed his hands on London's shoulders. "There is nothing wrong with calling for help, okay?"

London smiled and nodded. "Of course dad, I'll call if it gets out of hand."

England's smile faltered as he looked at London. She was wearing her full dress uniform complete – trousers, London had argued against wearing a skirt when she first received it – with military awards. But on top of all of that, she was wearing a crimson ankle length cape off her left shoulder. The cape was from the time of the British Empire, when he was the strongest man on the Earth. England remembered ordering for the capes to be made specifically as a symbol of power.

"_Are you sure about this Big Brother?" asked a slightly younger London as she carefully examined the red cape that he had handed her. _

"_Of course poppet," chuckles England as he put his own cape over his uniform. "I'm going to be an empire so we'll need to dress the part of power, so what better than this?"_

"_Doesn't it seem a bit excessive?" London had looked rather confused but during that time, she was only getting used to fighting battles again. England had done everything he could to keep her off the battlefield up until now. The last time London had been on a battlefield was as a Prussian colony, before she was ever his capital with hair dyed red from the blood of enemies. _

"_Nonsense," retorted England as he walked over and fastened the cape over London's left shoulder. "We're going to be powerful poppet, more powerful than any empire before us. There will be _nobody_ that can stop us with how much power we will have."_

_That was true for several years. They were an empire, one stronger than any empire that had come before them. With every battle, they were identified by the red capes that they wore. The red capes that they wore came to symbolize their power as an empire and the lengths that they would go to just to achieve that power; they were ruthless. _

To see that she had brought out the red cape just for this occasion almost frightened England. He knew that London had hung up the cape out of an immense feeling of guilt for what she had done in the past. It was one of the things that England did not understand about his daughter, the guilt that she felt. Nations and capitals usually did not feel guilt whenever they battled but London had days where she would just breakdown into tears with memories of what she had done. So to see that she had taken the cape out meant one thing, she wanted to do whatever she had to without any regrets which meant that London was prepared to go all out. He almost didn't want her to go.

So England did what he could. He removed her uniform cap and walked behind London and undid the bun her hair was in. England summoned a comb in his hand and began to brush out the long white locks before pocketing the comb and summoning another hair accessory into his hand, a bright red rose. He took the hair elastic that London had used her bun and moved to her left side where he tied it off as a side ponytail before adding the rose to cover up the hair elastic. England moved in front of London and gently placed a kiss on her forehead before replacing cap and pulling her into a tight hug. No matter what, she would always be his little girl.

"Be safe," he whispered, "come back to me in one piece. If it becomes more than you can handle, just call and I will be there as soon as I can."

London pulled away from her father and smiled. "Of course." She took a couple steps away before apparating away, leaving England to worry in his lonesome.

Upon arriving at the tower, the Yeoman Warders immediately opened the gates to allow her in. They knew that something big was going to be occurring at the tower but any details about it were strictly classified. She exchanged a salute with them before a familiar figure hurried over to her. The Chief Yeoman Warder quickly approached London, to greet the capital.

"You will be staying with us today, my lady?"

London nodded, "For today."

"I trust that you know your way to the White Tower, my lady?"

London's teal green eyes glowed in the morning light, something almost frightening to the Yeoman Warders. "I assisted my father in its construction, Chief Warder."

She could see a shiver run through the Yeoman Warders around them including the Chief Warder himself. With her being physically a teenager, it often came as a nasty shock to the Yeoman Warders when she reminded them about her true age. But now wasn't the time to be playing games with them as she usually did when she visited; she had work to be done.

Upon entering the White Tower, London dropped her guard slightly as her eyes moved from left to right. Everything seemed in order as she continued her walk through the tower until a cold chill rand up her spine. Now I repeat it was a cold chill, not a frightening one. A frightening one would have had London draw her wand and prepare to kill whoever it was behind her but it was cold so it meant something different.

"How many times do you have to visit the tower and not visit me London?" The capital turned around and found a woman in front of her looking rather exasperated. "Honestly, I have seen you racing to the tower in the middle of the night and visiting during the early morning hours and yet with all those visits, you do not come and visit with any of us." The woman frowned and placed a hand on London's uniform. "And when you finally arrive to visit, you come in _military _uniform."

London smiled awkwardly. "Well, I've been busy."

"That's enough child," said Lady Catherine of Aragon quickly, "We all know why you are here. Good heavens, the panic on your face every time you race here in the middle of the night are enough explanation for everybody here at the tower."

"Indeed," spoke another voice, one that London was far more familiar with, "which is why you need to go visit a church and _pray_ for this all to end London."

"But I'm personally non-religious!" whined London before a not quite solid hand had cuffed her behind the head.

"Enough of that nonsense London," said Queen Mary the First, "I remember teaching you better than that."

London frowned as she readjusted her cap. She knew that this would happen. This happened just about every time that London visited. An argument about her religion always came up whenever she visited. Sure she believed that there was _something_ up there but did she specifically side with a religion, no. London had had enough of that with religious wars and therefore; London had enough of religion to be perfectly honest and that was a big no-no with Queen Mary the First. Queen Mary the First had been rather close to London in life and continued to visit the girl in death at her tower. Lady Catherine of Aragon stayed to consul London – but mostly England – in regret of what her only surviving child had done.

So London did what she was best at; she snuck away while the two former leaders were speaking with each other over her religion. London did not favour the military intelligence branches over the others for no reason and no, she did not start them as one of her games this time. London had played a lot of games in her younger days which had led up to many portions of her father's laws or the military divisions that she looked after personally, like the RAF.

"LONDON!" The English capital only had two seconds to turn around before she was flat on her back with three boys on top of her. It took about a minute for London to get the stars out of her eyes before she could even recognize the figures around her and on top of her. On top of her were her three (former) charges, New York, D.C and Ottawa. The figures around her were Queen Mary, Lady Catherine and many other ghostly Lords and Ladies that she knew but didn't care to identify in her dazed moment.

"Ow," groaned London as she shoved the boys off of her and held her head in her hands, it had really hurt when she hit the ground.

"Are you okay Londie?" asked the familiar chirp of D.C.

"Well she did hit the floor kinda hard," added Ottawa.

"London, are you feeling okay?" asked New York in concern.

"As soon as I can open my eyes without the world hurting, you three are in very big trouble," groaned London as she opened her eyes just a crack to glare at them.

"What is all this commotion?" demanded a thundering voice.

London snatched her cap and replaced it on her head while her charges shriek as soon as they realized the beings around them. It was hard for her to stand up with them clinging to her but somehow she managed. London sometimes wondered how they came to fear ghosts when she was their mentor and often brought them to her domain to teach them about government, paperwork and structure.

"London," commented the male ghost – King Henry VI – in surprise, "I was not expecting you to be present, especially in uniform."

London nodded, "Not many were, I do not try to make my visits known unless I have to." London's right hand slowly reached behind her gripped Ottawa's shoulder. "The reason that I am in uniform is that I am expecting something to occur today and I am to be watching guard of the Tower, sire."

"I doubt formalities are needed any longer London, you and your father served us in life; we return that favor by serving you both in death."

"Once of a King of England, always a King of England," replied London with a smile. "Now if you all excuse me, I will be bringing my charges to my dwellings. Please contact me if there is anything suspicious approaching the Tower."

"What is it that you are looking for?" asked King Henry VI.

"Specifically wizards," replied London, "I cannot say whether or not I will kill them but there will be consequences if I find them attempting to steal an item from here."

Without another word, London quickly turned away, pulling her three charges with her. She led the boys down the halls, avoiding some corridors for their safety before coming to a wall. The North Americans watched as their cousin tap a certain spot on the wall; almost instantly her magic circle exploded from the spot and a heavy oak door revealed itself. London opened the door and led the boys in before shutting it behind her.

The inside of the room looked rather modern. The walls were covered in golden honey colored wood and there were elegant crimson velvet couches arranged around a coffee table with a television in the corner. They could see a modern kitchen around ten feet from where they were standing with hallway going in further with doors lining it. London gestured for them to take a seat on the couches while as she took a seat in a nearby matching chair. They quickly did so.

"Why are you boys here?" asked London curiously.

"We wanted to visit you," replied D.C, "It's almost Christmas time and you haven't visited us yet so we decided to come and visit you instead."

London raised a brow at that. "Did my father not tell you all specifically not to visit me today?"

"Yes," mumbled Ottawa, D.C and New York in unison.

"And why did you disobey that?" asked London with a frown on her face instead of the usual smile that she had around them. "Today is not the best day for any visiting."

"But why?" asked New York, "You're usually always open for us to visit! You said so yourself."

"I am especially busy right now New York," replied London sternly.

"Is that why you're in uniform?" asked Ottawa.

"Precisely why," sighed London, "Look, I will allow you boys to stay with me but you have to promise me this." London stood up from the chair. "You must follow all my orders and you must not question them. Understood?" They nodded rapidly and London pointed to the kitchen. "There should be some coffee there somewhere, help yourself to whatever's in the fridge. If there is anything that you need, just ask me and I will go get it."

She was about to leave when New York hurried over to her. London eyed the boy carefully, trying to figure out what was wrong as his blue eyes were full of worry. She ran a hand through his chocolate colored hair and sighed.

"Why did you say you needed to watch guard London?" asked New York worriedly, causing her to frown. "Is something bad going to happen?" London's heart seized when she saw that terrifying panic in New York's eyes, one that she had only seen once before and hoped would be the last time. "You're not going to be attacked are you?"

London quickly pulled the boy into her arms and hugged him tightly. He was much taller than her, all of them were, but that did not stop her from babying them from time to time. With Ottawa and D.C nearby, she could sense that they were feeling the same fear as New York and pulled them into the embrace as well.

"Not in the way that you are thinking of dears," whispered London as she let them go and put a smile on her face. "Everything will be alright, I promise. I just have some troublemakers to take care of and after that I am yours, okay?"

Once they nodded, London told them not to leave unless they had to before she hurried to where she was needed. The caretakers of the crown jewels knew who she was and allowed her to pass with ease as she made her way past them and over to a small space in the wall and touched her finger to it. The same thing as her private chambers occurred with her magic circle appearing but there was no doorway this time. London stepped into her magic circle and into a hidden room where a pedestal sat with a single book lying closed. It was an old but still magnificent book with intricate Celtic runes and knots all over it. London had only taken one step towards it when she felt the push back. The magic coming from the book of England was immense and almost suffocating.

But London needed to calm down. She had a job to do and there was no time to lose as the book needed to be moved and fast! As she took a deep breath, she could feel the book's immense magic begin to lessen on her as she had removed her pocket watch from her pocket and was using it as the channel for her magic circle as she moved towards the book. As she grew closer and closer, the pressure lessened to the point where it was hardly noticeable and London was right in front of the book. With her free hand, London reached into her other pocket and removed a pair of white gloves with her magic circle on the palm and back hand of both of them. She strung the pocket watch around her neck as she removed the black gloves that she had been wearing and replacing them with the ones carrying her magic circle.

According to the British Isle nations, the gloves would protect the capitals' hands as they touched the book. A nation's book would recognize the magic of its capitals and would drop its guard for the majority, only leaving enough to cut into the hands of the capital as it was not theirs. The gloves were enchanted by the nations so that the books would feel comfortable and not cut their hands.

London gently reached a hand towards the book and let out a breath that she did not know that she had been holding when the book did not react. Quickly she scooped the book up into her arms and bolted from the room as quick as she could. Her ability to apparate within the grounds of the Tower was very limited because of an old enchantment that England had placed on it but that was also a good thing as it meant that normal witches and wizards were unable to apparate in or out. But almost as soon she was outside the room, an immense feeling over dread over took her. She could feel something dark start to seep towards her heart and it was starting to tear her apart emotionally as she just stood there clutching the book.

"London!" Immediately the capital's head snapped up to see a ghostly soldier standing in front of her with a worried expression on his face. "You mustn't delay! Get the book to safety, danger is on its way!" And then he disappeared and London shook her head to rid herself with those thoughts.

With every step, the feeling increased but that only made her run faster. She could hear some of the humans touring the Tower talking and she could feel their pointing fingers but she needed to ignore that. But she could also hear the Yeoman Warders making up excuses as to why a soldier was running across the Tower green and towards the White Tower. Once inside, London weaved her way through the crowds and up the stairs and to where her chambers were. Her fingers barely grazed the stone when the door appeared and London rushed in with the book cradled to her chest as she slid down the shut door, her head thrown back in exhaustion.

"London!" Her head flopped back into place as she felt hands on her arms. "London! Say something!"

London looked up to see D.C staring back at her with New York and Ottawa behind him looking worried. From what she could feel, the book was calm so that meant that the gloves were working. That was good, so long as she was in her private chambers, things were going to be alright as the magical corridors in the Tower of London were a lot harder to find than the room where the book had been stored.

"London?" whispered New York.

"I'm fine New York," replied London as she looked down at the book in her hands, "So long as the book is fine, everything will be alright."

The stunned looks on their faces was all that she needed to see before she forced herself off the floor and towards her room. Inside there was a specially crafted safe that sat on and was covered in her magic circle. Why magic circles were used so much? That was because they were an extremely safe bit of magic because of the level of skill a witch or wizard needed to summon one. So if a British Isle wanted to keep something safe, they would place it in an area with their magic circle as the circle would act as a lock and key; a lock the for the base and a new circle would be summoned for a key to retrieve the item. London sealed the book into the safe and let out a sigh of relief, which was one of her troubles on its way to being done.

After that, London changed from her military uniform into a normal black t-shirt and jeans with white trainers and a black jacket. Ottawa had volunteered to cook for them that night so London was out to pick up dessert. It was the least she could do for the boys on a first horrible day in her domain. Besides, as long as her guard stayed up it would be fine; she was only going to be out for twenty minutes at most. The sky was already dark, maybe because it was five in the afternoon.

As she came closer and closer to the Tower, she could feel something move towards her heart, that dark sense of terror that had stopped her as she ran. But she also couldn't help but feel a sense of worry for some reason. So London did what most capitals and normal people did, she shook it off and continued to move forward.

"ALAN!"

London jumped when she heard that. Alan? Wasn't that the name of one of her assistants? That sense of foreboding returned but this time, stronger. London checked her pocket watch, fifteen minutes had passed since she left the Tower; she could leave it alone for a little while longer to check on this…right?

She wasn't expecting the scene that she had come across on her way towards the shout. Following her "Nation sense" she couldn't help but feel slightly relived to find that the scene of whatever had occurred near the Tower. But she also wasn't expecting to see a rather familiar group gathered around an assistant fading in and out of consciousness.

"Is he alright?" she called as she hurried over the group.

William, Eric, Grell and Ronald looked up at the shout in shock to see the girl running towards them. They should have been concealed from the sight of humans but Rowena had caught sight of them. It wasn't until Rowena was on her knees and carefully observing Alan did they snap out of their shock.

"No," answered Eric, "Alan's had an-"

"Doesn't look too good," muttered Rowena sternly as she continued her observation, "Give me a run through what happened, stat."

"Chest pain," began Eric, not caring that the girl had interrupted him before, "short breath, a drain on energy –WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

Rowena had placed her pocket watch on Alan's chest with her hand above the brunette's heart. Her eyes were focused on the clock face as a small version of her magic circle appeared underneath her hand. As the clock hands moved they could see her expression growing more and more serious until the hands returned to their previous positions as if nothing had happened when she removed her hand.

"Not good," whispered Rowena as she removed her mobile from her pocket, quickly dialing New York's number.

"Hello?"

"Derek can you inform Eliot that we'll be having more guest over?"

She could hear the pause because of her use of his human name. "Eliot's made enough for an army of people so we'll have plenty."

Rowena nodded with a slight smile, "Good, I will be there in," she checked her pocket watch, "10 minutes, give or take. Bye dear." New York hung up and she returned the mobile phone to her pocket before turning her attention to the group, expression as stern as it was before. "Come with me, I have something that may help him."

"Are you sure Rowena?" asked William, sure they were done with soul collection but the fact that the girl – a human girl/ ex-reaper to his knowledge – had something that would help Mr. Humphries was far from believable. "And why should we believe you?"

Rowena got to her feet and looked William straight in the eye. Almost instantly the usually stoic and nonchalant reaper felt a calming comfort that felt familiar to him. It felt as if he were coming home from a long trip, just that relief to be in the comfort so his home was amazing. He almost wished for it to come back as soon as it faded away for him to see Rowena smiling at him.

"Because I promise that I will not harm him," said Rowena gently, "I have no reason to harm him or any of you, so please believe me."

The reapers looked between each other before nodding. They really did not have a reason to not trust Rowena as she had always been nice to them, inviting them to her conferences and showing them around. Eric scooped Alan up into his arms hurried after Rowena as she began to run towards the Tower of London, the grim reapers dropped their guard. They watched in surprise as the Yeoman Warders opened the gates for her before looking at them in surprise.

"They will be assisting me tonight," said Rowena curtly to the men, who nodded unsurely before allowing them all in.

They followed Rowena towards the White Tower, all along their run; the Yeoman Warders were watching them. They must have been suspicious to the human eyes, especially with Alan unconscious and with just their number. But besides the eyes of the Yeoman Warders, there were many ghostly eyes watching them, knowingly exactly what they were. It was a rare occurrence for a ghost to exist but there were occurrences here and there; what surprised them was how the ghosts were acting towards Rowena. They were making way for her, moving out of the girl's path as she hurried up the stairs and down corridors until they reached an empty wall. Rowena's finger grazed the surface before a door appears; she opened it and gestured for them to enter.

"Lay Alan down on one of the couches for now," ordered Rowena, "It won't take me long."

Eric nodded as he laid his lover on to one of the crimson velvet couches. He hated seeing the other reaper in pain, especially because of an attack. He might have been a rough and tough reaper but Alan was everything to him.

"Rowena," chirped a voice behind all of them. The reapers turned around and saw the white haired girl standing over a bubbling cauldron – when it had gotten there, they did not know – while the recognizable American Washington D.C representative was poking at her shoulder, "What are they doing here?"

"Alan is ill Daniel and I found them on my way here," replied Rowena simply as she began to throw some chopped greens into the cauldron. "It's alright, they aren't dangerous."

"Are you sure?" they heard him ask the girl.

Rowena smiled over at them before looking back at Daniel, "Do you think I would allow them here if they were dangerous Daniel?"

The reapers were surprised when they heard Rowena say that. She honestly trusted them that much that she did not believe that they were dangerous? Did the girl honestly trust people that blindly?

"Uh, hey." The group looked up to see a wavy haired boy with violet eyes standing in front of them with a smile. "Dinner's going to be ready in a few minutes, are you guys hungry?"

"Oh honey, that's so sweet," cooed Grell as he bounded over the teen, "Aren't you just adorable? And you can cook? Such a cute little boy, I could just eat you up!" Grell began to play with Eliot's hair. "Your hair is so soft! How do you do it?"

"I-I-I," began the Canadian, not sure as how to handle something like this.

"Knock it off Grell," sighed Ronald, noticing how Rowena had immediately gone from paying attention to the cauldron to gripping her wand with her eyes firmly on the two. "Can't you see you're making him uncomfortable?"

"Eliot dear," called Rowena from the kitchen, "Do you want to check on your food?"

The boy couldn't be in the kitchen, standing rather close to his cousin, any faster. They could hear Eliot whispering to Rowena in rapid French and the girl answering him in the same language. It was only when Rowena was walking back over to them, holding a shot glass full of the violet liquid that she had been brewing in her cauldron that Eliot looked rather tense again.

"I'm sorry about Eliot," said Rowena with a sad smile, "he's not used to being around that kind of behavior."

"It's alright," replied Grell, "I'm sorry to make him feel uncomfortable."

Rowena just nodded before turning her attention to Eric, handing him the glass. "Just pour it into his mouth and make sure that he drinks it. It should help," she smiled, "It's an old Kirkland family brew, I just never thought I would have to make it for a real use."

Eric did as Rowena had instructed lifting Alan's head and opening his mouth to pour the potion in. For a tense moment, nothing happened and Eric grew rather tempted to kill the girl until a groan came from the unconscious reaper. Alan's eyes slowly opened, trying to take in his surroundings, confused until he saw his friends and Rowena.

"Welcome back to the world of the waking Alan," greeted Rowena cheerfully, "And just in time for dinner."

"Rowena," he gasped.

"Thank you," said Eric, turning to the girl who was heading back to the kitchen to assist Eliot.

Rowena's smile widened. "It's no problem."

It took Alan ten minutes to fully absorb what had happened when he was unconscious. Apparently he was in Rowena's private quarters in the Tower of London? He didn't understand that though. Why was Rowena at the Tower of London in the first place and why did she have private quarters there?

Dinner had been a delicious occasion, though it was French. Eliot had decided to show off his attempts at French cuisine even though he was Canadian. They started off with Saucisson sec (a French salami) followed by Blanquette de veau (French veal ragout) with a tomato salad coming after that. Dessert was a cranberry roly poly than Rowena had picked up when she had run into the group on her way back. It was all delicious, singing to the reapers' taste buds in ways that human cuisine had ever done before.

"That was just amazing," drawled Grell, winking over at Eliot, "permission to kiss the cook?"

Eliot, who was sitting to Rowena's right, blushed at the comment before tugging on the girl's sleeve. His actions were that of a small child attempting to hide behind their parents in embarrassment. Rowena chuckled before smiling back over at Grell.

"I'm sorry Grell but Eliot's a bit shy sometimes," explained Rowena.

"But he's such a cute little boy," commented Grell before looking at Daniel and Derek and licking his lips, "Actually; they're all cute little boys."

Almost immediately, Rowena's expression changed from smiling and friendly to venomous. Derek and Daniel looked rather uncomfortable because of the comment, shifting their gazes to the white haired Londoner. William couldn't help but observe the change, as soon as the boys looked uncomfortable; Rowena seemed to change her attitude. It was as if she wanted to protect the boys but with them being family, it was understandable.

"Grell," said Rowena in a low voice, "lay a hand on one of _my students_ and you will no longer have it."

"Miss Kirkland," challenged William.

"Mr. Spears," retorted Rowena, "Please understand that these boys are my cousin, _my family_, and I wish not to see any perverse or flirtatious behavior being directed towards them especially if they are uncomfortable."

"That did not give you the grounds to make that threat," argued William.

"See it as you may but protecting these boys is one of my highest priorities." Rowena hissed.

What occurred between Rowena and William could only be called one thing, a fight for dominance. The reapers already knew that William was a dominant person which was why he was their superior office, their division supervisor. But one look at Rowena and they could tell that the girl was also acquainted with dominant positions in arguments. For a minute, neither of the wavered, the tension thick enough to be cut with a dull knife; then William broke. The reaper lowered his gaze while Rowena maintained hers until it was broken by an event that she could not regulate.

"Lady London!" shouted a child's voice, breaking the tension in the room and Rowena was quickly on her feet as a pair of ghostly boys appeared in the room.

The reapers were stunned at the appearance as Rowena's cousins shrieked and dived under the table. For a split second, a look of pure terror was evident on her face before it quickly shifted to a serious expression.

"Where are they?" asked Rowena calmly, hurrying towards the ghosts, "Edward, Richard, where are they?"

"The Blood Tower," replied the elder of the two ghost boys, "Henry told us to hurry."

Rowena nodded, "And he was right, I will be down there in a few, how are the Yeoman?"

"All of them are unconscious, not dead."

"Good, I want it to stay that way." And with that Rowena raced away from the room and into another.

The boys disappeared leaving the reapers and boys in shock. It wasn't until Rowena came out of her room three minutes later in her full military garb did they snap back into attention. Rowena was fixing the cutlass at her hip when Ronald spoke up.

"What's going on?" demanded the reaper.

"Nothing for you to be concerned of," replied Rowena strictly, turning her attention to them. "Whatever you do, do not leave this room. Is that understood?"

"Londie," said Daniel worriedly.

"I'll be fine boys," said Rowena as she made her way to the door. "Just stay here and you will be safe."

Rowena quickly left the chamber, her red cape flowing behind her. As soon as the door shut, Daniel, Derek and Eliot began to look a lot more worried than they had before. The boys were now whispering rapidly between each other.

"Speak up," ordered William.

"We're just worried about her," shot Derek back.

"Worried?" Ronald frowned upon hearing this.

"It's the only reason why Rowena's in military dress – even though I really don't get why she's wearing formal – and why she's been here all day," answered Eliot softly.

Suddenly everything started to make sense. Today was the Ides of December, the day that man in Misstep Corner had shouted about. Today was the day that he and a band of men would be stealing books older than the wizard Merlin with magic even greater than his. The location as to where they would be attack in London was the Tower of London. Alan remembered the expression on Rowena's face horrified and broken when she had heard that. Then yesterday, she had told both him and Stella to not show up for work today while looking quite stressed.

"She's an idiot," groaned Alan as he began to make his way towards the door.

"Alan," began Eric.

"We have to help her," explained Alan, "She's out there. Alone. Against who knows how many wizards?"

"We don't like it as much as you do but it's better to follow her orders," countered Derek, "besides, Rowena's not as frail as you think she is."

"But she still needs help," retorted Ronald as he began to make his way towards the door.

"New York!" shouted Eliot as he ran into the kitchen. He had gone to use the restroom but when he had returned, he noticed more than one person gone, Rowena being one of them.

"What is it Ottawa," groaned Derek, "We don't have time for your mellow dramatics."

"D.C'S GONE!"

* * *

Due to limited ability to apparate in the Tower, London was only able to go from the outside of her room at White Tower to the outside of the building. But that was enough for her to catch sight of the group, dressed all in black with a group of about twenty witches and wizards. London bit her tongue as she drew her wand. This wasn't as bad as she originally thought but it was enough to still give her what she thought would be a good fight.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" shouted London as she stepped out from the shadow of White Tower and began to walk towards the group.

"I thought we took care of all the guards," spat one of the witches.

"Which I really don't appreciate," retorted London as she drew her wand, "Now do me a favor and leave _my_ Tower."

"Your tower?" laughed the leading wizard, "And just who do you think you are?"

"The person who will kill you if you don't," spat London as she raised her wand, "Avada Kadavra!"

The spells were going back and forth now. London's intent was one to kill; the sooner they were out of the picture, the quicker she could go on holiday after this and actually have a _relaxing_ date with her boyfriend. Also she could give the boys a good trip through her domain after they were eliminated. If they were dead, then their secrets would travel with them to their deaths and it would stay that way if she had a say in it.

Alan, Eric, William, Grell, Ronald, Derek and Eliot were stunned by the scene they found. Rowena had her wand drawn and all sense of kindness, cheer and safety had disappeared from the girl. Her eyes only held bloodlust while her stance was one that spoke of control and dominance; she was everything evil, dark and dangerous in the world personified. Rowena held her stance solidly as she fired off curse after curse without hesitation while the group she was fighting was starting to crumble.

"Come on!" taunted Rowena with a dark smirk on her face, "Challenge me a little! Is this the best you got? I might actually consider being nice and letting you pathetic lot live!" Rowena threw back her head and let out a terrifying laugh. "Fie-"

"Are you sure?" shouted one of the stronger men as he pulled someone out from behind him.

It was Daniel, bound and gagged with his eyes wide. Rowena's eyes widened and her stance immediately faltered upon seeing the boy.

"DANIEL!" shouted Derek before anybody could stop him.

Rowena's attention immediately turned towards the shout and a spell struck her, slamming her into the one of White Tower's walls. She winced as she tumbled to the ground, eyes trained on the group.

"I thought I told you to stay in that room," spat Rowena.

"But Dan," began Derek before he felt himself being pulled towards the other group. "What the hell!"

Rowena watched in horror as one by one, no matter how much they tried to fight it – Eliot had his wand out and attempt to send a curse towards the group – was dragged towards the group, receiving the same treatment as Daniel. She quickly forced herself up but this time, she was at the mercy of the invaders to her disgust.

"Not so powerful now, are you?" taunted the leading wizard as he held William close, "Friends bound like pigs because you're too weak to defend them."

"Let them go," spat Rowena, "The fight is between your group and me! They aren't involved."

"Oh I believe they are," chuckled a witch as she began to play with Daniel's hair, "Now give us the book or they'll die."

The group watched as Rowena remained silent and stone faced for a minute, as if she was thinking about considering it because of them. But that all changed when a dark smirk appeared on the girl's face and she began to laugh. What was so funny that she had to laugh about it at that moment? Their live were in danger!

"What's so funny," demanded the witch.

"That I actually considered giving you all mercy," chuckles Rowena as she removed her pocket watch from her pocket, slipping her wand there instead. "You all just made the worse mistake you could ever make in your lives and now I get to have a bit of fun because it!" An eerie sapphire clock face appeared beneath them –Alan recognized it as Rowena's magic circle – glowing strongly as everything around them faded to black with all that remained being the glowing clock face and themselves.

"W-wh-what's going on," stammered the wizard holding on to Grell.

Rowena smirked as she swiftly crossed the circle with her cutlass drawn and a dark look her eyes and drove it into the chest of the man before her. She pulled the blade out swiftly and laughed as she continued to let the sword rip into the man in front of her, letting the blood spill and splatter on to her clothing. The reapers and capitals watched on in shock as the girl did that, stunned by the crazed on her face as she continued to hack the man to bits, getting his blood in her hair, on her face and on her clothing. When she was finished with him, the man was been dismembered and Rowena was still laughing.

"I forgot how much fun that was," she chuckled, flicking the blood off her sword, "Makes me wish I could go back to the days of old where I could actually do this without getting into too much trouble." She sighed forlornly. "So many laws saying I can't nowadays, such a shame."

"You're a monster," gasped the witch holding Ronald.

Rowena just smiled. "Not necessarily, I guess some people may see it that way." Rowena shrugged as the scene started to shift behind them. "Doesn't matter to me."

The black and circle disappeared and they soon found themselves on a ship, a warship to be exact. The bound and gagged reapers and capitals looked around at the scene in shock as they were on the deck while the witches and wizards were on a plank being supported by ropes above an ocean. They all looked around the ship and soon found Rowena sitting atop the beams of the ship, smiling brightly as her crimson cape fluttered beside her as she jumped down on to deck with her cutlass still drawn.

"Welcome to my ship," said Rowena cheerfully as she walked over the ropes, "I love using this beauty to tear apart my enemies. Well that was until I had a plane." She began to make a sawing motion on the rope with her sword. "So much fun dragging people through the ocean and making people walk off the plank to their demise below." She cut one of the three ropes and a scream came from one of the women. "Oh did that scare you? How about I cut another to make a little more stable?" Rowena followed through on the process and there were even more screams. "Still not enough? Ah well, guess my fun is done." Rowena cut the final rope and the group fell into the ocean, screaming and attempting to swim in the rough seas as Rowena watched on with a calm smile on her face. "Keep screaming and struggling! I want to enjoy this some more!"

The reapers were horrified by the whole act. Rowena was actually enjoying this at a level that made even Grell hate it. They wondered if acts like this had occurred while the girl was still a grim reaper. To take enjoyment in what she was doing was just insane to them. Grell wondered what was going on in the girl's mind to make her think that doing something like this was okay.

Soon the scene dissolved away and they were on the tower green. Nineteen bodies were lying on the ground while one was hacked to pieces. Rowena walked over to them and with quick flicks of her blade she cut their bindings before turning her attention towards the bodies.

"Now what am I going to do here," she muttered before pointing hand towards the remains, "Fiendfyre." With a snap of her fingers a flaming lion appeared leapt on to the remains; turning them to ash the instant it touched them before Rowena snapped her fingers again. The fire disappeared and a convenient breeze blew the ashes away.

"Londie," whispered a voice behind her. The English capital quickly snapped around and a look of relief appeared on her face.

"Thank god you boys are alright," she whispered, attempting to take a step towards them when her legs gave out.

"Rowena!" shrieked D.C as New York moved swiftly to catch the falling capital.

London leaned on New York; the spell had taken a lot out of her. The drain was mainly because of the amount of magic that she had used. Twenty was a lot more than the usual 3 or 4 she was used to doing in days of old. There was still one thing that she had to do but she couldn't do it with the boys around so as they slept, she had snuck off once more but this time in her nightclothes (a black silk tank top with matching short shorts with a black open robe on top of it) than her uniform.

"Dammit," muttered London tiredly as she leaned on the wall to catch her breath, "pushed yourself a little too hard there, maybe I should have called dad."

"What are you doing now?"

London jumped upon hearing that voice a turned around to see Ronald, Grell, William, Alan and Eric standing behind her. She mentally cursed her lack of attention; they must have snuck out when she wasn't paying attention. But what had been done had been done and there was nothing to change it.

"What are you all doing here?" she demanded. They were standing in the dungeons of the White Tower.

"Seeing what you are doing," answered Ronald before holding out a hand to her, "Do you need some help?"

Grudgingly Rowena took it told Ronald the directions as they walked. "I just need to take care of one more thing and then this night is done."

"There is something more than you being a murderous psychopath?" gasped Grell.

"And you're one to talk Grell Sutcliff," retorted Rowena as she glared over her shoulder at the red head, "Or should I say, Jack the Ripper?"

The reapers looked at Rowena in shock but she ignored then as they approached an empty wall. Rowena pressed her finger against it. A door appeared and she opened it allowing them to walk into a room filled with to the brim with strings of jewels.

"What the hell," gasped Grell, "This is like a jewel paradise!"

"How the hell did they all get here," whispered Alan.

"There must be millions in here," commented Eric.

"Amazing," whispered William.

Rowena's hand went into her pocket and she pulled out a strand of multicolored gems before tossing them on top of a pile, stunning Grell.

"Why did you do that!" shouted the red head, "You'll tangle then!"

"Doesn't matter," retorted Rowena calmly as she forced herself out of Ronald's hold. "They are traitors to the nation."

"Trai…tors to the nation?" whispered Alan in surprise.

"I do not take those who attempt to harm my family lightly," replied Rowena, "Every gem here was once a person who tried to harm my family. Call it a fate worse than death if you will, being trapped here in this room until your soul finally decided to dissolve and all that remains is a lovely gem."

Almost immediately, the room seemed repulsive. The fact that every gem in the room was actually a soul who had attempted to harm Rowena's family was beyond their comprehension. Every now and then, souls would disappear from the list before they were needed to be collected and those were often blamed on demons. So to hear this from Rowena made them question that; out of all those disappearing souls, how many of them did she have a hand in? They knew it was twenty that day but how many in her entire life?

"How?" asked Eric, looking at Rowena with a mix of anger and fear.

"Illusion," replied Rowena emotionlessly, "the ship, the plank, every time I cut a rope is severing the souls from the body. When they finally drown, the spell in complete and whatever happens to the bodies is all my choice."

"Don't you feel guilty for what you do?" asked William, looking Rowena in the eye.

There was a silence for a minute as Rowena pondered that. "No."

The walk back to their rooms was silent. There was nothing to say when they heard that she wasn't guilty for anything she had done. Why did she not feel guilty for something like this? Was that what it was like to truly work coldly and without emotion? The reapers lay in their beds wondering about what had just happened. But if they had to be certain about one thing they knew about ex-reaper Rowena Kirkland: she was a highly dangerous being.

"London," whispered D.C as the English capital climbed back into bed.

The boys had wanted to sleep in the same bed as their mentor that night and London did not object to that, especially with what they had just witnessed. London reached over and brushed D.C's blonde locks before doing the same with New York and Ottawa, who was closest to her. They were so young and grew up very differently than her. They still had innocence about them that she could hardly remember having herself. Their world was much more peaceful than hers; what had taken them 200 years to learn she had to learn within the span of weeks to prepare for battle.

"Shh," she hushed, lying down with her head on her pillow, throwing her arm around them, "Just sleep and let today move to the past little ones."

* * *

**Besides Lady Catherine of Aragon and Queen Mary the First, the rest of the ghosts are accounted for at the Tower of London. **

**The next chapter will be time skips featuring these things: New Years, a little author cruelty and the opening to the 2010 Winter Olympics. This first arch is coming to an end very soon. **

**Please review, I love hearing from everybody and it often times helps me write out these chapters. **


	23. Chapter 23

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR KUROSHITSUJI!**

******This is the last portion of the story where there's a large rush of events. Everything from here will be smooth sailing...unless my weird mind decides to pull something on me again. **

**I would love to thank everybody who has read this story! You all are awesome and so is everybody who has favourit****ed or put this story on alert story!**

* * *

_31 December 2009_

It was New Years Eve in the Kirkland House and all throughout the house, only England was stirring; London was still passed out on the couch. She had gone partying with Helsinki the night before and they had stayed until the early hours of the morning. England didn't reprimand her for partying but he was close to reprimanding her for staying out so late, especially with Helsinki. England was fine with London coming home at two in the morning because of a party but five was just a bit much.

"Come on poppet," chided England as he shook the capital's shoulder, "We have errands to run for tonight."

London lifted her head groggily and looked over at England tiredly. Her father smiled and she just forced herself off the couch and began to trudge up to her room. England could only chuckle at the scene as he remembered doing something like that during his punk days except London would be the one who would be attempting to wake him up. It was nice to see that it was the other way around now.

London lagged behind her more fashionably dressed father as she was still quite groggy from the party the night before; there were some things that even a cold shower in winter couldn't cure. She had just thrown on a Prussian blue floor length over a black t-shirt, jeans, black gloves and black converse with her hair in a simple ponytail. England however was wearing a grey pea coat over a black turtleneck, white scarf, white pants with knee high lace up black boots, white ear muffs and black gloves. It was one thing to be number five in the world for fashion but it was another thing to be out dressed by her father.

"Oh quite looking so down London," chided England, "take this as a lesson to not got partying until five in the morning."

"Just belt up dad," muttered London as she followed behind her father in the market.

It was a tradition at their household, England would be baking and by baking it was understood to be having so many baked goods in their house London would begin to wonder if he was trying to drown her city with the scent of baked goods, not that she was complaining about that. But this year, England decided that he was going to use one of her flats as the home base for a change in scenery for the New Year. Lucky for her, England sent London on an alcohol run to keep the girl distracted while he was busy.

"Rum, gin, champagne, wine," sang London softly as she began making her way through one of the liquor stores in the city. It was New Years Eve so there were plenty of others in the store with her to get their alcoholic fix for parties. Though her father and she would be watching the fireworks from the streets of London, they were going to do some pre-New Years drinking before then and there would _definitely_ be some drinking on New Year's day after all the festivities.

"Rowennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaa!"

London quickly snapped around upon hearing the sound of her human name. She smiled when she saw the red haired man hurrying over to her. It had taken quite some time for Alan and his group to stop looking at her as if she would kill them at any given moment. Of course she wouldn't kill them like she had done to the invaders…unless of course they did something that truly deserved such treatment. But then again, the thought had crossed her mind that she should explain to Alan that _Rowena did not_ kill those people but _London_ did. The rest of her assistants, besides Alan and Stella, knew who – or rather what – she was and she had considered telling them to make everything easier for them but now wasn't the time.

"Hello Grell, what brings you here?"

"Oh honey, same as everybody else here," replied the man – woman (?) – as he checked his ruby colored nails. "You know, Rowena, Rowena is not a very cute name right?"

London frowned slightly before asking, "What do you mean by that? I think Rowena is a lovely name." _'Though then again,'_ she thought,_ 'Dad did name you after his wand.'_

"Do you have a second name?" asked Grell curiously.

She nodded, "Wynter, with a 'y'."

"Much better! I'll call you Winnie from now on!"

London cringed as she made her way to purchase. "Winnie?"

Grell nodded eagerly, "Then it's settled! Are you going to see the fireworks tonight? William, Ronald, Eric, Alan and I are going to be watching them from Alan's flat. Do you want to join us Winnie?"

"I know of his flat," chuckles London, "great view from it. But I will have to decline on your offer."

"Oh, why?"

"Tradition," replied London as she paid for her alcohol, "Dad and I are watching the fireworks from the Victoria Embankment together." Grell followed Rowena out of the shop.

"Why there Winnie?"

"It's the best place in all of London to watch the fireworks," chuckled London, "_trust me_, I know London quite well. Now I've got go home now Grell, bye."

With that Rowena apparated away, leaving Grell standing there with a very curious expression on his face; he now had something very interesting to tell his friends.

"Hurry dad!" called London as she ran ahead of her father towards the railing.

"I'm hurrying London," chuckles England as he watched her race towards the spot where his capital was jumping. "And to think you were groggy just three hours earlier."

"And that was 5 cakes and a bottle of champagne ago," retorted London looking rather bitter before England removed one of his newly made cupcake from his coat pocket and held it in front of the girl, "CUPCAKE!"

England chuckled and handed it to the eager capital, who eagerly snatched the sugary treat from his hands. There was something about events like these that made personifications especially giddy, probably due to the high emotions from their people. They father-daughter duo were wearing matching black caplet trench coats with English flags and Union Jacks embroidered on the caplets. London wore a white cashmere sweater, black trousers and leather boots under her coat. England still had on his black turtleneck, white trousers with his black knee high lace up boots.

"Well isn't this a surprise," commented a familiar voice.

The country and capital quickly turned their heads to see an effeminate red head walking their way with the rest of his friends tailing after him. England immediately glared at them and pulled London closer to him. He did not trust them at all; the reaper society was one that he had minimal control on and if their newest target was his daughter then they would have to rip her away from his cold, dead hands. London was oblivious to her father's actions, smiling and waving at the group.

"Good evening," she greeted cheerfully, "I thought you all were going to be spending New Years at Alan's flat."

"You said that the best place to see the fireworks is the Victoria Embankment Winnie," replied Grell, throwing an arm around the girl and pulling her away from her father for a hug.

"Winnie?" hissed England, looking as if he was about to commit mass murder.

"Don't you think it's cute," squealed Grell as he began to twirl Rowena around. "Just like a little doll! I could dress her up in cute red dresses and we could play and have tea!" He soon stopped twirling her and began to squeeze the girl.

William, Eric, Alan and Ronald were growing more and more nervous by the minute as they watched Arthur Kirkland. They thought that Rowena was terrifying that night, that look hardly held a candle compared to the look that her father was giving Grell at the moment. They knew that Arthur Kirkland did not trust them at all and they all had the feeling that he wouldn't think twice about killing them as Rowena had the invaders of the Tower of London.

"I believe my daughter prefers playing a gentleman's role than that of a lady, Mr. Sutcliff," hissed Arthur as he quickly pulled Rowena back towards him and out of the red head's grasp. "As the man who raised her, I think I know what she likes rather than what you think she would enjoy."

London looked at her father in confusion. Usually her father was rather nice to every one of his people but why was he acting so rudely to Grell, Alan, Eric, William and Ronald? She quickly moved closer to her father; he wouldn't be acting this way if he did not feel like he did not need to. This worried her a bit; if her father thought that the act was necessary, was she missing something about the group?

England smirked when he felt London move closer to him and farther from the group. She was finally beginning to understand that these _grim reapers_ were dangerous. Though he did know that she did not know – or rather, did not remember – what they were. England tightened his grip on London's shoulder and glared at the reapers.

They waited out there as the air grew colder. Every now and then, Rowena would have a conversation with Alan and his friends but they did not go very far due to Arthur's seemingly protective nature over his daughter. They were surprised when Arthur had actually allowed Rowena to invite them to a World Conference coming up.

"World Conference?" asked Alan.

Rowena nodded, "Representatives from nations and capitals all over the world are getting together in Tokyo, Japan in a few days to discuss topics concerning the new year."

"You bet we wanna go," cheered Ronald excitedly, "I've always wanted to see Tokyo, Japan."

Rowena smiled but her attention was soon drawn away as the countdown began around them. As the seconds counted down they watched as Arthur handed her a shot glass before filling it with something from a flash.

"THREE! TWO! ONE!" shouted the crowd as the fireworks went off over the Thames river.

"Happy New Year!" shouted Arthur and Rowena before quickly downing the shots and laughing and joining the humans in singing 'Auld Lang Syne.'

* * *

London sighed as she got up from her seat, bones cracking as her spine realigned. God! She hated these conferences sometimes; not because she got bored very quickly, but for the reason that she hated most of the people in the room despite their good standing with her father. To her left and right were New York and Tokyo respectively and both boys had fallen asleep during the conference so she had lacked people to keep her even mildly amused. During the conference, she had turned to check on her assistants to find them doing just as well as her two friends.

"So what did you think of my presentation London?" asked Warsaw as the English capital was making her way out of the conference room. "Totally awesome right? We should totally like get a drink together and discuss it more."

"It was very thought provoking," answered London tiredly, "But I did not enjoy the picture of you painting _my city_ pink."

"Come on London, you need to like, totally get with the times! Wicked Hipster Pink is totally in!"

"I may have jumped to only third place in Fashion Warsaw but even I know that that color is not in."

"You would look totally cool in pink."

"Not in your life, or mine for the matter, Warsaw," hissed London as she quickly made her way to Alan and Stella.

"That was boring," grumbled Stella, "Usually her conferences are fun but this one just SUCKED with a capital S!"

"I wouldn't say that," Alan remarked.

"Oh I would," retorted Rowena as she approached them, "and unfortunately we have three more days of this."

"Seriously?! WHAT THE HELL!" snapped Stella, causing most of the other capitals and their assistants to turn their way.

"Calm down Stella," chided Rowena, "Tomorrow will be better, I promise."

"It better…" muttered Stella.

Alan chuckled before looking back at Rowena, "But what will you be doing?"

Rowena gave them a full on grin, "The Tokyo representative, one of my good friends, invited me to one of his raving parties! You all are welcome to come if you want."

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PARTY!" shouted Stella as she ran out of the building.

"Looks like Ronald will not be the only person excited," commented Alan before turning back to Rowena, "So how will we know if you're there?"

Rowena just smiled, "Oh, I'll be here and there."

The address that Rowena had given them had led the reapers to a bustling night club. By the time they got there the party had already started and to Alan and Stella's shock, most of people in attendance were from the meeting. The drinks were flowing, people were dancing like they did not have work have to work the next day and nobody seemed to care where you were from as long as you were having a good time.

"Now this is what I call a party!" shouted Ronald over the music, about to jump into the group of dancers on the dance floor when William grabbed him.

"Not yet Mr. Knox," reprimanded the elder reaper, "We need to find Rowena before anything else as she is the only one who knows anyone here."

"WOOO!" shouted a voice beside them, "Rocking party right?"

The reapers immediately turned around to see the ever familiar Daniel Jones standing beside them. The boy was wearing a black form fitting shirt with dark washed jeans and black trainers with his blue eyes glinting happily behind a pair of simple wire framed glasses. William was about to shoo the boy away before he remembered how close the boy was to their guide.

"Hey Daniel!" shouted Ronald, "Do you know where Rowena is?"

"She's not here!" shouted the American back, "There was something that she had to go take care of back in London!"

"WHAT!?" shouted the reapers in shock.

"But she told me to take care of you guys," said Daniel with a smile as he grabbed Ronald's arm and began to pull him along, "Come on! The cool people are this way!"

The reapers, not knowing of any other options, followed after the American. The excited blonde led them towards the back of the room where a group of booths were. Sitting at the booths was a familiar Frenchman, Derek Jones, Eliot Williams and a Japanese man. But sitting with the previously listed was a messy white haired man with emerald green eyes dressed in a low cut black collared v-neck, black jacket, and black pants stuffed into black lace up combat boots. A silver jewelry chain was wrapped out his neck 5 times under a black choker with a Celtic cross hanging off a simple black cord wrapped twice around his neck hung under the silver. The man – more like a teenager really – reminded them of Rowena's father, Arthur Kirkland, just younger and a lot more relaxed.

"Guys meet Damien Bonnefoy," the Frenchman waved, "Of course you all know Derek and Eliot." The American and Canadian lifted their soda cans. "But meet Masato Honda the Tokyo representative." The man nodded his head. "And Rowan Kingsley," the white haired teen nodded waved.

"Herro there," said Masato.

"What's up?" asked Rowan before turning his attention to Alan and smiling at the brunette, "Now what is a cutie like you doing at a dangerous party like this?"

Alan blushed at the comment while Eric glared at Rowan and wrapped his arm protectively around Alan. Who the hell did this guy think he was? Rowan was still smiling flirtatiously at Alan. Not only did the guy lot like what they thought a younger Arthur Kirkland looked like, he also sounded like him.

"Watch it," hissed Eric at Rowan.

"Nah," groaned Rowan as he got off the couch and walked over to the group – they couldn't help but notice that he was a rather short guy – stopping only in front of Stella and Grell. "Now if you ladies are lookin' for a good time, I'll be on the dance floor."

"Just stop right there," ordered William, not liking the way the boy was treating his reapers.

Rowan looked over at him with an uninterested expression. "Don't be such an arse; I'm just going to be showin' these _lovely ladies _a good time here in Tokyo." Rowan put an arm around the waists of Grell and Stella. "Now how about I go buy you both a drink?"

Grell giggled at the attention while Stella just smiled. There was no way that she was turning away a free drink. But as Rowan walked off to fetch the drinks at the bar, they turned their attention back to the seated group. Daniel, Derek and Eliot were whispering amongst each other in hushed tones while Damien had gone off to a group of Japanese girl and was flirting with them as Rowan had done with Alan, Stella and Grell just a few minutes ago.

The party was loud and had gone on until the one in the morning. In that amount of time, William and Eric watched as Rowan and Damien seemed to be in some sort of competition, a rather flirtatious one to be exact. They were getting phone numbers from many people as they possibly could. As the party was ending, Eric watched as Rowan approach Ronald and Alan with two drinks for the male reapers.

"I hope you handsome lads weren't bored tonight," he drawled with the same flirtatious smirk that he had been wearing the entire night.

"A party to die for," chuckled Ronald as he quickly downed the drink.

"It was nice," added Alan as Rowan smiled at them.

"Lovely, so how about I extend the hospitality to a night at my hotel?" asked Rowan, "5 Stars and all the good stuff."

"I'm not sure." Ronald looked at Rowan somewhat nervously, spying the slightly predatory gleam in his eyes. "I mean that sounds nice but Alan's got somewhere to be later."

"Oh? I'm pretty sure they won't mind," said Rowan turning his attention to the brunette, placing his hand lightly on top of Alan's. "So what do you say beautiful?"

Rowan was soon found on the floor after that with a heavily bruised cheek with Eric standing above him, fisting the white haired teen's shirt. He lifted the teen up slightly and gave him a couple more punches before finally throwing the kid at a wall. Rowan coughed and glared at Eric with blood running down his temple.

"Keep your hands off of him kid," spat Eric dangerously, "He's mine."

"Whatever," scoffed Rowan, as he got up and left from the club.

The reapers watched as Daniel, Derek and Eliot quickly followed Rowan out of the club looking slightly worried at the blood. It wasn't until they were having breakfast in the hotel's restaurant the next morning when they spotted a familiar female face, long white hair left down and hanging by her elbows. Rowena Kirkland was supposed to be in London according to Daniel.

"Rowena!" called Alan, catching the girl's attention, "Come join us!"

She smiled and nodded, walking briskly over to the table and taking a seat at the empty chair across the table from Eric. As soon as she sat down, one specific thing about the girl, caught their attention, a cut on her temple.

"What happened there? Rough housing a boy in London?" teased Grell.

"Sort of," chuckled the girl as she ordered for a cup of tea, "I'll admit to acting like an arse and that I kind of deserved it."

"Really?" asked Ronald in slight concern.

Rowena nodded, "Was flirting with a cute brunette when his boyfriend came and gave me a reason to leave the club."

"Londres!" The table turned their heads to see Damien jogging over. "So how many numbers did you end up getting last night? I got 25."

Rowena smirked, "40."

Damien's jaw dropped. "SERIOUSLY!? HOW?!"

"I'm English and have a sexy accent when I imitate my dad's voice apparently," chuckles Rowena before her smirk grew to be one reminiscent on the face of Rowan last night. "Besides, all the ladies and some lads love a gentleman, a guy who will buy them a drink and one who can show them a good time on the dance floor."

"Wait!" shouted Stella, catching everybody's attention as she had gotten to her feet. "What are you two talking about?"

Rowena and Damien looked between each other and smiled.

"Just a long running competition between us," answered Rowena as she sipped her tea.

"For as long as I have known her, Rowena's had a knack for cross dressing," explained Damien, "I don't know how she can hide those," he pointed his thumb at the girl's chest, "but she somehow does. And with the addition of not only looking like a younger version of her father when she cuts her hair short and doing a near perfect imitation of his voice, she's been able to disguise herself as a guy better than…" Damien tried to find the best way to explain it. "Well, better that a ton of other people disguising themselves as the opposite gender without actually becoming the opposite gender."

Eyes immediately flashed to the smiling English girl with a cup of tea in her hand. It wasn't how she had fooled them into thinking that she was a boy last night; it was that she had fooled them last night to the point of Eric punching the girl in the face. Alan and Stella knew that Rowena had ties to several branches in the British military, her strongest being the RAF, but now they kind of understood the how about their boss. Rowena was all smiles but how many secrets did those smiles hide and hide so well?

Today's meeting had been a bit more eventful than the previous day's as the Tokyo Representative, Masato Honda, had started a conversation about baseball and that immediately received a reaction from New York Representative, Derek Jones. Once the American started talking the room had erupted into a full on discussion about the game with chimes about cricket every now and then. The next day's meeting was where all subjects had been dropped so that they could talk about movies, the film industry and of the like. In the end, the conference had been completely pointless.

"Rowena," called Masato as the English girl was leaving with her assistants and their friends who had decided to see what the meetings were like, with the permission of Rowena Kirkland of course.

Rowena turned around and smiled at her friend. "Did you need something Masato?

He nodded. "Do you mind if I speak with the peopre with you?"

Rowena shook her head, "Go on ahead, I will be waiting outside." The London representative walked briskly out of the conference room, leaving the group with the Tokyo representative. Tokyo was London's best friend.

Inside the room, the reapers were staring at the Japanese man curiously until a samurai sword appeared in his hand. Immediately they knew what it was; the weapon was not a demon sword or even a human sword but a death scythe. They quickly called up on their own as a method of defense.

"I was curious as to why Rowena had a group of reapers around her," commented the Japanese teen. "She is usuary a very independent girr."

"Is every representative a reaper," groaned Grell, "It feels as if we've run into way too many."

"Many of us take part in our dispatch services," replied Masato, "but I am not here to warn you or to fight."

"Then why do you have your death scythe drawn?" questioned William, stepping forward.

Masato smiled. "Because I heard that Rondon dispatch was the best in the word so I wanted to see your reactions to a potentiar attack."

The group nearly fell over when they heard that. Was the Japanese man absolutely mad? He just did all of that for reaction from them just to see how quickly they would react?

"Was that all?" asked William impatiently.

Masato shook his head, "No. I also wanted to say thank you to Knox-San, Sutcriff-San and Sringby-San for their assistance almost 9 years ago."

Now that came to a shock as the reapers. For Ronald, Grell and Eric to hear the Masato thanking them for something that happened in the past was almost unheard. Also, they did not know what the Japanese man was thanking them for. They had no recollection about ever meeting him anywhere.

"Thank you," said Ronald politely, "But for what?"

Masato smiled, "For rescuing us from the buirding on 11 September 2001." Surprised was one way to describe the looks on their faces. "Rowena might not remember you arr as she was panicking over mine and Derek's injuries, mostry Derek's though since those were very serious. And Derek does not remember you arr since he was in pain and unconscious most of the time, but I remember and I want to say thank you for what you did, especiarry since a magic barrier had been put up around the towers."

Looks of realization soon crossed their faces. Ronald, Grell and Eric remembered that day very well as they had been part of the group of international reapers assigned to assist in the huge event. New York Dispatch was one of the largest reaper dispatches in the world and this event had proved to be well beyond their capacity. They remembered going through the North Tower, collecting souls when they had spotted a group of three on one of the higher floors. They did not know why they had stopped in their tracks to help them but right now, they were glad that they had.

Masato said his goodbyes to them and quickly left after that, apparently he had to discuss something with Rowena before they left for England. The Japanese teen quickly found the English girl sipping sake at a nearby bar, something he found rather odd. He knew that the girl was rather fond of alcohol but right now, she looked a bit crestfallen.

"Rondon," called Tokyo as he entered the bar, quickly sitting down next to her. "Why so sad?"

"Oh hey Tokyo," sighed London as she raised her refilled glass of sake, "Just a little…relationship troubles…."

Tokyo raised a brow and called for some sake for himself. He had a feeling that this was going to be a long three hours, the amount of time left until London had to be on her plane. Apparently Helsinki had gotten word of what she had done with Paris and had talked to her about how she was cheating on him because of it but the London had found the Finnish capital laughing on the phone with what she heard as a female voice. So now she was here to drink it all away.

"You kind of had it coming Rondon," said Tokyo, knowing that it was better to give her the straight answer rather than to talk around the situation.

"I know Tokyo."

"But on the topic of Herushinki," he sipped his drink as London threw another cupful of sake down her throat. "What wourd happen if I tord you I saw him with another girr?"

"I would order Everclear and you'd probably have to call my dad," sighs London as she watched her cup be filled once more, "Why?"

Tokyo's lips pressed into a thin line at that. Igirisu would not be happy if he found Rondon drunk and saw, but mostly sad. The man was probably used to seeing the English capital drunk. So Tokyo did what most best friends would do in that situation, he ordered for some Absinthe and hoped for the best.

"I saw Herushinki with Bikutoria," said Tokyo quickly as London was drinking the Absinthe, "They were kissing heaviry."

London looked at him in shock. Tokyo winced slightly as he began to drink his Absinthe. He knew of the hatred between Victoria, Seychelles and London, England, all the capitals knew about it. Rowena (London, England) and Angelique (Victoria, Seychelles) just hated each other as the younger Angelique was bitter at how Rowena had not taken her on as a student when the Londoner was mentoring capitals – in London's defense she was already in over her head with how much of a handful New York, D.C and Ottawa were. So Angelique made it her goal to spite Rowena at any given chance.

"More Absinthe," groaned London as her head hit the bar counter. Tokyo canceled the order and called England. The nation was not happy to say the least.

* * *

London was only half there, mentally, as Ottawa was showing her as well as the other capitals around the Olympics venue. Canada was doing the same thing with the countries. She had to admit, Ottawa and Canada had done an amazing job with preparing Vancouver for the games; she only wished that she could enjoy it. Teal green eyes peeked over and spied Helsinki laughing with _a guest that he brought_, Victoria. His explanation to London was that he and Victoria _were just friends_ but as much as London wanted to believe that, she couldn't.

"Something bothering you London?" asked Oslo softly as not to disturb Ottawa. The blonde Norwegian girl was a little concerned with how quite London had been.

"I'm fine," replied London as she continued to watch Helsinki laugh more, "just fine."

"We tried to talk him out of it," added Copenhagen with a large grin, "And by we, I mean me, Oslo, Stockholm and Reykjavik." She let out a low whistle. "Not a good impression on your girlfriend if you bring another girl with you and start hanging around her rather than your girlfriend."

The Dane watched as the Finn glared at her and laughed while London and Oslo shot an apologetic look over at Ottawa. The boy just shrugged it off and continued his tour with even more enthusiasm than before. London turned her attention to Ottawa, carefully watching the boy in case he ran into trouble. During the Olympic Games, it was a nation and capital's duty to make sure that every one of the visiting nations and capitals were treated well and that the games ran perfectly. Sometimes the visiting nation and capitals would assist their hosts if trouble did occur but often times that were rare as the visitors would be cheering their people on and encouraging them in competition.

"Londie-honey did you see my heels?" asked Leipzig as she zipped up her jacket.

"They are at the foot of your bed Leipzig," London sighs as she buttoned her blazer, "And why are you going to be wearing heels in the first place? It's going to be a cold night."

The English capital soon found the sharp heel of her former mentor's choice shoe between her eyes. She knew that Leipzig was expecting her to flinch at the sudden movements but London just looked bored with her sister.

"Aw come on Londie," whined Leipzig, pouting as she removed the shoe. "Can't you at least breathe?"

"Nein," shrugged London as she adjusted the red beret on her head, "Now hurry up with those shoes or we'll be late for the opening ceremony." London checked her phone. "Ottawa has been texting me nonstop about how we're not there yet."

The East German city wrinkled her nose. "Hasn't he heard about being fashionably late before?" But a smirk soon crossed her lips as she turned to the English capital. "But then again, you were his mentor so it's no wonder he's so high strung about this stuff."

London glared at Leipzig. "Ottawa is a very sweet and relaxed boy who is_ definitely _not high strung and what are you implying there?"

Leipzig chuckled, "Geez London, chill out! No wonder you have such a horrible love life." But as soon as the sentence left her lips, London disappeared via magic circle. "WAIT! LONDIE!"

London had appeared beside her father, who had been talking with Prussia when the girl suddenly appeared. She had given both nations quite the shock. Before London had appeared beside them, England and Prussia had been talking. Just talking, no touchy-feely like usual, nothing dirty, they were having a plain conversation which was weird to both nations as usually their conversations would have one, the other or both in them.

"Where's Leipzig?" asked Prussia, noticing that his eldest daughter was not with his youngest.

"Back in our room," replied London nonchalantly.

"I thought she was supposed to be arriving with you," commented England.

"Excuse me while I kill Helsinki." Both nations immediately shut their mouths as London began to make her way towards the Finnish capital who had previously been making out with a Seychelloise.

They watched as London made her way over to the pair with her head held high like the proud Briton that she was. The guilty pair immediately broke apart with the Finnish capital attempting to apologize while London proceeded to let terror lose on Victoria, Seychelles. Once the tanned girl had run off, London had turned back to Helsinki who had been fervently apologizing to the English capital to only be slapped across the face before she began to question him.

"So Helsinki's finally getting his arsch chewed out?" asked Leipzig as she apparated beside Prussia.

The nation nodded, "This is not going to pretty." He then turned towards his lover. "You know, she sounds like you whenever she does that."

"Shut up Gilbert," hissed England.

Helsinki was very lucky that London had been in a very forgiving mood that night or she would have questioned him more. London was only in the forgiving mood because tonight was for celebrating Canada. It was the start of the games and there would be better times for her to make the Finn pay later.

* * *

**I've learned two things while writing this chapter:**

**1. London's a horrible flirt because I'm bad a writing those kinds of scenes.**

**2. London's a drunk. **

**So do you guys think that London's a little too forgiving with Helsinki or not forgiving enough? **

**Please review, I love hearing from everybody and it often helps me write. **


	24. Chapter 24

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR KUROSHITSUJI!**

******There was absolutely no thought involved when I wrote this chapter, I just know that it was needed. **

**I would love to thank: MyraBrown! You are awesome and so is everybody who has favourit****ed or put this story on alert story!**

* * *

Sports.

That was the only thing running through the minds of each and every nation and capital at the games. Competition was fierce and for the more competitive nations and capitals, tensions would run high. It was almost terrifying when there were two sets of highly competitive nations and capitals in the same room as the tension would become tangible almost suffocating.

"We're sooo gonna own London!" shouted Ottawa at the top of his lungs as they were riding a ski lift, "CANADA'S GONNA FREAKING ROCK THIS LIKE NOTHING ELSE!"

"Sometimes I regret accepting offers such as this," muttered London, wondering how much more of this close range shouting she could take before she would go deaf.

"WHATDYA SAY LONDON?" screamed Ottawa to the capital beside him.

"Oh dear god."

Ottawa laughed loudly as they were nearing the top of the mountain; he had asked her to accompany him on a little ski run, just to see if the mountains were as awesome as they looked on the television. The English capital swore that the Canadian was more of a handful than both New York and D.C combined. It was funny how the other capitals had asked her why she only took on three students until they saw who the three were. The only one who didn't understand was that brat, Victoria.

London remembered the day that Victoria had approached her with Paris, begging the girl to mentor her. Back then, London was awake twenty-four hours a day trying to fix everything that had driven her city into the ground while trying to balance everything out with the rest of Greater London and still mentoring New York, who was the rising king of the world stage. London remembered the girl's eagerness and how the girl would tail her every time she and her father would visit Seychelles. But London was much too busy with everything to take on another student.

"_Why not," pleaded Victoria, running over and fisting London's black trench coat, "please teach me! I wanna be like you! I wanna be strong and powerful like you! Please teach me!" Victoria had been physically 5-years-old at that time and wore a cute red sundress with her cocoa colored hair tied up in pigtails. _

_London got down on one knee as she gently pried the girl's small hands from her coat. London had truly been sad; she wanted to take Victoria on as a student but she just didn't have the time or energy to do so. "I'm sorry Victoria but I can't."_

"_IT'S NOT FAIR!" screamed the girl, catching the attention of the nations and capitals in the room. London's face was crimson with embarrassment. "YOU'RE MENTORING D.C, NEW YORK AND OTTAWA! WHY CAN'T YOU MENTOR ME? IT'S NOT FAIR!"_

"_Now Victoria," began London._

"_TEACH ME!"_

"_Victoria."_

"_WHY CAN'T YOU TEACH ME LIKE THEM?"_

"_VICTORIA!" snapped London, causing the girl to stop her whining and freeze under the intense stare of the elder girl. "Get this through your thick skull; I do not have the time nor do I have the energy to take on another student. Life is not fucking fair and we can't always have what we want and do what we damn well please to do. New York, Ottawa and D.C are my students because they came at a time when I was less busy and they _will_ mean something on the _world _stage besides being a spot to go on holiday." London had quickly turned her back on the girl as she made her way to leave. "If you want a mentor, ask Paris. I'm sorry."_

"London?" The English capital turned her head to see the Canadian capital looking at her in concern. "Are you alright?"

London blinked her eyes twice before smiling at him. "I'm fine dear, how about we try and catch a hockey game?" Ottawa nodded happily and they quickly hopped off of the ski ramp and began to make their way down the mountain by skis instead of their normal snowboarding.

* * *

If there was anything London wanted to see during the games, it was Finland's team being destroyed by the team of any other country. She was still very bitter over the fact that she had caught the Finnish capital cheating on her so she wanted to see him crushed no matter what. London didn't mind Finland, she would feel bad for Finland, but Helsinki could be destroyed. It was just too bad the Finland's team was not playing that day but Canada's was.

"WHOO! GO CANADA!" shouted Ottawa and London as they cheered in the stands, holding a massive Canadian flag.

"KICK HIS ASS BRO!"

"DESTROY HIM UNCLE MATTIE!"

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA!" shouted Leipzig as she raced over to the two capitals, "London! Shouldn't you be cheering for Vater and Germany?"

Ottawa and London looked at Leipzig for a second, just dead silent. The German city did make a good point as both Germany and Prussia were on the ice at the moment.

"GO CANADA!" shouted Ottawa and London in unison as they continued to wave their – in lack of better terms – big ass Canadian flag.

Julchen sighed heavily as she waved her German Flag beside them. At least _she_ would be supportive of their Vater. London was such a traitor to their small family sometimes, especially when it came to sports. The game ended with Canada's victory over Germany.

Being as they were family, and since Canada was hosting them, hockey games were a requirement to be watched several times during the duration of the games. Helsinki had accompanied London to a couple of those games whenever the Finnish team was not playing, as a way to make up to his girlfriend. To say that London fully trusted him after seeing what she had seen was a lie.

"Come on Norway!" shouted Helsinki as the couple waved a massive Norwegian flag in the stands

"Go Norway!" shouted London.

The only disappointment was that day was that Norway had lost the game to Slovakia, leaving Oslo to comfort her brother for his lost. The only good thing about it being Slovakia was that it was not Sweden or the Norwegian capital would have an even harder time trying to comfort Norway due to his winter sports rivalry with the taller Nordic nation.

"That was a good game but poor Norway," sighed London as they left the stadium.

"You shouldn't worry too much about him," chuckles Helsinki as he snaked an arm around London's waist, pulling the English capital closer to him and pressing a kiss into her hair. "Gosh, with how you worry, I'm starting to wonder if you're cheating on me with him."

London's expression soured. "The relationship between Norway and me is just a friendly one, there is _nothing_ going on between us anymore." She looked away from the Finn and pulled out of his hold. "Funny how you should say that after I caught you cheating on me with that wench, Victoria."

"London," pleaded Helsinki, "it was a mistake. I did not cheat on you, she came on to me." London began to hurry away. "Wait! London! Sweetheart! I'm sorry!"

"At least Norway never cheated on me," muttered London as she rushed through the snow and towards the hotel where she was staying.

* * *

During the games, the visiting countries and capitals were staying in hotels, some of which were sharing a room with another. Usually it was the capital with their country but that was not always the situation. England was sharing a room with Prussia and Leipzig and London were sharing a room; both rooms were on different floors.

London did not mind sharing a room with her elder sister/former mentor but the fact that her father was sharing a room with her Vater did unsettle her a bit. Her Vater was loud, loved to fight, a bit arrogant at times and very easily distracted, traits that he shared with Leipzig. London was used to being around her Vater and could handle his quirks; she just worried about her father and how he would handle the Prussian. Her father was fanciful, blunt, cynical at time, extremely critical at times and a little arrogant but she loved him anyways. Sure there were times in the past where they got along splendidly but being her father's capital, she couldn't help but worry.

"You worry too much London," commented Leipzig as she was fixing her hair and makeup. Tonight she had a date with Moscow, 200 years and they were still going strong, something that London yearned for in a relationship. "It's not like Vati's going to murder England or anything."

"I know but," London sighed as she was tying her hair in a loose ponytail. Due to not having any plans, she was going to spend her night like any other person, sleeping. "Vati can be a bit crazy."

"So can England," countered Leipzig.

"They're both crazy in their own way and that's what makes me worried."

"And times like these make me wonder where I went wrong with you," sighed Leipzig as she went back to applying her makeup as London curled up in bed, fast asleep.

* * *

"Do you think that the girls are alright together?" asked England breathily, his arms wrapped around the other nation's neck.

"Of course they're alright," whispered Prussia back as he pressed butterfly kisses up the blonde's neck. "I'm their Vater so they're as almost as me so they are better than alright."

England moaned as the East German continued these ministrations as well as others. The only sounds in the room were the breathy moans and a rocking bed. The two nations wondered if Canada had done this on purpose and if he knew about their little "secret" relationship. The only ones who knew that they knew of were France, Spain, Germany, Scotland, Wales, Ireland, Northern Ireland and Japan. But Canada was one of the more stealthy nations, third greatest spy among all the nations and capitals, so if he knew then that would be a little understandable.

As Prussia lay beside his beloved, he ran a hand through the messy blonde hair before pressing a kiss to his forehead. England's head rested on his chest as the blonde slept soundly beside him. Their limbs entangled around each other, neither desiring to leave the other at any moment. If there was anything that Prussia knew, it was that Gilbert Beilschmidt did not want to spend his life alone anymore. If there was anything that England knew, it was that Arthur Kirkland did not want to be a single man. Gilbert took one hand and lifted the sleeping blonde's chin and gently pressed his lips against Arthur's.

"Ich liebe dich (I love you)," whispered Gilbert to his sleeping lover.

"I love you too," breathed Arthur back.

Nothing could make this moment anymore perfect for either of them.

* * *

**The things I liked most about this chapter, the PrUk portion as well as the Ottawa and London interaction. But the PrUk portion is what I like a better. I already have an idea as to what the next two chapters are going to be like so that they're going to be less awkward. **

**OH! My dad brought Paint Tool SAI home for me a couple days ago and I've been messing with it. He told me to try drawing something, knowing that I fail at drawing (only art that I'm relatively okay at is writing and cooking). So I decided to draw two pictures (ask) - (London) -(England ). (tumblr) .com) remove the parenthesis and spaces:**

**Helsinki and London: post/56526393633/just-a-little-pic-and-an-attempt- at-art-with**

**London and her charges/dorks: post/56526564206/another-little-picture-as-to-how- i-think-that**

**As always, please review, I love hearing from everybody and it helps me write. If you have any questions, feel free to ask through reviews or through the ask-London blog that the pictures are posted on. **


	25. Chapter 25

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR KUROSHITSUJI!**

******There was actual thought involved in this chapter! MAJOR PRUK MOMENT!**

**I would love to thank: MyraBrown! You are awesome and so is everybody who has favourit****ed or put this story on alert story!**

* * *

"Vater," whined London as Prussia was pulling the girl into a jewelry store. "Where are going? The game's gonna start soon and I _can't _miss it!"

"I know Schätzchen but you have to see this with me," explained the nation as they walked in.

The store was crisp and clean with cream colored carpets and ebony show cases with gleaming glass, sparkling gems and glistening precious metals. Everybody inside the store was dressed to the nines, including her Vater who was wearing a blue jacket with black leatherette trims and metal buttons, hip high black jeans and leather boots with buckles. London had her hair up in a very messy bun with a Prussian blue polo on under a black trench, American flag scarf, black skinny jeans and black and white converse. An American flag was also painted on her right cheek.

"Oh shite," muttered London as she looked around.

"Mr. Beilschmidt," greeted a rather stuffy looking man in a suit in what even London would call a snooty voice and she was London…well technically _Greater_ London…she was guessing that he was Austrian. "Are you here to pick up your purchase?"

Prussia nodded, "Of course and I brought my youngest daughter with me today." He smiled and nodded over at London.

Almost immediately, she could feel his eyes judging her based off her outfit. "Yes," drawled the man, "charming and American."

"What crawled up your arse and died," scoffed London at the man, completely ignoring the part of her mind screaming at her to not voice her opinions like a true Briton. "I'm English not American, and I was on my way to the hockey match before this. Yes, I support the American team."

"Roswitha," growled Prussia in a warning tone in German, "watch your tongue."

"He was asking for it," retorted London in the same language.

It was amusing to see that stuffy man grow even stuffier as he led the pair over to a displaying desk. London and Prussia sat on one side while the man sat opposite to them. He pulled out a small black jewelry box and London's heart immediately stopped.

* * *

_Prussia chuckled and ruffled London's hair once more, "So was, wenn ich heiraten würde? (So what if I were to get married?)"_

_"Gleiche wie vorher (Same as before)," she replied before sipping her drink, "Aber ich würde gerne kennenlernen wer es ist, dass Sie heiraten, bevor Sie tatsächlich tun, ich will sehen, ob ich tatsächlich könnte wie sie als Eltern möchten. (But I would like to meet whoever it is that you're marrying before you actually do, I want to see if I could actually like them as a parent.)"_

_"Alright then," he said, "Ich lasse Sie zwei aufeinander treffen, bevor dann. (I'll let you two meet each other before then.)"_

* * *

'_So Vater's getting married,' _thought London frantically and somewhat panicked. This was good and bad; good that her Vater had found someone to love but bad since this was going to change everything. The stable world that she had built up was crashing down and this wasn't good. Almost immediately the room felt as if it was closing in on her as her heart began to thump wildly in her chest. She needed to leave but she knew that she had to stay and assist her Vater.

"You had this custom-made two weeks ago Mr. Beilschmidt," said the man slowly. Every second felt as if a fist was slowly closing on London's heart and the room was getting smaller, it was getting more and more difficult to breathe. The man opened the box to reveal a beautiful black tungsten ring. He carefully removed it from the white satin in the box to reveal the Celtic knots and cross details on it with small diamonds sparkling in the center of each Celtic cross. "Is your beloved someone of Celtic origins Mr. Beilschmidt?"

Prussia nodded as he smiled at the ring. It turned out _exactly_ how he wanted it to turn out. "It's perfect," commented the East German before looking over at London. "Don't you think so too Schätzchen?" Almost immediately Prussia could see something wrong with London, she was too pale and judging by the minute details in her expression, she was having trouble breathing. "Schätzchen? Roswitha are you feeling alright?"

London quickly nodded. "I'm fine," she squeaked, "lovely ring, very Celtic." She smiled over at her Vater nervously.

Prussia turned his attention back over to the ring but couldn't help but worry about London's well being. He knew that she was well on her way to having a panic attack but did not want to draw attention to it. "It meets my expectations." He smiled over at London and spoke in German to her. "Are you excited? You will be meeting be meeting your other father very soon."

"Can I go now?" asked London quietly in English, she couldn't breathe and just needed to leave.

Prussia nodded, "You may go now Schätzchen, enjoy the game."

London did not need to be told twice when she bolted from the store. Once outside, she didn't stop running but even the cold air outside didn't help. This was not good, everything was moving too quickly. She didn't know how far she ran, where she ran or how long she had been running; she just needed to escape. It wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder did she yelp and get pulled somewhat back into reality. London snapped around immediately and found her father standing there with a worried expression on his face as he immediately pulled her into a tight hug.

"Shh," hushed England as he gently led London over to where he, France and Paris were sitting, waiting for the English girl to arrive and for the game to start. The seats had a great view of the rink. He kept London's head pressed to his heart as they sat down. "It's alright," he whispered, undoing her scarf. "There's nothing to worry about poppet, daddy's here and everything is going to be alright."

"Is everything alright Angleterre?" asked France in concern as he and Paris eyed the English pair. "Is something wrong with Londres?"

It was only when London's body went completely limp did France and Paris begun to worry themselves. England rested London's head on his lap, undoing the bun her hair was in and running his hand comfortingly through her hair with a look of concern on his face.

"What's wrong with Londres?" asked Paris worriedly, looking at the unconscious Londoner on the Englishman's lap.

"She'll be fine as soon as she wakes up," answered England as he continued brushing London's hair. "An anxiety attack," he explained. "Prussia called me to tell me that she began to have symptoms of one while they were in town. I don't know why though."

London had woken up 5 minutes into the game, still feeling a little light headed from before.

"How are you feeling poppet?" asked England as London began to fix her hair, still looking a little lost.

"I can breathe," replied London softly as she trained her eyes on the ice, squinting as the players began to go fuzzy as well as everything else around her.

"Maybe these will help." England removed London's glasses from a case he kept in his jacket pocket and gently slid them on to her nose. "Better?"

London nodded, "much."

"What caused that London?" he asked, "That had to be the worst attack that you've had in a while." London shook her head and England frowned. "London," he warned. She shook her head again before he sighed. "Can you tell me why or are you not allowed to tell me why?"

"Both," whispered the girl, still keep her eyes trained on the game in front of them as she replaced her scarf around her neck.

England sighed once more before turning back to the game. It had only taken a minute before regularity was regained with the French and English pairs to start shouting insults at each other while waving the flags of the teams they supported; France and Paris, Canada; England and London, America. They were screaming at the top of their lungs for their teams to pull out over the other. When over time was called, it was nerve wracking for the nations and capitals in attendance. Paris and France were clinging to each other while London and England were hunched over with their chins balanced in the palms of their hands.

But with a flick of the wrist, it was all over. Sidney Crosby had scored the point for Canada. The people around them erupted in cheers, screaming at the top of their lungs in excitement over the victory. Paris and France were jumping around and screaming around with the rest of the crowd while London and England sat back in their seats with saddened smiles on their faces. They were glad that Canada had won the game but they had been hoping that America would have won. But Canada had always been the better North American at the sport and he was family so there wasn't much disappointment. Ah well, it was an amazing game.

* * *

"PARTY AT THE CLOSING CEREMONY!" shouted Ottawa as he raced through the halls of the hotel where all the nations and capitals were staying. Canada was trailing behind his younger brother, trying to get the capital to calm down from the high of winning in hockey though he wasn't too helpful as he was still ecstatic over the victory as well.

"Like seriously London," reprimanded Leipzig as she opened a tube of lipstick, a brush already in her hand, "Are you seriously going to wear that? I mean you're going to be dancing around with Helsinki, at least wear something a little more dance appropriate."

"And you and I have different definitions of "dance appropriate" Konigsberg," chuckled London, stroking her sister's massive ego by addressing the elder by her former name. "Besides, you know that I can't pull off the outfits that you can."

Leipzig grinned as she brushed the red paint on to her lips. The East German city was wearing a scarlet romantic strapless and sleeveless club dress that reached her mid thigh with a crimson tulle overlay on the skirt of the dress and a large matching bow in front. Her feet were adorned with a pair of golden strappy four inch tall stiletto heels and her nails were done in a French manicure and matching pedicure. As always, her hip length white hair was down and perfection.

London's attention went to fixing her eye liner. She was wearing a royal blue satin one shoulder knee length dress with a ruched empire waist. On her feet was a pair of silver open toe sandals with a four inch heel. Unlike Leipzig, London had pulled her hair into a low side ponytail with a full royal blue rose tucked behind her ear.

How they dressed was often a form a discussion between the two sisters. Leipzig had always been more of the outgoing girl between the two of them and it could be seen by how she wore clothes. Leipzig loved bright colors, low cuts and anything that looked _sexy_. London however was the quieter one and preferred _sophistication_ over being sexy for she saw no need to have to be sexy. London preferred darker colors and cleaner cuts. But they could easily switch styles to fit whatever the situation.

Upon arriving to the party, the two sisters were greeted by Ottawa as well as Leipzig's boyfriend, Moscow.

"Londie!" cheered Ottawa as he hugged his mentor/cousin. "You made it!"

"Of course," chuckled London with a cheerful grin, "wouldn't miss it for the world." The English capital looked around carefully. "Where's Helsinki?"

Ottawa's expression went from cheerful to guilty within a matter of seconds. After Moscow finished his greeting with Leipzig, the Russian looked just as guilty as the Canadian. London turned her attention to the inside of the private viewing room and quickly found the Finn. He was in the back of the room, hands on the Seychellois's hips with his lips on hers. They looked as if the end of the world was approaching. London's smile immediately disappeared as a heavy sigh escaped her lips as she tore her eyes away from the scene.

"London?" asked Ottawa softly as he gently took hold of his mentor's wrist. "Are you going to be okay? You can leave if you want to if it gets too uncomfortable."

London quickly turned her attention to Ottawa and smiled brightly at the boy. "I'll be alright Ottawa; I am a Brit after all." She chuckled as she removed her wrist from his hold and tightly grabbed his. "Now tonight is a Canadian night so you better show me how amazing Canadian parties are, alright? I'm expecting a good time lad."

Ottawa smiled and nodded as he began to pull back on London. Leipzig and Moscow watched as the student-mentor pair made their way through the other party goers. Leipzig, having mentored London, could easily read through the younger capital's façade and could see that seeing another failed relationship killed her. Moscow wrapped an arm around his beloved and pressed a kiss into her hair.

"You don't like this, do you my Котёнок (kitten)?" asked Moscow gently.

Leipzig shook her head, "Nein…I don't."

* * *

"Prussia, you have 5 seconds to explain to me where _exactly_ we're going or there will be consequences," growled England.

"Just be patient leibe," chuckles Prussia, becoming a little nervous as he maneuvered the snowmobile he was driving through the freshly fallen snow. His lover could be _very _dangerous sometimes, but that was a side note on his mind at the moment.

The main thoughts on his mind were how his lover's ass looked on the snowmobile and if it was possible to have sex on a snowmobile. The friendly – _very helpful_ – Canadians had taught them how to have sex on a canoe so maybe they had some snowmobile sex tips; Prussia made a mental note to ask Canada about that later. It was almost frightening how much _more_ the Canadian knew about intercourse than France did.

"My patience has just about worn out Prussia," hissed England, not wanting to be on the contraption any longer than he had to be.

But his anger soon melted away when Prussia parked the snowmobile in front of a clearing. Amongst the snow and ice was a table set for two people with strings of light hanging around it. The table was candle lit with a crimson table cloth and elegant silverware. England couldn't help but notice the wait staff standing around the table as well. Prussia took his hand as soon as he had gotten off the snowmobile and led him over to the table, sliding out his chair for him to take a seat. Now England spoke of himself and acted like a gentleman but this time, it was Prussia who played the role of a gentleman and he was a lady.

From what he understood – England was too busy admiring the scenery – Prussia had planned all this. Their glasses were filled with a German red wine, one specifically made from East Germany. Their meal consisted of roast beef and Yorkshire pudding with rich bacon gravy. Everything was just perfect, a little too perfect.

England looked over at his lover suspiciously; there was something definitely odd with how Prussia was acting. Only one thing could come to his mind right then, if things were this perfect then there must be something negative coming his way. England sighed; he knew that this was too good to be true sometimes. Prussia had been his friend for several hundred years and lover for four hundred years – France had not been the only guilty party whenever they had broken up – it often worried him if the Prussian had ever grown bored of him.

"You're breaking up with me," England sighs sadly, looking Prussia in the eyes. "Aren't you?"

Prussia looked at his lover shock. "Nein! Hell no!" he shouted, "What gave you that idea?"

"Then why did you set this up?" asked England frantically.

Prussia got up from his seat and carefully walked over to England. He placed a hand on his lover's cheek before pressing a gentle kiss on the Englishman's lips. "Because I love you," he whispered, removing his hand from England's cheek and guiding England from his seat. "I love you more than you believe."

England was stunned by Prussia's next actions. His emerald eyes widened as the white haired nation got down on one knee, taking England's left hand. The right hand covered his mouth as tears began to well in his eyes, tears of happiness. Prussia used his free hand to reach into his pocket, removing a small black jewelry box and opening it in one fluid motion.

"Arthur James Kirkland, England," began Prussia, lovingly looking into his love's emerald eyes, "Will you do this poor, battle worn fool the honor of becoming my husband and making me the happiest man in the world?"

Arthur nodded quickly as he burst into tears as Gilbert slid the ring on to his finger. As the man stood up, Arthur embraced the man, kissing him with every ounce of passion within him. "Of course you bloody fool," choked Arthur through his sobs, smiling at his new fiancé before going in for another kiss, "I love you Gilbert."

"I love you too," chuckled Gilbert, wiping away Arthur's tears with his thumbs.

For them, this night couldn't have been anymore perfect.

* * *

**This scene is actually one of the few that I've had planned out ever since I began writing this story. I am very happy to have finally written it out. **

**Prussia and England are getting married, Helsinki's being an arse, London's getting heart broken and let's just say that little dark troupe from before isn't entirely done yet. **

**What to expect next: London's heart being ripped to shreds and her high stressed coping methods. **

**Please review, I love to hear from everybody and it often helps me write out each chapter. I wish you all a good day/night/afternoon/morning!**


	26. Chapter 26

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR KUROSHITSUJI!**

******I give London hell...a lot of hell...**

**I would love to thank: MyraBrown! You are awesome and so is everybody who has favourit****ed or put this story on alert story!**

* * *

"London," whispered England as he shook his daughter's shoulder. "London, wake up poppet." London groaned into her pillow and England sighed as he continued to shake her shoulder. "London, England you better wake up soon or you'll be late for work." He chided before getting off the girl's bed and leaving her room.

London reluctantly lifted her head off the pillow at the sound of the door closing softly behind her father's deafening footsteps – the room was carpeted and her father was wearing socks. "Mein Gott," groaned London as she forced herself to sit up, placing her head in the palm of her hands, "He just had to use the full name didn't he."

If London knew anything about herself that morning, it was that the world was just too loud and her room was too bright. Her head was pounding and she just wished that everything would just shut up. Also, her vision was back to being absolutely horrible again. Life just sucked for London.

Only a week had passed since the Olympic Games and London was just about ready for the world to end. As much as London hated being the useless kind of girl that was not able to function because of a broken heart, she couldn't help but feel reduced to that state. She wondered what had gone wrong with her and Helsinki as she got dressed that morning after her shower. She hadn't been clingy as she had been with Paris. She hadn't argued with him excessively as she had done with Madrid. They had also done couple stuff and didn't stay in the "friendzone" as what had happened with Norway.

England had already informed his office that he would be working from home that week so everything was in order for that. As he preparing some scrambled eggs for breakfast, he could hear some thumping coming from the staircase. England looked up from the double boiler and turned his attention to the kitchen's entrance; London was usually quiet when going around the house. When she finally made it to the kitchen, England couldn't help but be a bit concerned.

First off, London's clothes were just a mess. Her collar wasn't folded correctly; shirt was slightly wrinkled and not tucked in with a couple buttons undone. Then her hair was just a mess with a lot of it not making it into her ponytail. Her glasses were crooked and she was out of breath. Also, he could not help but notice that while London looked dramatically more pale now than she usually did, her cheeks were flushed and she looked as if she was about to pass out. Once England was done with the eggs, he hurried over to his daughter worriedly.

"London," whispered England, pulling the girl to sit back in her chair as she had slumped on to the table, "there's a good girl, you don't look well dear."

"Too loud," muttered London tiredly.

England frowned upon hearing that and pressed the back of his right hand to her forehead. It was hot to the touch and so were her cheeks. No wonder her appearance left much to be desired, his baby was sick. He pulled back just enough so that he was no longer leaning over her and he was standing up straight.

"You aren't going to work today dear," England sigh, "Go back to bed."

London shook her head.

"London, it is obvious that you are not feeling well today," said England a little louder than before, "Go back to bed, you are sick."

"I'll be fine," argued London weakly, swatting away her father's hands.

"No you are not."

"Yes I am."

"London, England you are going back to bed right now," ordered England in his most fatherly tone.

"I'll be fine _England_," retorted London, her temper cut short because of how she was feeling. "I'm still able to function; I don't see why I can't be at my office."

England sighed as he returned to the stove. "I sometimes don't understand where you got that stubbornness."

After breakfast, London had gone back to her room to fetch her briefcase. England, using his magic to clean the dishes, had hurried to his office to make a certain phone call. Alan was sitting making his way to Rowena's office when his mobile phone rang. The brunette undercover reaper quickly checked the caller id and was surprised when he found that it was Arthur Kirkland calling him.

"Mr. Kirkland," greeted Alan cheerfully, "Good morning, what do I owe this pleasure to?"

"My daughter being very stubborn," replied England, "Good morning to you as well Mr. Humphries, I have a favor to ask of you."

Alan frowned. "What is it?"

England sighed, "Rowena's being very stubborn today – I honestly do not know where she gets it. She's ill but refuses to stay home today so she will be at the office."

"Ill?"

"Yes, she's not contagious." _'Any illness a nation or capital comes down with is not contagious to anything.'_ "If her illness worsens, then I want you to call me immediately Mr. Humphries. Do you understand?"

"Of course Mr. Kirkland, I understand."

"Good, goodbye Mr. Humphries." England quickly hung up and apparate downstairs upon hearing London's door open.

Once the girl had finished stumbling down the steps, England immediately went to work. He buttoned the remaining top three buttons on London's shirt and fixed her collar before tugging the shirt and suit jacket to straighten it. After that he hurried behind her and fixed her hair into a neat ponytail before hurrying back in front to straighten her glasses. But London's condition seemed to have only worsened by the looks of it and England frowned.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay home today poppet?" asked England gently. "It's alright; I can call the Prime Minister to clear everything up."

"It's fine dad," muttered London as she made her way towards the door. "I'll be fine." She then apparated away.

Alan had told Stella the news and when Rowena had appeared in her office, they could honestly see why Arthur had wanted Rowena to stay home that day. What had happened before the Tower of London incident did not compare to how she was now. Upon reaching her desk, they watched as Rowena just about pass out.

"Rowena," whispered Stella as she approached the girl, "would you like some tea?"

"That would be lovely," replied Rowena tiredly.

Stella hurried off to make a pot of tea while Alan returned to his desk, still keeping an eye on the girl. It was only ten in the morning, three hours since Rowena had arrived at work, when the girl's phone rang. He watched as Rowena groggily answer it.

"Hello Helsinki…no, not right now…you're outside?" Alan watched as Rowena's expression became puzzled as the girl got to her feet. "Alright, goodbye."

"Where are you going?" asked Alan as he watched Rowena made her way towards the door.

"I'll just be outside, Reino has something he wants to speak to me about," answered Rowena.

Alan frowned. "Are you sure that's a sound decision?" he asked. "It's raining outside and you don't look well Rowena."

"It will only be for a few minutes Alan," replied Rowena, smiling at him, "what's the worst that can happen?"

Alan continued to frown as Rowena left the office with her umbrella. The brunette hurried after her and stood by the doorway, watching as the two dating representatives spoke. He couldn't hear their words.

"You look horrible London," commented Helsinki upon seeing the English capital under the umbrella.

"What did you want to speak to me about?" asked London, ignoring the comment as she had seen a mirror and knew exactly how she looked.

"Well," he began, scratching the back of his head, eyeing the umbrella in London's hands. "It's about us really. I wanted to talk to you about us."

"And what would that be?" London's voice had lowered in volume considerably as her fear began to become reality.

"You're a nice girl London," explained Helsinki, placing his hands on her arms, "You really are and don't ever change that. But you're just too…dominant for my taste and when you're submissive, you're just too submissive." London's heart was shattering into a million pieces at that moment. "I've been seeing someone else as well. I'm pretty sure you know who as we-"

"Get out."

Helsinki looked at London in surprise, "Huh?"

London glared at him. "Get the fuck out of my domain!" She roughly shoved him away.

"W-Wait London," began Helsinki as London's eyes darkened, "I'm sorry."

"I know that we're over," hissed London, "Now get out of my domain."

"But London-"

"Don't "but London" me you damned Finn," shouted London, ignoring some of the passing looks. "GET THE FUCKING HELL OUT OF MY DOMAIN AND STAY THE HELL OUT OF ENGLAND!"

"London," began Helsinki.

"Didn't you understand me before," spat London, "Get the hell out of London. Get the Hell out of Greater London. Get the fucking hell out of England you damned Sod or I will resort to force!"

Helsinki hurried off, not looking back at London. He didn't need to. He was within her domain and could feel the bloodlust radiating from the air around him. London wanted him gone and had ordered him out of the nation whose heart she represented. It was only worse for him as England was a land of magic so the push for him to leave was only intensified.

London just could take this anymore. When she walked back into the building, Alan had been there to greet her and took her umbrella. Upon reaching the privacy of her office, London just lost it and began to cry. She just could not handle it right now. Normally London would avoid crying anywhere as for her, tears were a sign of weakness. But right now her defenses were already down and she couldn't help it.

Alan watched as Rowena sobbed at her desk. He had just seen her get her heartbroken and Alan was just surprised. To him, Rowena came off as the type of girl who would attempt to hurt you for breaking up with her but too see her just break down into a mess of tears just surprised him. So he did what he knew and walked over to her desk where he gently patted her shoulder.

"There, there," he whispered, "It's alright, everything will be alright."

Rowena probably cried for about five minutes before whatever her illness struck. Alan watched as the girl began to cough and choke on the air before she finally just lost consciousness all together. He quickly ungloved his hand and brought it to her forehead, surprised at how hot it was. He could see more as to why Arthur had not wanted Rowena to even be in the office that day.

"Hello, Arthur Kirkland speaking."

"Mr. Kirkland," began Alan as he pulled the glove back on to his hand.

"Mr. Humphries, this is a surprise. Has anything come up?"

"Your daughter kind of passed out on her desk." Alan found no other way to say it at the moment besides that.

He heard Arthur sigh on the other side of the line. "Just make sure that she's alright. I will pick her up around lunch."

"Are you busy right now, sir?"

"Yes, just keep her safe and I'll be there around 12:30."

Alan then hung up and looked at the clock. It was only 10:30 now so that meant that he had two hours to wait. Alan looked over at the unconscious girl worriedly; he was a grim reaper and knew one thing, illness and waiting was never a good combination. If Rowena's name showed up on a list, then he wouldn't be able stop the reaper in charge of collecting her soul from doing their job.

"God my head," he heard about half an hour later.

Alan quickly looked up from his own work and over at Rowena's desk where the girl was waking up. She was holding her head in her hands with an expression of wanting to destroy everyone within a 30 kilometer radius.

"How are you feeling?" he asked curiously as Rowena began to pack everything into her briefcase. "Rowena?"

"I'm going home Alan," sighed Rowena as got to her feet, stumbling a little before straightening up again. "Dad was right; I shouldn't have come in the first place."

"Maybe you should wait for him," commented Alan, hurrying over as the girl's legs were about to give in. He quickly caught her and placed Rowena back on her seat as he handled the briefcase packing. "I called him earlier and he said that he would be here to pick you up at 12:30."

"I can make it home alright," retorted Rowena as she attempted to get out of her seat before Alan forced her back down.

"Not according to what I've seen," argued the reaper as he closed the briefcase. "Look Rowena, you are obviously not feeling well so just sit back and let me handle this alright?"

But Rowena's hand caught the handle of his briefcase. "I'm sorry Alan," she chuckled, smiling over at him weakly, "but I really don't like doing that." She apparated away; Alan was left to see exactly as to why Arthur Kirkland hired him. Rowena Kirkland required a sitter rather than an assistant.

* * *

London appeared on the pathway up leading up to the front door of the home. With every step, London felt worse and worse and just wished that it would stop. If there was anything that London found annoying right about how it was how her nation sense had decided to kick in. She could sense her father in the house but there was also someone else, her Vater. But right now, that didn't matter to London; she just wanted to get inside her home at the very least.

Upon reaching the front door, London fumbled to remove the key from her pocket as her vision started to waver even with her glasses on. Black spots began to appear in her vision and it was getting harder to stay awake. When she finally was able to get the key in the lock, her hearing had gone rather fuzzy. With her vision and hearing handicapped, London just wanted to curse the world as she walked into the house.

"Dad, I'm home," she called as loudly as she could muster, which sounded like her impression of Canada's normal volume.

But almost immediately, her senses cleared as she walked down the hallway towards the entrance to the living room. It was then when something decided to catch her attention. A loud moan caused her to jump and drop her briefcase that she had been dragging. London's senses went into high alert as she cautiously approached the living room entrance and peeked in, immediately wishing that she hadn't.

Inside the living, right on one of the couches lay her father. Above her father was her Vater in the same style of dress as her father, nude. Her father was on his back, moaning while her Vater was above him, moving his hips causing her father to writhe and moan in pleasure. Prussia and England were lost in a moment of passion.

"Daddy? Vati?" said a very surprised, very quiet and very familiar female voice.

The two nations immediately halt their actions and looked towards the living room entrance to see London standing there. England's blood ran cold when he saw his daughter standing there, looking at him and Prussia in just surprise. But he could also tell by looking her, that her illness had gotten much worse than when he had seen her that morning.

"Poppet," choked England as he pushed his fiancé off of him, but London bolted. "London poppet, come here!" He immediately grabbed his boxers and pants and ran towards where his daughter was previously standing to find the front door open and London gone. "London!"

"Well that wasn't what I had planned," commented Prussia as he walked up behind his lover, wrapping an arm around him. "You never told her did you?"

"Let go of me," shouted England, quickly shutting the door and gathering his clothes. "We have more important matters at hand now than that."

"And that would be?"

England glared at Prussia before poking the taller man hard in the chest. "Like the fact that _our daughter_ ran away while she's _sick!_"

Prussia paled considerably as he watched England get dressed upon hearing that. It did explain the reason as to why the Englishman did not want to have sex earlier. It also explained why England had looked a little worried, especially when the phone had rung. Prussia had talked him out of picking London up from work that early, thinking that it was nothing. Even though London was no longer his colony – she hadn't been since 1066 – Prussia still worried about his youngest daughter though England did enough worrying for the both of them. He was only brought back to reality when England threw his clothes at him.

"Get dressed," ordered the exasperated Englishman, "London's gone into hiding; I can't find her using my sense or even my connection."

"Do you have an idea as to where she could have gone?" asked Prussia as he dressed.

"Somewhere within her boundaries," answered England, "most likely within the city as she does like to drink." He looked over at Prussia. "I wonder where she got that from."

"Old Prussian remedy for everything?" chuckles Prussia nervously under England's scrutinizing gaze.

"Well I just hope she doesn't do anything similar to you," huffs England as he and Prussia apparated to the City of London.

* * *

London collapsed on one of the couches in her favorite flats. This was all too much in just one day. First Helsinki broke up with her and that sucked enough already. Second, she was sick and she couldn't stand that anymore than she could Helsinki breaking up with her; she probably hated it worse. Third, she had walked in on her Vater and father and she had no idea that they were together. This was way too much for her mind to handle as well as her body as she was fading in and out of consciousness. To make matters worse, she knew that she was falling into another anxiety attack.

When she awoke, the sky was dark; making the living room of her flat even darker than it was before as she had forgotten to turn on the lights. She felt a little better after waking but she still felt pretty crummy. She checked the wall clock and was surprised to see that it was six in the afternoon. Knowing her father, she knew that he would probably be freaking out about right now and was probably pretty close to calling Edinburgh to helping him find her. But she didn't want to be found right then; London just needed some room to absorb what actually happened. She sighed as she rolled off the couch and stumbled over to the door as she pulled on her black ballet flats; what she needed right now was some Old Prussian Remedy for everything.

"Rough day Rowena?" asked the bar keep of her favorite pub as soon as he spotted her enter.

"Just give me the hard stuff," replied London as she made her way up to the counter and took a seat on one of the barstools, ignoring the occupants of a certain table that she had passed.

"That rough huh?"

Ronald, William, Eric and Grell had been sitting at a table in the pub when Rowena had entered. Ronald and Eric were planning on drinking the night away that day and somehow, by some strange higher power, they had been able to convince William to accompany them on their little celebration. Grell only came with them as William was going. They watched as Rowena downed just about every drink that the bar keep gave her without so much as a bat of an eyelash, putting many of the men around her to shame.

"Hey Rowena," called Ronald as he made his way over to the bar, taking the empty seat to her left. "What's up?"

"I hate today," grumbled the girl as the bar keep handed her another full pint.

"Why's that?" asked the blonde curiously as Eric, William and Grell soon joined them at the empty bar seats.

"First off that bastard Reino broke up with me," she spat before drinking half the pint. "And then I'm not feeling well." She finished the pint. "And finally I go home and catch my father and Vater having sex on the living room couch!" The empty pint hit the counter. "And I had no idea that they were together in the first place."

"Wait," began Ronald, "If you aren't feeling well, then why are you at a pub? Shouldn't you be home, resting?"

"Too much on my mind to go home," she muttered as the bar keep brought her back a fresh pint. "Besides, Old Prussian Remedy for everything, drink until you can't drink anymore!"

"Now that's my kind of remedy," chuckled Ronald as he finished off his drink, "What do you say guys?"

"Sign me up," commented Eric with a smile, chugging down his drink with the same gusto as Ronald.

"Sounds rather irresponsible," muttered William as he sipped his beer.

"Honey," said Grell as he reached over and patted Rowena on the back, "nothing is better after a bad break up then good friends, alcohol and some chocolate. Two out of three are right here!"

Only about two hours had passed according to William when Rowena had finally become flat out drunk, too drunk to care about anything anymore. Ronald and Eric were still pretty sober, though a little tipsy at most. Grell was still sober as was William. The only reason they saw as to why Rowena was so out of it was probably because of how fast she had gone through her drinks and how many she had had.

"Urgh," she groaned, slumped against the bar counter. "Is dad catholic…or protestant? God, I don't know."

"Is she okay?" asked Ronald, looking over at the white haired girl.

"Oh she'll be alright," chuckles Rowena's bar keep, "She always gets this way when she starts drinking hard."

"You don't know me!" shouted Rowena; the pub was already pretty loud. "I'm the county of Greater Bloody London und I can 'andle my liqueur betta than ya any day!

"Hey Rowena calm down," said Eric, who was sitting on the girl's right.

"Shut up!" She pointed at William. "I felt bad for how your previous mentors were treating you and I saved you arse! I thought that maybe you had some potential as a grim reaper and that you'd be as awesome as mein Vater in Prussia but uh, uh!" All the reapers were staring at William whose face had gone bright red. "You didn't want me to mentor you because you had such a stick up your arse as well as a lame haircut and bad friends. You just wanted to tell me what to tell you what to do and you didn't know what to do any ways! But then you came to me and asked me to be your mentor anyways – I think that's total bullocks!"

"Back to the counter Rowena," chuckled Ronald nervously pulling the girl back to the counter and away from William as the bar keep brought the girl another drink which she quickly emptied.

Once the girl calmed down, she became a different kind of drunk than what she was before. Rowena now just had her head resting on her arms with half a pint next to her. "I fucking hate my name."

Ronald, Eric, William and Grell looked over at the girl in surprise at the comment.

"Why?" asked Grell, "Rowena's a lovely name."

"Dad freaking named me after his wand," retorted Rowena, not lifting her head. "A wand! He could have chosen something different and what kind of name is Wynter anyways?"

"A rather nice one," commented Grell, "fits your hair."

"Not my point," groaned Rowena, "I fucking hat my name."

"What do you mean?" sighed Eric.

"Greater London, England." The reapers looked at Rowena in surprise; they weren't expecting to hear that.

"Huh?"

"Greater London? Greater than what? What's so great about London? And England, land of Eng?" Rowena soon had both her hands from padding her head from the counter to holding it while she looked down at it. "Whatta fuck is an Eng?"

"There you are poppet!"

The reapers turned their attention over from Rowena to see Arthur Kirkland running over to the counter with a taller, white haired man next to him. Arthur immediately began to dote on Rowena, who was flat out drunk while the white haired man, who William and Grell seemed to recognize, stood watch over the two. If Ronald and Eric had to say anything about the man, it was that they could see some resemblance between him and Rowena, not as much as Arthur and Rowena though but there was a resemblance. Actually, Rowena looked like a mix between the two men which was rather odd as she was a rather pretty girl. When Rowena's credit card was handed back to Arthur, did the girl begin to show that she was still conscious.

"What the bloody hell! I'm not dunyet," argued Rowena.

"Oh I think you're done for the month poppet," chuckled Arthur.

"Put I'm…." Rowena's eyes soon rolled back into her head as the girl's legs gave out from under her. Arthur quickly caught her and had Rowena on his back soon after with her face pressed against his shoulder.

"Daddy knows best poppet," muttered Arthur with a small smile, "Come on, let's get you home and looked after now."

"Forget anything that she's said while drunk," said the white haired man as Arthur left with Rowena, "especially anything she's said of London, England."

As soon as the three left the pub, the reapers began to speak.

"Who was that guy?" asked Ronald curiously.

"Reaper Gilbert Beilschmidt," replied William, "one of the best in Germany but he used to be a Prussian branch reaper until the Prussian branch was closed down due to the dissolution of their nation."

"Beilschmidt," repeated Ronald unconsciously.

"Sounds familiar," commented Eric.

"It should," sighed Grell, "According to Julchen _Beilschmidt_, Gilbert is her father."

"Isn't Julchen, Rowena's sister as well?" asked Ronald, beginning to piece everything together.

Grell nodded, "She is so Gilbert Beilschmidt is also-"

"Rowena's father, Alan mentioned it to me," said Eric, "But her name's Kirkland."

"Like Arthur's," nodded William, "but she's repeatedly told us that Arthur Kirkland is her father as well."

"Another thing Mr. Spears," said Ronald turning to William, "Why did she specifically go after you and mention mentoring?"

Grell chuckled, "Because William was Rowena's junior at the time of her disappearance."

* * *

England carefully watched as London slept as Prussia had gone to clean up for the night. England had already cleaned up before Prussia and was currently reading a book. As soon as they had reached her room, England had switched London's work clothes for a t-shirt and cotton shorts. Her fever had also gotten worse when they had arrived home as well.

"Why don't you come to bed Liebe?" asked Prussia as he snuck up behind England, wrapping his arms around the other man's shoulders. "She'll be alright. She was my colony."

"I don't know," whispered England as he brushed away a stray lock on London's face.

"Come on Liebe," breathed Prussia in England's ear, "everything will be alright and besides." Prussia pressed a kiss to England's ear. "We don't need you to get sick as well."

England sighed as he gave in to Prussia. What was the worst that could happen?

* * *

**Yeah...time for me to explain this chapter slowly if any of you reading this didn't get it. **

**London was sick (guess what's causing it). Helsinki broke up with her. She walks in on Prussia and England going at it on the couch. Prussia's an iffy dad (Old Prussian Remedy, totally made up but must have been fun). The Grim Reapers are putting things together. William and Rowena have a history of sorts. England, why are you trusting Prussia on this (especially when the authoress is this evil)? London's drunk speak came from England's drunk moment from the show and a picture I've seen on tumblr. Bottom Line: London's life is hell right now.**

**The upside of this: Welcome to the second arc! Next chapter will have A LOT - if it is not entirely - PrUK!**

**Please review, I love hearing from everybody and it often helps me write. I hope you all have a great day/night/morning/afternoon!**


	27. Chapter 27

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR KUROSHITSUJI OR HARRY POTTER!**

******A lot of PrUk in this chapter. **

**I would love to thank: MyraBrown! You are awesome and so is everybody who has favourit****ed or put this story on alert story!**

* * *

When England was woken up the next morning, he had immediately gone to check on his daughter. London's condition had been pretty bad the night before and England just hoped that it hadn't worsened. But judging by the twinges of pain in his heart it worried him; London usually suppressed everything to keep him from worrying too much but if he was starting to feel it now, it must have been bad.

Upon entering the room, one scent caught his attention, the coppery metallic scent of blood. England immediately hurried over to the bed where he saw an unconscious London struggling to breathe. He gently placed a hand on her forehead but rapidly pulled it away as it was like touching a hot stove. England frowned as he was torn, he needed to get washcloth and a bowl of water but he also did not want to leave London alone again. The scent of blood tickled his nose again, reminding him of what pulled him into the room. From the neck up, London was not bleeding but he quickly found the source of the blood upon moving the blanket on top of her. The blood was coming from her right forearm.

"How is she doing?" asked Prussia as he approached his lover from behind. But the East German could already tell by looking that London's condition only worsened throughout the night.

"Her fever's gotten worse," replied England as he brushed away a couple stray strands of hair from London's face. "Can you go get a washcloth, a bowl of water and some bandages please?"

Prussia nodded as he hurried away to retrieve those items. Once the other nation had left, England pulled his daughter into his lap, resting her head on his heart. This killed him. Usually he was a nation first and a parent second but sometimes those were blurred. England was the nation but he was also the parent of Greater London, England, his capital. Arthur Kirkland was a parent and Rowena Kirkland was his daughter. Arthur Kirkland's only job was to be a parent but England's jobs were to look out for his people while still being a parent to London. England's heart broke when he heard the pathetic whimpering coming from his daughter's lips.

"Shh," he hushed as he began to rock back and forth. "It's alright, daddy's here. It's alright poppet, I promise. Daddy's here. Everything will be just fine."

Even when he called London his younger sister instead of his daughter, he always called himself her father whenever she was ill, usually because she was pleading for Prussia. England had been a bit jealous that his capital had wanted her former colonizer over him so he immediately took on the role of her father whenever she had been ill. He secretly admitted that he liked it whenever she called him Dad; it made him feel important in a way that her calling him Big Brother did not suffice.

When the whimpering subsided, England gently placed London back down in her bed and tucked her in once more. England looked up when he heard the door open and turned his head to see Prussia standing there with what he had asked for. As soon as the items were set on the night stand, England took the cloth, soaked it in the water in the bowl and gently placed it on London's forehead before taking the bandages and tending to the wound.

"Rest up little one," whispered England, placing a kiss on London's hairline. "Daddy will be back to check on you again later."

England got off the bed and followed Prussia out of the room and to the kitchen. Immediately the English put a kettle on the stove to prepare some tea. Prussia began to search through the refrigerator so any ingredients.

"She's grown worse," muttered England. Prussia looked up upon hearing that. "Her fever's increased instead of breaking. But," Prussia looked at England in surprise upon hearing that, "I now at least know that there is an actual national cause to her illness rather that just catching a normal cold."

"There is?" asked Prussia curiously.

England nodded, "I suspect that Diagon Alley's the cause of this." The kettle began to whistles causing the Englishman to hurry over to attend to it. "Here in the British Isles – besides the economy – magic is also deeply linked with our health. Though I normally do not have to look at the books, I've checked them recently the economy has been well lately so I know that that is not the reason."

"And even though this isn't the best situation," chuckled Prussia as he wrapped his arms around England's waist, "did you know how sexy you sounded right then?"

England sighed as Prussia began to press butterfly kisses up the side of his neck. Even though the East German was plenty brilliant, he just did not have the same eloquence with diction that his lover had. Prussia expressed his love for England through his actions rather than his words. With each touch and kiss, no matter how small and light, England could feel just how much the white haired nation loved him. It was nice to be intimate with his lover.

Until a blood curdling scream rang throughout the house. Prussia immediately released England and bolted up the stairs. Upon reaching London's bedroom, the Prussian hurried over to where his daughter was screaming. Whether it was out of pain or fear, he couldn't tell.

"Stop! Lass sie gehen! Lasst sie gehen! (Stop! Let her go! Let them go!)" screams London as Prussia quickly pulled the girl into his arms.

"Wake up Lundenwic," pleaded Prussia as he gently began to shake the girl. "Vater's here! Tell Vater what is wrong."

"Nicht essen! Essen Sie nicht ihre Seelen! Hör auf! Hör auf! (Don't eat it! Don't eat their souls! Stop it! Stop it!)" Sobbed London as her teal green eyes opened as tears slid down her face. But even though her eyes were open, that did not mean that she was awake.

"London!" shouted England as the nation finally appeared in the bedroom, rushing over to the bed where his lover was trying to calm their daughter. England quickly stole London from Prussia's hold and held her close to his heart. "Shh…." He hushed, "It's alright London, Daddy and Vater are here. It's only a dream." But London only continued to sob as England continued to try and hush her.

"Es tut mir leid! Ich bin so, so leid. (I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry.)" choked London finally as she clung to England. "Ich bin ein Ausfall eines Sensenmann. (I'm a failure of a grim reaper.)"

As London's sobs died down, her eyes slid closed and England tucked the girl in again.

"She remembers," muttered Prussia.

"The memory charm is wearing off," England sighs as he brushed the stray hairs off of London's face. "She'll soon be able to remember them."

Prussia frowned as he looked towards his ex-colony/daughter. He knew that this was partially his fault. If it wasn't for him, then Leipzig wouldn't have been a grim reaper and even more so London. Leipzig had followed him down the trail of being a reaper as he was his capital. London had been forced down the trail as Leipzig had been her mentor. But when the accident took place, England had been forced to cast a memory charm on his own capital so that the girl would be able to recover normally.

"I know what you're thinking," whispered England as he placed a hand on Prussia's shoulder, causing the albino nation to look at him. "It's not your fault." England smiled at the man. "Everything will be alright. What's done is done and it's not your fault."

Prussia offered his lover only a weak smile. No matter how much he wanted to believe England about it not being his fault, he couldn't. It was only when London began to stir again, did they look away from each other and towards the girl.

"Dad," breathed London tiredly as she squinted, attempting to focus her vision.

"I'm here poppet," whispered England as he brushed her hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," she muttered before a pain shot through her arm. London attempted to hide it but England had seen.

"Is something the matter?" he asked gently.

"Diagon Alley, something's happening there…something bad." London tried to sit up but England pushed her back down.

"Just go back to sleep poppet," whispered the nation gently as began to cast a wordless sleeping spell. "Daddy and Vater will go take care of it. Just get some rest, okay?"

England did not receive an answer as London's eyes slid closed. Prussia was surprised at how quickly the spell worked and looked towards his lover in shock. He knew that the nation was good at magic but he did not really know of the extent as the other nations like to poke fun at England's _inability_ to do magic. Prussia could now see that their jeers had been false. That one mistake that his fiancé made that other taunted him about must have been a fluke and he must have just had a rough day.

"Come on love," whispered England as he began to make his way out of the room. "We have a task to finish." England was almost all the way out of the room when he poked his head back in and smirked at his lover. "Oh! And be sure to where that provocative uniform of yours, including the glasses." The Englishman soon disappeared towards his – their – room, leaving his Prussian fiancé slightly flustered.

It didn't take long for Prussia to run after his lover to their room and quickly change into the uniform that he wore as a grim reaper. Prussia did not understand why England found his uniform so enticing as it was just a normal charcoal colored suit with a white shirt and matching shoes and tie. Maybe it was because Prussia had the habit of wearing his tie and shirt against regulation with the tie loose and the shirt's top three buttons undone and was not tucked in. Prussia adjusted his glasses, which were semi-rimless on top with lenses that were either clear as glass or had a grey tint to them depending on the time of day. All England could say was that his lover looked fierce and battle ready in his attire and it usually got him hot and bothered.

* * *

"Do you remember when we first met Liebe?" asked Prussia as the two made their way to the Leaky Cauldron. He smirked when he saw his hunter green suit with a cream colored shawl draped around his arms.

"How could I forget?" chuckles England as he smiled towards his fiancé. "You attempted to behead me."

They had been young nations then, physically around the age of 5. England had been running away from Scotland when he had bumped into a group of men in white and with them had been Prussia, or Teutonic Order. Prussia's first impression on the young nation had not been a good one; the young albino had immediately insulted England's eyebrows. Of course, England had retaliated with his own, already very colorful, array of insults. They matched each other insult for insult until the fighting had actually grown physical. Prussia had drawn his sword and had nearly beheaded the smaller blonde nation when Scotland had intervened, thus saving England's life.

Prussia chuckled. "That wasn't the best of meetings."

"But that does not mean that all our meetings were horrible," added England quickly. "There was our meeting when I found you with your daughters."

"Oh yeah," Prussia smiled.

* * *

_England had been walking around his territory when the sight of the familiar albino. He spotted the albino dressed in his white Teutonic Knight robes with Konigsberg –wearing a similar outfit- standing at his side. Over the years, he and Teutonic Knights had met several times and he had grown to tolerate and be a bit friendly with the nation. But the messy, blonde haired nation couldn't help but notice another mess of white hair standing near Teutonic Knights and Konigsberg. The year was 1056._

"_Oh hello there," called England as he approached the group. _

_Immediately Konigsberg's hand went to her swords while the small girl who he had seen ducked behind Teutonic Knights in fear. He listened as the nation spoke to the small girl in hushed German before looking towards England. _

"_Well if it isn't England," replied Teutonic Knights, "Come to bask in my awesomeness?"_

"_No, I was just curious about your little friends." England crossed his arms, "And I wanted to know why you're in my territory."_

_Teutonic Knights laughed as he scooped up the small white haired girl into his arms. For the first time, England got a good look of the girl and was surprised. She looked a bit like himself, just a girl and with white hair with some resemblance to Teutonic Knights. _

"_Vater," he heard the girl whisper as she clung to the nation._

"_Just visiting my colony," said Teutonic Knights as he held on to the girl tightly. "Does that bother you?"_

"_It does since that colony is within my territory!" spat England as he turned his gaze over to the colony. _

"_Lundenwic doesn't do anything to harm you?" Teutonic Knights turned his attention over to the little girl, who shook her head. "See! And my daughter wouldn't lie to me."_

"_Just keep her out of my sight," retorted England as he turned his back and walked away. Little did he know back then that that little colony in the arms of Teutonic Knights would be the personification of his heart assist him in dominating most of the world._

* * *

"You didn't like Ludenwic much then," commented Prussia at the memory, "and look at you now, worrying about her health and well being."

"Oh belt up," chuckles England as he walked a little closer to the albino. "Do you remember how we got together?" This time he interlaced his fingers with Prussia's.

"You will never be able to make me forget," says Prussia, leaning over to place a kiss on England's lips. "Not even if you were to use your strongest memory charm on me."

* * *

_The world was growing old and tired; Europe was growing old and tired. He had warned his bosses but they did not listen to him. Churches were slowly growing corrupt and the common persons – the peasants – were growing impoverished. Conditions were not improving as everything grew more and more crowded in the city of London. Maybe that was why he sent his younger sister, London, away to the reaper realm and told her to not look back unless she needed to; though she often visited him whenever she had time off from collecting souls. The world was nicer there and England would be able to handle whatever the mortal world had to offer him, mad leaders and ruined human souls alike. Life was not beautiful in 1610. _

"_England," whispered a voice._

_The messy, blonde haired nation turned around quickly at the sound of his name. He was not expecting any guests but upon seeing no one, England continued his journey. It only when he made it out to his beloved gardens did he finally relax, releasing the breath that he had held. _

"_So you sent her away?"_

_England snapped around upon hearing that, his hand at the ready to cast a spell. He only stopped when he spotted Prussia standing there behind him. The white haired nation looked around the garden and back to England. _

"_The world has gone mad," replied the blonde nation knowing who that Prussian was speaking about. "I don't want her to see me in this state."_

"_But she does when she comes to collect the souls of the dying indiscriminately," counted Prussia calmly. _

"_Is that all you came here to speak of?" asked England. "The state of London?"_

_Prussia chuckled. "As much as I love my daughter, I know that she is strong enough to take care of herself." He then turned and smiled at England. "But I came here to see you actually."_

_England raised a brow upon hearing that. "To see me?"_

_Prussia nodded, "Yes, to see you England." He gently took the smaller man's hands into his own. "I desire to court you England."_

_England immediately pulled his hands back, a look of shock on his face. Sure, he had wanted nothing more than to court the Prussian but that was impossible right now. "Then have you not received the news?" he asked incredulously, "I am courting France and have been for over two hundred years now."_

"_I have received the news," answered the white haired, religious man. "But that does not stop me from desiring you." Then ruby red met emerald green, "And I know for certain that you desire me as well."_

"_I-I-impossible!" shouted England, everything about him arguing that exclamation. "I do not romantically desire anyone besides France."_

"_Lying is a sin England," said Prussia calmly as he took a step towards the blonde nation. "And you are too much of an angel to ever be tainted with sin." He voice became stern. "Do not lie to me England."_

"_Fine," sighed England, taking a step towards Prussia. "I admit that I do desire you, that I am infatuated with you. I desire you more than I ever did France, but what am I to do now?"_

"_I can court you in secret," whispered Prussia, "though I am a friend of France, I cannot stand seeing you unhappy."_

"_But what if he comes to know?"_

"_Then I will tell him that I seduced you into it," replied Prussia. "Just please England, give me a chance."_

_England thought about it for a moment before nodding. Prussia swore that he could not be any happier than that moment._

* * *

"I love you," England sighed as they stood outside the Leaky Cauldron.

"Ich liebe dich," whispered Prussia back as they walked inside the pub, not expecting the scene that greeted them.

A group of wizards dressed in black were attacking the pub goers. Curses were being fired, defensive spells were being raised and it was total chaos. Prussia quickly pulled England away and out of the line of fire of one of the curses as he summoned his sword – his death scythe – to block the spells.

"Lord Kirkland!" shouted Mrs. Longbottom, spotting the blonde man, "Are you alright?"

"He's fine," answered Prussia in England's place as he swung his sword.

"Let go of me you great oaf!" hissed England as he fought his way out of Prussia's grasps.

His magic circle immediately appeared beneath his feet and Prussia watched as England began to fire off curses with practice and ease. If there was anything that he knew at that moment, it was that his lover was dead serious in putting a stop to this immediately and that he wouldn't stop until every one of the black garbed wizards was dead. Once that was done, England hurried over to Prussia so that they may hurry further down the alley.

The wall did not wait for England to tap on it to open. Prussia watched as the bricks immediately moved out of place, allowing the nation to enter without hesitation. Prussia visited Diagon Alley often with England, London or both whenever they needed to purchase magical supplies. But to see the usually bustling and cheerful street in a mess with witches and wizards screaming in fear as they dodged curses just came as a shock to the Prussian. England immediately began to fight while Prussia just stood back and watched.

* * *

"_YOU BASTARD!" shouted England at his boyfriend in one of the empty corridors of the meeting location. _

_World War Two was thundering down on Europe, the Blitzkrieg was England's breaking point. It felt that it was every night the Englishman was comforting his terrified sister…daughter…England did not know where his relationship with London stood anymore. He preferred the later personally; he always did but had told her to call him her brother as he just wasn't sure at that point. Also, London needed a father at that point, especially since her Vater was one of the ones that they were fighting. _

_Was England ready to face his secret boyfriend on the battlefield again? No. England was not ready to face Prussia on the battlefield again, especially so soon. If he had a personal choice, he would not fight but he had no choice as he was a nation. He had to fight no matter how much he did not want to. England would forgive Prussia. Arthur would forgive Gilbert. But an attack on someone as close as London/Rowena from Prussia/Gilbert was just beyond England/Arthur's usual level of forgiveness._

"_Please listen to me Liebelein," pleaded Prussia as he held his hands up in defense. _

"_Oh I have done plenty of listening you," spat England, "I've had to listen to your bombs be dropped all over me as well as all over _our_ daughter!"_

"_I'm sorry England," began Prussia before England slapped him across the face with his gloves._

"_And you think I can believe you," he hissed, "I am willing to forgive you for many things but dropping bombs on _our daughter_ is something I_ am not_ willing to forgive you about. Consider us, over."_

_But Prussia would not have that. He quickly snatched England and pressed his lips against the other man's. England was stunned at first by the actions but quickly melted into the comforting, familiar kiss. It did not take much convincing for Prussia to move them back towards the wall and the two were entangled in a lover's embrace, lips not wanting to leave each other's touch. _

"_Please don't end it Liebelein," begged Prussia sadly as he broke the kiss and looked deeply into the precious emeralds that he loved more than life itself. "You are the best thing to ever happen to me so please, please don't end this."_

"_Prussia," breathed England as he wrapped his arms around the man's neck and pressed their lips for another kiss. "I just can't stand this; I can't stand this fighting. I love you too much."_

_It was only when they heard swift and thundering footsteps. Insults were going back and forth with on raised voice while the other was calm but icy cold. They knew that it could only mean one thing and they both moved quickly away from each other. _

"_Tá mo chroí istigh ionat (My heart is within you)" whispered England, "Gráím thú (I love you.)"_

"_Ich liebe dich mit ganzem Herzen. Ohne dich kann ich nicht leben. Ich liebe dich, nur dich alleine. (I love you with all my heart. I can't live without you. I love you, only you.)" Whispered Prussia back as the sounds grew louder. "Ich liebe dich wie nichts auf dieser Erden. (I love you like none else on this earth.)"_

_They hardened their gazes at each other as soon as Leipzig and London appeared; both had their military swords drawn at each other and a hand gun pointed at the other's nation. England and Prussia went their separate ways, only sparing the other looks of longing when both capitals backs were turned. _

* * *

"What the hell are you doing," hissed England angrily as he grabbed the final man by the front of his robes, lifting him from the ground and close to his face.

The dying man smirked, "There is nothing that you can do…to stop us. We will be immortal!"

"Who are you working for," demanded England as he shoved his wand under the man's chin. "Tell me!"

"YOU WILL NEVER BEAT LORD BRONIUS! OUR GLORIUS PROTECTOR!" shouted the man before England killed him by snapping his neck.

Diagon Alley was in ruins once more with bodies of the dead littering the streets as it had been during the time of the Wizarding wars. The pair walked around Diagon Alley, taking in all the damage that had been done. It would take many months for everything to be fully repaired but within weeks, or rather days, everything would be running as if nothing had happened.

"Bronius is his name," muttered England as he intertwined his hand with Prussia's as they walked. "I will look into that."

"Will you be alright?" asked Prussia curiously. "Voldemort had done a number on you."

England nodded, "I will be alright."

As they walked, they noticed men – no, reapers – in uniform like Prussia. They were collecting the souls of all those who had died before any of them could be taken and dealt with in correctly. England and Prussia soon came upon the group that they had seen at the bar where they had picked London up from. No words were exchanged as they each went their separate ways but the threatening aura that both nations emitted was enough of a message. Prussia knew that on the collections list, England – or rather Arthur Kirkland – would be listed as the killer and cause of most of the deaths.

"So how is she?" asked Prussia curiously as he poked his head into London's bedroom.

As soon as they arrived home, England had gone to check on their daughter while Prussia had decided to cook that night. Prussia found England petting London's hair as she slept; England wore a peaceful smile on his face. The emerald eyed man soon looked up and over at him with the same peaceful smile.

"Her fever's broken," answered England cheerfully in a soft voice, "By my guess, she'll be fine when she wakes up tomorrow."

Prussia nodded with a smile. "That's good, dinner's ready."

England slowly got up from the bed, placing a kiss on London's forehead and fixing the blankets before walking over to his lover. Prussia wrapped an arm around his fiancé's shoulders and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Ich liebe dich mit ganzem Herzen (I love you with all my heart)," whispered Prussia.

"Tá mo chroí istigh ionat (My heart is within you)" whispered England back, "Gráím thú (I love you.)"

Prussia smiled as England turned so that they were facing each other and pressed his lips to Prussia's. The man grinned and kissed his beloved back with the same gusto that England had. Unlike most of his previous flings, Prussia's affection for England had never faded and each day with the man was just like their first day together. For England, it was the very same.

* * *

**GAH! SO MUCH PRUK FLUFF! I WUV THEM! OH and England was speaking Irish Gaelic. **

**Should I feature the royal family in the next chapter? The next chapter is where England and Prussia reveal their relationship to EVERYBODY!**

**Please review, I love to hear from everybody. I wish you all a good day/night/morning/afternoon!**


	28. Chapter 28

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR KUROSHITSUJI OR HARRY POTTER!**

******Warning: There will be blood. **

**I would love to thank: MyraBrown! You are awesome and so is everybody who has favourit****ed or put this story on alert story!**

* * *

London groaned as she opened her eyes the next morning. Her vision was hazy as she sat up and pawed at her nightstand for her glasses. When her fingers entangled in the looped chains, she quickly snatched them and slid them up her nose. She blinked tiredly before looking around at her room and swinging her legs over the side of her bed to get ready for work that day.

She had just gotten out of her shower and was only in a white silk camisole and her black trousers when the door to her room opened. Her white shirt was still draped over her shoulders as she stood in front of her vanity, towel drying her hair. When her door swung open, she saw her father poke his head in.

"Good morning poppet," greeted England before noticing the state of dress his daughter was in. "Oh. Sorry."

"Good morning Dad," replied London as she buttoned her shirt up except for the top two buttons.

"Terribly sorry dear," England apologizes as he walked into the room as London removed the towel from her messy hair.

"No harm done," sighed London as she began to run a brush through her hair, "so what's up?"

"Prussia and I would like to speak to you," answered England as London just pulled back two of her side locks and tied them back with a two inch thick Union Jack patterned ribbon. England watched as London attempted to tie a bow and was failing miserably so he took the ribbon and tied it into a bow himself.

"Okay."

England smiled and made his way out of the room, peeking over his shoulder to see London fuss with the bow before sighing. The girl quickly turned her attention to messing with her blazer and tie causing England to chuckle. This was one of the quirks to raising a female capital who was stuck as a teenager; no matter how many times she said she didn't care for her appearance, she fussed with it enough to counteract that statement.

London was out of her room three minutes after that. Prussia and England were fixing breakfast in the kitchen, keyword being were. When the English capital arrived, she found them kissing like horny teenagers with England pushed back against the counter. She quietly made her way past them and to the refrigerator to fetch the pitcher of the cold hot chocolate that England always made. She was reading the paper a drinking a glass of the cold hot chocolate at the kitchen table.

"London!" gasped England as he pushed the Prussian off of him, surprised to see his daughter sitting at the table. "When did you get here?"

"Ten minutes ago," she replied simply as she sipped the chocolate drink, not looking up from the paper. "Darn, international exchange has fallen slightly while I was out. Ah well, I can take care of that at work today."

"How?" began England before sighing as he remembered. "Why did I put you in charge of British Intelligence?"

"Because you were busy with your Navy ships."

"That was rhetorical question young lady!" scolded England as Prussia laughed as he led his lover over to the table and sat opposite of their daughter. London put down the newspaper and adjusted her glasses.

"So what did you want to speak to me about?" asked London curiously, though she already had an idea as to what it would be. She could see the ring on her father's finger, the very same that her Vater had wanted to see.

"Poppet," began England slowly, carefully studying London's expression in worry that she would fall into a panic attack, "I know that you know that Prussia has been in a relationship." He watched as London nodded her head. "And you have been curious as to with who?" London nodded again.

"And I promised that I would let you meet who I was going to marry," added Prussia sternly, "So that you could see if you would like them as a parent." London nodded silently as Prussia took a breath. "Schätzchen, I have been in a relationship with your father since 1610." London's eyes flew open in shock at the mention of the year. "Our relationship continued even during the Great War and World War II."

London's attention immediately snapped over to her father, eyes wider with shock. England knew the look that London was giving him – even though the wars had long since been over – military and combat was in the girl's blood and that sort of thing was something she absolutely _hated_. Loved ones on different sides of the war had the possibility of betrayal and that was never good.

"Now I know that you do not like the sound of that poppet," England added quickly, "But please try to understand that your Vater and I loved each other too much to end what we had between us." London's expression immediately returned to an empty one. "So now that you know of our relationship, do you have any questions?"

London thought about it for a second. "Just one."

Prussia and England looked at her in surprise. Only one question? That didn't sound like something London would do. Usually she would be full on interrogating whoever she set her sights on questioning. She was usually so full of questions.

"Then what is it poppet?" asked England gently, not wanting to set off a panic attack from London.

"When's the wedding?" asked London curiously.

"Huh?"

"Judging by the engagement ring," commented the girl, "I'm going to guess that Vater proposed to Dad so I'm curious when the wedding's going to take place."

* * *

"Why do we even have to go to this thing anyways," groaned America as he walked into the Kirkland manor in Kent.

"It's a Kirkland family meeting," answered Canada cheerfully to his younger nation brother.

"But last time I checked," argued America, "We weren't Kirklands."

"Yer names were Alfred and Matthew Kirkland at one point so that means you're part of the family," answered Scotland as he came up behind the two North Americans. "Now hurry up, the meetin's going ta start soon."

England had called the family meeting this time, hence why it was being held in Kent. However this time, instead of the usual British Isles family, he had invited the extended version of the family which included the America, Canada, Hong Kong, Australia, Wy, New Zealand and Sealand as well as their capitals Washington D.C, New York, Ottawa and Canberra. But to Scotland's knowledge, Prussia had also invited the Germanic family to the meeting. So that would only mean Germany, Switzerland, Austria and his wife Hungary, Liechtenstein and Sweden – though without his "wife" – would also be in attendance with their capitals Berlin, Leipzig, Bern, Vienna, Budapest, Stockholm and Vaduz. Scotland always thought it was funny how the Germanic family had the most female capitals in it – Leipzig, Bern, Vienna, Budapest and Vaduz – as compared to other families.

The eldest Kirkland sighed as he approached the meeting room with the North Americans behind him. He could hear the shouting going on within the room in Gaelic and German so he could only judge that something a Germanic nation had done had upset one of his brothers or nephews as London would just call everybody and idiot in English. Scotland opened the doors and quickly found the root of the argument. Apparently Germany had done something to anger Ireland so that immediately brought Northern Ireland into the argument to defend his brother. Even though Switzerland was typically neutral, he had joined the argument to support Germany and everything went to hell after that.

"OI!" shouted Scotland; silence immediately fell upon the room as they looked towards the red haired man. "Shut yer mouths and sit down!"

The nations immediately did just that, moving towards their respective families, Kirklands on the left while the Germanics were on the right. Prussia and England were standing on the sides with their families. Scotland lead America, Canada, D.C, New York and Ottawa over to the left as England got to his feet and cleared his throat. Prussia stood beside him as they moved towards the middle of the room.

"Hello everybody," greeted England, "You are probably wondering as to why Prussia and I have requested that all of you be here today."

"Vell ve have an announcement to make," said Prussia grinning as he wrapped an arm around England's waist. "Do you vant me to say it or do you?"

"Go ahead," chuckles England with a smile on his face.

"VE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" shouted the Prussian happily as he dipped England, giving the blonde man a very passionate kiss.

There was silence for a minute as both sides allowed for the message to sink in. But as soon as it had, celebrations began immediately. Drinks appeared seemingly out of nowhere and there were toasts to the couple. Scotland chuckled as he stood back to take it all in from where he was. It was about time his youngest brother do something good with his life and he approved of it all. Prussia was a good man and a strong fighter; Scotland would admit that but he knew that if Prussia were to hurt England, even _London_ would have to wait in line to beat the ex-nation, if he was even alive after what Scotland had planned.

"Scotland, can I speak with you?" asked England quietly as he approached his eldest brother.

Scotland looked towards his younger brother and nodded. He was surprised when England led him out of the room and through the halls. Whatever England wanted to speak to him about, it was obviously something important as the younger nation did not want anybody else to know this. It was only when they were within one of the manor's offices when England gestured for him to sit. Scotland sat down on one of the chairs while England handed him a drink.

"What didya want ta speak ta me about Sasainn?" asked Scotland as he sipped the whiskey.

"Well, I was hoping that you could be my best man for the wedding, Alba," answered England as he took a drink from his own glass. "It would mean the world to me if you would."

Scotland looked up from his drink and towards England in surprise. Sure, he was expecting to be one of the groomsmen at the wedding or at least the one handing him off. But to know that his youngest brother wanted _him_ to be his _best man_ as opposed to another nation was just surprising as they did not have the best relationship at times. Humans were stupid and that strife had impacted them. Scotland looked towards England's anxious face and grinned.

"Of course Sasainn," chuckled Scotland as he reached over and ruffled the blonde's messy hair. "I'll be yer best man."

* * *

Weddings were an uncommon event to nations as it was rare for nations to fall in love with other nations. Nations falling for humans would often end in tragedy as the human would die. Relationships amongst nations were also quite difficult as political strife would often end them. For the few who truly did fall in love, it would last forever. The prime examples for a successful relationship were Austria and Hungary and Sweden and Finland. A wedding between nations was usually done on the personal level, nothing political about it and to be invited was an honor.

So when Prussia and England announced their marriage at the world meeting, the majority of the nations and capitals applauded and congratulated the happy couple. The majority wished them the best and hoped that they would have a happy marriage. But notice that was what the majority said, there was still one capital who was against it.

"Congratulations on your parents' marriage," said Helsinki as he approached London, Victoria beside him.

London nodded, giving the Finnish capital a bored expression. "Thank you."

"Ugh," groaned Victoria, looking toward Prussia and England, "This is disgusting."

London raised a brow, "Excuse me?"

"This is just as bad as Finland and Sweden," spat the tanned girl. "Marriage is supposed to between a man and a woman. That's it."

"Excuse you," hissed Helsinki, "don't talk about my family that way."

"Charming girl," drawled London to Helsinki, "Nice to see what you left me for." She then turned to Victoria. "And those are _human_ beliefs Victoria and if you've forgotten, as nations and capitals, we are above human beliefs." London turned her nose to Victoria. "The marriage is for love and I see nothing wrong with that."

"Of course _you_ wouldn't," argued Victoria as she glared at London, "You always have your head stuck up your ass anyways. Your hair's white and that's not natural. God will punish you and your family for sodomy."

"Says the person who is wearing clothing made of two different threads," London turned back to her work. "You can go tell your god to preach to me once he's not a bigoted idiot," replied London calmly as she began to go through her papers. "Now if you excuse me, I have business to take care of."

"England should have picked someone prettier to marry, like me," continued Victoria. "At least I'm a woman, a very pretty woman at that. It's disgusting that he loves a man. It's just a disgrace, especially since he was the best empire in the world." She shrugged, "But I guess when the mighty fall, they lose their brains. He's so dumb for loving a man."

A loud thud caught the attention of everybody in the room at the moment, drawing their gaze over to where London had pinned Victoria to the table with her bare hand on the other female capital's throat. London could barely hear Alan and Stella behind her, shouting for her to let the girl go but the blood pounding in her ears. Blood lust and anger were present in London's eyes and the blood running from Victoria's head wasn't enough to sate her.

Capitals were dangerous beings; even the most friendly and docile of capitals could become cold blooded murderers if their nations were attacked either physically or verbally. Sure there were play insults, like those from France and America to England, and those wouldn't set off a capital into a murderous rage, a capital would often join in for the laugh. But what Victoria had done, insulting England in a way that was more of an attack rather than play, set off London's natural desire to protect her nation from harm. Nations knew better than to insult another nation like that, even warring nations knew better than to do that, as the capitals would go into a rage where all reason and moral was thrown out the window and all they wanted to do was kill. It was best to never interfere when this was happening as you did not want to be on the receiving end. The only person who could halt a capital from killing was their nation.

The nations and capitals who had been around London and Victoria when they whole confrontation had gone down, knew that Victoria was in for something bad. A capital's intent to kill only worsened if they had been the heart of an empire. So the worst capitals to do that to were Ankara, Paris, Leipzig, Berlin, London, Beijing, Tokyo, Moscow and – even though he did not want to be classified as an empire's capital – Washington D.C. If those capitals wanted you dead, then you better run and quick but the chance of you making it out was zero. The chase only made their bloodlust grow. The bigger the empire and the greater the bloodlust, the harder it was to calm the capital. Since Victoria had chosen to attack England, she would have to deal with London and that was never a good choice to anger. London usually kept her gloves on, even when attacking someone; but when England was attacked like that, the gloves came off as she wanted to feel them die.

"Do you want to know who's dumb?" asked London as she raised Victoria by the neck and slammed her head back into the desk. "You call yourself pretty?" London repeated her actions, tightening her grip on Victoria's throat. "A disgrace?" Another slam. "Disgusting?" She repeated the action. "Dumb?" Victoria was losing consciousness. "Do you want to know who's dumb?" asked London in a hoarse whisper with a dark grin on her face as she reached into her pocket and withdrew a butterfly knife – something illegal almost everywhere but it wasn't like she cared – and flipped it open. London brought it down on Victoria, the girl's screams echoing in her ears, only bringing London more pleasure as she continued her actions. "You're the one who's dumb. What gives you the right to say that to my father? Nothing!" London brought it the knife down near Victoria's heart. "Don't forget I could wipe you off the face of the Earth if I wanted to. Destroy you until there is nothing left. Kill you without having any regrets." She brought her knife down into Victoria's heart, killing the capital, "Like I did just now, just on a grander scale."

London let go after giving the female capital's neck another squeeze, slitting it with her knife. For a nation and capital, death like that wasn't permanent. They would be fully recovered and awake within thirteen hours. But a death like that was enough to install fear. Only when there was nothing left for the nation did the nation and capital die; the government, their land and their history. Prussia was still alive for the reason that Germany split his land, Prussia was East Germany. London pocketed her knife and replaced the black leather gloves on her hands, eying her work carefully before picking up her items and leaving without a word. The nations and capital as well as their assistants moved out of the way as London left, not wanting to set her off again as after a rage like that, setting off a capital to repeat their actions was easy.

Alan and Stella followed after Rowena in fear. The blood stains on the girl's suit were a little disturbing, especially since Rowena acted as if she didn't even notice them. They would have asked her why but they didn't want to anger her more.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, I ended this chapter awkwardly. I'm sorry. Also I haven't been updating as much, sorry I was distracted by a brightly colored butterfly called Tumblr. **

**I'm a little tempted to draw Victoria, Seychelles and London, England but I'm not sure. I'll think about that. I'll try to update quicker as hopefully, I won't be as distracted anymore. **

**Please review, I love hearing from everybody! I hope you all have a great day!**


	29. Chapter 29

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR KUROSHITSUJI!**

******Sorry for the wait, I've been very distracted lately. **

**I would love to thank: MyraBrown! You are awesome and so is everybody who has favourit****ed or put this story on alert story!**

* * *

"London Rowena Wynter Kirkland England!" Alan, Stella and Rowena stopped their conversation and immediately turned towards where the words had come from.

Entering Rowena's office was Arthur Kirkland and he was looking none too happy. His brows were furrowed and a copper fire burned in his eyes. Lips formed into a scowl and his posture was tense overall. Alan and Stella couldn't help but feel fear as soon as they saw the man and turned to look at their boss; oddly enough, she looked like a guilty child whose full name had been called and in a way it had been.

"Oh shite," muttered Rowena under her breath as she quickly made a shooing motion to her assistants. She didn't want them there for when her father lectured her about what had happened at the world meeting.

As Alan and Stella hurried out of the room, London began to think about the world meeting that she had left a week prior. She could hardly remember anything about it. Sure Alan and Stella had demanded answers for what she had done but Rowena really didn't remember much about what she had done to Victoria, Seychelles. Everything that had happened was just a blur in her mind; it was as if she blacked out for the span of time that she had done that to the other capital. The adrenaline that blasted through her body, the blood that pounded through her veins left her unable to recall a single thing that had happened. She didn't even realize she had left the meeting until she was back in her office at the Ministry of Defense and they had been in Switzerland!

London gulped as the blood drained from her body as England approached her. She knew that she was in trouble, especially with what she had heard that she had done. There was no way that England would let her get off with just a simple warning this time around. London had acted rashly, blacking out mentally before she could control part of her body from reacting. Capitals were coins with two sides, one being the murderous beasts that they were and the other being the humans that they could be. Sometimes those beasts were hard to control.

"I am very disappointed with how you behaved at the meeting London, England," began England with a strict voice as London's chair zoomed the girl over to where England stood. The capital lowered her head. "I thought I taught you how to control yourself better than that." England sighed as he ran a hand through his fringe. "Seychelles told me to tell you that she forgives you for what you had done but that does not mean that you are getting out of this scot free."

"I'm sorry dad," whispered London softly.

"I know that London poppet," muttered England as he placed his hands on his daughter's shoulders. "What you had done there had been on instinct. Victoria had said," England struggled to find the right words, "some _unsavory_ things towards me and you had reacted on instinct." London kept her head bowed and England lifted her chin. "Look at me poppet," said England in his most fatherly tone, "Daddy's not mad with you as it was something beyond your control but that does not mean that I will let you off with a warning." He ruffled London's hair. "Daddy still loves you poppet, you're daddy's special little girl after all." He grinned at his guilty looking capital. "So as for your punishment, I am going to be taking away both your Mini Cooper and your Rolls Royce for a week. Okay?" He didn't wait for an answer as he placed a kiss on London's forehead and ruffled her hair once more. "Have a good day poppet, oh! Tonight we will be going to a restaurant to speak with Germany, Berlin, Leipzig and Prussia about the wedding. Bye poppet." England apparated away after that and London was returned to her desk.

London took a minute to recompose herself after that. So as punishment for her actions, her father had taken away both her cars for a week? Well, they were her favorite cars so it kind of made sense when she thought about it. London sighed before fixing her hair.

"Alan, Stella," called Rowena, "you two can come back in now."

She watched as her two assistants walked back into the room and immediately began to work. They didn't talk much after that and as soon as the clock struck three, Alan and Stella hurried out. There was quite a bit to speak of with the rest of the grim reapers.

* * *

"So she killed someone and walked away as if nothing had happened," said William, nonchalant as usual but he was actually quite surprised on the inside.

Alan nodded, "It was just so weird! It didn't even seem as if it was Rowena when it had happened." Alan tapped his chin. "It was if she was in a trance during the entire event."

"A trance?" asked Grell, raising a perfectly plucked brow. "How can you kill someone and not be aware of it?"

"I don't know," answered Alan, "But all I know was that Rowena was not acting like she usually does. It was as it she was a completely different person." Alan ran a hand through his hair. "Trust me; it wasn't the Rowena that I've been an assistant for. Whatever happened at that meeting was something different than that Rowena."

To say William was slightly surprised by that was actually quite accurate. He had been thinking about this case more ever since that night at the pub where Rowena had called him out while drunk. He remembered his early days as a reaper and truth behold, William T. Spears had been a cocky bastard to say the least. Before the white haired girl became his mentor, his previous mentors weren't all too fond of him. The girl had – quite literally – knocked the sense into him with her death scythe when she had asked him to spar with her. He had seen her being rushed to the infirmary on the day before her disappearance and that was the last time he had seen her until now.

"Mr. Humphries," began William.

"Yes?"

"Can you schedule an appointment for me?" he asked, "I would like to speak to Miss Kirkland myself."

* * *

London sighed as she and her father drove up the restaurant in her father's Rolls Royce. She was wearing a knee length black party dress with a v neck bodice and tulle insets along the flared skirts with simple black pumps and blue fingerless lace hand gloves. Her father was dress in a nice black suit with a royal blue tie and matching pocket square with his dress shoes polished to perfection. The restaurant was within Berlin's domain and the German capital had booked a private room for discussion about the wedding.

Upon arriving, they gave their names to the maître d who had immediately led them to a private room with Germany, Prussia, Berlin and Leipzig already there. They English duo were immediately seated with England beside Prussia at the round table and London across from Berlin. The wine was poured and apparently their food had been ordered for them. There was silence as they began the meal when their food arrived until Germany spoke up.

"So the details about the marriage?" he asked.

"Yes about that," began England, "Prussia and I haven't discussed them in detail yet."

"But we at least know where we want the wedding to be," inserted Prussia quickly with a grin, "New Zealand, good location and one of England's old colonies."

England nodded, "We haven't talked to New Zealand about it yet but we'll be sure to do it soon and that the wedding will be in May."

"So soon?" asked Berlin in surprise.

"It's already March, Dad," added London, also quite surprised by this. "Are you sure?

"We're positive," chuckled England as Prussia tightened his grip on the Englishman's hand.

"We've been together for so long already," adds Prussia with a loving smile, "So why should we wait so long for the wedding?"

"That does actually sound like quite an interesting idea," muttered London before she heard Berlin scoff.

"Always saying things the long way London," teased Berlin.

"Ah shut up Berlin."

* * *

Rowena was sitting in her office, finishing the remainder of her paperwork for that day before she head on home. Stella had already gone home as Rowena wasn't strict about having to stay for a certain number of hours. For her it was, just get your work done and you may leave if you want. Once she signed off on the final paper, Rowena set down her pen and leaned back. Her spine creaking as the bones realigned themselves, reminding her of how long she had been in that hunched position.

"Finally finished," sighed the girl happily as she flopped down in her chair, only straightening up when she heard her door open.

"Sorry to bother you Rowena," began Alan as he walked into her office.

Rowena smiled happily at her assistant, "Oh it's not a problem Alan, what did you need?"

"You have one more appointment left."

Rowena raised a brow upon hearing that. She didn't remember reading about having another appointment. She quickly checked her pocket watch and saw that it was almost dinner time but her father would understand if she was late for the meal.

"Alright, bring them in Alan," Rowena waved her hand towards Alfred nonchalantly.

"Thank you for meeting with me Rowena," said a slightly familiar male voice, causing Rowena to turn her attention directly towards the door to see a man with black hair that was neatly combed back. His glasses were square and he donned a pressed black suit. "I will try to make it worth both our time."

Rowena eyed the man before her carefully. Something deep down inside her just didn't agree with him and there was something about him that just bothered her in a way that made her rather uncomfortable. But that uncomfortable feeling was something that was making her feel the need to proceed with caution.

She smiled, "I feel as if I can trust your word about that." Rowena adjusted her glasses. "Mr. William T. Spears."

* * *

**William and Rowena are finally going to be talking with each other. Things can't be good if that's happening...or will they be? More about England and Prussia's wedding in the next chapter!**

******Please review, I love hearing from everybody! I hope you all have a great day!**


	30. Chapter 30

**********DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR KUROSHITSUJI!**

**I am very, very sorry! School has started and I've been really busy with trying to get back into the swing of things. The story will be slow to update, just a warning as I am busy with school clubs, homework and just school in general. **

**I would love to thank my Guest reviewer. You are awesome! I would also love to thank my readers as well, sorry for the really long wait but I'm glad you're here!**

* * *

Rowena sipped the tea in her cup as she eyed the dark haired man before her. William was also drinking his tea while Alan was playing butler for the two. There was slight tension in the air between the two opposing forces. As soon as William placed his cup on the saucer, Rowena repeated the action and looked the man straight in the eye. Her gaze unwavering; teal green orbs daring dual-toned chartreuse ones to make a move and see what the consequences would be.

"Please wait outside Mister Humphries," ordered Rowena calmly, "I would like to speak to Mr. Spears alone."

"Alright then," Alan hurried out of the office, quietly shutting the door behind him. He was glad to finally be out of the room as it was a power struggle. Both William and Rowena had very dominant personalities with William being the supervisor of their division and Rowena being the representative of London at meetings. Both of them wanted to one up the other and to control the talk and that had made the air thick. Alan knew that William would do everything to try and unsettle Rowena but from what he had seen of the girl, she was not one to falter easily.

"So," began Rowena as she crossed her hands on her lap, "What did you want to speak to me about Mr. Spears?"

"You're a very interesting witch Rowena," commented William as he straightened his back, a method to show that he was bigger than Rowena and a lot harder to break down. "Alan has told me some very interesting things about you."

"Is that so?" Rowena raised a brow and straightened up as well, there was no way that she was going to let him gain the upper hand on this conversation so easily. She was Greater London, England and the English were never known for being people of surrender. Besides, she had broken men greater than him. "Then am I to assume that he's mentioned anything unsavory?"

"If you were to call that brutal murder unsavory," William adjusted his glasses, the lenses catching the light just slightly. "Then yes, he has mentioned that to me."

Rowena adjusted her glasses as well, light catching in them as well before she answered him. "I wouldn't call that unsavory but rather how strongly I feel towards my family." She leaned back in her chair slightly. "That vixen had insulted my father and I don't allow anybody to insult my family like that." Rowena smirked. "She had it coming anyways for all the times she has spited me in the past."

"So you feel nothing towards killing her?" William raised a brow.

Rowena laughed. "Of course not, it's not like she's dead either." Rowena flamboyantly tossed her arm outs. "We don't die that easily so that harpy has probably recovered by now." She then began to focus her eyes on where her nails were in her glove. "Not that I care anyways, she deserved every injury I inflicted on her. It'll scar like hell and that's all that will matter, especially since I added my own special touch to that knife."

"Special touch?"

Rowena removed the butterfly knife from her pocket and flicked it open in front of William's eyes. The reaper could sense the magic flowing through the blade of the item and looked towards Rowena curiously. The knife had a similar feel to a death scythe, not exact but similar enough that any lower reaper would mistake it for one. He shifted his gave from the blade to Rowena, looking at her questioningly. Why was she in possession of a weapon so similar to a death scythe?

"Kirkland family magic is number one in the world William dear," chuckles Rowena darkly, "to channel our magic through a simple item such as this is child's play to any Kirkland." Rowena smirked. "You would have to be a fool to challenge a Kirkland to a fight or to insult one, we do not take those things lightly and we'll play dirty if we want or have to."

"Then I do recommend that you are careful with who you associate yourself with Rowena," says William as got to his feet, looking Rowena in the eye, "because you never know who you can and cannot trust in this world, especially with that sort of knowledge."

William began to make his leave then. There was something about Rowena that made him rather curious. But that unknown knowledge also made him feel just a little bit uneasy. She knew something that he didn't and that gave her the upper hand and William T. Spears did not like being bellow someone like that.

"Oh William," called Rowena just before he left.

"Yes?" he asked with his voice cool and even.

"You're not human are you?" she asked, matching his tone with a hint of knowing. He froze and looked back around at her. Rowena tapped her chin lightly. "You're not even a wizard, you're something different but I can't quite put my finger on it. You carry the same feel as a ghost or any member of the dead would but there is also something alive in you."

"What I am is none of your concern," retorted William coolly as he bristled slightly.

"As what I am is none of your concern," countered Rowena in the same tone but a smirk planted on her face. "You're also much older than you look; believe it or not, you're still younger than me."

"What are you playing at Kirkland?" asked William suspiciously, how could she know this when she couldn't recall her past?

"Oh I'm not playing at anything Spears," chuckles Rowena as she kicked up her heels on to the desk. "I'm only alerting you that if I wanted to know anything about you, I could easily find out without having to consult Alan or Stella about it. Goodbye William."

William quickly left the office. He knew that he lost this round to Rowena because she had been able to catch him off guard by that. How did she know that about him? She had mentioned that she hadn't asked Alan or Stella about that information as well. Those tricks still remained with Rowena even though her memory hadn't. Those tricks were what he hated when she was his mentor. That ability to pinpoint and to have all that information under her control without needing someone to assist her in gathering it, it was one of the reasons that William was a little worried. Also to know that she had no qualms about harming another being as she had done before, it made him uneasy. Maybe one of the reasons the higher ups had wanted her back as a reaper was so that she could be used as their little toy for jobs that reapers did not want.

* * *

"You're late poppet," commented England as London hurried into the sitting room where he currently was waiting.

"Yes, yes," sighed London as she removed her tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt. "I'm sorry dad." Prussia and Leipzig had returned to their own domain so that left England and London alone in their home again.

"It's alright dear," says England, getting up from his seat while London had taken to running to the downstairs home office. "How's beef stew?"

London poked her head out of the office. "Sounds great Dad!"

The two were sitting at the kitchen table, eating their dinner in relative silence. Neither of them wanting to break it for reasons unknown other than just to relax for a bit until speech was entirely necessary. Both of them knew that there was quite a bit on the mind of the other but neither pursued to find out what that might be in each other at the moment. Soon England cleared his throat.

"Prussia and I have figured out more details to our wedding," says the nation, carefully observing his capital for any change in expression.

London's expression went from one that was blank to one that was intrigued. "Really?" she asked curiously before grinning. "And what would that be?"

"The color scheme," continues England, smiling over at his daughter. "Based off our national flowers therefore we will have red roses while Prussia and Leipzig will be adorned with blue cornflowers."

"Red and blue huh?" London pondered the colors for a moment, playing out the shades in her mind before smiling brightly at her father. "Sounds great! I can't wait to see how that all turns out."

England nodded, "I can assure you it will be wonderful poppet. Now," his gaze hardened, "What is on your mind? You didn't seem at ease when you had arrived home today and you were late."

London's smile immediately dropped and became a frown. "Someone decided to interrogate me one what I had done to that _wench._"

"London," began England in a warning tone.

"I know, I know," huffs the English girl in annoyance. "But I will not that that statement back. She's only brought it upon herself."

"_London._"

"Whatever," scoffed London.

England frowned, "I raised you London, England; therefore I expect more maturity from you. You should know by now that just because you two don't get along, that does not give you the grounds to say such things about her."

London raised a brow. "And what about Fran-"

"THAT'S DIFFERENT!" exclaimed England, riling up a bit at the mention and getting.

"And forgive me for not seeing how it's different," she deadpans.

England sighs as he settles back into his seat and continued eating his stew. He knew – or rather, he should have suspected – that London would pull something like that even though she _knew_ that the two situations were different. He and France were friends, close friends so it was understandable for arguments such as that to occur. London and Victoria just hated each other so the malicious intent between the two was just that, malicious intent out to kill. But then a thought crossed his mind, someone had interrogated London about it. His emerald eyes widened and looked at his daughter in surprise.

"Someone interrogated you?" asked England, keeping his voice relatively calm.

London looked up from the stew and nodded. "Yes, that Spears fellow." London tapped her chin. "He asked if I had felt anything about what I had done to that jezebel and my answer was no." Her eyes narrowed, "He also suggested that I be careful about those I kept close."

"How dare he!" hissed England.

"It's fine dad!" London smiled at her father. "I can handle Spears!"

"But if you need any help…."

"Dad!"

England chuckled. "Just looking out for the best for you poppet."

London rolled her eyes. Sometimes it was hard being a teenage capital with a country for a father.

* * *

**William and London have some history, just saying. I don't know when the next update will be but I will assure you, I will try to improve my writing style by then...hopefully!**

**As always, please review. I love hearing from everybody and it often helps me figure out how to write my chapters. **


End file.
